Pokémunks
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: Alvin, Simon and Theodore set off on adventures in the world of Pokemon! What new discoveries await them as their explore the Kanto region? Mostly based off of heartgold/soulsilver. Rated M for later chapters. Co-written with TheodoreSeville85.
1. The Journey Begins

Theodore lay in bed sleeping deeply, snoring loudly as a little drool puddle deepened on his pillow. Suddenly, he was awoken by what seemed like a cannonball rocketing into his bed. His eyes snapped opened and he yelled out in surprise as he bolted up, his head almost colliding with his brother's.

"Theo! Come on, get your big butt out of bed! That professor guy just called Simon, he says his assistant is at the pokemon center to give us our starter pokemon! Hurry up or I'm carrying your heavy butt there!" Alvin said so quickly that Theodore almost didn't understand any of it. As soon as he was done, Alvin was already racing out the door of their bedroom.

"Oh..." Theodore said quietly as he got slowly out of bed and began getting dressed. His name was Theodore Seville, and yesterday, he and his brothers, Alvin and Simon, had turned celebrated another birthday, which meant they were certainly old enough to begin their pokemon adventures. At least to the point where no one would look at them sideways for it.

His brothers were over the moon with excitement to begin, but Theodore was worried. Alvin and Simon were already planning on splitting up and going separate ways, but since the day they'd been born, they'd never been apart for more than a few hours at a time. He wasn't sure he'd be able to take the loss of not having them there to talk with, to reassure and protect him. He didn't say anything to them about it though, he knew how badly they each wanted to achieve their dreams. Simon talked endlessly about studying pokemon so that he could be a pokemon professor like Prof. Oak. Alvin dreamed of becoming the Pokemon League Champion and becoming famous for all time, or whatever.

Theodore...wasn't sure what he wanted from this adventure, if he even wanted it at all.

"Theodore! Professor Oak's aide is waiting for us, we don't want to keep him waiting, do we?" Simon called to him as Theodore was getting his socks on.

"I'll be right there Simon!" he called back, taking a look around his room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. With a sigh, he walked out to join his brothers. Simon had his nose in yet another book on pokemon. Whether it was how they evolve, their breeding, or battle techniques, Theodore wasn't sure. Alvin was busily pacing back and forth. When Alvin saw his brother finally make his way downstairs he groaned in annoyance.

"It's about time Theo, we've been waiting down here forever since we got the call!" the red clad boy huffed, giving his brother a glare.

"Alvin, it's barely been 10 minutes since Prof. Oak's assistant called to tell us to meet him." Simon sighed, closing the book and stuffing it into his backpack. "Patience is something every trainer needs, you know. Maybe you should consider learning it some."

To that, Alvin rolled his eyes. "Great, we haven't even started and I'm already getting a lecture. Can we head out before you get into it?" He asked. Without waiting for an answer, Alvin was out the front door, slamming it behind himself.

Simon let out a defeated sigh, then looked to Theodore. "Well, he's gone. We'd better not lag behind for too long." He said as he gestured for Theo to follow, stepping outside to wait.

Despite his brother's words, Theodore found himself frozen in place. After this… no turning back. Today, he became a trainer. Theo gulped, steeling his nerves right before he made his way through the door.

This was their home… Cerulean City. The buildings here weren't too tall, for the most part, and they weren't clumped together, giving the trees plenty of room to grow in between them. To the north, route 24, holding the so-called Nugget Bridge according to maps. That was their goal for now. But first…

"Jeez, I shoulda ran ahead myself." Alvin commented with a huff, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground. "Are we ready? We gotta be!" He said eagerly. From their home, the Pokemon Center was a two minute walk at the most. Once Theodore had stepped through the door and joined his brothers, Alvin was off, daring his brothers to keep up with him. Simon simply rolled his eyes and continued walking with Theodore. Alvin stood outside, again tapping his foot impatiently.

"Are you to trying to kill me from old age or something? Come on!" he cried out in exasperation. Simon and Theodore ignored the comment and walked into the Pokemon center. The inside was basic, a large pokeball logo on the center of the floor, a front desk where a woman with pink curled hair in a nurses scrubs stood beside a Chancey, a few couches and chairs for those waiting on their pokemon to be treated, stairs leading upstairs and downstairs, and most importantly to the boys, the video call center to the left of the nurse's station. They say the young man standing there, white lab coat down to his ankles, and a flashy silver briefcase in hand. Simon grabbed Theodore and Alvin's hands and lead them over to him. When he saw the boys approach, he gave them a quizzical look and adjusted his glasses.

"You're….the Seville brothers?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes sir. I'm Simon, and these are my brothers Alvin and Theodore. We're pleased to meet you" Simon said politely, indicating his brothers.

"And you're all... 10? At least?" he asked, looking down at their short stature. He'd never seen such odd looking children, and for a moment, thought about asking the Professor if they might actually be some kind of new, undiscovered species of pokemon.

"Yeah, we had a birthday yesterday, so we're old enough! Now where the heck are our pokemon?" Alvin asked impatiently, looking around, expecting to see pokemon hiding behind couch cushions and old magazines.

"I…..I have them right here, but Professor Oak would like to speak with you first," he said, indicating a nearby video phone.

Alvin let out a loud groan. "All of you guys are gonna be the death of me! I didn't think today would be nothing but delays!"

Despite his complaints, the three boys ended up by the video phone, with the aide quickly putting in the number to Prof. Oak. As soon as his image flashed on the screen, the aide stood straight. "Sir, I believe the new trainers are here now. The Seville brothers from Cerulean." He spoke.

"Ah, good good! Let me see them!" Came the professor's voice. When the aide stepped aside, though, the mundane tone of his voice was replaced with an "Euh?" of both surprise and intrigue. "I… Kids these days are getting stranger and stranger." He mumbled before clearing his throat. "Right then! As you know, you're at the age where most trainers start their journey. Which means you need your starters, and luckily my assistant here is holding them."

The aide nodded, holding up the briefcase and opening it, catching the eye of all three boys. Within the case, sitting atop what looked like black velvet, were three pokeballs. They were polished and everything!

"I'm a little busy right now, so I'll spare you the formalities. Go ahead, choose your pokemon!" Prof. Oak said. "On the right is-"

"This one's mine!" Alvin nearly shouted, swiping the ball from the far right, cradling it close to his chest. "No need to say, doc, I already know who it is!" He said, tossing the ball up in the air. It popped right open, followed by a flash of bright light that landed right in front of Alvin.

The light faded fast, leaving behind… a Squirtle. It blinked a few times, shaking its head before meeting eyes with Alvin. "Squir…?"

"You've chosen the water Pokemon, Squirtle. Now, you can continue to call him Squirtle, or give him a nickname if you like," Oak, told them, watching Alvin's interaction with the pokemon closely.

"Oh my god. He's even cooler in the flesh!" Alvin cheered as he picked up the turtle pokemon with ease, hoisting it up over his head proudly. "Guys, meet… uh… Splashmaster!"

His brothers just… blinked. "Alvin… You could have just waited for him to be done. And what sort of name is-" Simon sighed, not wanting to get into an argument in front of the Professor. He reached out and took the pokeball to the right, "If that first one was Squirtle, then that means this one is…" he tossed the ball casually into the air. Like last time, there was an almost blinding light that poured from the ball down to Simon's feet. The little pokemon blinked, then looked up at Simon, tilting its head and smiling.

"Bulba, bulbasaur." The little plant pokemon growled happily, its vines coming out to touch Simon's arms and shoulders.

"Ah, I see you've chose the grass type Bulbasaur. I expected you to choose that one, Simom," Prof Oak said with a nod, and opened his mouth to speak more, but was drowned out by Alvin's laughter. Simon glared at his brother, who'd fallen to the floor, holding his belly and cackling like mad.

"He…..he called you SiMOM! C-Can me and Theodore be pokemon trainers, MOM?" Alvin continued coming up with questions, laughing like crazy at his own jokes. Simon simply sighed again, and turned to look at the Professor again.

"Thank you Professor Oak, I promise I'll take good care of Bulbasaur." Simon said, doing his best to ignore Alvin now.

"I guess I'll go with this one." Theodore piped up, taking the pokeball in the middle, looking all over the ball's shiny surface. He gave a little nervous chuckle, and tossed it into the air. The light poured from it at his feet, and there was suddenly a warm glow.

"Ah, that's the fire type, Charmander. The flame on his tail never goes out, so be careful not to burn yourself," The Prof warned.

"Aw, he's adorable!" Theodore cooed, leaning down to hug his Charmander, carefully watching the pokemon's tail, which was waving back and forth happily.

"I'm gonna name you…" Theodore thought for a moment, sticking his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he thought.

"Oh, name him uh… Flamethrower! No, call him Incineratron! Or or Burning Death!" Alvin called over to Theodore to encourage him. Theodore was watching Charmander's tail wave back and forth, and then it came to him.

"Matchstick! Your name is Matchstick," Theodore cried out happily, hugging him again. Alvin groaned and rolled his eyes. Leave it to Theodore to pick something like that for his pokemon.

"Well… glad to see you three know what you want." Oak commented. "Now, as you should know as well, most trainers carry a pokedex as well. Think of it as a little multipurpose tool. It's a phone, it can instantly scan a pokemon for data, it will help you keep track of what attacks and moves your pokemon knows, and can even act as a personal bank with the new upgrades it's had. My assistant will give those to you now." He spoke. "And with that, the introduction to the pokemon world is done! I'm sure you all are eager to hop to it, so goodbye for now."

With that, the screen went dark. Alvin was still playing around with his Squirtle- well… Splashmaster. The aide cleared his throat and produced the three pokedexes, holding them out. "I guess you all know where your journeys will lead you. I wish you all good luck." He said as the dexes were taken. "Maybe we'll keep in touch."

"Thank you. We'll be on our way." Simon said as he looked over his pokedex. "Guys? We're leaving."

* * *

"This is sooooo awesome you guys! We're full fledged trainers now! And I'm headed straight for the top!" Alvin cheered.

The three of them were on the Nugget Bridge now. Alvin was up ahead, of course, with Splashmaster walking happily at his side. Behind him, Simon and his starter Bulbasaur. This left Theodore in the back, carefully carrying Matchstick in his arms.

"So why do they call this Nugget Bridge?" Theodore asked, looking around as they crossed it.

"Well, according to what I've read, years ago there was a contest where you battled trainers on your way to the end of it, and when you reached the end, you fought one more trainer and if you won, you were rewarded with a gold nugget. Strange to just hand off a chunk of pure gold just for battles, that's for sure."

Alvin stopped in his tracks. "Excuse me what?! Pure gold, Simon? Why aren't they doing that anymore, we coulda sold it for some serious cash!"

"Not like it grows on trees, Alvin."

Theodore stayed behind, just listening to his brothers' back and forth. He was focusing on the fire at Matchstick's tail tip, mostly. "We're gonna have a good time, little guy." He said, moreso for himself. But a playful little headbutt from Matchstick brought a smile to his face then.

The remainder of their walk was spent like that. As they approached the end of the route, though, Alvin stopped dead in his tracks, which caused Simon to bump into him.

"Mmf! Alvin, with all this space, you could have-"

"Hush Si! Look!" Alvin said.

Up ahead was a single house among a few tall trees. But Alvin's gaze was further ahead, up the hill. Someone was standing at the edge of the cape. Orange hair, fair skin, and all she wore was a white, one piece swimsuit that had some dark blue trim to it.

Alvin gawked at her dumbly until Simon caught on. With a little growl, he grabbed Alvin's cap and tugged it down. "Don't you even think about it. You know who that is, and I'm sure she won't be happy to see you eyeing her like that." He huffed.

"Hmph. Whatever, MOM, you stay here if you want. Theo! Let's go say hi!" Alvin said, snatching the brim of his cap from Simon as he raced up the hill towards the woman, squirtle racing to keep up. Theo hurried quickly after, feeling very nervous about meeting her face to face like this. Simon grumbled in exasperation and followed his brothers, his bulbasaur reaching out a vine to tap him reassuingly on the shoulder.

"Misty! Wow, I can't believe its you, in the flesh!" Alvin cried as he came to a halt in front of her, poor Squirtle crashing into him and falling onto his back. He cried out in surprise and alarm as he couldn't get up, but before Alvin could turn to help him, the Cerulean Gym Leader was already kneeling down to help right the turtle pokemon.

"You should be more careful with this little guy," Misty said, checking him over. Theodore and Simon joined them a moment later, their pokemon all talking to each other happily.

"Well, look at you three. You must be the Sevilles, right?" She asked, leaning down to talk to them and smiling warmly, making Theodore blush and gulp.

"You know us?" Theodore asked, looking a little surprised.

"Of course, as a Gym Leader and a member of the Pokemon League, its part of my job to keep track of anyone who's trying to become a pokemon trainer. Besides, makes it a lot more interesting if trainers from Cerulean ever come after my badge." She winked.

"What do you mean if? Won't we need your badge in order to qualify for the Pokemon League?" Simon asked her, looking confused, "Everything I've read has stated that we only have 8 gyms in Kanto, and to enter the Pokemon Le…" Simon was cut off by a laugh from Misty.

"Let me guess, you read that in the official League guide? That's a bit outdated, I've been telling them for years to replace, it, but its all run by," she stopped to use air quotes, " 'traditonalists', so getting anything new done takes forever. There's a lot more than just 8 gyms and 8 gym leaders in Kanto nowadays. I could tell you where they all are, but…." she grinned mischievously, "I think it'd be a lot more fun to let you find them for yourselves, don't you think?"

"So we don't even need your badge? Well that's a relief, I'd hate to have to wipe the floor with such a beautiful trainer," Alvin said with a wink. Misty turned her warm smile to Alvin directly.

"Kid, if you think you can wipe the floor with me, you come take me on, and I promise you'll be in for the fight of your life," she said to him, that same smile on her face, but her eyes showed a fiery determination that had Alvin taking a step back and chuckling uncomfortably.

Noticing that, Misty just laughed and stood up. "Then I guess it's settled. I'll be the final gym leader for you three! That way, I'll know you're all prepared for it and we can go all out." She said with a nod of her head.

"So, uh… what're you doing here? At this spot, I mean." Theodore asked. "Doesn't look like there's a whole lot to do all the way out here."

Misty just beckoned to them, turning away and going over to the opposite side of the hill and, before their eyes, slid right down the side. Before they could freak out, though, Misty called out to them. "Hey! Ya wanna know what's up? C'mon down!"

The boys shared wary glances then. "If we go, we may as well let the pokemon stay out." Simon insisted.

With that agreed, and their pokemon assured to stay in place, the three chipmunks scaled down the hillside, careful to not slip into the water below. Misty was waiting for them, in the water. "You boys ready?" She asked.

Without waiting, Misty reached down in the water, seeming to pat… something. Simon immediately looked away, while Theodore and Alvin stared with blushing cheeks. All their reactions changed quickly as she was lifted up out of the water.

Misty was sitting atop a large, blue sea monster… that looked friendly. "A Lapras…" Simon exclaimed, holding up his pokedex.

"Yep! Just doing a bit of training with this big guy here. Gotta stay in top shape, after all." Misty explained proudly, patting the Lapras' neck. "And I'm sure all three of you are gonna have trouble with him." She added, teasing.

Alvin huffed then and there. "Oh yeah?! We'll see about that!" He shouted with a stomp of his foot, letting out a yelp as he nearly stumbled into the water, being saved by Theo quickly grabbing his shirt collar. Alvin did his best to save face, but Misty was already laughing away.

"Oh jeez." She said as soon as she stopped. "You guys are gonna be the most interesting battle in a long while, I can tell. Anyways, what's got you guys over here? Couldn't have popped in this corner of Kanto for nothing."

"Well, actually I wanted to talk with Bill… I suppose that's his house up there." Simon said.

Misty nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll let you guys go. Especially since your pokemon might have wandered off."

"No way is Splash Master gonna wander off!" Alvin declared, but all the same, he joined his brothers in quickly trying to climb back up the hillside to where they'd left their pokemon. Theodore turned back once to see Misty hugging her Lapras and giving it some reassuring pats before turning back to see him, and giving him a smile and wink. Theodore felt himself go beet red as he hurried to the top of the hill. Their pokemon were still there, it looked as if they were playing some sort of game, not that the boys could understand it. They each gave a little cry of happiness at their trainers return, running up to them and hugging them.

"So wait, Simon, who's this Bill guy? I thought you were just leading us on a different path out of town." Alvin said, rubbing his Squirtle's head.

"One of many people who had a hand in making the storage system, Alvin. But other than that, rumor has it that he has spare tickets for the St. Anne ship." Simon explained. "May as well see if he has any more. I certainly don't want to go through several shoes walking around the whole region." With that, Simon was heading down the hill again, Bulbasaur tailing after him.

Alvin snorted. "Like he doesn't try jogging every morning." He said with a roll of his eyes, then he looked to Theodore, who was busy playing what seemed like tag with Matchstick. "You gonna go hear the nerds talk computers?"

"Not really…"

For sure, Simon was in there for a while. So long, Alvin and Splash Master even joined in on the game, running about and chasing one another just to pass the time. When he returned, Theo was chasing after Alvin, trying his best to catch him.

Simon waved, one paw tucked into his pocket as he closed the door behind himself. He let out a whistle to grab the attention of his brothers. "I'm done! Let's go while we still have some sunlight!"

* * *

The boys were back in Cerulean now, standing right in the middle of the city, their pokemon still in tow.

"Well guys… It's time." Simon said to break the silence. "The journey begins."

Alvin nodded slowly, and Theodore bit his lip so it wouldn't quiver.

"I know we're going different ways, but it won't even be for long! We'll meet up as soon as possible, promise." Simon added, more so Theodore wouldn't feel too bad.

"Yeah… We can group up in Saffron or something." Alvin added, clearing his throat as he put on a bold face. "That's where I'm going anyway! So, I'll see you guys when we all get there!" He proclaimed, pulling both of his brothers into a tight, firm hug. "So don't you dare keep me waiting, ya hear? You guys go and get real strong."

"I-I'll try." Theodore said. Though his eyes welled up, he refused to cry. Not right now. He quickly wiped his eyes, looking down to his feet hoping his brothers hadn't noticed. Then, he let out a yelp, as did Simon.

Alvin had squeezed them both on the butt. He was looking at them both with his usual cheeky smile. "Hehe. One more for the road, right? I'll see you guys soon." He promised, releasing them. "C'mon, Splash. We've got places to be, people to beat, and fame to gain!" He said, scooping up his Squirtle before, after one last good look at his brothers, he bolted off towards the southern part of the city.

"Well… that happened." Simon said, huffing softly as he looked down to Theodore. "I know you're scared, little brother. But you've got your partner with you now. Go on and enjoy your journey, okay?" He instructed, pulling Theodore into a hug.

Theo let out a soft whine then. "I'll try, I promise." He said softly as he returned the hug, resting his head on Simon's chest as he held him tight. "Hey S-Simon? Can you, uh…?"

"Heh. Sure thing." Simon complied, grabbing Theo's rear with both hands before giving him a good squeeze. Simon's cheeks darkened immediately as Theodore let out a little moan before he did the same. "Erhem… a-anyway, I'm sure you'll meet Alvin before me. When you do, can you give this to him? He ran off before I could." Simon said, producing two tickets from his pocket and handing them over. "At least a train won't keep us all apart for too long." He said, gently wiping Theo's eyes with his sleeve. "Come along, Bulbasaur. We're leaving." Simon said, slowly turning away and heading west.

Theodore watched him go… he was standing alone in the middle of the city. He dropped down to his knees then, whimpering softly. He'd have cried, but Matchstick was quick to come to his side, gently bumping his head on Theo's cheek. "Char…?"

"Oh… I'm alright. Honest." Theodore said, offering the fire type a soft smile and patting his head. "C'mon, little guy. We gotta go." He says simply, standing up with a heavy sigh. With that, he had Matchstick in his arms once more, careful of that fiery tail as he walked off to the east, repeating that thought again and again.

 _'I'm alright. Honest.'_


	2. Hot Spring Relief

Theodore awoke bright and early the next morning, still hugging Matchstick. He'd been afraid of camping out on his own, but having a pokemon with a burning tail had made it much easier. Getting a fire going to cook them dinner had been a snap, and his charmander acted like a night light to help him sleep in the dark clearing they'd stopped in.

"Mmmm, good morning Matchstick, did you sleep well?" Theo asked with a yawn and a stretch. Matchstick nodded vigorously before jumping on top of the chubby munk and licking his face happily, making him giggle. Together they broke camp, putting away the pillow and sleeping bag that Simon had gotten for him for their journeys, stuffing them into his backpack with a little struggle.

"Well… I dunno what we should do today." Theodore said honestly. "But hey, we may as well wander and explore, right?"

Matchstick nodded, puffing out a few little billows of smoke before hopping right up into Theodore's arms. "Heheh. That's what I thought. We'll eat a little later, I promise." Theo said, tucking Matchstick's fiery tail under his arm so the tip would be out the way.

He was on route 9, a lengthy stretch of land that was shaped and bordered by a small, almost mountainous natural maze. Most of yesterday was spent traveling, of course. But, as they were walking by the grass, Matchstick had started to stare at the taller patches intensely.

Turns out, there were a LOT of other pokemon just laying in wait, mostly Mankey and Rattata it seemed. Theo would have walked on by, but the look on Matchstick's face reminded him. He was a trainer. And pokemon were naturally inclined to battle one another. So, reluctantly, Theodore did.

To his surprise though, Matchstick was as much a battler as he was a friendly face. The little Charmander's battles were fierce, and he even ignored Theo's orders once or twice. Nonetheless, the other day's events had Theo a little more used to seeing Matchstick fighting.

Today, however, felt different. The grass was rustling, but Matchstick didn't pounce as he normally would. A loud 'pleep!' sound made Theodore perk a little, reaching in his pocket to retrieve his pokedex; the source of the sound. Opening it up, the display simply read "Trainer Nearby". Theodore tilted his head until, from within the taller grass, someone approached.

He couldn't have been much older than Theo was. But, when their eyes met, a grin came to his face. "Hey! You wanna battle?" He offered simply.

"O-Oh! Well, uh… this is kinda my first time… battling." Theodore admitted, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Can you go eas-" he stopped himself mid sentence. A trainer wouldn't ask that… right? "I mean… er, yeah! Let's do it!" He said with a firm nod. "C'mon Matchstick!"

Instantly, the Charmander was at his side again, tail swishing around rapidly as the little flame bloomed brightly.

Smiling, the other trainer produced a pokeball from his belt. "Awesome. Let's go, Geodude!" He called, throwing the ball upwards as it opened, releasing the stony creature from within.

Theodore stared at it in awe. It didn't take a genius to know he was at a disadvantage. Heck, he had heard Simon ranting about type matchups for the longest time. He gulped, but a loud beep from his pokedex stole his attention. He opened it up, eyeing the display screen.

' _Geodude, the Rock pokemon'_ the voice rang. ' _It uses its arms to steadily climb steep mountain paths. It swings its fists around if angered.'_

"Okay… let's do this." Theodore said, taking a deep breath. "Ready, Matchstick?"

"Char!"

"It's your first battle, so I'll let you have the first move. Charmander's faster anyways." The other trainer said.

Nodding his head, Theodore opened up the pokedex, scrolling through it until he landed on the page for Matchstick. "Okay… let's see… Use Smokescreen!"

Immediately, Matchstick tossed his head down, releasing a thick cloud of dark smoke that surrounded the impromptu battlefield. The amount that was produced even made the two trainers step back so they could still somewhat see. "Now get in close and use Scratch!" Theodore called out.

Within the smoke, Matchstick moved around with ease, dropping down to all fours as he ran up to the Geodude, claws glowing a brilliant white that shone through the cloud, swinging them hard onto Geodude's stony surface. Though it groaned in pain, it didn't seem to take on much damage.

"Geodude, use Rock Polish." The trainer ordered calmly. With a grunt, Geodude obeyed, crossing its arms over its face as a wave of white light washed across its several times. "Now use Tackle!"

Matchstick didn't have the time to react, grunting as Geodude collided right into him, launching him backwards outside of the smoke cloud. The Charmander landed on his back with a grunt, wincing visibly as he got back to his feet, growling. Theo almost ran to his side, but Matchstick whipped his tail firmly, the fire growing just a little before he launched an Ember right into the smoke.

The attack landed. The force from the flames making impact caused the smoke to clear up some, revealing Geodude guarding itself from the fire. Though a burn was noticeable along the right arm, the Geodude stood firm. "Let's finish this quickly!" The trainer ordered. "Geodude, Rollout!"

"A-Ah! Matchstick, use, uh…" Theodore looked to the pokedex again. "Use Leer!" He called out. The order caused Matchstick to look at Theo in confusion, but he obeyed anyways.

When he did, though, Geodude rammed clean into his belly, bowling him over and dashing on by, leaving Matchstick groaning on the floor. Before Theodore could even give a command, Geodude had begun to roll right back, faster this time.

Growling, Matchstick turned in time to see the oncoming target. That tail flame began to flare up like mad, growing more and more until it was about the same size as his body. An orange aura had surrounded the Charmander now, and he bared his fangs at the Geodude barreling towards him. Matchstick took a step back, breathed in deep, and heaved out one large ball of orange flames, aiming it right for Geodude.

This time, when the attack landed, Geodude teetered noticeably, almost falling over as the flames coated its body. But, nonetheless, Geodude's attack still collided. Matchstick's aura faded away, and he ended up flying backwards. Theodore had to move fast to catch him.

"Oh gosh, Matchstick! Are you alright?!" Theodore squeaked as he cradled his partner close. To no avail, the Charmander stayed still.

"Yeesh… hey. He'll be alright, he's just fainted." The trainer said. He returned his Geodude, then walked over to Theo's side to pat his shoulder. "Look, ya battled good, but… Well, Geodude's just defensive. And strong against Fire types. Now, if you wanna get him back to his feet, there's a secret spot not too far from here. It's kinda halfway towards Lavender. There's a nice hot spring that'll get him back to his feet in no time."

Theo looked up at him, nearly teary eyed. But, he just nodded quickly and looked away. "Y-Yeah. Thanks… you did real good too. Your Geodude's really tough!"

Smiling, the trainer just nodded. "Now then… I did win the battle, so I'll need to see your dex real quick."

* * *

"Almost 1000 just for losing a battle? Jeez… Being a trainer's tough." Theo huffed, looking at his remaining funds.

He had returned Matchstick to his pokeball to keep him safe, and was now wandering through the trees. That other trainer had told him the spring was around here somewhere… hopefully he hadn't lied.

Theodore almost thought it was a lie until he noticed his vision wasn't as clear. There was steam hanging around the trees now, and it only seemed to get thicker the further in he went. "Don't worry, Matchstick. We'll have you better in no time." He says softly to the pokeball.

Continuing along his path, Theodore soon found a little cabin. Next to it was the hot spring, constantly pouring out steam that was almost too thick to see through. He looked on warily. Maybe someone really did live here…?

' _For Matchstick.'_ Theodore thought, steeling his nerves as he went straight to the front door, knocking at it.

And… no one answered. Even when he knocked again, not a single sound came from the cabin. But a fresh hiss of steam drew his attention to the neighboring hot spring. Theodore was over there in a hurry, nearly falling over as he kept himself balanced. "Gah! I hope you don't mind, but I gotta help my partner! We were in a battle and-"

"Koal."

"...Excuse me?" Theodore peered through the steam, eyes squinted as he just barely made out the shape of… a turtle? The first thing Theodore was able to make out was the dark shell on its back, parted with glowing red sections. The rest was a reddish brown with black bands on each leg and its neck. Those eyes, even closer, just seemed to be staring right at him. Theodore opened his mouth to say something, but the turtle just nodded and turned away, slowly trudging back into the trees.

"Uh, thank you? Oh! Wait, I gotta scan you, please!" Theo fumbled to get his pokedex out, but by the time he had it opened, the turtle was gone. All he managed to get was its image. "Oh… well, thanks anyway…" he mumbled, looking over to the hot spring. Steam still rose from its surface. "Okay then… c'mon Matchstick, you're gonna be fine."

…...

"I'm sorry about the battle… I froze up." Theodore says.

He was resting in the heated water with Matchstick in his lap. As soon as the little lizard had touched the water, he woke up. But now he barely looked at Theodore. Even as he sat in Theodore's lap.

"I-I didn't know what to do, okay? I promise I'll do better next time. We just… gotta get stronger. We'll get there!" He said. Matchstick looked back at him then, and Theodore felt a little wave of relief as he noticed the slight smile that was on his Charmander's face.

"Yeah… Just you wait. One day, we're gonna… uh… well, I dunno yet, but we'll have fun." Theodore said, cupping his hands so he could gather up the water, bringing it to wash on Matchstick's belly. As his hands trailed over the spot, though, the fire type let out a soft growl.

Theodore looked at him with confusion. A second rub to the stomach made Matchstick squirm and growl, wagging his tail a little as he pushed himself closer to Theo's paws. "Heh… you like that, huh? I don't blame you. Feels pretty good when I do it, at least." Then, an idea came to Theodore. "Hey… I know what'll really make you feel better." He says. "I do this with my brothers all the time, so I think you'll really like it."

Matchstick watched with confusion, but he ended up scrambling to stay up as Theodore lifted him up on his knee. "Charr…" he bit his lip as Theodore began to move his paws down lower. From his belly, to the spot in between his legs. He looked wary, but having Theodore's cheek against his own made him relax.

"There ya go, little guy. Just let me help." Theodore encouraged.

The Charmander had a slit that had started opening up as soon as Theo's soft fingers rubbed on it. Once he felt a finger brush at the inner parts of his slit, Matchstick's hands bolted down, a heavy blush on his face. Theodore didn't stop, though, fingers lightly caressing at the soft skin within. Despite Matchstick's constant squirming, he ended up getting hard rather fast.

From that slit rose two shafts, deep red in color and both tapering off to a gentle tip. Each was probably four inches long, and bore slight ridges towards the middle.

"Wow… Not bad, Match." Theodore praised, poking one of those lengths. "And you've got two of em! That must be awesome."

Matchstick closed his eyes and pouted, but when Theodore grabbed his left shaft he ended up moaning out loud, tossing his head back. Theo just barely dodged getting a headbutt, but he smiled at his pokemon anyway. "Let's make these feel good." He said, grabbing hold of the other shaft as well. Without skipping a beat, Theodore held them both together and started to stroke, starting at the base and going upwards.

Theo smiled as he felt those cocks pulsating in his grip. "Very good, little guy. Get as hard as you can." He encouraged, humming sweetly as he kissed the soft scales of Matchstick's neck. "I do this a lot with my brothers… so it must feel good for you too, right?"

Sure enough, Matchstick let out a low growl of a moan, slumping fully against Theodore as he spread his legs apart as much as he could, both shafts on full display while they dribbled with precum. It was hot to the touch when it dripped on Theo's fingers, but not unbearable. Just as hot as the water was, really.

Theodore bit his lip, finding himself grinding a little on Matchstick's rump. "Aah… Gosh you're really warm." He mumbled, resting his head on Matchstick's shoulder now.

"Char, cha-aaar!" Those hands were doing wonders. The first of this sort of pleasure the charmander felt. Matchstick even had his tongue hanging out at this point, his cocks drooling freely within the soft, steady grip. Whenever his bases were touched, the stuff squirted out harder, splashing softly in the water. The ridges, though, had Matchstick nearly roar when they were touched.

And Theodore noticed that. He moved a hand away, putting it atop Matchstick's soft belly while the other continued to caress those cocks, fapping them over the ridges again and again while he rubbed slow, gentle circles on the charmander's tummy. In response, Matchstick his teeth firmly, baring those fangs as his tail started to wag about. He even gave a timid little buck forward. Not only to increase the pleasure, but to also get his belly even closer to Theodore's hand.

"Mander… chaar…"

"Ya know… I think you're just about hard enough now." Theo says as he moves Matchstick over to the edge of the spring. Before he could whine from the lack of attention, Matchstick's eyes widened as Theodore laid over the edge. No surprise there.

Simply put, Theodore had a fat butt. Big, rounded cheeks that swayed and jiggled slightly with each movement he made, covered in the same short fuzz as the rest of his body. And when he reached back to spread them… something clicked for Matchstick. The moment he saw the slightest hint of pink, he was raring to go.

Before Theo could even finish saying "Hop up", Matchstick had clambered out the water and pounced on top of him. But he just… stayed there. Even with his arousal at peak, he didn't do a thing.

"Uhh… Match? You're supposed to put it in." Theodore said simply. Still, no movement from the fire type outside of the constant throbbing of his dicks.

"...Char?"

Theo rolled his eyes then. "I see, I see. Here, let's try something else." With that, Theodore sat up. So fast, that Matchstick let out a yelp, being squashed beneath the weight of Theo's heavy butt. He looked to his trainer with a worried blush, but dissolved into more moans as Theo started to wiggle.

The movements were to get both of Matchstick's cocks pointing up, but Theodore enjoyed the sensation of stiff, throbbing flesh against his soft butt either way. Moving them around, feeling the way they glided in between his cheeks, and that pre that just left him slick as oil just sent waves of pleasure up Theodore's spine. As soon as one of the tips touched his hole, though, he had to stop, peeking back at his partner. "Aaah… you feel that? Gah, that's where you're gonna put it, okay? Watch."

With that, Theodore bit down on his lip as he slowly took one of those cocks in. It wasn't too much of a challenge for him to sink on down, but Matchstick was growling and even roaring in bliss throughout it all. Theo gave a few slow bounces, his paws resting on top of his belly as he rode on that shaft. While he did that, Theo brought his hand up, sniffing at the pre that still clung stubbornly there.

"I wonder…" Theodore licked up the stuff quickly, letting it rest on his tongue to savor the taste. It was… spicy. Not to an overwhelming degree, but a hidden sweetness danced along his tongue as well. Almost like cinnamon, really. Either way, Theodore didn't waste a single drop of the stuff.

"Mmm… Oh, well, that's what ya do, big guy. Just move your hips and it'll feel awesome. Try it." Theodore ordered as soon as his hand was cleaned, slowing his little bounces and crouching back down onto all fours.

Matchstick whined, but quickly found his way back on top of Theo's body. This time, when both of his cocks met Theodore's beckoning hole, he immediately thrust his hips forward. With arms and legs clinging tightly to his trainer, Matchstick's tail was swishing around like mad as he began humping away at him.

"Aaahh~. Oh, oh yeah, Match… that's the way to do it~" Theodore praised, resting his head on his arms as he took it. Sure, it wasn't the size or girth he was used to, but it was something that felt good. Plus hearing how his little Charmander moaned was just cute!

Every thrust had his tail swish, the flames crackling away as he clung even tighter. Matchstick's maw stayed open in a constant stream of moans, gently hooking his claws for a better hold. Hearing the praise only fueled his fire, making it burn just a bit brighter as he plowed into that soft hole as fast as he could manage. The action caused a soft, wet smack each time their bodies met, and it wasn't long before the flow of precum had returned.

Theodore grabbed at the grass, rocking his hips forward as he moved a hand between his legs. "Very good boy, Match… just keep that up." He instructed, grabbing hold of his dick and massaging it. "Yeaaah… you can be a lil rougher too." He encouraged with a shake of his hips. If this really was Matchstick's first time, chances are he wouldn't last too much longer. The way his shafts were pulsing was almost telltale; the little fire type was getting close.

"C'mon, b-big guy… let it all out." Theodore cooed, egging on his partner by bouncing his rear into Matchstick's wild pounding. "Don't hold any of it back!"

Sure enough, that extra encouragement did it. Matchstick tensed up, his body trembling as he rutted into Theo's jiggly ass a few more times before hilting in. He tossed his head back and moaned at the top of his lungs. With that moan, not only did his first load of cum begin spurting out, but he also released a steady stream of embers straight up in the sky, weakly bucking his hips throughout the whole ordeal.

Theo gasped at the first few shots. The actual jizz was much hotter than the pre, but the force of the spurts had him ducking his head down. Thankfully, that extra surge of pleasure was enough to bring Theodore into his own orgasm, his hand still pumping on his shaft as he milked himself, shooting out his sticky white munk spunk right into the grass below.

By the time afterglow struck, the two of them were panting heavily. Theodore laid down in the grass, but Matchstick ended up slumping backwards, falling right on his back. Even after orgasm, his shafts stayed out and presented, slowly softening back to normal.

"Hoo… Good gosh, Match, you really filled me…" Theodore mumbled. He could feel the stuff sloshing about in him as he moved, making himself sit up so he could pick up Matchstick, setting him in his lap. "Very good boy… That's how you have fun." Theo praised, gently rubbing on Matchstick's belly. "But we did just make a mess… we're gonna have to wash up again. I think it's starting to leak out."

"Chaaaar…"

* * *

After another bath, and maybe some light touching, the two were back on the main path. Matchstick walked happily at Theo's side, staying rather close to him. Theodore was eating at a few Oran berries he got from that house. Turns out, no one was inside, but it sure was stocked with food and drinks and all that. So… Theodore took what his bag could carry.

Route 9 was behind them now, and a turn south had put them on route 10. It was about midday now.

After leaping down a ledge, Theodore spotted a Pokemon Center in the distance. A quick check of his pokedex's map showed a cave was up ahead and beyond it, Lavender Town. "You up for this?" He asked, crouching down to show the map to Matchstick.

The Charmander just nodded, the flame of his tail burning bright with determination. Theodore smiled at that. "Well? Let's go!"


	3. Digging Up Trouble

Simon hummed to himself as he entered the Pokemon Center just outside the Cerulean City side of Mt. Moon. He was feeling quite proud of himself already on this journey, having already made it to the first big landmark he wished to explore on his quest. Mt. Moon was said to hold ancient, extinct pokemon fossils, stones and materials necessary for evolution, not to mention a few different species of pokemon themselves. He was about to approach the nurse running the Center when he heard something to his left.

"Hey... Kid, c'mere, I got something I'm sure you'll want," said a tall, gruff man wearing a plaid shirt, a vest with lots of small pockets, jeans and hiking boots. Though his initial instinct was to ignore him, Simon shrugged and decided to hear what the man had to say.

"You're heading into Mt. Moon, aren't you? I can tell, you've got that look of an explorer. You're hoping to find all the hidden secrets of the mountain, aren't you?" He asked, his grin wide as he saw the look in Simon's eye, the one that said he was right on the money.

"Well, I'll tell ya what kid, I wanna help you out, for just 500 pokedollars, I can give you this state of the art explorer's kit," he said, thumping a brown package sitting on the table next to him.

Simon considered the offer. He had really only brought a few supplies with him, books he might need, sleeping bag, some food and drinks for himself and his pokemon. And it's not like he didn't have the money to spare, he'd already beaten several trainers on his way to the mountain. He hoped this wasn't someone trying to make a quick but at a young trainers expense.

"Alright, I'll bite. You've got yourself a deal," Simon said with a firm nod. The mountaineer grinned, and after having Simon transfer the funds to him, handed over the package. As soon as it was in Simon's hands, he turned and left the center, and Simon got a sinking suspicion he'd just been swindled. Sighing, he ripped open the package to find a sturdy looking pickaxe, some rope, a headlamp, and what appeared to be a map of the inside of the mountain. He felt a little better knowing that he hadn't been conned, and put the headlamp on, the map in his pack, and slung the pickaxe over his shoulder. Humming again, he approached the desk and was greeted by a woman in a nurses uniform and bubblegum pink hair.

"Hello, welcome to one of the Mt. Moon Pokemon Centers, how can I help you?" she asked with a warm smile.

"I'd like to have my pokemon returned to full health and strength before I head into the mountain, please," Simon said, returning her smile.

"Of course, simply put your pokeballs in this tray and I'll take care of them," She said, sliding a tray with six slots perfectly sized for pokeballs. Simon filled up four of them and slid the tray back. The nurse quickly picked it up and slid it into a slot on a large machine behind her. With the press of a button and a flash of light, the process was complete.

"Here you are, all refreshed and ready to go. We hope to see you again," She told him as she passed the tray back to him. Simon felt her choice of words were a bit odd, but let it go. He had no time to argue grammar and syntax with someone right now, he had a mountain to explore.

A turn to the left had him looking right into the gaping entrance of the mountain, just barely able to see inside of it. Undeterred, Simon marched right inside. The interior was, unsurprisingly, a large expanse of open space. The sunlight only reached in so far, so as soon as it was hard to see, Simon flicked on the head lamp, glancing around.

Stone as far as the eye can see, no surprise there. Jagged and uneven along the walls, smooth along the floor, and a ceiling just beyond the light of his lamp's light. Simon paid close attention to the walls, putting his hand on it. He heard that the pokemon fossils could be found closer to the surface nowadays…

But, as he was examining the wall, an echo from afar reached him. Just barely audible, he had to focus to hear it again. A dull groan, perhaps? Either way, he turned the light off and quickly fished a pokeball from his waist.

In a flash, the ball released his Bulbasaur, who just looked up at Simon with a huff, eyes blinking to adjust to the dark. "Saaaur…"

"Something's up ahead." Simon said simply. "Stay close, okay?"

Bulbasaur rolled his eyes, but followed after Simon anyways, right at his side. The further in they went, the louder the sound grew. It was more… consistent. Simon slowed his pace as a thought came to him. He quickly shook it off, though. ' _No… keep your mind clear.'_ He thought.

Despite his efforts, though, that thought stayed in his head. The sounds were far too familiar, even more than he would admit.

"C'mon… a little faster… you can do it…" a voice said from the darkness. The moment Simon heard it, he stopped in his tracks immediately. His hand had slipped around the rocky wall, indicating a corner to turn. Everything told him to turn tail and explore another day. He would have too, but Bulbasaur continued on anyways, just barely visible as he went around the corner.

"Bulbasaur, no!" Simon said, keeping his voice down. He growled, following after his starter.

In the short time he's had his starter, Simon learned full well that he was as stubborn as he was loyal. Followed orders without fail… unless something else intrigued him. When Simon caught up to him, the first thing he noticed was another light. It was behind a few rock formations, but it was just enough to shine through. The sounds were unmistakable now.

Those were moans. And Bulbasaur was peeking through a spot between rocks, his stumpy tail swaying a little. Simon, approaching slowly, had to crouch down to scoop up his starter. But when he did… he saw through the space.

First thing he saw was a brightly shining lantern, the source of light obviously. Second, was a trainer and his Clefairy. If only that was all.

Simon found himself staring dumbfounded as he watched that little pixie bouncing on her groaning trainer's cock, those little wings flapping helplessly as she moaned as well. Simon didn't look away, even as they eventually, er… finished.

Bulbasaur nudged him during their last shared moan, breaking Simon's stare. With a shake of his head, Simon groaned and tore himself away from the scene, opting to just go straight on with Bulbasaur in his arms, even though the grass type flailed about in his arms in protest.

He just… **had** to get away.

…..

Try as he might, Simon couldn't completely shake the thought. He was further in Mt. Moon now, having been lucky enough to avoid most of the wild pokemon that approached.

For now, he was at least able to focus on his search. Simon was at a wall, the light focused right on a rather loose looking section of wall right where it met the floor. "Ah! Finally, something worth looking into." He said, letting out a sigh of relief. Then, he reached for another pokeball, looking over it as it grew in his hold. He couldn't help but be intrigued by the tech, letting it shrink and grow a few times before tossing it to the floor.

The usual flash, and when it faded, a little Sandshrew was there, slowly uncurling itself and stretching, trembling from head to toe before it looked up at Simon, letting out a soft "Shew?". Simon crouched down, giving it a soft little pat on the head. "I'm going to need your help." He told it, gesturing to the patch of softer ground.

Sandshrew's tail immediately began to swish at the chance, and with a nod he leapt forward, those little claws hacking away at the ground with ease, throwing up sand and pebbles as it dug downwards.

"Heh. That's very good. Thanks." Simon said with a nod. He took a few steps to the side and, after taking careful aim, raised up the pick axe and swung it downwards into the base of the wall.

While both Simon and Sandshrew dug, Bulbasaur let out a wide yawn as he laid out on his belly, waiting. He released two of his vines, dangling them about in the air and curling them in an attempt to keep himself occupied. Maybe he could wander off while Simon wasn't looking…

Minutes passed by slowly, seeming to meld together as more time just ticked away. For the most part, the only sound was from Simon's axe clinking against the ground. Every now and then, Simon paused to catch his breath. When he did, Sandshrew came back up as well, caked in dust. And then it was back to work.

"Puh… Easy my rear. I should have known finding fossils wouldn't be so simple." Simon huffed, leaning on the axe a little. When he did, Sandshrew popped out of a hole behind him, squeaking as he scrambled over to Bulbasaur, pushing at the grass type.

Before Simon could ask, he lurched a little as the ground under him shifted a little. He looked to the ground warily. Was that a crack forming…?

"Maybe we should go somewhere el- Aaah!" Right as he took a step away, the ground beneath him gave away, opening up to a gaping hole that he fell right into.

"Saur! Bul!" Just as fast as Simon vanished, Bulbasaur bolted up to his feet and lashed his vines down into the hole, managing to snag Simon by the ankles. Even as he caught his trainer, Bulbasaur skidded against the ground, being brought to the edge of the hole before coming to a full stop, looking down into it while straining to keep his hold. Sandshrew even had to help by tugging on Bulbasaur.

Down below, Simon had clasped his hands onto the headlamp. Lucky for him, he didn't drop down. Unlucky for him, his shirt did. Unlike his brothers, Simon actually wore underwear beneath his large shirt, now on full display as he dangled there. "Ah… G-Good catch…" He said, eyes wide as he looked around. "I'd like to come back up now." Simon mumbled. Below, though, a metallic clink grabbed his attention. "Wait, wait… Bulbasaur, can you lower me more? I think the lower floor isn't too far."

"Buuuul…" The request wasn't impossible. But Bulbasaur was looking right at Simon's crotch. Not by choice, of course, but he was. And yet… he didn't look away either. Even when Simon was close enough to the floor below to let go, Bulbasaur's gaze stayed there.

"Okay! I'm down, you can let go!" Simon called up. "If you want, you can hop down. But I think I'll be fine on my own down here." He said, untying the vines from his ankles and straightening his shirt back out.

Unlike the floor above, this one was most certainly barren. Not even a Zubat squeak could be heard… But what he found was nothing less than a sheer stroke of luck! They were just barely noticeable, but across the way he could see the definite shape of a Dome fossil. There were other lumps in the wall, but that was what he saw first.

It took a little searching, but Simon found the pickaxe again, looking over it before he returned to the wall. He huffed, hefting it up again as he took aim. This may take a while…

…

Simon let out a heavy sigh as he slumped against the wall, wiping his forehead on his sleeve. This mining stuff would have been much better if Alvin were here to do the swinging. Thank goodness the pickaxe was lightweight.

He did cheat a little, though, having Sandshrew come on down to help again. This time, though, all the digging was focused solely on the areas around anything he found. This must have been some sort of untapped treasure trove or something! Once Simon had the Dome fossil freed from the wall, he just found more things. Two other fossils, a few evolution stones, you name it. Obviously he didn't plan to keep it all, but he sure did have some in mind.

Sandshrew was laying atop the pile, huffing away. "Thanks again, Sandshrew. I don't know what I'd be doing if you hadn't helped out." Simon said. Then, he looked up to the "ceiling" where Bulbasaur scoffed. "Oh come now, I wouldn't even be talking right now if it weren't for you." He called up to his starter. "We're gonna come back up soon. Your vines should be able to support us separately."

"Bulbaaaa." Bulbasaur groaned from above.

With that, Simon placed it all within his bag, careful to not damage either of the fossils of course. Once it was all secured on his back, he sent Sandshrew up Bulbasaur's vines first, then was carried up himself.

When he crawled from the hole, though, he was met by a brighter light flashing right at his face. "Hey! What're you doing in my stash?! You thief!" A voice cried out.

Simon groaned, shielding his eyes. "Stash…? What stash? I fell through the ground! There's no way you could have out anything down there!" Simon countered. Glaring through the brightness, he was just barely able to make out the shape of his accuser.

It wasn't an impressive sight. A scrawny, gangly built man with messy, unkempt dark hair. He was wearing long black pants and a button up white shirt, noticeably stained with dirt. He was glaring at Simon behind thick glasses, staring in both anger and disbelief. "It doesn't matter! I marked off this area, so anything found here is mine! And… Eugh. What even are you?"

Simon let out a little growl, dusting off his shirt as he stood up. "A chipmunk. Honestly, what is with everyone needing to ask? I'd think it was obvious enough. Either way… this is my find. And I'm leaving now."

"Ohh no you aren't. You wanna leave with my stuff? You're gonna battle me for it!" The man said, fishing two pokeballs from his hip. He flung them both up, bringing out a Magnemite and a Diglett. "I won't even have to try hard."

Sighing, Simon returned Sandshrew to his pokeball, putting it away and grabbing another. "Can't just talk this out, huh? Fine. Bulbasaur, let's go." Simon said as he opened the ball.

From the light came a Nidoran(F), landing right next to Bulbasaur.

The man let out a boastful laugh, adjusting his glasses. "Really? Swapping out an advantage? Jeez, you must be new to this. How do you expect to win if-"

"Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder on the Diglett. Nidoran, Double Kick." Simon said in an almost bored sounding tone. Bulbasaur leaned forward as a purple looking dust began spewing from its bulb, aimed directly at the opponents Diglett. Nidoran leapt into the air and landed two solid kicks from its powerful back legs to the Magnemite. The metal ball pokemon went flying straight back, even past its trainer until it crashed into a wall, falling to the floor and not moving.

"...you don't know types," the trainer finished his sentence as Magnemite went flying past him. As he turned to look and see if his Magnemite was okay, Simon ended the fight completely.

"Bulbasaur, finish off his Diglett with Vine Whip," Simon said as his Nidoran turned to give him a smile and hopped over to him. Simon knelt down and gave it a few careful pets, avoiding its horn, not wanting to get poisoned accidentally. He returned her to her pokeball, and looked up to see Bulbasaur whipping the Diglett again and again, despite the fact that it was clearly knocked out.

"Bulbasaur, enough!" Simon cried out. Bulbasaur turned to look at Simon, and gave the Diglett one last whip before withdrawing its vines and returning to his side. The other trainer seemed to be in a state of shock. He hadn't even begun to think of his first move, and this child had beaten both of his pokemon without even trying. He returned Diglett and Magnemite to their pokeballs, and eyed Simon wearily.

"Now, if you're done trying to intimidate me and beat me, I can tell you what I would have told you, had you just been reasonable. I only took three specimens, there's a treasure trove of fossils and stones down there, and you're welcome to help yourself, I've got all I needed. Also, you know the rules, hand over your pokedex," Simon demanded, holding out his hand. The other trainer begrudgingly handed Simon his Pokedex. When he Simon saw the other trainers account balance, he whistled in appreciation. This would be more than enough to recover the cost of the kit he'd bought, plus a few items at that mall down in Celadon.

With the transfer done, Simon handed the dex back over. "Thanks for the experience though. There's a pokemon center right outside the cave you can use. Though judging by the way you battle and behave, you must know that better than most. I'm leaving now." Simon said. And with that, he returned Nidoran to her pokeball and turned to leave, Bulbasaur right at his heels as he checked his pokedex's map for a way out.

* * *

The remainder of his little trip through the caves were more or less uneventful. That is, until he reached the actual exit.

Simon froze up in place as he saw a Clefairy lingering around, trilling softly to itself as it roamed the stony floor. He stayed right where he was even as it passed by him as if he wasn't there at all.

In that instance, the image flashed in his head again. Simon gulped quietly, his eyes closed as he tried his best to focus on something else. But he couldn't… The sight, the sound, he just couldn't get it out of his head.

"Bulbasaur…?" Simon looked down to his starter. Bulbasaur was looking at him with a look similar to concern. Blinking, Simon glanced and realized that his hand was now wavering by the pocket of his bag that held the unused pokeballs.

Did he dare…? Simon bit his lip, his hand curled tight in a fist. No… he had to get the data. He **had** to. Even if it would make him completely uncomfortable. Simon closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath. This is what the professors have to go through, right? Moments of doubt, moments of discomfort, it was all for the cause of-

"Bul!"

Simon's eyes bolted open. Not only was Bulbasaur glaring him down, but he had noticed he was standing in a throwing pose. Where the Clefairy had once stood was now a pokeball, glowing red in the center as it swayed. Simon yelped and dove forward, trying to pry the ball open to no avail.

His heart sunk a little as the red light faded away, releasing a few starry glimmers that disappeared as soon as they arrived.

Simon stared at the ball in disbelief. Then, trading gazes with Bulbasaur, he just sighed in defeat.

"I… Let's go. If we keep moving, we should reach Pewter before nightfall." Simon said with a huff, storming out of the cave as fast as he could, clamping the ball to his waist with the others as he went. The sun was going down now… had he really spent all that time in the mountain? He didn't care. As soon as he spotted the pokemon center ahead, he pushed forward.

He had to shake these thoughts, and fast.


	4. An Ice Cold Rescue

Alvin let out a heavy sigh. Yesterday, he left his brothers behind. Did a few battles with passerby trainers here and there, but not too much. Today, it was right back to training. But, even with Splashmaster being at his side ever since leaving, Alvin couldn't help but think of his little brothers.

Who could blame him? Spending all that time together just to suddenly be separated? It wasn't the easiest transition. But… as much as he wanted to be back with them, he was also pumped as heck to get to have his adventure. Still, it would have been nice to get a better goodbye from them.

"Squirt?" Alvin blinked, looking down. "Oh. It's nothin', lil guy. Just thinkin' about my bros is all. Kinda wish you coulda seen more of them, cuz they're pretty cool." Alvin said.

He was on route 5, the quickest way to get to Saffron. Running around in the grass didn't sound very appealing, so he didn't take the path up top on the hill. Instead, he stuck to the dirt road below, though his Squirtle kept on looking to the grassy patches with longing trying to tug Alvin towards the short ledges.

"Ya really wanna go up there, bud?" He asked, looking down to see Splashmaster nodding in confirmation. "Okay, okaaay. We'll get some battles in, but we gotta make it to Saffron before nightfall, alright?"

"Squi Squirtle!" Came the reply.

Alvin cracked a smile. "Ya know, I think I'm really gonna like having you around, Splash. Ya got spunk. We spent a lot of time here yesterday, so let's pick up the pace today." Alvin said.

For a little turtle thing, Splashmaster was able to cover distances with surprising ease. Alvin chased after him, easily hopping over the nearest ledge after his Squirtle. Built right into the hill was a stairway, and at the top was a house.

"Oookay… let's be quiet here. I think the old bag here is one of those 'I see ghosts' type." Alvin instructed, picking up Splashmaster with a soft grunt. He carried him with ease, careful of each step he took as he snuck around the house, bolting straight for the grass.

As soon as they were in, Alvin immediately started to look for any wild pokemon. What caught his eye, though, made his heart drop into his stomach, and maybe even lower.

Tucked against one of the trees, some weird lookin' pokemon he'd never seen before. Dark, bluish black fur, red feathers on its rear and head, a yellow gem on both its head and forehead, and some wickedly sharp claws. What worried him, though, was the patch of fur missing from its left arm. Looking closer, he saw a collar around its neck, connected to a chain that was tied to one of the higher branches.

"Ah! What the hell?!" Alvin blurted. "Splash, c'mon!" He ordered as he ran over to the pokemon.

It opened an eye, letting out a growl as it spotted Alvin's approach, claws raised at the ready. "Snee…"

"Hey hey, relax. I'm gonna help." Alvin said, glancing back at his Squirtle. "Stay back, Splash. I think I've got this." He instructed. Alvin gulped, but took slow steps towards the pokemon. "That's it… just let ol' Alvie get that chain undone." He insisted, reaching out a hand.

The Pokémon growled though, fangs bared before it lashed out at Alvin, claws swinging wildly. Alvin just barely evaded losing a few fingers, grumbling. "Feisty… Oh, if only Simon were here! He'd know what to do… Oh, wait!"

Alvin took several steps back, opening up his pokedex's camera and, carefully, snapped a picture of the weird pokemon. Then, he quickly sent it off to Simon with a message.

" _SI WHAT DO I DO ITS HURT BUT IT WON'T LET ME GET CLOSE HELP I THINK SOMEONE LEFT IT"_

Luckily, it only took a minute or two for the response.

" _Alvin, relax. Just do your best to get it untied and take it to a pokemon center. They should be able to help more."_

Looking to the pokemon again, Alvin sighed.

" _If you say so. Btw, how's the travel treating you so far? Mt. Moon isn't exactly close to home."_

" _Alvin, focus. The pokemon?"_

" _Oh… right. Ttyl Si. See ya when we meet up."_

Alvin huffed as he put his dex away. "I'll check on Theo later… Okay, okay, so it's gonna claw you up if you get too close, so just…" he looked up to where the chain was wrapped around the tree branch. "Undo it…" he mumbled to himself.

"Alright! Idea!" He suddenly blurted out, turning to look for his partner. "Splash! I need a favor, little buddy!" He called. Sure enough, the little turtle's head peeked out from the tall grass, followers by the rest of him running over obediently. "Squirtle?"

Alvin sat down for a moment, looking him right in the eyes. "Buddy, I trust that shell of yours, so you should too. I kinda need you to be a distraction so I can climb the tree, okay?"

Splashmaster looked at Alvin in confusion first, but soon nodded understandingly. He gulped, but began to retreat his arms into his shell as he sauntered on over to the pokemon.

It stared him down with wary eyes, growling louder as Splash continued to get closer.

"Ir… Squir- SQUIRTLE!" Splash had barely gotten within a foot's range before the pokemon attacked, causing him to not only retract completely in his shell, but he even crawled out of it in order to escape.

Alvin barely saw the blue blur slipping into the grass, but at that point he was already at his destination. "Thanks Splash!" He called, looking down at the pokemon that was attacking the now empty shell to no avail. No matter how hard it struck, the shell stayed firm, glancing off the claws like nothing.

' _Okay Seville… Just scoot it off and you'll be- wait what's this?'_ Alvin spotted something beneath the looped chain. Paper? After scooting the chain forward, he retrieved the paper.

All that was on it was the word "Failure" in big red letters.

If it was possible, Alvin's heart would have sunk further. This wasn't just leaving a weird pokemon behind. This was some sort of… sick punishment. And that missing fur…

A fire was lit inside of Alvin's core. Crumpling up the paper, he chucked it as hard as he could, then took the chain in both hands, shoving at it hard until it eventually slid off of the branch, clanging into the grass down below.

The pokemon, still striking the shell, perked up at the sound of the rattling chain. Then, it jumped back as Alvin leapt out of the tree, landing right in front of it.

Right as it raised up a claw to attack, Alvin quickly grabbed it, carefully. "Hey… Ya need help." He said simply.

"Sneasel… Sel!" The pokemon tried to wrench itself free, but Alvin was quick to lift it up into his arms, holding tight with one arm as he fumbled around to unlatch the collar. As soon as it was off, he held the writhing pokemon close to his chest.

"Splash! Shell on, little buddy, we gotta get to Saffron pronto!" Alvin ordered.

At his call, the Squirtle crawled out of the grass, hands down to cover his crotch as he hopped into his shell again, making sure it was on right before chasing after Alvin.

* * *

"I'm glad you came when you did. Your Sneasel was really hurt, but we were able to heal it mostly." Nurse Joy spoke.

Alvin looked away bashfully for a second. "Shucks, it's not my pokem- Wait, what do you mean mostly? I thought those fancy machines of yours could heal a pokemon completely!" Alvin blurted out, his voice almost echoing in the mostly empty pokemon center.

Nurse Joy remained calm. "We were able to handle her health and everything, but that burn on her arm… That was more serious. It may not hurt her, but the fur there might not be able to regrow for a good while longer. I don't like to believe everything the pokedex says, but the only pokemon I've heard that can cause lasting burns like this is a Houndoom." She spoke. "When did the injury happen?"

"I… I don't know. I just found it right there on route 5 today! Are you sure nothing can be done?" Alvin said softly.

"I'm afraid not. The most I can say is to give it time and maybe it'll start to grow back on its own, given the proper care of course."

Alvin's brow furrowed in thought. "Then… then I'll take care of her! Whoever did this clearly doesn't care, so I'm gonna be the one to do it!" Alvin insisted, slamming his hand on the counter. "Oww… Just… can you at least keep her here for a while longer? I'll try to find something to keep her arm safe."

To that, Nurse Joy smiled down at Alvin. "You're very sweet to take her in. But are you sure? Dark types can be rowdy…"

"Rowdy is my middle name! Just ask my brothers!" Alvin said. "So she can be here? At least for another hour or two?" He asked.

"If you're so sure, then you take all the time you need to prepare. I promise she'll be here when you get back."

Alvin leapt a little. "Thanks Nurse! I won't be too long!" Alvin said, waving to her before leaving out of the pokemon center and into the city outside.

' _Okay Saffron… biggest city in all Kanto. You gotta have ONE clothing store.'_ Alvin thought, looking around. ' _Now where are you…?'_

… _.._

Lucky for him, there WAS a good one. Across from the mart, actually. You wouldn't notice it from a frontal look. But the moment Alvin saw one coat hanging in the window, he had bolted inside.

Most of it seemed to be top quality… but at least there were some simpler things in the back.

"Welcome to Saffron Chic, do you need help finding anything?" Asked a clerk behind the register, looking right at Alvin with a slightly confused look. "Er… are you lost?" He asked.

"No, and no. I'm just here for a sleeve or something like that." Alvin answered, walking right by the register and heading straight to the back of the store.

Even with the clerk eyeing him, Alvin just wandered through the racks of clothing, obviously staying in the smaller sections. Most of the stuff just seemed too… boring to him.

For several minutes, the only sound was the rattling of hangers against their rack, or an unamused mumble from Alvin. That is, until something finally caught his eye. It was a whole set of red clothes! The shirt was a bright fiery red tee that had yellow flames along the sleeves and the bottom. There were wristbands and a headband with it that bore the same pattern. Matching the shirt were shorts that were a nice shade of crimson, and Alvin was hooked the moment he saw it.

"This! I'm getting this!" He cried, rushing right back to the register and slamming the clothes down on the counter. "Also I'm gonna need a red scarf!"

"Uh, kid, that's gonna be 9,050 pokedollars. You sure you can cover that?" The clerk asked.

Alvin wrinkled his nose at that. "Kid? Well look who's talkin'. I can pay no problem!" He insisted, fishing his dex out from his pocket. "So where would that scarf be, hm?"

"Over on the far right racks with the rest of the accessories." Said the clerk, taking the funds with a little huff.

"Why thank you~" Alvin said with a smile, taking the clothes and his dex back and heading to the accessory rack to find said scarf. When he did, his eyes lit up at the vibrant shade of red… only for that glow to fade as he spotted the dark blue zigzag pattern that was on it. And this was the only scarf in this shade of red.

"Oh… you've gotta be kidding me…" he sighed. "It'll have to do, I guess…"

Disappointed, yes, but Alvin still held his head up, looking around for a dressing room. It was on the other half of the store.

Once inside, Alvin didn't waste time in changing from his usual large shirt for the smaller, better fitting clothes. He had to be careful zipping up the shorts, however, since he was going commando beneath that shirt. When he was done, the only thing he wasn't wearing were the wristbands, headband, and scarf.

Those, he had a better use for.

Now in his new clothes, Alvin hurriedly stuffed his other outfit back into his bag and bolted out of the store, running down the street back to the pokemon center. He ran as fast as he could; so fast in fact, he had to skid to a stop just to not run right into the sliding doors before they could part.

"Gah… hah… hah… Nurse… back… me…" Alvin panted, standing right in the door.

"Oh, you're back. You were taking a while." Nurse Joy commented. "As promised, your Sneasel is ready to go when you are. She's not as on edge like before, luckily. Though she still seemed rather reluctant to move."

Alvin wheezed a sigh of relief. "So nothing's changed too much. Good… Okay, I'll take her off your hands."

"I had to give her a collar, hope you don't mind, but she was a bit eager to… escape." Nurse Joy said as she went back into the back room.

Catching his breath, Alvin slumped against the counter to wait.

In just a minute, Nurse Joy had returned with the Sneasel in her arms. Surprisingly, she wasn't fighting as much as she did before, and yet still wore a dark red collar. Alvin couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight. The tough little fireball of a pokemon he nearly got clawed up by, now sporting a cutesy looking collar? It was worth at least a little laugh.

"I don't think she'll need it, but thanks anyways." Alvin said as soon as he regained his composure.

Nurse Joy just shrugged, setting down the Sneasel who just stared warily at Alvin. "Oh! By the way… You know anything about these?" Alvin asked. "Haven't seen or heard of anything like 'em. Might as well know what I can if she's gonna tag along."

"Well, they're not a native species here in Kanto, technically. They actually hail from the route right next to Mt. Silver. They don't seem to mind the warm weather, despite being Ice type, so you really should be fine. Though I strongly recommend getting some Burn Heal for that arm, just in case." She answered.

With that in mind, Alvin made the first move, walking slowly towards the Sneasel before just crouching down in front of her, taking off his bag. "Relax, relax… Not gonna hurt ya, okay?" He spoke softly, not breaking eye contact as he fished around blindly in his bag. Soon enough, he produced the red and blue scarf from before, holding it up. "This'll protect your arm for now."

"Snea…?" Hesitant, the Sneasel looked back at Nurse Joy, then to Alvin before shakily offering her left arm. Alvin worked fast, wrapping the scarf around the bald part of Sneasel's arm several times before gently tying it.

"There ya go. Better?" Alvin asked. Sneasel looked to the new wrappings, flexing her arm a few times and… her eyes teared up. She didn't make a sound, but she threw her arms around Alvin, clinging firmly to him. "I… think I'll take that as a yes." Alvin said, gently patting Sneasel's back. "Well… Thanks for everything, Nurse. We'll be leaving now." Alvin spoke, carefully standing up with Sneasel still clinging to him. With a wave, he was out of the building.

* * *

Route 5 again… No progress today. Well, not entirely, but now it was nighttime.

Alvin had set up camp up on the hill again, making sure he wasn't seen by anyone on the way. Splashmaster and Sneasel were sitting together in the grass, and Alvin was busy stacking sticks together for a fire. The makeshift campsite was just his sleeping bag and a small pillow, really. Now, he was crouched down by said sticks, rubbing two of them together. It took a while, of course, but after a moment of just smoke, a little ember was produced. With the dry sticks around, it quickly started to spread along, building a small fire.

Hearing the crackling wood, Sneasel's ears perked up. She glanced over and, upon seeing the building flame, let out a sound that was between a screech and a hiss, flashing her claws and getting into a pouncing position.

"What?! What, it's just a-" Alvin's eyes widened in realization. "Ah! Splash, quick, use Water Gun!" Alvin ordered, trying to stomp out the fire before it could get bigger.

"Squirtle squir!" At his command, the squirtle leapt forward, just barely dodging a swinging claw to reach the spreading fire, drawing in a deep breath before releasing a heavy spray of water right at the flames, extinguishing it almost immediately. While that was handled, Alvin rushed over to the Sneasel, tackling her and bringing her into a tight hug, placing her in his lap. "It's okay, it's okay! You're safe!" He said.

Sneasel's heartbeat was rampant, her eyes narrowed as she looked all over the place, breathing heavily. Alvin's embrace soon calmed her down, though, leaving her to just hold on to her wrapped arm as she regained composure. She trembled in his hold, clinging to his body again as he rocked with her.

"It's alright…" He told her, gently patting her back. All those times he had to comfort Theodore was paying off… "We don't need a fire tonight." he promised. Then, he looked over to Splashmaster, beckoning him over. "Thanks, bud. You're a lifesaver in the making."

With both of his pokemon at his side, Alvin let out a sigh. That fire woulda been nice… Oh well. Alvin unrolled his sleeping bag and just wiggled his way in. More time to travel tomorrow for sure. With his head on the pillow, Alvin jst gazed up at the night sky, letting sleep lull him away without protest.

' _Goodnight Simon… goodnight Theodore…'_

…..

Or… Maybe not.

Alvin woke up about an hour or so later to an all too familiar sensation. Simply, he was hard at attention, throbbing in his shorts. He let out a low groan as he squirmed a little in his sleeping bag. It wasn't gonna go away on its own.

Both Splashmaster and Sneasel were asleep on top of him, so he had to wiggle himself free from the bag slowly to not awake them. Once he was free, he looked around just to be certain he was the only one out.

Quietly, he tiptoed away from the makeshift campsite and headed straight for the trees. Not like he'd see much action out in the open. Alvin settled down at the base of a tree, sighing softly as he got himself comfortable. Then, he unzipped his shorts and tugged them down to his knees, freeing his shaft from its confines.

Alvin's length reached a good six and a half inches in the least, uncut and drooling with precum, and he took hold of it close to the top, giving himself few test squeezes before getting to work, pumping his hand up and down his dick. Alvin closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

 _There they were… Simon and Theodore on all fours. Teasing him with their shirts lifted enough to expose their butts. Usually he'd choose Theo, but now Alvin found himself pouncing on top of Simon._

" _You're gonna get it, Mr. Ex-Dom." He would say as he pressed himself on Simon's tight little ass, grinding against him. Oh how he wanted to hear his dominant little brother beg for his dick… To ravage him the same way he'd go at Theodore._

 _Speaking of Theodore, while he was working himself against Simon's soft hole, he reached over to press his fingers right on Theo's asshole, sinking two fingers in with ease as he rammed himself inside of Simon._

 _Just to hear both his brothers moaning their heads off while he looms over both of them, pounding Simon down into the ground while his fingers worked nice and deep into Theodore's already loose hole._

 _Yes… that's right. Big brother on top, tending to his own pleasure while providing the same for his little brothers. To make them squirm and plead for more of him._

 _To be in this position would just drive him mad with bliss~_

But, as Alvin got lost in jacking off, back at the campsite Splashmaster was stirring awake, first peeking his head from the shell before his limbs and tail. Where was his trainer…? He looked around worriedly, turning to the sleeping Sneasel to nudge her awake.

She hissed softly as she awoke, blinking the sleep from her eyes. When she realized Alvin's absence, though, she immediately bolted up to her feet, looking around with wide eyes.

Splash was quick to calm her down, tilting his head to the side as he heard… something. Like a drawn out groan… coming from their trainer! Splash gestured for Sneasel to follow, but she was already running ahead of him to the source of the sound.

Sneasel's footsteps were near silent, so she was able to sneak up to the tree, both ears raised up as that sound grew louder. She peeked around… and instantly had a bright blush on her cheeks.

There he was… mating with himself? Whatever it was, he seemed to enjoy it. So when Splash finally caught up, she hissed softly at him, beckoning for him to follow suit as she boldly walked up to Alvin. His eyes were still closed. Maybe she could...

"Nnngh… Say you like it, Si… scream for it like a bi- What the heck?!" In an instant, Alvin's fantasy was broken. His eyes bolted open to see Sneasel on all fours, one of her paws resting on top of his dick. "S-Sneasel, what're you doing? You can't-" all forms of protest vanished as he felt her rub her paw around his tip.

Instead of the sharp claws he expected, Alvin instead felt surprisingly soft, warm fur caressing his shaft. She was looking right at him and she kept rubbing it, mimicking his own hand movements. "Snea?" She asked simply.

Alvin groaned, slumping against the tree. Was this even allowed…? He didn't care. Damn it felt good. "You… mmf, you can keep going…" he said, tilting his head back. And when he heard Splashmaster approaching, he beckoned him over.

"A-Ah… hey, little guy, how about you crawl out your shell like you did earlier?" Alvin said in between moans. "'Mnh, c'mon, just slip out and join her!"

Splash looked at him warily, but followed orders anyway, tucking into his shell so he could crawl out of the opening, leaving his body fully exposed. "Squirtle…" he said, cheeks noticeably reddish as Alvin looked him over. Without his shell, he was all… soft. His trainer didn't seem to mind it, though, encouraging him to turn himself around. So… he did.

Alvin licked his lips a little, grabbing the Squirtle and hefting him on top. Such a cute ass… kinda reminded him of Theo. "Mmf… Hey, Sneasel. Try using your tongue, huh?" Alvin said before getting to work. He spread apart the soft, squishy cheeks of Splash's butt, exposing a slit based at the bottom of his tail. He looked with confusion, but leaned forward to start licking it anyway.

"Squiraaa…" Splash covered up his mouth, stifling a moan as he felt Alvin's tongue rasping at him. Again and again, it rubbed over his slit, making it tingle from the attention. That slit was opened up in no time, exposing a bright pink tip that begun to push itself out.

"Mmf… Very good, both of you…" Alvin praised. Down below, Sneasel had taken his tip into her mouth, sucking on it as she looked up at him. Precum landed right on her tongue, spreading its salty/sweet taste along her taste buds. She swallowed it, making sure to keep her claws sheathed while her tongue ran against the covered head of his shaft again. Something about hearing his moans just… calmed her. She liked it. Sneasel moved herself closer, gently sitting down on Alvin's leg while she worked her tongue up and around the head, sometimes causing the foreskin to glide downwards.

Alvin moved his paws around, one going down so he could pet Sneasel on the head. The other went to Splash's front, gripping at his growing shaft to help him harden faster. What surprised him, though, was just how much there was to work with. Splash was surprisingly thick at the base, and it just stretched out until it nearly reached his chest! Stroking the whole thing let Alvin know that it had a slight s curve to it, and the top flared outwards a bit before ending off at a tapered tip.

"Mmf… Jeez, Splash, who the heck said you could pack all this in you?" Alvin huffed, pulling back to wipe his mouth. "Okay you two, let's get to the main event so I can sleep." Alvin insisted, standing up to stretch. "Let's see… Splash, you can stand against the tree. Sneasel, I, uh…" Alvin furrowed his brow in thought. "You can lay down under me, I guess." He says.

His pokemon obeyed, Splash sidling up against the tree while Sneasel laid down on her back, both looking curiously at Alvin.

"Yeah, this is gonna work out nice." Alvin said with a grin. First, he lowered himself down so he was almost laying on top of Sneasel. She looked at him with worry, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck as soon as he was close enough, clinging again. "Hey… it'll be okay." He told her, caressing her cheek softly before he lined himself up with her crotch. Alvin took a moment to tug down his foreskin, then slowly begun to sink inside of her slit. Sneasel tensed up visibly, biting her lip firmly as she squirmed about in Alvin's hold. He only pushed in about halfway for her before he stopped, drawing himself out before thrusting in again, easily getting into a slow and careful pace.

Splash watched them both with a jealous whine, his shaft pulsating firmly as he waited. Sneasel's whines were growing to match his trainer's moans… he almost didn't notice that Alvin had grabbed him, bringing him close until his tip was at Alvin's mouth.

"Jeez she's tight… ya know, I thought you'd be a lot smaller, Splash. Glad I'm wrong." Alvin said before closing his mouth around the tip, giving it a testing suckle before stuffing most of the rest of that shaft into his mouth, his nose almost bumping on Splash's lower belly. Needless to say, the Squirtle moaned just as loud as Sneasel was, engulfed in his very first rush of pleasure.

' _I don't care if it's wrong… this is hot~'_ Alvin thought as he practically deepthroated on turtle shaft, managing to bob his head along it in tune with his thrusting. Never had he even thought of hearing a pokemon moan, and here he was with two.

Then, he got an idea. His pokedex was still in his back pocket. So, slowing himself down, Alvin reached back to retrieve it, opening up the device and activating the camera. He took three pictures; one of Splashmaster's blushy, moaning face. The next, of Sneasel as she had her head tossed back. And the last, of himself. He made sure to angle it just right so the camera caught him with his mouthful as well as getting just enough of Sneasel in the shot as well.

He still needed one more though… So, setting the dex down, Alvin doubled his efforts. Grabbing hold of Splash's butt, he yanked the little turtle closer, fitting every last bit of cock in his mouth. Sure enough, it didn't take much longer before Splash had bowed his head, tensing up completely before his shaft began to give up its first ever load.

It shot out hard, rapidly filling up Alvin's mouth to the point of overflowing. Splashmaster even grabbed hold of Alvin's head just so he could stay buried in his trainer's mouth. Alvin groaned at the slick, watery texture of the stuff, but he swallowed it down as much as he could manage. A task that'd be easier if his mouth wasn't refilled almost as fast as he swallowed.

By the time Splash fell back against the tree in afterglow, most of Alvin's face was covered i the warm jizz. He wiped his face some, panting to catch his breath. "W-Well, ain't you full of surprises?"

The Squirtle just smiled dumbly, looking up at the starry sky above.

"Okay, miss, your turn." Alvin said as he pulled out of Sneasel's folds. The warm night's air brushed over his cock, and Alvin gasped. Sneasel didn't feel cold when he first got inside of her… maybe it's an Ice type thing.

Nonetheless, Alvin stood up with Sneasel still clinging to him, his hands going down to support her rear. "Feel free to squeeze." Alvin told her. And that she did. As soon as Alvin was back inside of her, Sneasel had tightened her grip around him, releasing a loud hiss as be went right to pounding her senseless. "Mmf… t-try to finish soon, cuz you guys got me before I could cum." Alvin groaned.

Whatever he was saying, Sneasel was lost. Something was building up, and instincts demanded that it come out. She bucked her hips weakly, trying her best to match Alvin. Her eyes locked right with his, staring at his messy face as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, keeping herself up for him. "Sne… Sneaaaa-aah!"

"Here it comes!" Alvin warned, hilting himself inside of her as he arched up his back a little. Sneasel locked up then, feeling the hot spurts of his cum staining her inner walls. Her eyes flew shut as she hid her face against his chest, letting out a moan that drowned out Alvin's as she ended up gushing hard, drenching his shaft in seconds as pleasure took hold of them both. Alvin shivered from the slight chill, but stayed in her regardless, making sure every drop of his spunk was inside of her before dropping to his knees.

For a while, all they did was pant, holding each other in that tight embrace. "Gah… talk about a first impression…" Alvin managed to say. "C'mon. I can kinda feel my legs, and I wanna bed down." He huffed out. "That means you too, Splash. Shell on."

….

Alvin let out a little sigh as he laid down on top of his sleeping bag. Not only did he not bother with clean up yet, both his pokemon were clinging tight to him. And all three of them couldn't fit in one bag.

He looked up to the sky, smiling softly as he produced his dex again, holding it up above in camera mode. Both pokemon rested their heads on his chest, falling asleep almost immediately. Splash hadn't fully retreated back in his slit, and Sneasel still had a bit of their mix dribbling from her snatch. And, of course, there was still a mess on Alvin's face.

Despite that, he took the picture, grinning a little as he added on a little message to it.

" _Day one. I miss you guys. Hope you're doing okay. By the way, what should I name her? She's coming with me."_

With a proud little smile, Alvin sent all the pictures to both of his brothers, snuggling up to his pokemon at the thought of his brothers' reactions.

' _Good night you guys. This was a great idea.'_ He thought as he closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to take him again.


	5. A Lavender Sweet Retreat

"Well… that's one way to say good morning."

Theodore had camped out the night before on route 10, right in the grassy area right before entering Lavender Town. As soon as he was done packing up, he had checked his pokedex as it was loaded up with messages.

Alvin had sent some pretty nice pictures, and Simon was freaking out. Alvin kept asking about names and tips, and Simon kept on insisting that it was wrong. They had gone back and forth for a while, but soon Simon had given up his rant and just sent… Nivis? Whatever that was, Alvin seemed to like it.

"I woulda gone with Snowflake." Theodore said with a shrug, tucking the dex away in his pocket. He was glad Alvin was still taking care of himself. Sure looked like his pokemon were having fun at least.

"Char?" Matchstick was looking up at him curiously. Theodore just shook his head. "Nothing. Just some stuff with my brothers. We should keep going or else we might miss Alvin in Saffron." He insisted, reaching down to scoop up the Charmander. "You doing okay? That cave wasn't nice for a Fire type yesterday."

Matchstick just swished his tail proudly, puffing his little chest out with pride. Here and there they battled a trainer and won while they were in there. Not only that, but wild pokemon as well! Mostly Machop and Zubat… but they managed to take down a Geodude! Just barely, though. Theo even spotted something that looked like it was carrying a bone, but by the time he got his dex out it had ran away.

 _'Someone in town should know about that.'_ He thought to himself as he reached the two walls of stone that made a path between them, leading straight into town.

Lavender was… well, small. There were only a few house-like buildings, a mart, a pokemon center, and a massive tower that looked to reach the sky itself. Theodore looked around in awe. It was a cute little spot!

Venturing in, Theodore spotted a building at the eastern side of town that looked much newer than the others, tucked away from view. Why? Because the front doors were wide open, and from inside was the smell of freshly cooked food. His belly let out a loud growl, then he glanced down at Matchstick. "We've got time." He says simply, smiling as he rushed over to the building, careful to not drop the Charmander.

The thought of eating something other than berries was too enticing for him to be slow. Nothing wrong with berries, but they could get boring after a while.

Theodore skidded right inside the building, coming to a full stop so he could look around. The inside was rather cozy looking, what with whitish walls, warm lights, posters of pokemon and food on the walls, wood tables, and more.

And there wasn't a line to the ordering desk!

In no time, he was up there, setting Matchstick down so he could look over the menu.

"Good morning. What can I for you?" Asked the lady behind the desk. She had soft green eyes, fair skin, and light blonde hair that was tied back into two pigtails. She glanced down at Theodore with a little welcoming smile, and he just barely managed to wave.

"I… h-how long have you been here?" He asked, giving a little goofy smile.

"Since day one. They didn't like the town being known for the tower, so they went ahead and built a place a little more… friendly." She answered.

Theodore still stared dumbly at her, nodding his head slow. "That's pretty cool…" he said.

"I guess it is, little guy. So, ya know what you want yet, or do you need more time?"

"Oh! Right, right, uh… just a little bit longer?" Theodore said with a sheepish little smile.

He took a little while, but soon he had something ordered for himself and Matchstick, paying for it then. Now he was sitting in a chair tucked away in the corner.

"She was kinda cute…" he said quietly, perking up as his pokedex let out a soft beep. Opening it, he saw a message waiting. From Simon.

 _"Theodore, I would hope you weren't too affected by Alvin's shenanigans. But anyway, you should be in Lavender Town by now, right? Try to find Mr. Fuji, he might be some help."_

Mr. Fuji…? Theodore wrinkled his nose, sending his own message back.

 _"I'm fine, Simon. Matchstick was fun yesterday anyways. Who's Mr. Fuji? I should just go to Saffron right after this, right?"_

He got nothing for a few minutes, but soon his pokedex beeped. _"Theo, are you saying that you've done that? I knew Alvin would be a bad influence, I suggest you-"_

"Here's your meal, little guy. And for your pokemon too."

Theodore looked up to see the lady from the counter walking on over. "Veggie sandwich for you, and a bowl of pokemon food for your partner there, made specially for Fire types." She said, still giving that friendly smile as she set down the food. "Is there anything else I can help with?"

"Well…" Theodore glanced to his dex again. "Do you know who Mr. Fuji is?" He asked, looking to the sandwich as his belly let out a loud growl. Across from them, Matchstick had begun to devour his food. The lady just nodded.

"Yeah, everyone in town and then some knows him. One swell guy for sure, he used to spend hours on end up in the old tower. Nowadays though, he just spends his time at his house. He turned it into a little sanctuary for pokemon, even." She explained. "You plan on meeting him? I'm sure he wouldn't mind you showing up unannounced."

"I… I dunno. My brother said it'd be a good idea for me to see him so he could help with… something." Theodore paused to take a bite from his sandwich. "Mmf. I don't see what I'd need help with, though." He said around the mouthful.

The lady just shrugged, turning away. "Do what you want, little guy. Either way, you're always welcome back here." She said as she went back to her post.

"Jeez… This better be worth it." Theodore said before taking another bite. First Simon insisted he give Alvin a ticket, and now he had to meet up with some stranger that might help? With something he didn't even know he needed help with? He huffed through his nose, looking around. He let out a little sigh, swaying his feet as he ate.

Eating was a lot more fun when he had his brothers to talk to while he did…

Theodore ate his sandwich quickly, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and hopping out of his seat, slipping his bag onto his back. "We'll head out when you're done there, Matchstick." He said. The Charmander just swished his tail around in response, still stuffing his face with those food pellets.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone here?" Theodore called. He had knocked on the big building's door. That lady told him to head to the southern part of town, but it was honestly pretty hard to miss the biggest house in town. But… no one was answering. He didn't want to just barge in! But the door wasn't even locked either.

"What should we do, Match?" Theo asked.

The little Charmander just shrugged, still rubbing his belly from the meal before.

"Yeah… you're right, I guess."

Against his better judgement, Theodore opened up the door and walked right in. This was a house for sure… but it was big! Maybe twice the size of their own! But no one was here… Theo bit his lip as he ventured further into the house.

Along the sides were all these stalls, but the ones he passed by were empty. And yet, further ahead he could hear a soft, gentle voice.

"Uh… Mr. Fuji?" He called.

"Hmm? Who goes there?" From the second to last stall, Theo saw him. An elderly man, he was completely bald on top, but had rather bushy gray eyebrows. He stood up, revealing he wore a tan apron with a beige shirt and brown pants beneath it. "What are you doing in here?" He asked simply.

Theodore froze in place, but took a deep breath. "I… don't know, really. My brother just said I should visit." He explained. "I heard that you were a real nice guy that took care of abandoned pokemon… is that true?"

Mr. Fuji smiled at that, nodding and gesturing for Theo to come over. "You've heard right, young one. You've caught me on a good day, actually. I'm down to only one pokemon to take care of for now." He explained as Theodore approached.

When they got back into the stall, Theo's eyes widened and he covered up his mouth. "Oh. My. Gosh. That's _soooo_ cute!" the chubby little munk gushed. Sitting in the middle of the stall was a small brown bear looking pokemon, with a crescent moon on its forehead. It was currently licking its paws, then dipping them into little pots of honey on either side of it. Theodore looked up at the old man for permission, and after giving the little munk a grin and a nod, Theodore rushed over and hugged the little bear tight.

"It's a real Teddiursa, I've had a stuffed one my whole life! I always wanted a real one, but Dave wouldn't let me." he said, cuddling the little bear as if he never intended to let go. Teddiursa had uttered a squeal of surprise at first, but had nuzzled into Theodore and was hugging him, which was also staining the chubby munks shirt with honey, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Say, would you like to help me look after him for a while?" Mr. Fuji asked with a grin, looking over the two.

"I'd love to! What do you need me to do?" Theodore asked as he set the cub down and looked attentively to the old man.

"Well, he gets kind of lonely, his trainer passed away recently, and I've not had too many pokemon here recently. Only one other, but that one likes to stay hidden and watch more. But anyway, if you could just spend the day playing with him, it'd let me get a few chores done around here." he said with a grin. Hearing that the poor little Teddiursa was all alone almost made Theodore's heart break.

"Yeah, me and Matchstick can keep him company all day for you. Come on!" he called, grabbed one of the cub's paws and leading him outside. Soon the giggling of the little munk, and the playful growling of Matchstick and the Teddiursa filled the quiet. Theo stayed by the door while the two pokemon wrestled playfully, tumbling over one another.

"Hm. I knew that Teddiursa was a friendly one, but it seems that he's already quite close to your Charmander." Mr. Fuji commented, coming up from behind with one of the honey jars. "Here, you're going to need this." He spoke. "He'll need plenty of honey in his diet."

"Wait, what?" Theodore asked as he took the jar. "Why are you telling me that?"

"Oh, no reason at all." Mr. Fuji insisted, smiling down at him. "Say. The little guy was in the middle of a meal. Maybe when he's done you could feed him the rest?" He offered.

Theodore nodded eagerly, lifting up the lid so he could sniff at its contents. Sweet… very sweet. The smell alone gave that away. He couldn't help sampling the stuff himself. Sweet and sticky… what else? "It's really good!"

"And it's a good thing they sell it for cheap." Mr. Fuji added.

"Uh… yeah, I guess so." Theodore commented as he closed the jar. "Are you sure there's no reason?"

Before he could get an answer, though, Theodore's attention shifted downwards. The Teddiursa was at his feet, looking to the jar hungrily while he tugged on the hem of Theo's shirt. "Oh! Here ya go." Theo said as he got to one knee, offering the jar to the little bear.

Teddiursa took it with glee, sitting himself down right by Theodore's side as he started to eat at the honey again, that little tail wagging.

Theo couldn't help patting the bear's head, giving him a soft hug. "He's really cute… Where do the pokemon go when you're done taking care of them?" He asked softly.

"Well, actually, I give them to other trainers who can take my place as their caretaker. See, I have a service where I just give pokemon away now when they're all taken care of and ready to go. You've probably seen the app on the pokedex." Mr. Fuji answered. "But that's something else. Pokemon don't like to just be in one spot. Even the wild ones can wander around the regions, so I don't hold them any longer than they want."

 _'So that's why Simon said I should come... He knew!_ ' Theodore thought. "Really? I mean… well…" Theo bit his lip softly. Teddiursa was leaning on him now, eyes closed in content as he continued to eat. "If… no one else has tried then… maybe I could take him with me?"

Mr. Fuji smiled at that idea. "That depends. Do you think you could keep the little guy happy?"

Theodore immediately nodded his head. "Yeah! I know I can!" Then, he paused, looking down at the Teddiursa. "If you'd like that, I mean." He added. To his surprise, the little bear pokemon nodded in response!

"Heh. Then it's settled. You can go ahead and catch him if you'd like, I'm sure he'll enjoy your company." Mr. Fuji said, taking a step back.

With a nod of his head, Theodore reached for one of his spare pokeballs, letting it grow as he held it over Teddiursa's head. "I think I'll call you… Teddy." He says, nodding as he gently pressed the button against Teddy's head.

Teddy was engulfed in red, shrinking down and being brought into the ball's confines. In seconds, the shaking ceased, causing the red glow to vanish.

Just as fast as he was caught, Teddy was released from the ball. He looked around, spotted Theodore and smiled. "Ursa!"

"Awwwh! Welcome to the team, little guy! C'mon Matchstick!" Theodore said, pulling both of his pokemon into a warm hug. "We're gonna have such a good time!" He cooed, squeezing the pokemon tight.

"Chaaaar!" Matchstick squirmed around, but he was smiling anyways.

Mr. Fuji watched them with a smile. "Well, that's settled then. And… thank you again, young one. He was very close to his previous trainer, so I hope he'll bond with you just as much." He says. "If there's anything I can do to help you out, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Well… maybe a place to stay, but I think I'll just head straight for Saffron today. Thanks for the offer though!" Theodore said. "But, uh, maybe if I could keep the honey jar that'd be enough."

"I understand, don't worry." Mr. Fuji said. "You may keep it."

With a smile, Theodore hugged his pokemon again, squeezing them gently to his chest. "Thanks so much!"

"No no, thank you. It warms my heart seeing young trainers so quick to help pokemon in need." Mr. Fuji spoke. "I won't hold you much longer though. I'm certain you have something better to do than linger here."

Theodore nodded his head slowly. "Well… yeah. I guess you could say that."

"And, if you don't mind... I'd like to give you one more thing. A memento of sorts." Mr. Fuji said, slipping back into his house. A minute or three passed, and he returned, cradling a small box in his hands. Before Theodore could ask, the box was opened up.

Inside was a small yellow recorder with a pokeball design at the bottom. Beneath it, there was a sturdy string looped through it. "It's a special flute." Mr. Fuji explained. "The sound it makes could wake up anything… but I like to believe it can do more if the effort is put in." He said, relinquishing it to Theodore, who took it slowly.

"Gee, thanks but… Why would you give it to me?" Theo asked softly, looking over the flute.

"I like to give them to trainers I think can do great things." Mr. Fuji answered, offering that kind smile again. "Now, run along."

Theo nodded and thanked him once more before, with his pokemon close by, made his way for the western exit. Looking back, he just saw the old man flash a thumbs up before he returned to his home.

* * *

Route 8 provided the next stop. A quick battle with some older gentleman and his Growlithe showed that Teddy was at least competent in battle. A good Fury Swipes and, as revealed by the pokedex, Return. The moves weren't the strongest, but he used them well enough until a switch needed to be made.

Now, after slipping through some trees, there was a somewhat secluded area that was mostly short grass. His two pokemon were out, with Teddy eating at the honey again while Matchstick worked his claws along the bark of a tree. Theodore sighed softly, laying out on his belly as he looked over his new flute, his head resting on top of his backpack.

To think someone he just barely met thought that highly of him…

While he was wrapped up in his thoughts, Matchstick glanced over to his trainer, having finished scoring the tree's side. The way he was laying in that grass reminded Matchstick of the other day… he bit down on his lip.

The Charmander sauntered on over and, without hesitation, leapt on top of Theodore, sitting atop his trainer's back and tugging his shirt upwards.

Theodore let out a squeak as his covered butt was exposed, but as he glanced back Matchstick was already trying to mount him, those little hands gripping his hips and butt. "Ah! M-Match, it's not nighttime! Someone could see us!" He protested.

Despite that, Theodore found himself trembling as Matchstick's slit was pressed on him. It was already open and everything, and he froze up in place. "Mmmnh… okay, just… make it fast…" He panted. With his permission, Matchstick pushed down Theodore's briefs and pressed both of his tips by Theo's hole, grinding roughly on it and thrusting forward.

"Ma-aaa-aatch…" Theodore moaned out, his back arching as he pushed his butt closer to his starter. It didn't take long for those twin tips to come into play, and Matchstick was nearly stiff in a matter of seconds. Theo closed his eyes in anticipation, feeling both tips pressing on his hole when-

"Teddi…?" Eyes bolting open, Theo's cheeks darkened. Teddy was right in front of him, honey dripping off a paw as he stared at his new trainer.

"L-Look away, Teddy, I don't think you wanna see this." Theodore said, biting his lip as he squirmed. Despite the order, Teddy remained in his spot, watching them both as he squirmed a little. His honey soaked paw ended up down between his legs, rubbing at the spot with a little whine. "Oh… I get it. You're excited too." Theodore peeked back at Matchstick, gesturing for him to keep going before turning his focus on the little bear.

Turning him around, Theodore had Teddy bent over just a little, raising that tiny tail out of the way. There… that soft pink little entrance clenched a little as Theodore gave it a little poke. As he did, Matchstick rammed himself right inside of him, making him moan out loud as the Charmander started his wild thrusts.

"Ah! Aah, ahhhh jeez…" Theodore groaned, biting his lip. Now wasn't the time to be lost in pleasure. He wrinkled his nose some, gathering a good amount of drool on his tongue before pulling Teddy closer, pushing his soaked tongue right on the bear's hole, poking it a few times before pushing it inside. Teddy gasped, tensing up and tossing his head back, covering his mouth with his honey coated paw. Theodore worked fast, his tongue pushing in and out before swirling about a few times, just to go back to thrusting.

A little something he picked up from his brothers.

While Teddy whined and Matchstick plowed, Theo moved a hand down to tend to himself, grabbing his length and stroking it close to the base. He was already a little hard from Matchstick alone, but adding in those noises Teddy made just had Theo's cock standing at attention in no time.

As he was tending to his pokemon, he couldn't help but think of his brothers. Moreso Alvin's recent pictures. Maybe… Theodore lifted himself up a little so he could rummage through his bag. His heartbeat began to race as he pulled out his pokedex, opening up the device's camera. Before he could second guess himself, Theodore had the camera angled so that Matchstick could be seen behind him, as well as some of Teddy's rear as he was being eaten. Glancing away, Theodore took the picture, then let his dex drop to the grass as he took hold of Teddy's hips, hefting the little bear's butt up higher so he could sink his tongue in all the way.

"U-Ursa! Teddiiii!" Teddy whined, his little back arching as he thrust his hips forward. Surprise, Teddy's little shaft twitched a few times before spewing out its meager strings of jizz into the grass below. He balanced himself on three paws, still busily licking at the honey dipped one even as he climaxed.

"Mmf… Good Teddy." Theodore praised, blushing. "Now just stay like that, okay?" Reaching back, Theodore grabbed Matchstick by the waist, bringing him along as he soon mounted the Teddiursa.

With Simon and Alvin, he barely got the chance to be on top. But now, he could enjoy both. Theodore prodded at Teddy's hole with his tip, testing what he could handle before he began sinking in.

Surprisingly, Teddy took it all without a problem, growling and moaning his head off the whole while. Theodore had gotten all the way inside before any sign of protest. He wrapped his arms around Teddy's chest and got into an easy pace, humping away at the tightness of Teddy's hole. The motion even caused him to buck against Matchstick's shafts.

"Mmh… Try to keep it down guys…" Theodore panted out. Despite that, their moans only seemed to grow louder. No matter how Theodore moved pleasure surged through his body, either from going balls deep in Teddy or taking Matchstick's twin dicks to their ridged bases. For Teddy, after being eaten like that and an orgasm, being plowed had his head in a spin. And Matchstick just couldn't help going all out on Theodore's jiggling ass, his claws tearing at the grass as he curled his toes.

Honestly, the chance of exposure… kind of excited Theodore. The furthest he had gone beforehand was just being reamed by a window, but now be was somewhere that just anyone could look closer and see. It made him worry, but his mind and body translated that into arousal.

But as turned on as he was, Theodore fought the urge to peak as soon as Teddy did. In fact, he ended up getting rougher on the poor bear, his hips smacking against that soft fuzzy butt with each thrust. He even gave him some reach around, taking Teddy's cock in one hand and his balls in the other, fondling both as he kept his hips moving.

Behind them both, Matchstick had balanced himself as he stood on the backs of Theodore's legs. He was told to make it quick, so he was going to. His tail swished about, the flame crackling vigorously as he picked up his pace, rutting faster into his trainer's soft, clenching tunnel relentlessly. What a rush it was, being able to do this. He was glad he lost that first battle; if it wasn't for that he might not have had his first.

"Chaaa…" Matchstick bowed his head, trembling a little as he hooked those little claws into Theo's shirt, tugging it a few times as he got rougher, just enough to make Theodore thrust forward when he did. He bit into the shirt as well, his fangs puncturing it with ease as he used it to muffle himself. The build up was coming, and he wasn't stopping until it did.

Theodore blushed from the sensation. Matchstick's shafts were throbbing hard, his pounding got more deliberate, and all the pre spurting out was starting to dribble back out. He was close. Teddy even had a second, smaller climax by now. "Ngh! O-Ohhh gosh… guys…" Teddy was bouncing against him now as much as those tired legs could manage. The extra motions were just drawing him on closer and closer, and the warm, telltale tingles were starting to take form.

Then… one Matchstick's fangs just barely grazed over Theodore's shoulder. Just enough so that it touched the skin beneath the fur and pressed down on it in a "bite". It didn't leave much of a mark, but Theodore ended up burying himself in Teddy and practically squealed. The bear let out a similar cry of bliss as his rear was being filled up, shot after shot of warm seed splashing against his walls.

While Theo came, Matchstick gave him another soft nip, this one purposely aimed for the same spot. The orgasm was causing Theodore's hole to grip down and milk Match's cocks, not even letting him pull back enough to properly thrust anymore. Growling, he just bucked forward, hilting the rest of his shafts inside of his trainer before orgasm took hold of him as well.

The three of then stayed there, either filling or being filled. First to slump off was Teddy, landing on three paws again as he held his rump up, keeping Theodore's cum inside of him while he returned to lapping at his paw.

"Ah jeez… what a mess…" Theodore huffed, catching his breath as he put a paw on his belly, still lightly rocking against Matchstick. Watching Teddy going at his paw, though, brought an idea to him. Something he had done with his brothers, unsurprisingly enough.

Should he…? Theodore glanced over at the honey jar, blushing. It couldn't hurt to try. So, he leaned over, arm stretched as much as possible in order to retrieve the jar and open it. "Er… Teddy? We're gonna try something." Theodore said. Before he could talk himself out of it, he had poured some of the honey into his hand and begun to smear the stuff along his shaft. It even mixed with some of the leftover drops of spunk. Then, he held his paw out to Teddy.

The little bear gave it a few sniffs, eyeing his paw warily before ultimately running his tongue into the mix. Upon tasting it, Teddy's eyes went wide for a moment, then he grabbed Theodore's paw with both of his own, keeping it there so he could lick it all away.

Theodore fought the urge to laugh as that tongue swiped over his palm again and again, then between his fingers until the honey was all gone. Teddy looked up at him with a pout and a whine, pawing at his leg.

"Ah.. there's more, Teddy." Theodore said, scooting off of Matchstick's cocks so he could sit in the grass with his legs spread, showing off his now glistening shaft. As expected, Teddy was in between his legs in no time, laid out on his tummy while lapping at the head of Theodore's cock.

Theo clamped a paw over his mouth to contain a loud moan. The other paw, now gleaming softly with drool, went back to hold Matchstick's foot for support. Teddy made certain to clean the head completely, even the bits of honey beneath Theo's foreskin, before he went further down. Despite all the twitching of Theo's cock or how much he wiggled his hips, Teddy kept on with long, broad licks that gathered both honey and jizz, letting that mixture remain on his tongue for a bit before swallowing it down, only moving down when the spot was completely clean.

It took everything for Theodore to not just burst again, but all his effort was for nothing when he felt that tongue at the base of his length. Not only that, but even his balls were getting a tongue bath, and that just sent him over again. Theodore kept his mouth shut, moaning weakly into his paw as his second climax shot several ribbons of seed onto Teddy's face before the rest of the stuff dribbled down his length.

Undeterred, Teddy just happily licked it all away, leaving Theo's shaft spotless by the time he laid down completely.

Between his pokemon, Theodore sighed and leaned back, looking up to the cloudy sky. Doing all this out in the open… he really did feel like someone had watched. It sent a shiver down his spine, but he didn't mind. It was a bit of a turn on that someone could've seen anyways.

"Okay guys… we'll stay here for a bit, but we'll get to Saffron before the night comes. Okay?" He spoke.

Though his pokemon only groaned in response, he knew they were in agreement. He reached for his pokedex and, after opening the messages, decided to send off the picture he had taken to the group.

 _"You guys won't believe what I did today."_ it would read, followed by the picture of him and his pokemon. Theodore couldn't help but imagine the reactions he'd get, the thought alone bringing a smile to his face.

A response came soon after, causing his pokedex to beep. _"Awesome pic, Theo, but what's that blue stuff in the background?"_ Alvin sent.

"Blue stuff?" Theodore furrowed his brow in thought, scrolling back to look at the picture. Sure enough, when he zoomed in there seemed to be a blue light coming from the trees. But when he looked back, there was nothing there. "What… was that?"


	6. The Rough, Rowdy, Rocky Rumble

Pewter City. Simon let out a little sigh as he entered the city's eastern entrance, taking in a deep breath of relief. He had run all the way here as soon as he woke up. Pewter wasn't the biggest spot in Kanto, but it was a decent size. Apart from the few houses and the pokemon center and mart, the buildings that caught Simon's gaze were the museum and the gym.

That was his goal. And he wasn't going to leave until his business was tended to. But first, Simon made his way towards the mart, walking slow so he could catch his breath properly.

He walked right inside the sliding door and went straight to the counter. The clerk met him with a soft smile and a nod. "Welcome to the Pewter Pokemart, how can I help you?" He asked.

"I'll just need some potions." Simon answered, placing his dex on the counter. "Six, to be precise." he added.

The clerk nodded and went to gather up the items. "I take it you're going for the gym, huh? Haven't had anyone come by for that in a while. Brock's no pushover, after all." He said, returning with the potions and placing them in a bag before making the transaction.

Simon nodded a little. "I've heard, but I'm not worried. I have a plan to get around that." He said, retrieving both the bag and his dex. "Thanks anyways." he says before, with a small wave, he walked out.

* * *

Next stop, the Pewter City gym. It was right in front of the museum, and Simon couldn't help stopping outside of the door. He took in a deep breath… the walked in boldly.

The floor inside was sand. Sand everywhere. Within it, stone tiles for walking on. Large boulders decorated the gym's perimeter, with some smaller ones standing about in the sand. Counting himself, there were four people inside. First, right in front of him, was a slightly stocky man with a bit of a bowl cut going on. Further ahead, a somewhat familiar hiker… but the one Simon focused on was the man standing at the far end of the gym.

Brown, spiky hair, an orange long sleeved shirt and olive green pants. Though his eyes were closed, Simon could feel a piercing, calculating gaze coming from him. Simon gulped, but steeled his nerves as he took a step forward onto the first tile.

 _'No backing out, Simon. You have the advantage.'_ He thought to himself as he approached the hiker. "Wait… aren't you the one who-"

"Heh. Well ain't that a sight? How's the mining, kid? Bet that kit came in handy." He spoke, grinning. "But that's for later. I know what yer here for, so let's not waste any time."

Simon nodded. "Yeah. And I'll be winning my money back too." He replied, taking a few step backs until the space between them was a decent enough battlefield.

The hiker reared back, producing a pokeball and tossing it forward. The pokemon produced from the light was small in stature, covered in green, rocky skin and it had a short, blunt horn atop its head. Simon recognized it easily as a Larvitar, causing him to give a small whistle of appreciation.

"I didn't expect to see such a rare pokemon in the first gym I came to. Where'd you come across that wonderful specimen?" Simon asked as he grabbed a pokeball from his waist. The hiker smirked, arms crossed over his chest. "Safari Zone down in Fuchsia, if you've got the patience."

Simon nodded, then threw up the pokeball, releasing his Nidoran from within. "Let's make this quick. Nidoran, use Double Kick!" He ordered.

Nidoran nodded, her feet digging into the ground before she burst forward, running straight for the Larvitar as fast as she could.

"Larvitar, Sandstorm!" The hiker called out. As he did, Larvitar's whole body gave off a slight blue glow, then when it crossed its arms, the sand below blasted upwards, whipping around the battlefield and knocking Nidoran back a few feet.

Simon had to take several steps back to avoid any of the sand getting in his eyes. He glared through the spiraling sands ahead, spotting blue flecks among the dusty brown. "Nidoran! Take aim and hit it with Poison Sting!" He said.

"Get in close and use Bite, Larvitar!"

Within the sandstorm, the pokemon followed orders. Larvitar moved along with ease, pounding forward at the first sight of Nidoran. But, her ears lifted up, swiveling around until pointing towards the rock type. Nidoran tucked into herself, her short horn taking on a dark purple hue before launching several sharp needles that collided right onto Larvitar's belly.

Larvitar staggered backwards, clutching at its belly with a low groan. From the spot the needles hit, deep purple bubbles were rising. Larvitar staggered a little, having to shake its head to stay up, planting both feet into the sand with a growl.

Nidoran stood again, wincing as the harsh sand pelted against her body for a while. Both pokemon kept their intense gazes, eyeing down the other in anticipation.

"Shake it off, Nidoran! Double Kick again!" Simon said.

"Stop her! Larvitar, use Rock Slide!" ordered the hiker.

Heeding his trainer's command, Larvitar's eyes took on that blue glow again. This time, it looked up to the sky, raising its arms upwards. "Larviiii!" It growled. The swirling sand above parted in several spots, leaving behind a glowing blue ring. And from within, several heavy stones fell straight down, all aimed right for Nidoran.

Nidoran squeaked softly, ears lowered as she looked to the tumbling stones. But, she forced herself to bunch up her powerful leg muscles, kicking off the ground and running forward. Even through the whipping sand, she managed to weave through the falling rocks, only being grazed by three of them before reaching her target.

Larvitar looked at her in surprise, then received the Double Kick right to its chest, with the second one sending him flying straight back and landing on his back.

"Ran! Niiii… doran!" The little poison type was stomping the ground in victory. The sandstorm had died down, revealing the knocked out Larvitar.

"Ah! Larvitar!" The hiker gasped, hurrying over to his pokemon's side, helping it sit up. "You did good, little guy. Take a good rest." He spoke, holding up the pokeball to return Larvitar. As Simon started to make his way over, though, he was interrupted by the sound of clapping.

The gym leader was looking them both down with a smile from his platform "Larvitar's unable to battle. Nidoran wins, and the victory goes to… uh…"

"Simon. My name's Simon." Simon gave a little bow in greeting, going over to Nidoran to pick her up. "You're Brock, right?" He asked.

"Heh. You've done your homework, clearly. Now that we're acquainted, let's cut to the chase. You're here for my badge, and there's only one way you're gonna get it. I'll let you heal up your pokemon before our battle." Brock spoke, his arms crossed over his chest as he waited. "This is your first gym, right?" He asked.

Simon nodded. "Then in fairness, I'll use two pokemon that should be about your level. But don't expect it to be easy." Brock said.

"Right…" Simon got down to his knee, gently setting Nidoran down so he could rummage through his bag. "Alright. That was a good battle, but we'll have to be a little more cautious with the next one. He saw how you battled." Simon spoke as he retrieved one of the potions, giving it a little shake before he aimed it for the scratches on Nidoran's sides. As he sprayed her down, he couldn't help but think. _'I can't lead with Nidoran… not when the saving grace is her Double Kick. But going with Bulbasaur might put my best choice at stake early. Sandshrew doesn't have a ground type move to use, and Clefairy-'_

'Hey kid. Yer winnin's" Simon's thought train was broken as the hiker stood over him, holding out his dex. "Good luck with Brock. Yer gonna need more than that lil Nidoran to beat him, that's for sure." He spoke as Simon took his earnings.

Simon nodded. "Yeah… thanks. I think I know what to do." Simon said, looking over Nidoran's form before gently patting her on the head. "Rest up for now, okay? I'll call if you're needed." Simon told her, returning her to her ball. "Brock! I'm ready!" He called.

"Then bring it on." Brock challenged, walking off the platform to stand in the secondary field. Simon gulped, but steeled himself. No backing down. In no time, he was standing across from Brock.

"As challenger, I'll give you the first move." Brock invited.

Simon took in a deep breath. _'Let this work.'_ he thought before he retrieved a pokeball, letting it grow in hand before tossing it. "Go, Clefairy!"

"Rhyhorn, I choose you!"

Two flashes of light, and the two pokemon were eyeing each other down. Rhyhorn's tough, steely glare met with Clefairy's almost vacant gaze. Simon felt a bit of embarrassment creeping along his spine, but he forced himself to ignore it. "Alright! Clefairy use… Sing."

Clefairy wiggled her small wings, fluttering forward just a little as she began to hum a soft little melody. Her body took on a slightly white glow, and multicolored music notes began to emanate off of her body, floating about in the air freely before they began to soar towards Rhyhorn.

Before it could move away, a few of the notes touched Rhyhorn's skin, fading away. In no time, Rhyhorn's eyes slid closed, falling asleep then and there as it collapsed onto its belly.

Simon stared, dumbfounded. "That… that actually worked." He said. He couldn't help but laugh a little, but quickly regained his composure. "That's good! Now use Double Slap!" Clefairy followed orders, approaching the sleeping rhino before, well, slapping it. Clefairy managed four good hits on the cheek before having to retreat.

Rhyhorn stirred visibly, but remained fast asleep. "Rhyhorn, wake up! Come on, you can do it!" Brock called. "Wake up and use Rock Slide!"

"Clefairy, Double Slap again!" Simon ordered. The move wouldn't be too effective, but it was something. Clefairy reared back, a hand raised up in preparation.

Unfortunately, Brock's calling had worked. Rhyhorn's eyes flashed open, glaring right at the little pixie. Clefairy looked at it with a face of fright, taking a few steps back as that blue glow shone from Rhyhorn's eyes.

"Clefairy quick! Dodge it!" Simon called out. But, alas, the pixie just stayed in place as the portals opened up above.

And then, with a heavy stomp on the ground, Rhyhorn released its attack, and Clefairy was swept away in a rush of stones. By the time the dust cleared, Clefairy was laid out on the ground, eyes in a spiral as she looked to the ceiling. Simon sighed, fetching her pokeball and returning her. "You did your job. Rest now." He said, reaching for the next pokeball. "You're good with the advantage. But how are you gonna fare against a weakness?" Simon asked.

With that, Simon retrieved another pokeball from his waist. _'No other choice…'_ he thought, looking at the ball. "Bulbasaur, let's go!" He said, tossing the ball up. Bulbasaur emerged flat on his belly, eyes closed and stump tail wiggling slightly.

"Bulbasaur, huh? Good choice." Brock said with a smile. "But we're not giving up! This battle's over when someone's down and out! Now Rhyhorn, hit it with a Stomp!" Brock ordered.

Simon's eyes widened some. "Bulbasaur! Get up and use Poison Powder!" Bulbasaur just slowly got up on his feet, letting out a wide yawn as Rhyhorn lumbered closer and closer. Before the attack could be made, Bulbasaur tucked down, the bulb on his back opening at the tip before releasing a cloud of pinkish-purple powder right at Rhyhorn's face.

The rhino's steps quickly became a stumble as the cloud reached its mark, leaving Rhyhorn snorting and stomping about, turning tail away from the Poison Powder before it could breathe in any more.

"Shake it off, Rhyhorn! Use Fury Attack!" At Brock's command, Rhyhorn snorted, shaking its head and giving the ground a good stomp, dragging that heavy foot through the sand as it glared at Bulbasaur. Then, with a sudden burst of speed, Rhyhorn was barreling right for Bulbasaur, that horn lowered and at the ready.

"Wait for it, Bulbasaur." Simon ordered. The grass type looked to Simon with a low growl, but obeyed anyway, standing his ground as Rhyhorn lumbered ever closer.

Closer… closer… even closer…

"Now hit it with a Vine Whip!" Simon called.

As soon as he did, it all happened in a flash. Rhyhorn had gotten close, nearly driving that horn to Bulbasaur's belly. But Bulbasaur was quicker, releasing two thick vines from beneath his bulb and swinging them down, slamming right on Rhyhorn's head and, with a roar of effort, Bulbasaur forced the charging rhino right onto the sandy floor. The force alone caused some of the sand to kick up, wavering in the air for a moment. But as it settled, it revealed Rhyhorn laid out on its side, it's eyes spiraling while Bulbasaur sat atop the fainted pokemon.

"Hm. Rhyhorn, return." Brock said, taking the large rhino back into its pokeball. "Letting it get close enough for a direct hit, huh? Reckless. But effective too. Reminds me of someone I used to know."

Simon gave a little smirk. "Reckless, or calculated?" He asked. "You did good, Bulbasaur. Get ready for the next one!"

Brock looked him over, then reached for another pokeball. "Alright! Onix, I choose you!" Brock hefted the pokeball straight up in the air. When it opened, out came the massive rock snake, dropping down on the ground with a heavy thud, causing the ground to shake beneath it. Onix raised up its head, nearly touching the ceiling with its horn as it bellowed out a loud "Groooooar!" before lowering down to look right at Bulbasaur.

The grass type trembled visibly, taking a few steps back. "Bulbasaur! Don't worry, you can do this!" Simon encouraged. "It may be big, but you can knock it down just as easy!"

The words were at least uplifting. Bulbasaur stood his ground, looking up at the Onix. "Saaaauraar!" He tried growling back. The Onix didn't flinch, but Bulbasaur's worried expression faded away.

"Now Onix, use Tackle!" Onix let out another roar, crashing itself down on the ground and slithering through the sand, aiming right for Bulbasaur. The ground rumbled as it moved along, drawing closer and closer with shocking speed.

"Bulbasaur, try to dodge it and use Leech Seed!" Simon ordered. Bulbasaur tried, scrambling to the side as he just barely avoided a full on collision. He was hit on a back foot, though, causing him to spin out a few times and trying to keep steady. Shaking his head, Bulbasaur let out a huff, planting his feet down on the ground. His bulb swelled again and, aiming for the tail end of Onix, fired off a bundle of seeds.

They soared through the air, landing on separate parts of Onix's body, quickly sticking to it and blooming, releasing several thin, lengthy vines from within that wrapped around its form as best as they could, sprouting leaves along their length as they settled in. As Onix was coiling back on itself, the vines let off a dull green glow, causing it to roar out in pain. The same glow surrounded Bulbasaur, healing the scratches he had.

"See? You're doing fine." Simon said. "Now, get it with Sleep Powder!"

"Bulba!" Aiming his bulb again, Bulbasaur took aim again, getting closer to the writhing rock snake. He had to push harder than usual, but the cloud of greenish powder burst from his bulb, going right over towards Onix's face.

"Onix, get out the way and use Rock Tomb!" Brock yelled. The rock snake roared out again, whirling around just in time to get a faceful of powder, shaking its head rapidly to clear it away. Then, Onix reared up, glowing a bright white. The heavier stones in the room had begun to lift, covered in the same glow and soaring coming closer.

But, right as they were going to crash into Bulbasaur, Onix's eyelids drooped. The glow faded, leaving the rocks to just tumble back down in place before, not long after, Onix fell as well, fast asleep.

Simon watched it collide with the ground. "Bulbasaur, it's down! Finish it off with-" before he could finish the command, though, Bulbasaur has started running right at the sleeping giant, whips out at the ready.

Instead of the usual Vine Whip, though, Bulbasaur latched them to Onix's horn, hefting himself off the ground and swinging up into the air. When he was right above Onix, Bulbasaur's bulb lifted up a little, and from it rained countless leaves, all crashing down hard on the massive snake's body, and after the barrage was done, Bulbasaur landed atop Onix's now unconscious form, roaring again.

Brock stared, shocked at first, but he gave a little smile and returned Onix to its pokeball. "Well. I have to say that was quite the battle. You've earned this."

Simon's focus was on Bulbasaur, watching as the grass type walked back to his side, plopping down right at his feet. When he looked up again, Brock was holding out both hands. In one, a box small enough to rest easy in his palm. The other held the badge. Before Simon could ask, Brock spoke. "That's the Boulder Badge. The box is a TM for Rock Slide. You can use it to teach the move to any of your pokemon compatible with it."

"Thank you. And your pokemon battled good." Simon said as he took the two items.

"Before you leave, though… I recommend spending more time with your Bulbasaur. Outside of its pokeball. Your other two pokemon performed fine, but that one lost control towards the end. Be careful." Brock said, producing a pokedex.

Simon handed over his and, while the transaction was made, looked down at his starter. Lost control…?

* * *

Later on in the day, an hour or so after noontime, and Simon was still in Pewter. One of the newer buildings in town was a hotel of sorts, so he used the winning money to have the rest of the day there.

The hotel had a play area for pokemon, so that's where he left his team. All of them, except for Bulbasaur. Out of all his pokemon, Bulbasaur was the one who wasn't eager to romp about on the playsets, so Simon brought him up to the room.

Simon was laid out on the bed, with Bulbasaur right next to him. He was staring intently at his pokedex, the messages open.

Those pictures from his brothers… as much as he made it seem like they were wrong, he couldn't deny how arousing they were. But why? He'd heard of trainers being… close with their pokemon before, but actually seeing it for himself was a story in and of itself.

And both Alvin and Theodore looked like they were enjoying themselves. Maybe they were onto something. Maybe he could…

Simon moved a hand down, lifting himself up enough for that hand to rest atop his crotch. He bit his lip and began to grind against his palm, a blush starting to settle on his cheeks as he turned his attention back to the dex's screen.

There was Alvin reaming his Sneasel… there was Theodore going at it with his pokemon… Simon bit his lip a little, grinding his hand more. Damn was it a good thought...

"Saur?"

Bulbasaur's curious sound made Simon freeze. The grass type was looking over his shoulder.

Simon bolted up, holding the dex to his chest. "This isn't anything important! And you saw nothing." Simon said quickly, trying to close the messages now. As he did, Bulbasaur gave him an unamused stare, moving forward so his front legs were set atop Simon's thighs.

When Simon looked to his pokemon, Bulbasaur winked before his bulb released a pink, glittery powder. Quickly closing his eyes, Simon sputtered and shook his head, pawing at his face with a growl. "Bulbasaur, what the heck?! What's wrong with you?" He exclaimed, removing his glasses to clean them off with his sleeve. He definitely breathed in some of the stuff, but luckily it seemed to be different than the usual poisoning or sleep inducing powders Bulbasaur made.

Putting his glasses back on, though, Simon was shocked to see Bulbasaur turned around and laying flat on his belly. Not an unusual sight, but the grass type had released two of his vines, using them to squish and fondle his own rear, letting out soft growls as he looked right at Simon.

Simon blinked a few times, rubbing at his own eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, when he opened his eyes again, Bulbasaur was still there, still feeling himself up and sticking his rear out to Simon. "Buuuuuul…~"

"I… N-No, this isn't…" Simon looked around the empty room. When he looked at Bulbasaur, he felt an all too familiar warmth wash over him. The kind he felt when Alvin was down between his legs. The kind he felt when Theodore had laid across the bed the wrong way. And even… when he was groped. If no one would know then… maybe…

"Just this once…" Simon started to slip out of his shirt, lifting it off and letting it fall onto the bed. Now, he was just in his blue boxer briefs. And sure enough, he was bulging against them, already as erect as can be as he moved closer to his pokemon. All the while, Bulbasaur cooed at him, beckoning him closer with a third, thinner vine.

Simon let himself go forward, his cheeks blushed visibly as he mounted Bulbasaur from behind, rubbing the bulge of his underwear against the grass type. Hearing Bulbasaur's little growl of approval, Simon kept going, rocking his hips back and forth against that soft, plump rear. It kinda reminded him of Theodore… maybe that was his horny mind talking.

"Buuull.." Hearing that little moan, Simon reached down, freeing his shaft from his briefs. In a much clearer state of mind, he would have inquired about the apparent growth of his length. But for now, he was eager to rub it right on Bulbasaur's beckoning little hole. It squished softly from the pressure he gave, almost like it was previously loosened. Again, not a single question from Simon.

"Okay… let's do this…" Simon said, his hands resting at either side of Bulbasaur's slightly opened bulb. As he aimed himself, Bulbasaur wiggled his butt side to side, releasing those vines so they would lay out on the bed.

Paying them no mind, Simon gave a quick thrust forward that buried his shaft over halfway inside of Bulbasaur. The both of them moaned out loud from that sinking, and Simon was quick to start humping. He grabbed Bulbasaur's sides nice and tight, almost hefting him into his lap for a better angle, though still careful to not crush the bud.

Bulbasaur's little moans rang clear as day, mingling just fine with Simon's more restricted ones. Instinctively, Simon's hand went around to Bulbasaur's front, rubbing him right between the legs where his genitals would be, fondling at the sheath he found there. How had he not noticed it before? Bulbasaur had a good size on him for sure. Messing with the sheath made Bulbasaur growl and moan louder, pawing at the air as he was thoroughly pounded.

Odd… Something about holding Bulbasaur this way while fucking reminded Simon of the times with his baby brother. The green, the pudginess, the somewhat sweet smell… Even the way Bulbsasaur had started to bounce himself into Simon's thrusts triggered those memories. "Aah, g-gosh you're tight… Squeezing me…" Simon panted, keeping his hold on Bulbasaur's sheath as it swelled a little. A quick peek around let Simon see it; a pale green tip that protruded out of a darker sheath. It was cute, especially with how many droplets of precum it was letting out from the attention.

"S-Saur, saaaur!" the grass type cried out. His reserved trainer… now pounding him without a care. Bulbasaur's two thicker vines rose from the bed, snaking around and coiling softly on Simon's thighs, sneaking up until they rested upon his cheeks, spreading them apart. Simon didn't seem to notice that, what with how he just continued to pound away. So… That third vine maneuvered its way back there as well.

Simon's mannerisms over the past couple days told it all. He was a top. But a curious one. So, with his trainer's hole on display, Bulbasaur's thinner vine was prodding at it, pushing against his rim with a consistent, soft pressure that let it slip on in quickly. Hearing Simon's moans increase in volume said everything. Bulbasaur grinned in his own moans, stirring that vine around in tune with Simon's humping.

The sensation of having his hole messed with didn't hinder him. Within Simon's pleasure clouded mind, the fact that he was not only enjoying the teasing, but also feeling pleasure from something that was technically submissive… it didn't register. All he knew is that it felt good, and he wanted more.

Bulbasaur was quick to heed his trainer's silent desire, his tongue hanging from his mouth while he rode on Simon's twitching shaft. "Saaahr…" he moaned, wiggling that vine around for another reaction from Simon.

"A-Aah! A little more… you're gonna make me finish fast…" Simon, still lost in that blissful stupor, reached back to spread his cheeks. "You can add the others…" he said, gently patting Bulbasaur's head with his free hand.

Hearing that, Bulbasaur curled those thicker vines around deftly, one of them pressing at Simon's hole with the thin one while the other lightly tapped on Simon's soft butt cheek. In one swift motion, Simon was spread wider as the vine wiggled its way inside of him. He couldn't stop himself from tossing his head back in a loud moan, gripping Bulbasaur tightly as he picked up his speed.

Simon laid Bulbasaur out on his belly, staying on top of his pokemon as he plowed him full speed. So close… he was teetering on the edge, panting hard by the bulb as he tried to bring on his climax. And then, with a strong push of a vine on his prostate, Simon had to double over Bulbasaur, another loud moan escaping him as he rammed himself in to the hilt.

All he heard was Bulbasaur's blissful growling over his own groan of pleasure, his cock flexing hard against Bulbasaur's inner walls while he spurted out his thick jizz. The stuff pooled up quickly, almost leaking out of Bulbasaur. Simon continued to grind on him, his toes curled against the bed as he made certain to fully unload himself. Beneath him, he was still pumping along Bulbasaur's shaft. But, oddly, it had begun to soften in his hold. Simon didn't have the time to question it, as a few spurts within his own hole drew away his attention.

Bulbasaur was cumming inside of him. Something neither of his brothers had done. That thought didn't cross his mind, though, as all he cared for was the pleasure it brought to add on his settling afterglow.

The two of them just laid there, quiet in the lingering pleasure high that they shared. Simon found himself hugging Bulbasaur from behind, gently rubbing the pokemon's belly.

Before his eyes closed, one thought ran through his slowly clearing head. If a few vines were able to bring him off like that… what else could do more?


	7. A Battle of Guts and Mind

As he stepped off the teleportation pad, Alvin groaned as he saw the the old woman sitting in the back of the room.

"Welcome back, trainer. Still no luck, eh?" she cackled at his plight. He wasn't sure how long he'd been doing this, but it felt like he'd been repeating these rooms for days now. When he'd stepped into the Saffron Gym that day, he'd had no idea it would be like this.

"This is nuts! I know I've stepped on every single one of these things! How have I not found the gym leader yet?!" he cried out in frustration, stepping off his current pad and slumping up against the wall. He'd beaten all the trainers in the gym he'd come across so far, using Splashmaster and his new pokemon, a Rattata he'd named Chomper. So far, Chomper had been the real hero of the Gym, her Bite and Pursuit techniques knocking out a fair share of the trainers they'd come across. However, none of that was likely to matter if he couldn't find the gym leader!

"It's never taken a trainer this long to figure out… one second….." The old crone tilted her head to the side, as if listening to some far off voice, though Alvin couldn't hear anything. "Very well, if you're certain." she nodded and looked at Alvin, "Okay, look, we're told by Sabrina to guide you to her. You can start by getting onto the pad you came here from," she told him, pointing to the one he'd just left.

"Hmph. If I end up back here again, YOU'RE gonna be Sabrina." Alvin threatened, impatience laced in his voice as he went to the pad again, stomping down on it and closing his eyes.

Teleporting felt like… being stretched out, then squished back in place elsewhere. Not too much, obviously, but enough that it was VERY noticeable. He made the mistake of having his eyes open the first time, and the rush of colored streaks he saw made him want to vomit when he reappeared.

And now he was back at the beginning… great. He crossed his arms in thought, trying to figure out a proper path, but then something just… clicked in his head. After that, he went through the first teleporter pad.

It all just came to him. Upper right. Upper left. Lower left. Lower left. When he felt his body putting itself back to normal again, he glanced around. This room was… slightly different than the others. Along with the dark, techy looking floor that had those weird, red lights going along it, the center of the room had a large pedestal, lined in bright neon blue lights that shaped a… chair?

In said chair was a lady. The gaze that she had brought a harsh shiver down Alvin's spine. Long, purple hair. Fair skin, not a single blemish to be seen in her complexion. She wore a pinkish shirt that was only held up by a couple thin straps, exposing a fair amount of her midriff. A black belt and white pants finished her outfit.

But what Alvin's eyes focused on were the two large, black bracelets she wore that had a green glow to them.

"What the heck… who… are you?" Alvin asked, shaking his head a little. Teleporting left his mind a little dizzy still.

"I am Sabrina. I guided you here." He heard her voice, but her mouth didn't move at all! "What makes you think challenging my gym first would be a good idea?"

To that, Alvin just shrugged. "Misty said wait. You were closest. But that doesn't matter! We're gonna kick your butt and get your badge! I'm headed to the top, lady, and no one is gonna stand in my way. But… you can try if you want." He said with a proud, assured smile.

"Headstrong. Impulsive. And unorganized. This shouldn't take too long, but it will be interesting." That time, Sabrina did speak. She sat up from her chair, her bracelets glowing brighter. "As Saffron City's Gym Leader, I accept your challenge."

Alvin had to take a step back as Sabrina suddenly lifted right off the ground! An invisible force just pushed him back, causing him to stumble a little. "T-That ain't gonna scare me off! No matter how many strings lift you!" He said, stomping his foot defiantly.

Sabrina, expressionless as ever, set herself down on the floor, a pokeball floating in hand. From it, Sabrina produced an Espeon. The pokemon landed evenly on all fours, that red gem gleaming nice and bright as it let out a soft coo, giving Alvin a glare that almost rivaled Sabrina's own.

Still, Alvin didn't waver. He grabbed a pokeball from his waist and, with a cocky smile, tossed it up, releasing his dear Chomper from within. "Let's go, Chomper! Ain't nothing different than the others, so let's start with a Quick Attack!"

Chomper nodded, her little claws hooking into the floor below, her body covered in white light as she burst forward in a speedy rush, slamming right into the Espeon's side to send it spiraling.

Espeon stumbled, shaking its head and growling when it regained its bearings. Then, its gem released a rainbow colored beam right at Chomper. "Ah! Dodge it!" Alvin called out, sighing in relief as the Rattata just barely avoided a hit. Then, he glared at Sabrina. "Hey! Keep your pokemon in line, it just attacked on its own!"

Sabrina said nothing, but Espeon released another Psybeam. And this time, it struck Chomper head on, knocking the little rat backwards. It was then that Alvin realized her bracelets kept the glow.

 _'Wait a minute… I get it! She's psychic talking her pokemon! That's cool! Wait wait, no, focus Alvin! Just stick to the plan!'_ He thought. "Chomper! Just stay close!" He instructed. "Get it with a Bite!"

"Raaat…" Chomper stumbled about a little, her tail drooped as she tried to focus on the target ahead. The sight of another Psybeam approaching was enough to snap her to her senses long enough to dodge it, only this time her side was grazed by the beam. Chomper let out a growl and, although wobbly, ran right over to the Espeon, crouching between its legs and delivering a good chomp right on its foreleg. Espeon let out a howl of pain, limping down as Chomper scampered away.

"Atta girl Chomper! Now use Tail Whip!" Alvin said. As the Rattata turned around, though, the gem on Espeon's head released a bright flash of light. Alvin shielded his eyes from the light while Chomper took a few steps back.

The light soon faded away. Through the slight daze, Alvin just barely made out the pokeball floating by Sabrina. Seeing that flicked on a light bulb in Alvin's mind.

"Shake it off, Chomper, and use Pursuit quick!" He ordered.

Chomper let out a growl, shaking her head to get rid of the remaining flecks of light in her vision. Then, with a running start, she dashed up to the Espeon, her body cloaked in a dark aura as she gave a good, firm headbutt right to Espeon's chest.

The red beam from Sabrina's pokeball missed completely, and Espeon was sent tumbling aside, knocked out.

Alvin looked at Sabrina with a smug smile across his face. "Well? How's THAT for quick thinking?" He asked with his arms crossed. "This gym is gonna be a breeze~" He said, poking out his tongue. "C'mon! Gimme everything you've got!"

Again, just a cold gaze from Sabrina as she returned her Espeon. Another pokeball floated up, floating over to the battlefield. Alvin's ear twitched a little from the silence… it was weird. "Hey! You can say something, ya know!"

The pokeball opened up, and from the light came… a Mr. Mime. The sight of it alone sent a shiver down Alvin's spine, but when it moved, well… Alvin unknowingly took a step away. Not only was it forming that weird wall in front of it, but the way it smiled and was strangely silent just... wasn't right at all.

"That's… weird." He mumbled. "Chomper, think you can handle it?" Alvin asked.

Chomper looked back at him with a worried expression, but she nodded her head anyway, taking a few shaky steps forward towards the mime.

"Oookay, let's try a Tail Whip!" Alvin ordered. Chomper gave him a wary glare, but turned around anyway, her tail lifted higher as she swayed it back and forth. When she was done, it seemed like the move had no effect. The Mr. Mime continued its strange movements, staring down both Alvin and Chomper.

Then, in an instant, Chomper was shrouded in a field of purple energy that lifted her up in the air. She flailed about, squeaking out loud as she clawed at the air. As Alvin grabbed her pokeball, Chomper was sent flying to the back of the room, slamming hard against the wall with a heavy grunt.

The little mouse fell from the wall and onto the ground, out cold. Alvin glared at Sabrina, then back to his pokemon, returning her to her ball.

"Hey! You only got that one cuz you used a freaky clown and distracted me!" Alvin protested, retrieving the next pokeball and tossing it up. "C'mon Splash!" He called as the Squirtle emerged from his ball.

"Squi-irrr…" Splash grimaced a little as he looked to the Mr. Mime, looking back at Alvin in confusion.

"I know buddy, I know. But we got this!" Alvin encouraged. "Hit it with a good Water Gun!"

Splash just nodded, his mouth opened wide as the blast of water jetted out. In response, the Mr. Mime thrust its arms forward, glaring as a wall of purple energy formed in front of its hands. The water gun splashed hard against it, but the wall stayed strong for the most part.

"Quick, go for a Bite before it shields again!" Alvin ordered. Splash nodded, crouching down with a growl before he rushed forward on all fours, sneaking around the barrier and, like Chomper, delivered the bite right to Mr. Mime's leg.

It cried out, stomping its foot to shake Splash off before raising a hand. Before Mr. Mime could attack, Splash released it and jumped back, firing off another Water Gun by Alvin's command. "Thatta boy Splash! Keep on the pressure!" He said. Sure enough, Splash did just that.

If Sabrina was just gonna keep giving silent orders, then there was no such thing as a turn! And with Alvin's encouragement to keep going, Splash gave attack after attack. When Mr. Mime threw up any kind of field, he tried to break through with Water Gun. After that, he'd dash in for a Bite or Tackle. Rinse and repeat.

By the time Splash had even begun to tire, Mr. Mime had already taken a hefty amount of damage. "Good job, bud! Let's finish it off with one more Water Gun!" Alvin cheered. Nodding, Splash glared at his target. The Mr. Mime couldn't even lift up its arms! With one last good shot, Squirtle managed to launch the Mr. Mime off the ground and towards the wall with his Water Gun. Before it even reached the ground, Sabrina returned it to the pokeball.

"Wooooohooo! Way to go, Splash!" Alvin said, rushing to the field to scoop up his Squirtle, spinning around with him a little before setting Splash on his head. "Alright, psychic lady, cough up that badge!"

"Not. Yet. You haven't beaten me." Sabrina spoke, her tone making Alvin tremble a bit. But he shook his head with a defiant stomp then. "Tauros crap, lady! I beat all your pokemon fair and square!" He protested.

Sabrina's bracelets grew brighter, her whole body covered in that green aura as she lowered herself to the battlefield, another pokeball clenched tightly in her hand. "I don't think I've ever had a more irritating battle, so if you want my badge you're going to prove yourself more than a nuisance." She said, tossing the pokeball up into the air.

"Wait, what first gym has more than two pokemon?!" Alvin said, watching as the pokeball opened up.

Her last pokemon, a Kadabra, floated from the ball gracefully, legs crossed and arms folded as it hovered over the ground, glaring at Alvin and Splash.

"Fine then! Splash, get ready to-"

"Squiiir…" Alvin glanced down at his pokemon. Splash was on all fours, just fighting to stand up. And Alvin had used up his potions just making it here! "Dang it. On second thought, you come back buddy. Rest for a bit." Alvin said as he returned Splash to the pokeball.

Chomper was out. Splash was exhausted. All he had left was…

Alvin bit his lip, grasping the third pokeball from his waist. He hadn't really used her for battle… not with that arm. But he didn't have a choice. Opening the ball, Alvin brought out his Sneasel.

"Sneeeaaa…" Nivis let out a wide yawn, rubbing at her eyes as she sat up.

"Hey girl… gonna need your help. Think you can handle it?" Alvin asked, crouching down to Nivis' level. The Sneasel tilted her head, then turned to eye her opponent, then back to Alvin with a confident nod. "Heh. Alright then! Let's give it our best!" Alvin said, gently patting Nivis on the shoulder. "Get ready to lose, Sabrina! Nivis, use Fake Out!"

The Sneasel nodded, rushing up to the Kadabra as fast as she could. Kadabra's eyes widened as Nivis leapt up, her claws giving off an orange glow as she clapped them together, the resulting shock wave being strong enough to knock the psychic type back a few feet.

"Kadabra, shake it off. Energy Ball." Sabrina ordered. Shaking the daze away, Kadabra growled and pointed its spoon right at Nivis, a ball of greenish-blue energy forming right in front of it before firing straight at her.

Without waiting for the order, Nivis ducked under the attack, down on all fours as she glared at the Kadabra. Alvin, while admittedly staring at her rear, cheered her on. "Nice moves, Nivis! Get in close and give 'em an Ice Punch!" He said. The Sneasel nodded, raising up her left paw and clenching it into a fist, a heavy mist surrounding it as ice crept along her paw, covering it completely before she ran forward again.

"Kadabra, use Reflect!" Sabrina ordered. Kadabra just barely managed to raise up that yellowish energy field to guard itself, but Nivis' attack still connected right on its arm that held the spoon, leaving behind some ice as she leapt back. This time, when Sabrina glared at Alvin, she was met with a rather smug smile on his face. "How…?" She asked.

"Hey Sabrina. Next time, be ready for Dark types. Nivis, finish this up with a Feint Attack!" Alvin said. And with that, Nivis crouched down, her body exuding a dark aura that hid her from sight.

Kadabra started to look around, holding onto its frozen arm as it tried to locate the little Sneasel. Footsteps were approaching from all around, the sound of claws on tiles scraping all over, it couldn't pinpoint where she was coming from!

Then, at the last second, Nivis reappeared behind it, her right paw coated in darkness as she gave a good punch right to Kadabra's back, releasing a quick burst of energy and knocking it forward. The psychic type was knocked out before it even met the ground.

Sabrina watched her pokemon fall in shock. Of all the types she had to worry about, Dark may have been the least common. Alvin was busy spinning his Sneasel around, cheering as he placed her up on his shoulders. "Alright!" he said, "Gonna need that badge, Sabrina! I've got some celebrating to do!"

"I… I just... No… No, you earned it fair and square. I just didn't plan ahead as I should have." Sabrina said as she reached into her pocket to retrieve a badge, the gold colored badge floating from her hand over to Alvin's open palm. "You'll find you already have your winnings. And... Take this too. Use it well, if you can manage to." She added. From behind her chair came a small purple cube, floating to Alvin as well. Each side had a black 48 on it. "It's the TM for Skill Swap." She explained simply.

Alvin took them both with a grin, humming. "Why thank you. And hey, maybe I'll come back and-" He paused, looking down. His pokedex had beeped with a new message, and he opened it up immediately. "Oh! Scratch that thought, I gotta run! Can't be late!" He says as he returns Nivis to her ball and stuffing the items in his bag. "Thanks for the battle anyway, gotta go!" He says, running right to the warp pad.

* * *

Leaving the gym was easier than getting to Sabrina for sure. Just one pad to get to the start! If only it was active sooner… But anyway, Alvin was rushing towards Saffron's eastern terminal, waiting at it eagerly.

People came through, each one catching Alvin's attention for only a second. Then, after what felt like hours, Alvin perked up as he spotted Theodore coming through. He didn't even wait for the butterball to leave the terminal; he just ran straight in and threw his arms around his baby brother, squeezing him in the tightest hug he could manage.

"A-Alviiiin! You're gonna crush me!" Theodore squealed as Alvin lifted him up and spun him, still squeezing him as he did. When Alvin eventually let him go, Theo stumbled, shaking his head as he rubbed his chest. "Gosh, it's only been a couple days... How are you?" he asked. "Oh, I just remembered! I have something from Simon for-"

"Hold that thought, baby bro. We gotta get to the room, we can talk more there!" Alvin insisted, grabbing Theo's paw and yanking him along through the terminal.

Theodore squeaked, following after Alvin in a vain attempt to keep up with his pace. "W-Wait, what? What room? We're not in Cerulean!" He asked, only for Alvin to not answer.

"Don't worry about that! Just come on!"


	8. One Big, Messy Family

Simon let out a sigh as he felt the train begin to slow itself down to a stop. Luckily, the Kanto train system was expanded to cover the major cities of the region. Much more convenient than having to run around absolutely everywhere, and it had a direct connection to the Johto region!

"Next stop, Saffron Station. Thank you for riding with us, and have a great day!" came a voice over the intercom.

As soon as the doors opened, Simon had to rush for the door in order to avoid the rush of people coming off of the train as well. According to Alvin, they had a room in some hotel. There was only one in Saffron now, so it wasn't too hard to find. In fact, it was down towards the southern terminal of the city. As he walked, he grabbed a pokeball and gave it a light toss in front of him. When it reached its peak in the arc, it split open, spilling light that quickly took the form of his Bulbasaur. It looked around for a second before hurrying to Simon's side, walking with his trainer. Simon smiled down at the little frog-like thing.

"I figured you'd want to be out when we see Alvin and Theodore again, I'm sure they'll have Squirtle and Charmander out for you to play with," he said, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two greatballs, both in their shrunken state, "and I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when they get ahold of you two."

"Saaur." Bulbasaur just nodded lazily as he stuck to Simon's side. The two of them traversed through the big city until that hotel came into view, walking right on in through the sliding doors. A quick message to Alvin told him that the room was number 609. Simon rolled his eyes, but went straight for the elevator.

As soon as they were on the right floor, the room wasn't hard to find at all. Just a few doors down, the handle had a "Do not disturb" sign dangling from it, but it opened up when Simon turned it, unlocked.

"Guys? I've got something fo-"

The sight he saw almost made him retreat then and there. Simon had to walk into the room through the short hallway, but when he did…

Alvin and Theodore were on that bed. The both of them were stark naked. Not only that, but they were with their pokemon, so to speak. Alvin had Theo's Matchstick and Teddy, as well as a Rattata that must've been his. He was bouncing himself on the Charmander's twin shafts while the little bear rode along his length, with his fingers buried deep inside of the little Rattata.

And Theodore had Alvin's Splash and Nivis. The poor Sneasel was taking both of their lengths at once in her slit, being cradled in Theodore's arms and held against his chest. Theodore was kissing her forehead, caressing her sides as he pounded into her.

Simon just… stood there. Shocked.

"Aah… Hey, hey Simon! Took you long enough!" Alvin said, waving to his little brother. "C'mon over, we're j-just starting~" He moaned out.

Instead, Simon turned for the door, but Bulbasaur had just pushed it closed with his vines, locking the door. "Bul. Ba." he said, pointing an extra vine to the almost full bed.

"Bulbasaur just let me go!" Simon said in a hushed tone. "Siiiimoooon~. Come join! I bet you fapped to all those pictures anyway, so what's wrong with feeling it for yourself~?" Alvin groaned in pleasure as Matchstick gave a particularly powerful thrust into him.

Simon quickly turned away to try and leave the room again, but Bulbasaur had quickly blocked the door. As Simon attempted to open it, the grass pokemon shot out a small amount of pink powder that quickly wafted up to his trainer. Simon breathed it in without even realizing, and within seconds, had turned back to watch his brothers and their pokemon. He dropped his bag to the floor, and Bulbasaur quickly wrapped a few vines around his trainer's wrist, and led him into the room.

"Uh… what was that?" Alvin asked as he slowed down his movements, gaining a growl of complaint from both Matchstick and Teddy.

"Bulbasaur's powder can have different effects… this one causes arousal…" Simon answered as he climbed up on the bed with a low huff. "Doesn't go away unless I do something about it."

To that, Alvin just shrugged and grinned. "Well, what're ya waiting for? Let that thing free!" He insisted, reaching over to fondle the bulge forming beneath Simon's shirt. "Haven't seen this cock in days~"

Simon bit his lip then, letting Alvin touch before he soon removed his shirt, exposing that bulge of his fully. With a grin, Alvin laid himself on his back, almost squishing Matchstick beneath him as he nuzzled into Simon's covered balls. "Mmm… Join us, Si~"

"Alvin, d-don't do that." Simon protested. Despite that, Alvin yanked down his underwear to free his throbbing length, engulfing it in his mouth right down to the hilt in no time, drawing out a loud moan from Simon.

Bulbasaur watched them eagerly, settling himself down in the middle of the action.

Theodore couldn't help watching neither. Alvin having fun with his pokemon, and now Simon too? If he wasn't so into pounding Nivis, he'd have joined them on the spot. Feeling Splash's bigger shaft rubbing on his own as they both humped the Sneasel was quite the sensation too. He never really got to be on top often, if at all.

"Give him something nice, Simon~" Theo cooed, turning his attention back to Nivis, picking up his speed. This made the Sneasel squeal in bliss, her claws hooking softly into Theo's shoulders.

From his spot, Bulbasaur reached a few vines over to Simon's backpack, rummaging around inside until he found two of the pokeballs, taking them out and opening them. From the light came Clefairy and a Nidorina. Clefairy looked around, but Nidorina spotted her trainer on the bed, instantly wagging her tail and rushing over to the bed. When she saw Alvin at Simon's shaft, though, she let out a growl, immediately trying to nudge him aside.

"S-Sorry about her… She wants me." Simon mumbled, watching as both Alvin and Nidorina lapped at his shaft, eyeing at each other as they worked that throbbing length with their tongues. Alvin peeked up at him, huffing through his nose. "So? Your big brother wants you too." Alvin says as he moved a hand from Teddy in order to grab Simon by the butt, pulling him closer so he could fit most of Simon's shaft in his mouth, leaving Nidorina to lap at the base of his shaft.

As if the licks weren't enough, having his rear groped sent a strong shiver of pleasure up Simon's spine. That familiar cloud of bliss was back. Simon reached down to hold both Alvin and his Nidorina by the head, rocking his hips back and forth. He couldn't help moaning out loud. Who wouldn't?

Across from them, Theodore put his focus back on pleasing Nivis, giving her gentle little kisses on the neck while his hands roamed her flat chest. He cooed in her ear with little compliments. The "You're so pretty" and "You're so tight" that she seemed to love hearing, as she clenched down on him more and more whenever he was whispering to her. On the other side, Splash was sort of doing the same, though he was more occupied with nibbling the back of her neck.

Nonetheless, Nivis was losing her mind. Splash was reaching those deeper, untouched spots again and again, whereas Theodore was bumping into her usual tender spots, both sensations causing her to cling tighter to Theo, her claws lightly grazing his shoulders as she reacted to the bliss. Not that he minded, of course. If anything, it seemed to make him pound her harder! She bounced each time their crotches met, that tongue hanging freely from her mouth as she took it.

"Ah, j-jeez Splash… I think she's gonna pass out like that…" Theodore moaned. Despite that, Splash didn't relent. He looked right at Nivis' face as he slammed his hips against hers, causing his shaft to bulge in her belly each time he delved inside of her. The both of them moaned out loud, so Theo just kept to the faster pace. "I-Is it normal for it to be so wet? It feels like a flood!" Theodore moaned.

"That's a Water type thing, Theodore." Simon explained. By now, he had his Clefairy up on the bed as well, two fingers buried deep in the pixie's snatch as his other hand did the same for Nidorina. "Lots and lots of their natural lubricant… Gah… In order to make mating both quicker a-and easier." He spoke.

He was getting close… the building feeling was too familiar to mistake. Simon arched up his back, panting out loud and humping against the two tongues that danced about his shaft. Just a little more and he'd be there!

Lucky for him, he didn't have to wait very long. Bulbasaur rose up from his spot then, his bud lifting upwards as he released several vines from it. Two vines for each chipmunk, they snuck around the bed. One wrapped around their leg to spread them, and the other would dive straight for their asshole. Alvin and Theodore were easy enough to push into, but Simon still had some resistance, needing an extra prod or two before his hole relaxed.

Simon yelped when it wiggled its way inside, unable to bring himself to try moving away. And when Bulbasaur started to thrust it, well… he lost it. Since he couldn't cover his mouth, Simon ended up moaning out loud as his cock flexed against those two tongues, his cum shooting out hard as orgasm took its hold.

As Simon came, Nidoran headbutted Alvin. Not enough to hurt him, but certainly enough so he'd open his mouth. When he did, she engulfed Simon's cock for herself, her tail wagging rapidly as she drank whatever Simon had left to spurt.

"H-Heyyy… You little sneak, that was my drink!" Alvin huffed. Since Simon was occupied, Alvin turned his attention back to Theo's pokemon, even with that vine humping him. Teddy, unsurprisingly, had already reached his own climax, trembling all over as cum dribbled out of his little cock. Down below, Matchstick was still making those wild, rough thrusts into Alvin, so having the vine in there gave his dicks something new to rub on.

"Aaah, chaaa…" Matchstick squirmed beneath Alvin. His little claws held on to the chipmunk as tight as he could, humping wildly against that smooth vine.

Alvin looked back at the Charmander, grinning. "Heh… Can't handle it, huh? Go ahead and cum, I know you're close~" he teased, clenching himself down around those shafts.

As he expected, the Charmander let out a roar as he clung tightly to Alvin, hilting inside of him as he started filling Alvin's hole with his hot spunk. "A-Aah… that's it, ya little firestarter… let it all out." Alvin cooed, grinding himself on Matchstick's crotch as the lizard continued to unload. "Heh, you made a good pick, Theo~"

"Thanks Alvin… j-just don't be too rough with them!" Theodore responded with a moan. Despite his words, he was being rather rough with Nivis. But the Sneasel was squealing from the effort, so he didn't mind too much. Besides. Splash was still going as hard as he could, and Nivis clenching on them both wasn't making them stop! Even when he slowed himself down some, Nivis would just squirm and complain.

So, with that in mind, Theodore continued to plow into Nivis without restraint, his hold on her hips getting tighter and tighter. To his surprise, Splash wasn't too far behind neither. When Splash did cum, however, everyone's attention went right to him.

Not only did he let out a loud "Squiiiirt!" as his orgasm gripped him, Splash's body suddenly took on a bright, white glow. Anyone watching him had to cover their eyes, but the intense light faded almost as fast as it had showed up.

Splash fell on his back, breathing heavily. The little Squirtle was no more, now laid out as a Wartortle, those furred ears and tail low as he panted out. Alvin eyes his pokemon with awe, gently climbing off of Matchstick and the vine. "Whoa… Splash, look at you! You're bigger and everything!" He praised, grabbing Splash by the shaft. Not only did it have more girth to it, but it reached to the top of his shell instead of just his chest area. And it had gone from its pink color to a dark blue!

"This is soooo going in me." Alvin said, licking his lips as he stared at that shaft. "You can play with Theo's pokemon, Si. I found a nice toy~"

Simon rolled his eyes at that. While Bulbasaur was still busy working those vines where he could, Simon was looming above his other two pokemon. Clefairy on the left, Nidorina on the right, both looking up at him with their legs parted. Simon was pounding into Clefairy's slit, ignoring the lingering voice in his head telling him to stop. At this point… he didn't care. Hearing his pokemon moaning was like sweet music to him, and he paid attention to that more. His hips smacked roughly against Clefairy's, making her rock against the bed nonstop. All the little pixie could do was grab at the fur on his chest for dear life, taking the pounding with vigor.

Bulbasaur was still thrusting into him, somewhat dictating his speed. The constant bumps against his prostate were harder to ignore, and the threat of orgasm was heavy. So Simon made himself pull out of Clefairy, giving himself a few seconds to relax before he delved into Nidorina next, grabbing her hind legs to keep her lower half up.

Not too long ago he wouldn't even look at a pokemon this way… But now here he was. Nearly balls deep in one of the first pokemon he'd caught. Nidorina licking his cheek took him out of his thoughts and back into the heat of the moment. She was visibly tensing up, her toes curling against his hands.

The juices that coated his length were thick, but his constant pounding kept him from getting stuck. Nidorina's moans rang throughout the room, her claws digging softly into the bed below. The way she gripped him, as well as Bulbasaur's intrusive vine still moving about, Simon was at the edge again. He bit down on his lip and, to Nidorina's annoyance, pulled out of her, tugging Clefairy closer to pound her again.

He looked away from the two pokemon beneath him, softly glaring at Bulbasaur. The grass type just gazed right back at him with a soft blush on his cheeks. He was enjoying Simon's struggle. And the way Simon was squeezing on his vine told him everything. So, with a little huff, Bulbasaur flexed each of his vines and worked the two that were in his trainer and Theodore deeper, purposely bumping Simon's prostate once more before "cumming" inside of them both.

Simon tried to resist, but ultimately ended up grabbing Clefairy in his arms, tugging her into his arms and rutting her as fast as he could manage. "Fa-aaaairyy!" The little pixie squeaked out, holding Simon tight as she took it. When Simon hilted inside of her, Clefairy could barely keep her eyes open as his warm spurts began to fill her.

The orgasmic bliss was interrupted, though, when Nidorina let out a protesting whine. She sat up and started to paw at Simon's thigh, her head ducked down to nuzzle at his balls as he came. Simon sighed then, forcing himself to pull out of Clefairy's slit, much to Nidorina's delight as she instantly covered his cock with her mouth, happily gulping down the remainder of his load.

On the other side of the bed, Theo was left on his own to tend with Nivis. He watched as Alvin sucked at Splash's new shaft, absentmindedly still rutting the Sneasel in his arms. Whatever was filling him from behind was amazing to him. The slick feel, the warmth it gave, Theo tilted his head back with another moan.

"Aah… Oh g-gosh, I'm gonna…" He warned, hugging Nivis' head to his chest, giving her a tight squeeze as he buried himself inside of her slit. Everyone else was finishing up, so he had to push himself to that point as well. It would have been easier if his length wasn't a little numb from Nivis' cooler insides. But, when she tightened her grip on his body and started to clamp down, Theo was brought over the edge with her.

The two of them moaned out at the ceiling as Nivis' juices splattered on his crotch, followed soon by the heat of Theo's spunk shooting messily against her walls, only to be forced out with the gush of her fluid. Theodore sighed, plopping down on his butt with Nivis comfortably in his lap, rubbing up and down her back as he panted for breath.

Nivis continued to ride on him, drooling a little as she softened her death grip on Theo's shoulders. Slowly, up and down, she did her best to milk out every last spurt of his load. "Sneaaa… Sneasel, snea…" She panted at his chest, the warmth spreading throughout her body like a weird embrace. Her own trainer was good, but his brother wasn't too bad neither. So, with the sex rush dying down, Nivis opted to just rest against Theodore, lost in the sound of him and everyone else being taken into afterglow.

* * *

"Soooo… Simon. I kinda saw you rocking against a vine there. I thought you were all dom?"

Simon groaned in embarrassment at Alvin's words, deciding to not reply. Instead, he scooted off of the bed, ignoring Nidorina's growl of disapproval. His legs were still shaky, and a bit of haze was still in his mind. Even when nullified, Bulbasaur's powder sure did linger…

The pokemon were all laid out, exhausted. The boys didn't have the heart to return them to their balls after their intense romp, after all.

"Oh come on, Si. Do you know how long I've been waiting to see you do ANYTHING like that? You could at least say how it felt!" Alvin egged on, sitting up in bed.

"That doesn't matter." Simon turned away so the blush on his cheeks would stay hidden. He crouched down to retrieve his bag, clearing his throat as he got back on the bed. "Anyway… As I was saying before I was interrupted, I got something for you guys. I'm sure it'll be something you both like."

While Simon started searching through his bag, Theodore piped up. "Uh, Si? If you're gonna do more bottom stuff, I could help loosen you." He offered. But when he caught Simon's gaze, he covered his mouth. "Or uh, ya know just… not…"

"Thanks for the offer, Theo. But I'm sure that won't be necessary." Simon insisted. Even with his persistent blush, Simon straightened out and produced his gift. Two great balls, both shrunken down to carry size. "It took a little convincing, but I managed to get them in something a little more than a regular pokeball."

Alvin stared, then scoffed. "So what's in em, huh? Something that'd get you to finally chill?" he asked.

"Don't push it." Simon growled. "These are two of the fossils I found, brought back as pokem- Hey!" Before Simon could even finish his sentence, Alvin had swiped the ball from his left hand. "You can at least let me finish!"

"And you could be open with your brothers, but I guess we're not getting that huh?" Alvin replied. "Fossil pokemon huh? I bet this one looks sooo cool!"

Simon glared at him, then just sighed. "You know what? Today's been… eventfully good. So let's try to keep it that way, hmm?" He said, rolling over the other ball to Theodore. "I know you already have a Wwater type, Alvin, but at least you'd have a little extra coverage if it's needed."

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Coverage, schmoverage. Whoever's in here is gonna help me get to the top even if they don't have some cover type or whatever!" He boasted.

"Thanks for the pokemon, Si." Theodore said with a smile. "But what about you? Well… I guess you don't need it if your team's already big." He said, looking over the great ball as he made it grow in his palm.

"Don't worry, Theodore. There was one left, and I'm certain neither of you would want it. So I've already gone ahead and caught it for myself." Simon says, leaning over to mess up his little brother's hair. "Now if you two don't mind, I need to clean up. A lot." With that, Simon climbed out of bed, followed closely by Nidorina as he went to the bathroom, locking the door behind himself.

"Hey! You never locked it back at home! Alvin called. When Simon didn't reply, Alvin just let out an annoyed growl. "Sheesh, ya ask one question and you're a bad guy or something!"

Theodore shrugged, setting the great ball down. "Maybe he thinks we're just gonna make fun of him."

Alvin waved a dismissive hand to that. "Oh please Theo. We're brothers! We make fun of each other all the time! Doesn't mean I'm being mean about it!"

"Well maybe when he's done he'll be more open to talk…?" Theodore said softly.

"You really think that don't you bud?" Alvin sighed. "Alright, alright. If he doesn't wanna say he likes butt stuff, I won't mess with him. Too much."

…

Simon came back out about an hour later. A bright blue towel was wrapped around his waist, which Nidorina was trying to lazily tug off. Alvin and Theodore were still naked, laid out on the bed watching some cartoon on the tv.

Their new pokemon were out of confinement now. Theodore was absently rubbing the shell of an Omanyte, while Alvin paid almost no mind to the Kabuto that was nestled in his lap.

"Ah, well, looks like you're already acquainted." Simon commented. "What do you think?" He asked.

Theodore looked to him, then smiled softly. "I like it! I can't tell if it's a boy or a girl, so… I guess I'll just call it Shelly." He replied, picking up the Omanyte with a hum. "Ya like that right?"

In response, the Omanyte waved its little tentacles around. Alvin, however, huffed. "At least you could think something up. I dunno what to think about this one." Alvin said as he glanced down at the Kabuto.

"Come now, Alvin, give it a chance. After all, it should be useful when it evolves." Simon insisted.

"I'll believe it when I see it. I'll figure out a name later." Alvin says, turning his attention to the tv again.

"Right… Anyway, Theo, I was thinking about the picture you sent. Not for what you were doing, of course." Simon said, making his way over to the bed. "When was the last time you saw that blue glow?" He asked.

Theodore furrowed his brow in thought. "Huh… I guess it was… right before I got here. In Saffron, I mean. I thought I saw it by the screens in the terminal." He answered with a nod. "Yeah, that's gotta be it."

"I expected as such. The only pokemon I could find that has that sort of glow at all times is Rotom." Simon explained. "They're small pokemon. Ghost and electric type, and they like to take over electronic devices. Strange that there's one here in Kanto, but it's even weirder that it seems to be following you."

"I-I'M BEING STALKED BY A GHOST?!" Theodore shrieked, rousing some of the pokemon as he dove under the blankets, trembling. "Don't let it possess me!"

Simon sighed, adjusting his towel before scooting over to Theo's side. "No, Theodore, it can only take over machines. And you're not a robot, are you?" He asked simply, patting what he assumed to be Theo's head beneath the blanket.

"Well… no, but still! I've heard people say a lot of things about ghost types that aren't good at all!" Theodore countered, stubbornly staying under the blanket.

"Can't believe everything you hear, Theodore. Would I lie to you about this?" Simon asked. When Theo peeked from under the blanket, Simon smiled. "Maybe next time you see it, you can catch it. If it's following you, maybe it's interested?"

Theodore nodded a little. "Yeah… maybe you're right. I mean, you usually are right but sometimes it's just-" Theodore paused mid sentence as is belly growled. Loudly. He let out a sheepish laugh as his older brothers looked right at him. "I didn't have breakfast." He defended.

"Hm. Then let's try to find something that's not berries! This place has to have something good!" Alvin insisted, bolting up from his spot with Kabuto tucked under his arm. "Splash, Chomper, Nivis, let's go!" He said, bolting for the door with his pokemon following slowly.

"A-Alvin, get back here!" Simon called, following after him. "You're still naked!"

Watching his brothers, Theodore couldn't help laughing a little. Simon was still in just a towel when he ran out. He looked over to his own pokemon, then got up off the bed. Those two would be back soon, so he may as well get dressed.

Though he couldn't help looking over his shoulder. The image on the tv seemed to waver a little...


	9. Simon's Bottomed-Out Practice

Over the next few days, the munks remained in Saffron. Mostly to rest and take a break from their journeys. Not much happened, outside of practice battles and sex, though that was usually saved for nighttime. Usually.

Today, Theodore was first to stir awake, still nude from the night before. He rubbed at his eyes for a bit, just to suddenly freeze up, a soft moan escaping his mouth instead of a yawn. A buzzing sound was in the air, and a familiar vibrating down below put a blush on his cheeks.

"A-Aah… I thought I…" Theodore bit his lip as he lifted the covers, only for his eyes to widen in shock from what he saw. As he expected, the plug from the previous night was in its place, but it had a constant blue glow to it now, and even seemed to be moving a little on its own.

"W-WHAT THE HECK?!" Theo bolted up, quickly tugging the plug out of himself and tossing it, panting heavily as he watched it land near the dresser.

His outburst caused his brothers to awake as well, though they were much more groggy than he was. "Theo… what's gotten into you? Tryin' to sleep." Alvin groaned.

"The plug! I dunno what happened, but it w-was-" Theodore stopped himself as he looked to the toy. The glow was gone, and it wasn't buzzing anymore. Just.. laying there. "I swear, it was moving! Honest!"

"It sounds like you just forgot to turn it off last night…" Simon said with a wide yawn, feeling around the bed for his glasses.

Theodore pouted and crossed his arms. "What? You're the one who put it in! I was all weak after you two pulled out, so I know I didn't!" He protested. "Maybe if you guys weren't slacking, you would've-"

"Uh… what's happening to the fridge?" Alvin interrupted. He was pointing over to the appliance, which had started to rattle side to side. The whole surface of it turned orange, rocking more and more against the dresser as it moved. It bounced a little and shook around, the doors opening and closing again and again, sending a chill into the room.

While the munks stared in shock, it came to a sudden stop, teetering slightly before a little horn pierced up from the top, surrounding the whole fridge in a light purple aura that shaped itself into lightning bolts.

"Simon…? Is that the ghost?" Theodore squeaked, ducking under the blankets and peeking out with wide eyes. Right as he spoke, a pair of purple eyes came into view, followed by a little mouth beneath them.

"Roootototo… Toooom!" The fridge leapt off the ground, floating midair as it opened up its doors, the chill growing more and more as it aimed itself for the three brothers.

"EVERYONE OFF THE BED!" Simon shouted. Luckily, the three of them managed to hop off the bed in time, landing on the floor right as the Rotom attacked, releasing a Blizzard right where the chipmunks once were, covering the bed in ice and snow. By the time Rotom's doors closed up, half off the room was either frozen or cold to the touch.

Theodore stared at it with wide eyes, grimacing as the Rotom laughed at them. "Th-That… was not funny! You could have froze us solid!" He nearly shouted. "You can't just spring up a-and try to attack people! And you certainly can't just put yourself in a toy!" He says, looking around. His backpack was by the door… Theodore bit his lip, watching the Rotom turn to them slowly, glaring down as its doors started to open again.

Before he could even notice, Theodore had sprung up over the frozen blanket, thankful for his fur protecting him as he slid across the bed. He dove down towards the door, landing right by his backpack. The Rotom turned itself around to face him, but by then Theodore had a pokeball fished from his bag. Growing it, he tossed the ball forward, the burst of light causing the Rotom to come to a stop.

Standing in front of Theo now was Matchstick, his fiery tail sweeping side to side. It didn't take the Charmander long to understand the situation, his flame burning brighter as he growled at the Rotom.

"Hurry Matchstick! Ember!" Theodore ordered. Matchstick obeyed instantly, his fire building more before he released the attack, firing the bits of flame right at Rotom before it could even dodge. Rotom reared back with a groan, trying to move away. "Don't let up! Keep going!"

Theodore's command rang in Matchstick's ears. He glared at the Rotom with a spiteful growl, taking in another deep breath. This time, when the attack was released, it was a twister of blue flames that clashed right onto Rotom's body, sending it flying back into the wall, crashing into it and sliding down to the floor.

Alvin and Simon watched it all happen in awe, their jaws slack and eyes wide. Theo crouched down to his bag again, pulling out a Great ball and walking boldly to the Rotom's side. "Looks like you need to learn some manners…" he said as he tapped the ball to Rotom's horn.

In a flash of red, Rotom was brought into the ball, wiggling violently in Theodore's hand. Despite this, Theo held firm, not letting it go or open up in the slightest. All until the ball let off a ding, falling completely still. Theodore looked at the ball for a while, then over to his brothers. "You guys okay?" He asked.

"Yeah… yeah, we are but… What WAS that, Theo? I've never seen you act that way before." Simon inquired. "And you didn't even need anything to help…"

"I don't _need_ help, Simon. I'm just happy when I get it." Theodore says simply. "Uh… how are we gonna fix the room?" He asks as he looks at all the ice. "I don't think they'll let us have another room after this…"

Alvin stood, waving his hand dismissively. "Leave it to me. If anyone can persuade, it's me."

"Before we do anything… Can we get clothes this time?" Theodore points out. "I know I like seeing you guys, but we can't go out in the buff."

"Wow Theo. Prude much? What happened to the Theodore who let it all hang free?" Alvin commented, hands on his hips as he gave them a little sway, letting his soft shaft flop about freely. Simon groaned, rolling his eyes and looking away. "He's right, Alvin. We can at least try to salvage the room."

Alvin just scoffed. "Gee, thanks Simom. Let's just get a move on." He says, heading over to his bag. "So what's up next for you guys, huh? I'm on my way to Fuchsia."

"Celadon for me. I might do the gym challenge, but I'm more interested in the Game Corner for now." Simon replied, already fishing clothes from his bag. "And you, Theodore?"

"...I dunno. I've kinda just been wandering, really." Theodore replies, sitting down on a section of unfrozen bed. "Battles, sightseeing, stuff like that."

Simon looked over at him. "Well then, Theo… if you've got that Rotom to stay around for now, maybe you ought to take on Celadon's gym as well? It's a Grass oriented gym, so you should have a good advantage."

Theodore wrinkled up his nose at the thought. "I guess I can try it… but if I don't like it I'm just gonna do my own thing."

"Fair enough, Theo. Now if anyone can think of an excuse for all this ice, now would be a great time to bring it up."

* * *

Luckily, Celadon wasn't far away at all. It was well within walking distance, so after seeing Alvin's train off, Simon and Theodore made their way westward to route 7.

It was a short trip for sure, but that didn't stop any conversation at least. Simon was first to speak. He noticed how close Theodore was carrying Matchstick and…

"Theodore… I know how it's been for the past few days, but… Don't you think you might be a little _too_ close to your pokemon?" He asked, glancing over to Theodore.

That made Theodore stop in his tracks. He stayed quiet at first, the only sound being the wind blowing through the grass and trees. He looked down at his feet, then to his Charmander, and finally to his big brother. "And what's that supposed to mean? How am I "too close" to them? I don't do anything different than what anyone else does." He said firmly.

Simon took a little step back. "Nothing, just… Wouldn't you think that-"

"Think what? I-I'm sorry, Simon, but this had better not be about doing it. You were doing the same thing as me and Alvin! And you were enjoying it! So… So I don't wanna hear you saying anything about it being bad! Cuz it isn't!" Theodore squeezed Matchstick to his chest a little. "I wish you weren't so darn weird about it! You liked it for the last few days…"

"I… I only liked it because I was under the influence of Bulbasaur's powder." Simon said defensively, taken aback by the sudden outburst. "It's the only way to reverse the effects, so if I seemed to like it it's because I was-"

"Simon stop LYING!" Theodore interrupted. "I bet that stuff doesn't even do all that! If you'd just let yourself have fun, then you'd know why it's good in the first place! I mean, c'mon! What's so weird about it when you already do it with BOTH of your brothers?"

"That… That's… That's different…" Simon said softly.

Theodore glared at Simon. "How? Pokemon understand us, and most of them are stronger than us. If they didn't want us to do it with them, they'd make it obvious. Y-You… you claim to be smart… then you should know this. Without research."

Hearing that made Simon tense up in place. He opened his mouth, but Theodore didn't stop. "You see how I was with my pokemon. If you let them do their thing, you can really get to know how they work." As much as Simon wanted to protest, he just couldn't.

"I… can't do that. You're submissive, I'm not." Simon said softly. "I'd have to be on top."

"Simon… let Bulbasaur out." Theodore spoke. "I'm gonna show you what I mean." He says as he looks around. The sight of the former underground path's entrance caught his eye, grabbing Simon's wrist and leading him over to it.

When they made it there, Theodore set Matchstick down and pat the Charmander's head. "Gonna need to get you going, little guy. We gotta show Simon how it's done." He says. Matchstick nods eagerly, his tail flaring up and swishing.

Simon watched him with a roll of his eyes. "Theo, I know how to take care of-" He went quiet. Theo's stare was strangely solid. "Er… right. Okay." With that, he retrieved the pokeball from his waist, releasing Bulbasaur from his confines.

"Good. Now, he's got that bulb on his back, so we can't get him to lay on his back. He'll have to sit." Theodore says, looking to Matchstick. "Now lay down, big guy." He said. In an instant, the Charmander was down on his back, legs spread in anticipation. "Now you, Si."

"Hmmph…" Simon crouched down in front of Bulbasaur, looking the Grass type right in the eyes. "Sit down, Bulbasaur, I have… something for you." He said.

Bulbasaur stared back for a few seconds, blinking and slowly looking to his side. Seeing Matchstick presenting himself brought a sly smile to his face, and Bulbasaur sat down, his front legs parted so his crotch wouldn't be hidden.

"Huh… a sheath. Thought he'd have something different." Theodore said with a shrug. "Now Simon, just… get him hard. Rub him like you rub yourself." Theo instructed, turning his attention to Matchstick's slit, poking his finger inside and stirring it around slowly. The Charmander's loud moan rang in Simon's ear.

"Theo… can't you just…" Simon sighed, shaking his head as he grabbed hold of Bulbasaur's sheath. "He doesn't even get completely erect. Last time I touched, he only had his tip out. It's the vines that do the work." Simon protested as his hand stroked up and down the soft sheath. Bulbasaur didn't seem to mind, keeping that same grin as he bucked his hips into Simon's hold.

"That's not what matters, Simon. You want them to feel good no matter what." Theodore said firmly, holding Matchstick in his lap now, careful of the fiery tail. Simon blushed a little, watching those twin shafts rise from their hiding spot, dribbling with fresh precum. He sighed, turning his attention back to Bulbasaur's sheath, caressing it around the opening and the tip. The tip pushed out more in response, leaking still.

Not a moment later, though, Simon felt something. Something that made him rear back a little. "Theodore, it's swollen! And not the way it should be!" He blurted out. And yet, Bulbasaur didn't seem to mind. If anything, the grass type wrapping a vine around Simon's wrist made that clear. Another quick check down below put a stronger blush on Simon's cheeks. Right beneath Bulbasaur's tip was a knot. Almost perfectly round, and somewhat firm in his grip. "This… this isn't normal…"

Looking over, Theodore perked up. "Oooo! Si, that's his tender spot! Keep rubbing it!" Theodore instructed, keeping himself busy with both of Matchstick's cocks, not minding the hot pre that dribbled down his fingers as he stroked them.

Simon sighed, but continued as instructed. Bulbasaur was rearing back a little, balanced on his hinds some as Simon's hand caressed all over his knot, coaxing the rest of that pale green shaft to arise as well. The pre that leaked from Bulbasaur had an interestingly sweet smell to it, the gentle breeze carrying it around as it billowed.

He didn't want to admit it, but… Seeing how much Bulbasaur was enjoying himself made Simon smile. Just a little bit. Something about seeing that smug face melt into a needy, pleasure filled expression was just right to him. So, Simon brought both hands to do the job, fondling and groping along that throbbing shaft nonstop, listening into Bulbasaur grunt and growl. "Heh… Good to see this thing does have a use. I was starting to think your vines did everything…" Simon said softly.

"Si, you might wanna be careful. Keep that up and you're gonna have a mess." Theodore warned, smiling a little as he watched his big brother work. At this point, he had turned Matchstick around so he could get both hands on his shafts, stroking them both at the base while he licked the tips, happy to swallow the pre they leaked. ' _This got Splash to evolve… maybe the same could happen for Matchstick.'_ He thought in between his licks. The Charmander started to thrust his hips, his claws gently hooked in Theodore's hair for support.

It was a weird sensation, but Theodore didn't mind too much. He encouraged it, in fact. Then, an idea came to mind. With pre still clinging to his digits, Theodore brought two fingers down, right beneath Matchstick's lengths, rubbing around his hole some before poking it with a finger. Matchstick didn't seem to mind the intrusion too much. Especially with his trainer circling his shafts with that warm tongue of his.

Matchstick leaned his head back, releasing a little Ember towards the sky as he moaned in pleasure, his little hips rocking back and forth. Hearing Bulbasaur moaning like that was pretty good too. Theodore was making him arch up already, both of his lengths twitching around in his warm mouth. That finger buried in his rear though… that was taking him over. Either pushing in, drawing its way out, or curling against his walls, it made him clench down and moan louder.

Across from them, Simon had pushed the boundaries a little more. Going off what he had his brothers do to him, he worked up the courage to duck down his head, letting his tongue trace around the tip of Bulbasaur's shaft, just enough for a good coat of drool to cover it as well as the precum. Lengthwise, Bulbasaur wasn't too intimidating. Maybe a good five and a half inches. What worried him was that knot...

And yet, he'd be a bold, and quite weak liar if he were to say he wasn't erect under his clothes at this point. Theodore wasn't looking… Simon bit his lip as he raised himself back up, looking Bulbasaur right in the eyes. "Don't say this to anyone, you hear? I'll… let you be on top. But _I'm_ still in charge." He said sternly.

Bulbasaur just waved a foreleg at him, his grin coming back to his face. Simon huffed, glancing over at Theodore again before he laid himself out on his back. Bulbasaur acted quickly, releasing three vines from his bulb. Two thick, one thin. Simon bit his lip as he watched the thicker ones wrap around his middle and lift up his shirt while still holding him up, knowing full well what the third one was for.

' _You're the trainer, Simon. You're in control, even if you're about to be penetrated. There's no way it can fit…'_ Simon thought as he watched the thin vine make its approach, squirming a little as it coiled around his clean, pure white tights, slipping through the fly to tug them down to his ankles. But not without teasing the stiff rod beneath the bulge for a few seconds, of course. The exposure made him shiver a little, especially with Bulbasaur taking his spot between his legs.

The grass type mounted him then, forelegs laid gently on Simon's bare stomach while his shaft bobbed and twitched in anticipation. Then, a little gasp from Simon as the thin vine poked him right on his rim. It pushed its way in without a problem, wriggling like a worm before it started to swell a little. Simon bit back a moan, his toes curled against the grass below as he felt that vine getting bigger and bigger. Of course it stretched him more in the process, and that sensation almost made him squirm in place. Simon held it together though, watching Bulbasaur's face as he was spread out by that vine. He was enjoying his struggle… but that was good, wasn't it?

Simon's stern resolve broke, though, when the vine suddenly gushed inside of him. It was a cool, slick fluid that filled him up, making his eyes go wide for a moment as it flooded his hole, forcing him to clench down on the vine when it got small again. And then… it came out. The motion was slow; purposely drawn out, judging by the amused smile Bulbasaur wore. Once the tip of the vine finally popped out, Simon yelped softly as he felt some of the fluid leak out of him as well, a heavy blush resting on his face then and there.

"Saaaaur~" A second later, and Bulbasaur's cockhead met Simon's lubed and leaking hole, pushing the tip in without a problem. The knot, however… that was a challenge.

The first press made Simon groan out loud, trying to squirm away from it. As did the second and third approach. But the fourth had more force behind it, breaching his outer ring and getting that stiff knot to squeeze inside, only managing to go halfway before the rest followed suit.

Simon couldn't even bring himself to form words then, his mouth agape at the sheer feeling of fullness. And it moved in deeper each time Bulbasaur ventured forward, giving light bucks of his hips until his crotch was up against Simon's soft, fuzzy ass. Then Bulbasaur started to hump him, working that thick knot back and forth with each movement, forcing Simon to moan out loud and grab at the vines that restrained him.

At this point, Theodore was watching. He didn't say anything due to his mouthful, but he liked what he saw. Simon on bottom? That was about as likely as finding a shiny! Needless to say, Theo took in the sight happily, his rear swaying side to side as he suckled on Matchstick's left shaft, his tongue poking from his mouth to tend to the right one.

As much as he wanted to keep watching, Matchstick was getting a little antsy, thrusting faster into Theo's mouth with a soft growl escaping him. Theodore held his head steady, letting Matchstick go at his own pace for now, grabbing hold of his other shaft and stuffing into his mouth as well.

That put the Charmander over the point. With a needy whine, Matchstick had grasped Theo's hair, arching up again as his hot spunk shot out of both shafts, taking no time to fill up his mouth with the sticky stuff. As usual, Theodore let it pool up before he started drinking it down, slowly pulling off of the twin shafts so the rest of Matchstick's cum could land on his face.

"Heh. Tasty as usual, little guy! A bit spicier than normal, though." Theo praised, lightly patting Matchstick on the head as the little lizard slumped back in the grass, panting. With his pokemon satisfied, Theo turned his attention back to Simon. What he saw put a fresher blush on his cheeks.

His big brother, not only getting reamed, but moaning the whole way through. Supported by vines and holding his legs up, letting Bulbasaur pound him freely. Theo squirmed a little, reaching down to rub at his bulge as he watched the show.

"Aaah… Hmf, h-aaah… faster, Bulbasaur…" Simon groaned out, pulling on Bulbasaur's thick vines to keep himself up. That knot kept brushing at his prostate… not enough to give it a good hit, but certainly enough to keep him standing stiff as can be. He didn't even mind that Theodore was currently stroking himself while watching.

Bulbasaur heeded that order, his feet planting down to the ground as he groaned out loud, ramming himself into Simon faster. The way the chipmunk was clamping down around him had Bulbasaur in a spin, grinding his knot against Simon's walls whenever he tightened up. "Come on… you can do it." Simon's encouragement made the little grass type speed up again, his vines tightening around Simon's waist then, going at him at full force.

Now he was losing it. Simon tugged at Bulbasaur's vines again, angling the grass type up just enough so his tip was ramming right on his prostate. Each time it did, Simon's shaft gave an involuntary twitch, leaking heavily on his own belly as his body started to lock up, making him hold on to Bulbasaur for dear life. "Ooohhhhh fff… uhhn, don't stop now… almost there!"

Bulbasaur let out a strained groan, slamming himself in as deep as he could go, even perching himself atop Simon's thighs as he let out a final shaky moan.

Not only was Simon's rear being filled with that sticky spunk, Bulbasaur's vines were also dripping now. Simon bit his lip at the sensation, tilting his head back as the warmth of orgasm washed over him, his cock bobbing freely as it dumped out his load into his fur. As the mess spread both inside and out, Simon found himself lost in thought.

This was what his brothers felt… this almost welcoming warmth that turned seconds into hours. His mind spun, he felt weightless, and there was a resounding tingle all over his body. He would have stayed that way longer if it wasn't for Theodore's little squeal as he came.

When Simon came to again, cum stained his belly and a bit of his chest. Bulbasaur was laying out on top of him. Matchstick was licking Theodore's shaft clean.

"G-Gah… Theo…?" He started, sitting up a little. "Don't tell Alvin about _any_ of this." He said, flopping out on his back, absently rubbing Bulbasaur's head with a paw.

Theo just smiled a little, peeking over to his big brother. "My lips are sealed. But you gotta recover fast before someone comes through and sees us~"

* * *

Clean up didn't take too long. Once both munks were fully dressed again, they went right on into Celadon. Though Theodore still snuck in a sneaky squeeze on Simon's butt right as they made it.

They had separated for now, though. Simon mentioned going to the local game corner for a while, after they had a quick visit to the pokemon center.

"While I'm gone, why not try and train before your first gym battle? With Matchstick and that Rotom at your side, it ought to be a breeze for you." Simon had said. It was like he didn't just get himself plowed silly…

Theo didn't have the time to agree to that before Simon was gone. So here he was now, roaming the inside of the department store, now cradling Teddi in his arms. The little bear seemed more than happy being out of his pokeball, and Theodore didn't have the heart to return him now.

"I've still got a good amount of money left over… Guess I should buy some potions…" he mumbled in thought. He was in line now. There were two others in front of him, and some more behind. Theodore started to hum along to the music that was playing overhead, swaying a little to the beat.

Then, something caught his attention. Something someone was saying behind him.

"Have you heard? There's still people going into the back of the ol' Celadon Mansion and leaving stuff behind. You gonna check it out?"

"What? No way! I heard it's some weird old guy who'll curse you or something!"

"C'mon, don't be chicken! I bet you're just scared!"

Theodore turned around in curiosity, looking up to the trainers behind him. One boy, one girl, all casual clothes. "Uhh… Excuse me? What all gets left behind, if you don't mind me asking?"

The girl, after a few seconds, cleared her throat as she eyed Theodore. "Well… if you're not too scared, little guy, y'know that tall building next to the pokemon center? Well, if you manage to get to the back entrance and climb up to the very top, there's gonna be a room boarded off from the rest of the building. I don't know for sure, but people say that sometimes there's items or pokemon left behind. Or…"

She paused, glancing over at the other trainer. "Or there's an old ghost who'll put a curse on you for breaking into his room!" She blurted, causing Theodore to flinch a little, squeezing Teddi to his chest. "Heh. If that's got ya jumpy, I suggest you grab your stuff and leave that place alone. Don't wanna chance finding the ghost, right?"

Theodore pouted a little at that, turning forward again and moving forward. ' _I can go… I'm not scared! Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do!'_ He thought as he approached the counter.

…

Here he was… right outside that door. It was much easier to get into the back door than he expected, really. It was unlocked and everything, and the trees hiding the path to it weren't hard to get around at all. The real challenge was all the stairs…

Theo was a little out of breath as he stayed in front of the door, huffing and puffing as he stood up straight. No turning back now… He had kept Teddi out of the pokeball just in case, but the little bear could only do so much.

He took in a deep breath, steeling his nerves as he reached down for the doorknob. Teddi clung to his leg a little, peeking around and looking up at Theodore. "Ursaaa…"

"We can do this, little guy… We're not gonna be scared of some ghost!" Theodore said boldly, reaching down to take up the little bear in his arms, holding him nice and close as he opened up the door, closing his eyes tight, and pushing right inside.

When he finally opened up his eyes… He was in a regular room. A few potted plants, a table with chairs around it, a tv, everything just looked pretty normal. Resting on top of the table was a single pokeball, grown to its active state. "Uh… Hello?" Theodore called, glancing around the room a little before taking a few careful steps forward.

No signs of ghosts… Or curses or anything like that. He reached the table, keeping Teddi in one arm as he took hold of the pokeball. Nothing happened… That brought a smile to his face. "Hehe, see? I knew there wasn't anything wrong! And now we have a new friend just waiting to see us!" Theodore said with a proud smile on his face. "I gotta tell the guys about this!" He says, wiggling a little.

Teddi smiled right back, clinging to Theodore's arm and nodding. With that, Theodore marched right back out the room, shrinking down and tucking the pokeball onto the side of his bag. As he turned to close the door back, however, he let out a loud yelp as it swung shut on its own.

"RUN!" He squealed out, holding Teddi tight as he began to bolt down the stairs, rushing out of the building as fast as he could.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **So, so, SO sorry for the wait, everyone. If you're still reading this little story of ours, hopefully we can manage to get chapters out a little more frequently. We're gonna try our best.**_

 _ **KRS, Out!**_


	10. Alvin's Saucy Safari Search

Alvin gave a little smile as the train screeched to a halt in front of him. "Just a quick ride, okay?" He asked, looking down.

The station here wasn't all too special, though Alvin did like all the graffiti that decorated the once plain gray walls. Images of pokemon, phalluses, and random symbols amused him during the wait, but now he had to get going,

Nivis was at his side, the Sneasel tucking herself up against Alvin's leg as the doors opened up. People started to filter in, and Alvin had to pick up Nivis to carry her inside, taking his seat.

"Next stop, Fuchsia City Station." A voice overhead rang, followed by a short scratch of static. When the doors closed again and everyone was seated, the train started to move.

"Snea..." Nivis' tail feathers swished about as she squirmed in Alvin's lap, looking around the train. Nobody had sat near them, and most everyone had looked down at some kind of device in their hand. Still, the Sneasel couldn't help but wriggle, turning a little to look at her trainer.

Alvin offered a little smile to her then, reaching up to pat her on the head. "Hey, relax. You're doing good so far." he says as he moved his hand down, gently scratching behind her ear's feather. Nivis tensed up from the touch, but soon let out a little sigh as she leaned into the scratches.

Seeing that brought a grin to Alvin's face. "Well... I think I just got an idea to calm you down." He said, glancing around. "No one's looking..." He says, letting out a little hum as he sat forward, slipping off his backpack and unzipping it, taking out one of his sweaters. "Here, this'll help." He hummed as he draped the sweater over Nivis' lap.

The Sneasel blinked, holding on to the sweater curiously. Alvin lifted her up, having her sit facing the opposite side of the train, pulling her arms until his belly was pressed to her back. The closeness brought a slight blush to her cheeks, but Nivis tilted her head back, letting it rest on Alvin's shoulder. When she did, though, Alvin started moving below her. The sound of an undone zipper made that blush of hers even stronger.

"Try to not make too much noise, ya hear? Spread those legs some, Nivis." He whispered by her ear. Alvin was grinding against his pokemon, his soft length now beginning to harden up on her ass. Nivis bit down on her lip as she tried to keep calm, huffing through her nose as she squeezed down on the sweater. She parted her legs timidly, thankfully covered by Alvin's sweater. He just kept getting harder, and Nivis squeaked out when his cock slipped in between her thighs, throbbing lightly as its shaft rubbed right on her cunt's outer folds. Once he was there, he just kept grinding at her, his hands moving to caress her chest.

Luckily, nobody was paying them any mind. As much as she wanted to, Nivis had to keep her paws to herself, unable to feel Alvin up. She rested her paws on top of his hands, though, panting quietly as she ground herself on Alvin's shaft. It felt so nice... There was a warmth to it, and the throbbing was like a heartbeat. It helped that he was bumping her clit as well, even if it made her want to grind right back on him. Nivis squeezed her thighs against him softly, letting out a quiet moan and gripping Alvin's hands tighter.

"Good girl... Only let me hear you~" Alvin encouraged, his breath warm against Nivis' ear, causing it to twitch about. Simon would be freaking out if he was here... Alvin couldn't help wanting to be seen, though. A crowd of people seeing him flaunt what he's got? That'd be the best~ But, for Nivis' sake, he'd keep it simple. Even if he was as hard as could be already. Through her fur, Alvin rubbed his palms over her hidden nipples, grinning as Nivis arched up again with a whine. The soft fur on her thighs felt amazing, though~ He gave her ear a gentle little bite, letting out his own moan as he pressed further.

The train picked up speed now, reaching a bumpy patch that caused Alvin to bounce in his seat a little, making his grinding more like humping. Nivis whined, covering her face with both paws for a moment from the added force. Her clit was being bumped again and again, leaving her to bite down on her claw in order to stay quiet. She felt herself getting wet, her juices starting to slick Alvin's cock as she let out another drawn out moan. "Snee-eaaaaah..." She whined, claws flexing again as she pushed herself closer to him. "Sneaseeeel..." She complained, lifting herself up then.

Alvin grinned, patting her chest softly. "I get it, I get it, chill." He says as he lifts her body up again, this time he aimed himself right for her slit's opening, taking no time in dropping her straight down, making Nivis take him in right to the hilt. Right before she could moan, he covered up her mouth. "Shhhh... I know. Keep it in." He tells her, kissing the back of her neck once as he glanced around again.

A few passengers looked over at him for a moment, but they didn't say anything. Heck, a couple of them got up and left to sit in a different car! Their loss.

"You are _so_ gonna get us caught." He told Nivis, moving his hand from her mouth as he began to rock his hips, making quick, shallow humps into her. He grit his teeth firmly, letting out a soft groan as he pounded her as much as he could without gaining any extra attention. He chanced a moan though, holding his head back as he drove himself into her more and more. Nivis bounced in his lap, whimpering and hissing in pleasure as his length grazed her tender walls. She gave her hips a little wiggle, grabbing Alvin's sweater tight with her claws as her moans steadily grew louder.

As much as she wanted to obey, she couldn't help herself. She couldn't stay quiet at all. Nivis bowed her head, moaning out loud as Alvin grabbed her by the hips, making her stay down on him as he kept pounding into her.

"Gaaah... Look what ya did, Nivis... can't hide now." Alvin grumbled, hefting her up as he suddenly stood and turned around, laying Nivis on the seat and grabbing her tail feathers, giving them a little tug as he went to humping her freely, his other hand grabbing the back of the firmly for support. "Moan then~!" He ordered, gritting his teeth as he railed the Sneasel as hard as he could manage.

Tears welled in Nivis' eyes as she did just that, clawing at the seat again and again as she squealed in bliss, taking Alvin's harsh pounding without complaint. Her head was in a wild spin, only able to focus on the pleasure he was giving her. That grab at her tail was pretty nice too... Alvin was rough, but in the right way. It made her feel weak, but secure in his hold at the same time. Her eyes rolled back a little as she curled her toes, her body rocking up against the seat as he sped up.

"Hnn... C'mon Nivis... Gimme a good one~!" Alvin encouraged, panting softly as he loomed over Nivis. The train was making it tough for him to keep steady, what with how much it was rocking. Nonetheless, he powered through, pulling her waist a little closer to his. Nivis was clamping on him so much~ Her juices were dripping on the floor now, and he moved his hand down from her tail to her crotch, caressing her little clit, pinching it between his fingers.

Gasping, Nivis' eyes went open wide, her tongue hanging from her mouth as she let out a loud moan, tearing deep marks into the seat as she came, a rush of her fem cum splattering on Alvin's crotch as she nearly collapsed.

Alvin let out a little growl, holding her up in his arms as he walked over to a pule, leaning back against it for support. At this point, the other passengers had abandoned the car altogether. Alvin didn't mind, or so he thought until he saw someone's hand raise up, holding a camera. The recording light was on. _'Whatever you're recording for, you better get the money shot~'_ Alvin thought, holding Nivis up by her legs now, leaving her soaked crotch on full display as he reamed her as hard as he could manage without falling over.

Soon enough, he was hitting his own orgasm, hilting inside of Nivis as he started to cum, shooting his load deep inside of her for a bit before suddenly pulling out of her snatch, his dick standing hard at attention as it shot out the rest of his load, landing on the floor. He let out a heavy sigh, keeping Nivis close as he slowly slumped down onto the floor, panting away as he rubbed down her sides.

"Hey... hey perv with the camera! You better have got that!" Alvin said with a little growl. Whoever they were, they quickly retreated once he called them out, disappearing into the neighboring car in no time. Alvin could only make out that the person was wearing a glove… he huffed, rolling his eyes.

"The nerve of some people... can't a guy rail his pokemon in peace?" He asked, huffing as he tucked his cock back into his shorts, zipping them up as he carried Nivis back to their seat, plopping down with her in his lap again.

Alvin retrieved his sweater from her, tossing it to the floor to start soaking up their mess. "That's one way to get a personal train car... heh. Hope you're relaxed now, Nivis, cuz I'm pretty sure we're gonna be online soon." Alvin said as he pat the Sneasel's head.

Nivis just whined quietly, resting her head down on Alvin's chest. If that was the start, then the rest of the ride was gonna be interesting...

* * *

Luckily, Fuchsia's station wasn't too far away from his goal. It was built to be on the northwest side of the city, just a quick walk away from the Safari Zone.

Once he was off the train, Alvin let out a little hum as he approached the Safari Zone building. Word had it that the place was back up and running properly after having been closed for a while, but someone decided to open it again. He didn't care who, though. What he did care about was the lengthy trip being worth it once he caught something strong!

Right as he was going to enter, though, someone whispered, their voice somewhere off to the right. In the trees…? Alvin glared over, spotting the shape of a person. "Er… what do you want?" Alvin asked, a hand going down to grab a pokeball.

The figure moved, holding a gloved hand out. "Hey, hey, none of that. It's alright, I'm just gonna give ya something good."

"That… sounds so sketchy." Alvin says, keeping his hand on the pokeball as he approached. "What're you trying to offer anyway?" He still couldn't make out the man's features. Just dark clothes hiding by a tree...

"Heh… Evasive. Good. Anyways, you're gonna be in the Safari Zone, but you're not gonna find much. At least, unless ya got some of this." He says, reaching into his cloak. Alvin was wary, but he pulled out a bottle full of some yellow substance, swirling it around slowly. "This stuff? This stuff here is gonna be what brings ya allll sorts of strong pokemon to use." He said, holding the bottle out. "Go on, take it. It's free."

That made Alvin tilt his head, both hands on his hips. "Free? Really? So you're gonna offer me something that great, and you won't want anything in return?" He pressed, moving forward as he reached out for it.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. I'm just sure we'll meet again. You can pay back then." The man says, stepping out the shadows. That cloak he was wearing was dark gray, decorated in some toony looking skulls. Beneath the hood was… a mask. Just a plain black mask. Alvin couldn't even point out where the eye holes were, if they were even there. "Be careful with this stuff kid, a little will go a long way"

"...I'm gonna go now." Alvin said as he swiped the bottle away, tucking it in his pocket as he rushed away, disappearing in the Safari Zone building, leaving the odd man to watch him go.

* * *

"So what you're saying is... I can't bring in my own pokemon, and I have a limit on how many balls I can use?" Alvin asked, tilting his head.

The clerk behind the desk nodded, pushing a small, clear box full of shrunken, camouflage patterned pokeballs over to Alvin. "That's right. We don't want any of our resident pokemon harmed while they're being captured, so you're just going to have to get lucky." he said before standing aside. "Your game is up when you run out of balls, or you decide to end it early."

"Pfft, as if. You're not seeing me again until I've found everything I want!" Alvin said proudly, puffing out his chest some as he marched pass the clerk, pushing the door open to the rest of the safari zone.

Alvin's eyes widened a little as he saw the stretching landscape before him. Most of it was short grass and dirt paths, but the tall grass really caught his attention. There was a constant rustling coming from it, like something was coming right for him! And there were a few scattered trees here and there for climbing! If he had a tail, it'd be wagging. Alvin glanced behind him, then quickly dashed right into the tall grass until he was sure he couldn't be seen again. Once he made it a good way in, he reached into his pocket, producing the strange bottle.

Was he really gonna trust it…? Who knows what it could've been! After a short debate, Alvin just shrugged his shoulders. "What'd he say… use a little bit? Ha, what did he know?" Alvin said as he dumped the bottle over his head. _'The stuff probably doesn't work anyways,'_ he thought as he pressed on.

Alvin kept his ears perked up, trying to focus on the sound of footsteps instead of the smell of the stuff he had put on himself. _'I swear that stuff better not have been pee…'_ The thought sent a shiver down his back. If pokemon like it, they better show up!

Lucky for him, he didn't have to wait too long. Right as he crossed that patch of grass, Alvin was met with a little batch of Nidoran. They didn't seem to be coming right to him, but they sure were gathering.

"Cute… but not what I'm lookin' for." Alvin said as he walked right through their crowd, making sure to not step on any. He was heading east, humming a little tune to himself as he took out his pokedex, flipping it open and opening the messenger.

Nothing from his brothers… Alvin pouted, tapping away at the screen as he sent off a message to Simon.

 _"Safari Zone's pretty fun."_ it said. Right as Alvin was about to hit send, though, a little roar grabbed his attention, making him freeze up and look ahead for the source. There were several more grass patches ahead… all swaying with life hidden inside. Save for one. A big kangaroo monster just towering over the grass! Alvin's eyes went wide with excitement as he immediately fished out one of the safari balls, having it grow in hand as he held up his pokedex to it, scanning.

 _"Kangaskhan, the Parent pokemon,"_ the dex read out, " _To protect its young, it will never give up during battle, no matter how badly wounded it is. If it is safe, the young gets out of the belly pouch to play. The adult keeps a close eye on the youngster."_

Hearing that made Alvin groan, closing up the dex and looking right at the Kangaskhan. She didn't seem to have noticed him just yet, but Alvin's heart really sank when he saw the small baby wander out of the grass, tailed closely by its mother. "Oh come on…" He groaned out. "It's cool, but I don't have time for babysitting! I'll just… I'll catch one without a baby." He huffed, sitting in wait for the two to get to the next grass patch.

Once they were gone, Alvin huffed, continuing his search. The minutes just melded together, and it seemed to just drag on with each step he took. It was almost like time itself decided to just crawl along. He expected something more… eye catching by now. The further in he went, the more pokemon he found being attracted to him. And yet, none of them seemed good enough.

A few Rhyhorn he had to shoo away, an all-too-creepy looking Pinsir that got too close for comfort, even another Kangaskhan had crossed his path, although with another baby in pouch. And he saw so many Exeggcute by now he had lost count of them a good while ago. Alvin groaned and sat himself down right in front of yet another patch of grass.

"If I had known it'd be like this, I woulda just gone with Simon and Theodore…" Alvin grumbled as he fished out some of the bait the guy at the desk had given him. It was some weird white ball of… something. He opened his mouth, just about to sample the stuff before he heard the roar and snarl behind him, and saw the massive bull Pokemon throwing back his head and roaring before glaring Alvin down.

Definitely big. Not as large as the Kangaskhan, but it still loomed over him for sure. Alvin gulped, setting the bait down on the ground. Light brown fur, a dark brown mane, three whipping tails, and a pair of sharp looking horns. It was an intimidating sight for sure.

"Ooookay Alvin, don't freak out. It's just a bull staring at you. While you're wearing red. And smell really good right now." He says to himself, a little nervous smile coming to his face as he started to back away. When he found himself at the edge of a pond, though, he froze in his tracks, gulping. "I am so fu-"

"Taurooo!" The bull pokemon snorted again, eyes wild with desire as his hooves thundered at the ground, barreling right for Alvin. The chipmunk let out a scream, arms raised over his face as he braced for impact. But... it never came.

As soon as the Tauros was running him down, it had come to a skidding halt right in front of him, kicking up pebbles and dirt. Alvin winced as he heard the bull sniffing him over, followed by another low bellow.

"Heh... maybe this stuff works after a- Ah! Hey, what're you doing?" Alvin yelped as he was knocked onto his butt. The tauros was huffing, nosing at his rear, and that's when it hit him.

"Okay... _now_ I'm really fu- Hey! Easy back there, jeez!" Alvin kicked out a little, getting the bull right on his nose with his foot. That nose had pressed up into his crotch. When Alvin turned around to scold him, however… he went quiet. Dangling between that Tauros' legs was probably the biggest shaft Alvin had ever seen. Dark pink, long, and stretching to a tapered tip, the sight of it made Alvin tremble a little. Those low hanging balls weren't too bad a sight either.

"Hehe… Well, if that's what you want, you coulda just said so…" Alvin gave a little grin. "They never said there was a rule about how I catch you guys…"

Alvin took off his bag, setting it to the side. Then he unzipped his shorts, having them down around his ankles in no time. He was down on his knees in the grass, reaching out to grab the massive shaft at the middle, feeling it jerk and jump as he gave it a test rub. "Let's see… I drive you wild, and you come along with me. Deal~?"

The way the Tauros groaned out said everything. Alvin leaned his head up, running his tongue from the middle of that shaft all the way to the very top, swirling his tongue around the tip much like he'd do for his brothers many times before. Both of his hands were busy, one massaging his own length while the other was up cradling Tauros' balls, fondling through the thick fur that coated them. Tauros was leaking in no time, and Alvin savored that first taste of bull. It was strong for sure, with a salty tinge that sent shivers along his spine.

"Ohhh yeah… You're coming with me~" Alvin said with a lustful growl. He took in a deep breath, then stuffed that bull shaft right in his mouth, taking in more and more until it jabbed at the back of his throat. He gagged, but he didn't pull back. Instead, he just started to suck on it, working his tongue along the underside of Tauros' shaft while he bobbed his head.

That taste… the scent… the way that dick felt gliding in and out of his mouth… Alvin was hard as can be, his cock throbbing away like mad as he fapped it, humping into his own paw while his pre stained the grass below. He moaned around Tauros' dick, gulping down another glob of precum with a hungry huff, taking in a little more of that cock. Tauros ended up stomping the ground, sending up a cloud of dust as he bellowed again, now starting to hump forward. Down below, Alvin had to steady himself against the ground, grunting each time Tauros' tip prodded in and out his throat. Tears welled in his eyes, but he made himself stay down, eager to get the bull off.

Tauros grunted, hooves digging into the ground while his tails whipped away at his flank for motivation. One second he was grazing, and the next he was overwhelmed by the smell of a potential mate. A weird looking one, maybe, but his feral mind was slowly being won over by the pleasure his new partner was giving. And there was an offer for more? The day couldn't get better.

Another hefty glob of pre met Alvin's tongue, gulped down just as gluttonously as the others. The chipmunk hefted himself up then, his hand going from his cock to his ass, sinking three fingers into himself without a problem. He hadn't been this excited for shaft since he had Matchstick's twin dicks bury deep inside of him. Alvin continued fingering himself, still slurping at that girthy bull cock with a lustful glaze in his eye. His thoughts were racing like crazy. He needed more… Alvin kept his fingers busy, loosening himself more and more as he pulled off of that cock, licking all over the tip.

"C'mon big guy… Balls like that have to be pent up, so gimme whatcha got!" Alvin encouraged, his free hand gripping down on Tauros' dick, jerking it off closer to the middle. That got the response Alvin wanted. The bull bellowed, holding his head back as he stomped the ground again, still whipping himself with all three tails. And right as Alvin pulled back to breathe, Tauros came.

Thick, goopy, and far more sticky than expected, the cum sprayed out on to Alvin's face and chest, no doubt staining his shirt and clumping his fur when it landed. Alvin even had to scoot back in order to breathe, his cheeks blushing heavily beneath the layer of white. He kept his hand moving, slowly milking out each spurt of jizz Tauros had to offer until the bull relaxed, huffing.

"Hehe… Nice~" Alvin cooed, patting that throbbing cock before he reached for his shorts, pulling out his pokedex and opening the camera. "Smile big guy~" He says, sticking his tongue out as he aimed the camera at himself, snapping a few pictures before he set it down. "That's gonna be a keeper for sure~"

When the Tauros began to lay down, though, Alvin tightened his hold on that cock. "Ohhhh no you don't. You ain't having my throat like that without me getting something." Alvin says, wiping some of the cum off his face in order to lick it off of his hand. "I was this close to cumming when you decided to spray. So now… You be a good boy and get that thing in me, or I'm gonna rail you until you can't even run!"

To Alvin's surprise, the Tauros obeyed, standing firm in waiting. The chipmunk smiled, getting down on all fours and slowly turning his ass up, waving it about until he felt that tip at his loosened hole. "There ya go… now get in there!"

Alvin almost regretted that order. Tauros had mounted him then and there, ramming his way inside of Alvin until that cock was buried in halfway. Pain seared through Alvin's body, but he couldn't bring himself to scream. He was thankful for the pre and leftover cum smearing into his walls, causing the pain to start fading away, pleasure soon taking its place.

"Hoooh god...Yeah, get it goood…"Alvin groaned, grabbing hold of his length and stroking himself. Man was he close… He could hear the tall grass rustling again, but he couldn't bring himself to check. At this point, he didn't even worry. All he wanted was orgasm, and he started rocking back into Tauros' humping to get it.

It crept closer and closer, sending warm tingles throughout Alvin's body as he kept a good, firm hold on his shaft. "C'mon you horny beast… Don't stop~!" Gritting his teeth, Alvin let out a whine, arching his back as he clenched his butt cheeks together, reaching his hand up to grab at Tauros' fur for dear life, tugging at that fur with his own horny grunt. Lights danced around in Alvin's vision as he arched up his back, letting out a loud, shaky moan as his knees buckled. His cum shot out hard, landing on the ground to mingle in with Tauros' previous load.

The afterglow may have hit him hard, but Alvin was still able to notice the grass rustle more, something was coming out. Green body, a buggy, lizard-like look to it… He knew the pokemon immediately. The blade arms just sealed the deal for him. That was a Scyther through and through, and it was just staring at him!

It was kinda weird, really… But anyway, Alvin scrambled a little, pulling himself off of Tauros' shaft and army crawling over to his bag, fishing out two of the balls. First, he made his way on over to the Tauros.

"Don't run off, new guy… Hooo boy, today's just getting better and better…" Alvin mumbled, having to be on his knees now. "First and foremost… You're mine, big guy." Alvin said as he tapped the first ball against Tauros' face, not even bothering to make sure he stayed in as he crawled over to the Scyther. Boy, girl, Alvin couldn't tell for sure, though he could have sworn there was something dripping at the end of Scyther's tail... thingy.

Alvin grunted, pushing himself up to his knees, still shaky as he held up the next ball, having it grow in hand as he held it out. "I can't throw it… you wanna come? Touch it." Alvin said, pointing the ball's button right at the Scyther. "Ya liked the show, didn't you? Might as well get free front row seats~" He offered.

The Scyther still wore a blush on its face, looking all over Alvin's body. It didn't say anything, but a raised scythe tapped on the safari ball, and the Scyther disappeared in a flash of red light. It swayed around, teetering side to side in Alvin's hold. Through his afterglow haze, Alvin managed to focus on the ball as it finally stopped moving. That seemed to snap him right out of it, a smile coming over his face then and there.

"Hehe… Now that's what I'm talking about! I knew the Safari Zone was a good idea!" Alvin cheered, retrieving Tauros' pokeball and holding them both over his head proudly. "Now I gotta get out of here before someone else comes in…" He says, bending over to pick up his stuff.

When he did, though, Alvin heard the tall grass in front of him rustle. In a flash, several blue-green vines reached out, snaring around his body.

"Oh come on, now I really am fu-" Alvin let out a loud yelp as he was pulled into the grass, the sound of his shaky moans soon ringing out loud and clear, almost echoing through the park.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I'm well aware HeartGold and SoulSilver have a different kind of Safari Zone. But that wouldn't be as fun to write. :P Hope ya enjoyed the chapter._**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


	11. Earning to Yearning

"GET OUT! OUT AND STAY OUT, CHEATER!"

Simon let out a yelp as he found himself face first in grass, groaning as he rubbed his sore rear. As he stood up, he narrowly avoided a case striking him in the head.

"Cheater? It's not cheating! If you had more than just one game, then maybe _I_ wouldn't have solved its algorithm for avoiding your dumb Voltorb!" Simon shouted, crouching down to heft up his heavy case.

Dumb game corner owner, how could he expect everyone to lose? Voltorb Flip was a joke game. But no, it was _his_ fault for figuring out patterns.

"Just take your unwarranted earnings and go!"

Then, the automatic door slid shut, leaving Simon to grumble in annoyance.

"A cheater… Me? Knowledge is no cheat…" he huffs, shaking his head as he looked over the case. The digital display it had across the top read "50,000" in bold, green lights.

Simon let out a soft sigh. It had been a good while since he separated from Theodore. And he had been in there ever since. Maybe it was a good idea to just back out…

With that thought in mind, Simon smoothed down his shirt and marched over to the neighboring building, smiling inwardly when it opened up.

The inside of the building was rather nice. Orange carpet floor with red zigzags accenting it, blue striped walls, and a potted plant at the side of the service desk. Simple, but effective. The only weird thing was the two holes in the wall behind the desk… it was completely pitch black. He couldn't even make out the slightest shape inside.

"Uh… hello?" Simon called as he set his case on the counter.

"Welcome to Celadon's Prize Corner. We'll exchange your coins here for fabulous prizes~" came a voice from the dark. Simon couldn't tell if it was male or female. A hologram screen came up in front of him, displaying the three options it had.

Mr. Mime? No way. Eevee? Probably, and-

"That one." Simon said, instinctively raising a hand to press the third option. The screen responded with a beep and, with a corresponding one sounding from his case, the screen fizzled away just as fast as it had shown up. From the darkness, a shrunken pokeball slowly rolled its way forward, bumping against Simon's case before it came to a stop.

"Come again~" the voice crooned once more before leaving Simon on his lonesome, only accompanied by the upbeat music playing overhead. Simon opted to just scoop up the pokeball and stuffing the case in his bag, making his way on out of the game corner, a shiver running down his spine.

For once, he didn't want to know something. Especially if it was related to whoever, or possibly whatever, was behind that counter.

As soon as he was outside, Simon tossed up the new pokeball, watching it pop open with light. The pokemon inside was a Porygon through and through. And yet, when Simon laid eyes on it, his jaw went slack. What he had expected to be pink was actually blue. And the parts he thought to be blue were now a grayish white color. It even sparkled slightly upon escaping the pokeball.

Simon stared it down in surprise. The Porygon just, well, stared back at him, making quiet beeping noises as it floated in the air, now starting to circle Simon. When the munk pulled out his pokedex, the pokemon let out another series of beeps, focusing in on the device and bumping into it.

"Hey, hey, stop that! I'm trying to-" Simon huffed, moving the dex away. When the Porygon persisted, though, Simon sighed. "Alright… I guess letting you see won't hurt." He mumbled, holding the dex out to the pokemon.

When he did, however, Porygon bumped the dex with its nose, making a few more beeping sounds before a few weak bolts of electricity jumped from its body, striking the dex and sinking inside of it in a flash.

"Don't! You'll break it!" Simon growled as he tucked the dex in his pocket. "Of all pokemon I've run into, you're the only one that tries to destroy this thing! Honestly, maybe I should just-"

"Install complete. I was not trying to destroy it, I'd never!"

Simon blinked, glancing around, then down to his pocket. That was the pokedex's voice… "Uh… Excuse me?" He asked as he pulled it back out.

"This one is a newer model than the others, seemed to have a better speech program, so I decided to… welcome myself to it." Porygon spoke. "Pleased to meet you, Master."

"I… You can just call me… I'm sorry, I'm just shocked this is happening. I know Porygon are synthetic and all but…" Simon just shook his head. "Look, I was kind of planning on staying just long enough to watch my little brother. We can pass the time by training." Simon said as he tucked the dex away in his pocket.

"If you say so, though I recommend a change in your team. You have three pokemon ready to evolve."

Simon shook his head then. "I'll think about it later. Let's just get to training for today." Simon said as he opened up his pokedex, scrolling over to the messenger and typing in it.

" _Answer back when you're about to battle Erika. I'll be there."_ It said.

Right as Simon was about to close it out, Porygon let out a low set of beeps. "Interesting pictures…" it commented. "I didn't expect you'd be into this. Would you like me to start a search for-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, LET'S GO!" Simon blurted out, returning Porygon to its pokeball as he stormed off towards Celadon's eastern terminal.

* * *

"Alright Clefairy, finish it off with Double Slap!" Simon commanded.

At his order, the fairy pokemon leapt forward with a little battle cry, her target being an already weakened Raticate. With just three good smacks, the large rat was knocked backwards, shaking its head before scampering off into the tall grass.

"Excellent battle! Scans show that Clefairy's reached level 22 and is currently able to learn Wake-Up Slap." Porygon said, beeping quietly as it floated by Simon's side.

Simon let out a little sigh. It was nice to actually have someone to talk with…. "That's good, I'm on it." He spoke as he opened up his dex, looking over Clefairy's moveset, choosing to delete Growl. "And the levels of the others are?" He asked, tucking the dex back in his pocket.

"Scanning… scanning…" Porygon beeped. "Clefairy, level 22, evolution via moon stone available. Nidorina, level 24, evolution via moon stone available. Sandshrew, level 22, evolution available. Aerodactyl, level 21, evolution not applicable. Porygon, level 25, evolution not applicable. Bulbasaur, level 26, evolution available." It listed off. The last one caught Simon's attention the most.

"That far along? Without even trying?" Simon fished Bulbasaur's pokeball from his bag, looking right at it. "I wonder why…" he mumbled.

He was hoping to have had that happen before now. No surprise his starter was strongest, but to not evolve…?

Simon shook himself from his thoughts. "Right, right. Thanks. I'll take care of that." He says as he tucks the pokeball back into its place. "Alright… Let's get this done." With that, Simon dusted himself off and left the grassy part of the route.

How long had he been training, exactly? The sun was certainly higher in the sky when he left the game corner. Now it almost looked like evening!

"Okay Clefairy, come on over. You're first." Simon instructed, getting on his knee as he slipped off his bag, rummaging through it until he found what he was looking for. The first of his two moon stones. He took a moment to look all over the stone's gray surface, watching it gleam in the evening light before he held it over Clefairy's head.

The little pixie tilted her head some as she looked over it, but when she realized what the item was, she was quick to leap up for it. "Fair!" She cooed out, grasping the stone in both hands. Right as she did, her body was consumed by a bright white light, growing brighter to the point where Simon had to cover up his eyes and look away.

When he was able to look again, Simon couldn't help but smile when he saw his new pokemon. Clefable, testing out her wings, flapped them around as she floated off the ground with a gleeful trill. "Fable!" she cheered, staying off the ground for another three seconds before landing, doing a little dance while waving her fingers. When Simon noticed the white glow they had, however…

"Whoa, wait! None of that." He says, quickly grabbing her hands. "Let's save that for later, okay? We don't want a-" Simon paused, hearing his pokedex beeping.

"Message from Theodore," Porygon said, its eyes going completely white as it spoke. "Just finished the last trainer, Erika is up next."

Simon gasped, eyes going wide. "We'll finish later! Clefable, Porygon, return!" Simon quickly fished out their pokeballs, bringing them both back in before he took out a Great Ball and threw it up in the air.

From within came his fossil pokemon, an Aerodactyl he got. The large fossil pokemon screeched as it flapped its wings, soaring around in circles.

"Aerodactyl, no time to admire yourself! I need you to take me to the Celadon Gym, now! I'll guide!" Simon said.

As he did, Aerodactyl nodded and soared on down, feet extended as he grabbed Simon by the shoulders, yanking him up in the sky. Simon yelped and hand to hug his bag up to his chest beforehand. "Not like thiiiiis!" He cried out as Aerodactyl began flying west.

* * *

Well… Aerodactyl was more eager to fly elsewhere. If Simon hadn't returned the beast to its ball when he did, he would probably be halfway to Vermillion by now. Luckily, Simon was close enough to the ground so that the landing didn't hurt, but it did leave him sore on the rear.

Simon groaned as he trudged into the gym, rubbing himself to try and soothe the pain.

The inside of the gym was immaculate… The only words to describe it was the biggest, most complex garden he had ever laid eyes on. Simon knew Erika was a grass type leader, but this? This was a lot.

Grass, flowery arches, trees of all sorts, some flowering bushes; a few of which bore berries, the whole package. The natural scent that filled the place kind of lulled Simon…

But, he snapped out of it when he heard his name being called.

"Simon! Hey Simon, look! I'm gonna win!" Theodore cheered, waving over at his brother with a smile on his face.

"Heh… Good luck, Theodore!" Simon called as he made his way towards the sidelines. Theodore had made it through all the trainers…? The thought shocked him, really. But, the scene was playing out in front of him.

Theodore on one end of the grassy green field, and Erika on the other. She looked so serene in that long sleeved brown kimono of hers… almost like she was asleep where she stood. Simon found a spot in the grass, settling himself down right there.

Across the way, one of the gym's trainers ran up, a blue and red flag in each hand. "The 3 on 3 battle between Celadon's Gym Leader Erika and the challenger shall now begin!" She proclaimed, holding up the two flags.

Simon couldn't help but notice Theodore waver a little. It made him bite his lip.

"Battle begin!"


	12. Theodore's Deep Rooted Bout

"Oh, wait, Ms. Erika!" Theodore blurted out, holding up a paw. "I know this is my first gym, but I did a lot of training with my brothers! My team can handle something kinda stronger!"

Simon wanted to facepalm then and there. Leave it to Theodore to throw away an advantage… "Very sportsmanlike, Theo…" He mumbled under his breath. And what was with this gym? He didn't have a referee in either of his gym battles, nor a pokemon limit... technically. Brock had done it all himself, after all.

However, Theodore's comment just caused Erika to let out a little laugh. "I admire your honesty and confidence. Very well, I'll give you a good challenge. I'll still be using three pokemon, however." She spoke, keeping a sleepy tone in her voice as her hand disappeared in her sleeve. She produced a pokeball from within, tossing it out.

Her first pokemon was a Tangela, that mass of vines writhing about as it took its stance. Theodore took a good look at it, reaching in his pocket for a pokeball. He gave it a tight squeeze, then threw the ball forward. "Teddy, let's go!"

The Teddiursa popped out of the ball, landing on the grassy field already in his little battle pose. He growled and flashed his little claws, eyeing down the Tangela.

"You got this Teddy, just like we practiced!" Theodore cheered, flashing a thumbs up to the bear.

"Tangela, use Sleep Powder." Erika ordered. Tangela let out a grunt, eyes closing as it shook itself around, vines waving around and parting as it released that bluish green powder from its body, sending it off towards Teddy.

Teddy tensed up, watching the approaching cloud get closer before he got down on all fours, scampering off to the side. "Get in and use Fury Swipes!" Theodore's command rang over the field, and Teddy answered immediately, his claws growing out and glowing with a bright white energy as he pounced towards the Tangela, dashing around the approaching cloud. The attack connected, and Teddy was able to get off four good scratches to the writhing mass of vines before he jumped away.

"Fury Swipes again, keep up the pressure!"

"Tangela, Ancient Power!"

As Teddy pounced forward once more, Tangela stopped its foot down, its body taking on a silvery glow as its vines dug into the ground. Then, with a lurch forward, it released the energy as a ball, striking Teddy right in the belly and making the bear fall back.

On the sideline, Simon gasped, covering his mouth as he looked to Theodore. But, unlike he expected, Theodore only reacted by telling Teddy to get back up. He reached for his pokedex and opened it up, typing in a quick message to Alvin. _"Theo's battling a gym leader."_ He sent it off, focusing on the battle again. Everything in his being wanted to tell Theodore to switch to an advantage, but he bit his tongue.

"You're alright Teddy, go in and use Feint Attack!" Theodore called. Teddy nodded, tensing up one of his paws as a dark shroud cover up his body, leaving him invisible as he crept towards the Tangela.

"Mmm… Not a bad move at all." Erika commented. Theodore smiled, resting his paws behind his head. "We got it for the Ghosts, but I thought it would do good here too." He boasted.

That put a little grin on Erika's face. "Tangela, counter with Giga Drain." She ordered. Right as she did, Tangela's vines started to glow with a bright green energy, whipping around and unraveling a little before they burst outwards from its body. Most of them just fell to the ground, but a bunch of them stopped right behind Tangela, snaring around Teddy's invisible body. As soon as they made contact, Teddy let out a shout of pain as the vines sapped at his energy, the glow getting brighter as it did.

With the attack done, Tangela released the little bear, letting him fall to his knees, trembling. Theodore reached for Teddy's pokeball, but he hesitated. "Teddy… get up and use Return!"

The Teddiursa groaned, slowly rising up on shaky feet. Tangela waved its vines around tauntingly, still glowing a little with stolen energy. Teddy let out a low growl, both paws balled into fists as he suddenly pounced forward, paws taking on a light pink tint to them. "UrrrrSA!" he growled out, swinging both fists forward. They made contact with Tangela's body, the impact giving off a gleam of three hearts that launched the grass type away, sending it sprawling across the field.

"Good job Teddy, let's keep it up! Use Return again!"

Teddy growled, rushing down the Tangela once more, paws up at the ready. Right as he was about to make the hit, Erika's next order was heard and executed.

"Sleep Powder!"

This time, the powdery haze hit and surround Teddy's whole body. The little bear was passed out within seconds, flopping onto his back in the grass.

"Ah, Teddy! Wake up!" Theodore squeaked out, eyes going wide. Teddy handled other statuses well, but sleep? That's a different story. Despite his plea, the bear just snoozed away, curling up in the grass.

"Your pokemon is strong, but I'm afraid even the best of us succumb to tiredness…" Erika hummed, letting out a yawn herself. "Tangela, Wring Out."

The order was given, and Tangela followed suit, vines reaching out and constricting around Teddy's body. The little bear was lifted up in the air, and Theodore could only watch as they tightened down and twisted, opening only to let Teddy fall to the grass once more, more unconscious now than before.

The referee held up the red flag, pointing it towards Erika. "Teddiursa is unable to battle! Point for Erika!" She said.

Theodore was silent as he held up his pokeball, returning the Teddiursa.

"Poor guy…" Simon mumbled under his breath. "You did good Theodore! Don't give up!" Simon called. His pokedex buzzed; the answer from Alvin must have come in. He checked, and sure enough it was a picture of Alvin holding his Kabuto on his head. _"Just beat Janine, how's Theo doing?"_ it read.

Simon let out a little sigh as he responded. _"Rocky start, but Teddy held his own. I want to help him, but I can't."_

Back on the field, Theo put the ball away, fishing out a great ball next. "Ooookay… C'mon Jack Frost!" Theo called out, throwing it up in the air. From the light came his Rotom, the fridge body crashing down in the grass before being taken over by the usual purple aura, eyes opening up. "We're not gonna hold back anymore, Ms. Erika. Get ready!"

Erika just nodded her head. "Then I won't either. Tangela, use Ancient Power again!"

"Jack Frost, move away and use Thunder Wave!"

Rotom just barely avoided getting hit by the ball, sparks leaping off of its body as it released it. "Ro! Tototom!" Several rings of electricity fired out, striking Tangela right on its core. All vines stopped swaying, and Tangela was struggling to move.

Theodore grinned, putting his hands on his hips with a grin. "Take it out with Blizzard next!" He commanded.

Tangela visibly trembled as the Rotom floated ever so closer, a daunting figure that cast a shadow over its body, that is until the doors opened up, showing the pale blue light inside. The grass type couldn't do anything as Jack Frost released the Blizzard attack point blank, freezing it solid and coating the ground around it in a slick layer of ice.

Needless to say, the grass type had fainted upon impact. The referee trainer blinked in surprise, but nonetheless held up the blue flag, pointing it towards Theodore. "Tangela is unable to battle! Point for the challenger!"

Erika returned Tangela to its ball and tucked it in her sleeve. "Wise to use a pokemon with a clear advantage… but we aren't bowing out just yet." Erika said as she produced another ball. "Weepinbell, let's go!"

The grass/poison pokemon came out and settled on the ground, leaves swaying and mouth hanging agape. Honestly, Theodore had to hold back a little laugh when he saw it. Pictures of a Weepinbell was enough to get him laughing, but seeing one in real life?

"Weepinbell, use Sunny Day." The odd plant followed orders, its whole body taking on a soft yellow glow for a few seconds before it leapt off the ground, turning itself upwards and spitting out a round, bright ball of yellow energy that soared up into the air and just hung there. As it did, its shine got brighter and brighter, sending a strong warmth throughout the whole gym. The ice from before melted into the grass, and Theodore even had to bring a hand up to shield his eyes.

"Don't let it trick you, Jack! Use Blizzard again!" Theodore orders, squinting through the artificial sunlight.

Rotom's doors opened once more, gathering up the cold as it aimed down on the grass type. "Weepinbell dodge it and use Razor Leaf!" Erika commanded. And, with a surprising speed, Weepinbell had maneuvered away from the blast zone, dashing off to the side and spinning around itself, launching a barrage of sharp leaves right at the Rotom, each one striking its body without fail.

In his seat, Simon had leaned forward, both paws on his forehead to block the light from his eyes. He was somewhat entranced by the battle now, watching the pokemon deal blow after blow to each other. A miss here, a hit there, even being used to battles Simon couldn't quite look away. Theodore seemed to be adjusting to the change, but not fast enough. Everything in his being wanted to tell him what to do, even now. But the other half was making him stay reserved, biting his lip to silence himself. Alvin had been sending message after message about the battle, but he couldn't turn his attention away.

'Come on Theodore, focus!'

"Pin! Bell!"

Theo winced as Jack took another Razor Leaf. The Rotom seemed to be wavering, and he had used up all the Blizzards he could.

"Okay… that didn't work…" Theodore mumbled. "Jack Frost, try and hit it with a Shock Wave!"

The Rotom let out a low growl as it stared down its target. The purple plasma that made its "arms" merged back into its body, building in front of it as a ball before it fired off a jagged beam of electricity.

Weepinbell bounced about on the grass, trying to dodge away from the attack. No matter where it went, the electricity followed, crackling cruelly right before it inevitably crashed right into the Weepinbell's body, delivering a strong shock that made it land down in the grass, trembling.

"Hehe, good shot! Hit it again with Shock Wave!"

Erika held out a lazy hand. "Weepinbell, stop it with Grass Knot!"

While the Rotom built up the attack, Weepinbell just glared at it. Its eyes had turned a light green color, and in a flash the grass below Jack Frost reached up, snaring around its body countless times before yanking it straight down to the ground.

It met the ground with a crash and a groan, electricity sparking all over its body as it tried to escape the binds. "Ah! Oh no!" Theodore squeaked.

"Weepinbell, Razor Leaf again!" This time, the Rotom couldn't move out of the way. When the swarm of leaves crashed into it, all it could do was scream in pain. By the time the grass released it, Jack Frost was barely holding on, only hovering slightly from the ground.

"Think you can keep going?" Theodore called.

Jack Frost growled, sparking up once more as it gave a "nod". "Heh… Alright! One more Shock Wave, and make it a good one!" Theodore commanded. The Rotom floated up higher this time as it charged up, aiming down right at the Weepinbell.

"Stop it with a Leaf Storm!" Weepinbell's whole body was glowing again, this time a light green color as it began to spin around. Faster and faster, it kept going, covering its whole form until it suddenly stopped, letting out a "Bell!" shout when it released its attack. First was the sudden gust, and soon after that was a swirl of glowing leaves, all launching at high speed and spinning like crazy through the air.

The Rotom couldn't even dodge the attack, caught up in the wind first and spiraling around, only to be bombarded by the leaves striking it. When the attack was done, Jack Frost crashed down to the floor, knocked out cold.

Biting his lip and wincing from the referee's call, Theodore pulled out Jack Frost's ball. "Return!" He said, the red beam flying out and striking the Rotom, returning him to the great ball. _'Gosh darn it, things were going so well... '_ Theodore thought, _'at least it's starting to look tired…'_ Then, with pokeball in hand, Theodore threw out his next pokemon.

From the light, Matchstick rose from the grass. The fire type looked up at the glowing ball in the sky, a smile stretching over his face while the flame on his tail flared with life, growing twice as large as it was before.

"I had a feeling Jack wouldn't cut it all the way… Blizzard doesn't always hit when it needs to." Theodore said, looking over at Erika. "But I remembered Sunny Day makes Fire types stronger! If we can't be faster, we'll just be stronger!" He smiled, putting his hands on his hips. "Matchstick, use Smokescreen!"

"Chaaarmander!" Matchstick dropped to all fours, breathing out that thick, black smoke until a heavy cloud of it had surrounded the battlefield. The "sun" above even had to fight to shine through the smog.

"Follow it up with Dragon Rage!" Theodore ordered. While Matchstick prepared his attack, glaring down his target, Erika gave her order.

"Blow it away with Leaf Storm!"

After the same build up from last time, Weepinbell released the Leaf Storm wherever it happened to be facing, some of the leaves just barely scraping Matchstick in the smoke. Theodore even had to hop aside just to not get hit himself.

Sure enough, some of the smokescreen had been blown away. But from the part that wasn't, Matchstick released the Dragon Rage, the spiraling blue fire hitting Weepinbell with enough force to send it tumbling around in the grass. "Don't let it recover Match! Finish it with a Fire Fang!"

Matchstick let out a growl, dropping to all fours once more before breaking out in a run through the smoke. Closer and closer, he closed the distance with the Weepinbell, mouth open wide to show off his fangs right before they burst into roaring orange flames. With a pounce, he pinned the grass type down, having it squirm about as he dropped down his head, delivering the attack then and there.

The moment Matchstick's fangs made contact, orange sparks and dark smoke exploded around them, surrounding both pokemon in it. Within the smoke, a bright white light started to shine on through. Theodore's eyes widened in shock as it grew in size, standing up and walking out of the smoke.

Instead of a Charmander, the light faded away to show a Charmeleon instead, his tail swishing side to side as he flashed his claws, letting out a prideful roar that echoed in the room a little. Both Theodore and Simon audibly cheered at the sight.

"Amazing! Not only has Weepinbell fainted, but the challenger's pokemon has evolved! Point for the challenger!"

"Way to go Matchstick!" Theodore cheered, "Just one more and we're good!" He said.

Turning to his trainer, Matchstick flashed a cheeky grin, holding up a thumb before turning his attention back to the battle.

Erika sent out her third and final pokemon, a Jumpluff. Compared to Matchstick's new form, it looked about as dangerous as a newborn Pidgey. The blue cotton puff of a pokemon just floated about in the air, sometimes landing on the ground just to bounce back up.

"What a battle… I'm afraid we're nearing the end. Don't go easy on me. Give me everything you've got!" She insisted. There was a smile on the woman's face, the tired demeanor she had kept for the rest of the battle had melted away. "Jumpluff, use Leech Seed now!"

With a surprising speed, Jumpluff dashed across the grass on those little feet, leaping up in the air as it soared right at Matchstick. "Plululuff!" It cried, spitting out several seeds before making a quick turn away.

Growling, Matchstick tried to bat at the seeds, struggling against them as they released their vines to cover his body. "You're gonna have to work through it Match!" Theodore said. "Worry about it later, use Dragon Rage!" That got his attention, at least. Matchstick stopped fussing with the seeds, opting instead to take aim at the fluttering cottonball and fire off another column of blue fire. Luckily, it was a direct hit, causing the Jumpluff to careen down to the ground, waving about its stalks.

"Wow, that's a bit harsh!" Erika commented. "Jumpluff, get in close with U-Turn!"

Matchstick was going to avoid it, but the seeds sapped at him then and there, making him drop down to his knees. Meanwhile, Jumpluff had gotten back in the air just to start barreling down again, exuding a green energy from its body as it got closer and closer, finally crashing right into Matchstick's chest to knock him over. The Cottonweed pokemon gave a little laugh as it settled down at Erika's feet, slowly bouncing back to the battle field.

Theodore bit his lip. The attacks didn't seem to hurt Matchstick too much, but even before evolving he had taken a hit or two. The fire on Match's tail was crackling bright still, maybe a bit more than he thought.

"Jumpluff, use your Giga Drain while its down!" Erika commanded.

The mention of the attack sent a shiver down Theo's spine. As if the seeds weren't enough…

"Try to dodge it Matchstick!" He blurted out. It was the first thing to pop in his head to say. Matchstick let out a grunt, whipping his tail around as he leapt aside, right as several tendrils of green energy speared the ground where he once was, drawing themselves back into Jumpluff's body.

"Now get up close and use Scary Face!"

While Jumpluff was turning to face him, Matchstick leapt up in the air, grabbing it at the sides before executing the attack.

To everyone else in the room, Matchstick's eyes just turned red. But to Jumpluff, it was much worse. Gone was the normal Charmeleon that was staring it down. Replacing it was a giant black dragon that had a mouth filled with sharp teeth and blue fire pouring from the sides, roaring at it, fangs gnashing at it and staring it down with piercing red eyes. When Matchstick let go, the Jumpluff was moving much slower than before, trembling all over as it stared at him.

Even with more energy being sapped away from Matchstick, the cotton puff couldn't get itself moving as fast. When the health left the Charmeleon, Jumpluff noticed a slight darkening of that tail flame.

"Shake it off Jumpluff, what you saw wasn't real!" Erika called, staring up at the grass type.

"Sorry Ms. Erika! Matchstick, send em home! Use Fire Fang!"

Matchstick's flames burned a deep orange as it approached the Jumpluff, tail swishing side to side as he pounced forward. In one quick chomp, with the flourish of smoke and fire, Matchstick delivered the final blow right on Jumpluff's upper stem. Matchstick was quick to whip his tail around, doing his best to dispel the smoke he caused just as fast as it came. At his feet, the unconscious Jumpluff.

"And Jumpluff is unable to battle, the winner is the challenger!"

Erika let out a little sigh as she returned Jumpluff to its pokeball, nodding her head slowly as she smiled. "Oh! I concede defeat... You are remarkably strong... I shall give you the Rainbow Badge..." She said.

Across from her, Theodore was busy hugging Matchstick tight, bouncing around with the fire type. "We did it! We actually did it!" He cheered.

Simon stood up from his seat, clapping. He couldn't help but wear a pretty wide smile, watching his younger brother celebrate. Maybe his worries weren't warranted after all.

"Theodore! Congratulations for your first badge." Simon said as Theodore and Matchstick emerged from the gym.

Theodore seemed to have lagged behind, so Simon used the time to visit the department store to pick up a few things. Though judging by all he got, just to find Theo leaving now, it had him curious.

The pudgy munk had his new badge pinned on his sweater, gleaming a little in the city's nighttime lights.

What Simon hadn't expected was the pokemon dangling in Theodore's arm. It was an Eevee through and through, though the lower half seemed to be speckled with darker spots in the soft brown fur.

When did he get that? Did he go to the game corner too? Simon pushed the thought aside for now.

"Heh… thanks Si. I couldn't have done it if Matchstick didn't evolve like that!" Theodore said with a smile. "It was awesome! You were right when you said not having him evolve was gonna get him good moves!" He said, gently moving the Eevee to one arm so he could pat Matchstick's head. "Oh… and Ms. Erika gave me this thing too." Theodore held up a small green box, marked on each side with a 19. "I dunno how to use it, but it looks neat! She said it was Giga Drain!"

Simon chuckled, putting a hand on Theo's shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll show you. You're on your way Theodore. I'm proud of you." He says. "Let's go into the store huh? I think that's a great place to go after a gym."

"Hmm… That'd be nice." Theodore said, sticking close to Simon's side as he let him lead the way back to the store.


	13. All-Aboard

Alvin let out a heavy sigh as he slumped down on top of his Tauros' back. "Go to Vermilion, I say. It'll be fuuuun, I say. Well why couldn't I remember it's such a slog of a walk!" He complained. "I shoulda just gone to Celadon, Toro. I coulda congratulated Theo or something! But no, I had to get my badge." He mumbled, burying his face into the bull's shaggy mane.

He was traveling along route 12 now, but all there was to see was the wooden path. The last two routes were drags as well, and by the time he made it here he was about ready to give up from boredom. Not even some trainer battles seemed fun today.

The water, however, looked enticing, at least more fun than just walking along, but Alvin didn't feel like getting into any battles with the people swimming around. He sighed, tugging off his cap and wiping his forehead clean of sweat. It was a hot day today. Toro was even huffing with each step now.

"Hmph. You know what? I think I'm gonna swim today anyway. I just… won't have my dex turned on so no one can bug me." Alvin said firmly, sitting up as he grabbed Toro's horns, careful to not mess up the red wristband he put there. Now that his team was full, he was able to put it those on all of his pokemon. Well… everyone who could wear one. Chomper didn't really have anywhere to put it now that she was a Raticate, and Helma, his Kabuto, just couldn't fit a band anywhere on her body.

Nonetheless, Nivis still wore the scarf on her arm, Splash had a band on his right arm, Toro's was on his left horn, and his Scyther, now named Shura, had it slipped onto his left leg. Even he wore one himself on his right wrist.

"Yeah, that's what I'm gonna do! Screw it if anyone else has a problem! I haven't seen any other trainers for a while anyway!" Alvin said as he jumped off of Toro, landing on the wooden path. Slipping off his bag, Alvin was quick to undress, shirt first, then his cap, followed soon by his shoes, socks, and shorts. Now fully naked, he tucked his clothes into his backpack, then his pokedex, and finally returned Toro to his safari ball, sealing it away in his bag as he zipped it up.

"Simon you nerd of a munk, thanks for insisting on water proof bags." He said with a grin, sliding the bag onto his back as he stretched in place. With that, he crouched at the water's edge and jumped right in, causing a decent splash as he submerged himself.

Everything underwater was just… cool! Temperature wise, of course. He would have sighed in relief if it wouldn't have sent him back to the surface in an instance. Alvin glanced around, letting his eyes adjust while admiring the scenery. Light filtered down from above, giving everything below surface a slight blue tint. He could see the rocks below, the long wooden supports of the path, and all sorts of water dwelling pokemon swimming around.

Keeping hold on his breath, Alvin swam along the side of the path, letting it lead him along. He had a good distance to go still. Beneath the surface, he could see the water pokemon better. Tentacool and Staryu swam around, some Magikarp were… well, he didn't know what they were doing, but it certainly wasn't swimming. He even saw a Qwilfish puffing along.

Soon enough, Alvin had to surface, taking in a deep breath of air as he wiped his face. "Best idea I've had all day~!" He said out loud, paddling on over to the path's edge to rest against it. The trainers he had saw were suddenly gone, but he still felt like something was eyeing him. It gave him a weird feeling in his gut… and his pokemon were all out of reach.

"Heyyy... " He started, peeking back behind himself. "Who's there?"

No answer. Of course there wasn't.

Alvin grumbled, turning and resting his back against the pathway. With a sigh, he leaned back, getting his arms out the water to rest up on the wood. _'You're just thinkin' things… Relax. It's all good.'_ he thought, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the cooler water.

The wind was blowing, sending a nice chill through his wet fur and making Alvin shiver a little. He wiggled a little, hefting himself out of the water enough to turn around, resting his head on top of his arms as he kicked at the water some.

How long had it been since their adventure started? A week? Two weeks? It seemed to have been longer… Alvin huffed a little. He missed having Simon around to annoy, or Theodore around to get in trouble with. But he knew they were having a good time… they had to have been. All their messages were all about good things. And yet… he still felt like he should be with them.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he kicked at the water some more. "C'mon Alvin, you're the man with a plan aren't you? You should be enjoying yourself more." He told himself firmly. "You're gonna go to Vermilion and… and you're gonna battle the gym to feel better! Yeah!" with that, he banged his fist down on the wood in affirmation. "And after you win, you're gonna go- Whoa hello!" He yipped, eyes going wide as he looked down at the water.

Something bumped against his crotch. Alvin had to glare through the water, but then he felt the bump again, this time closer to his soft cock. He dipped his head beneath the water to get a better view of who was doing it. Lo and behold, the bumper was a Horsea, of all things, its little fin swishing back and forth as it bumped its snout at his shaft.

Alvin popped back to the surface, shaking his head. "Oh… hehe, you scared me a bit there." Alvin said, shaking his head. Then, an idea ran through his mind. "Hey, ya wanna play for a bit~?" He offered, giving his hips a wiggle.

The Horsea swam closer, its mouth fitting around Alvin's flaccid length, that fin flapping happily as its tail uncurled, wrapping itself around his thigh as it began to suck. With a little groan, Alvin closed his eyes, letting out a quiet huff as he settled his head back on his arms, giving little thrusts towards Horsea's suckles. "Never had one of you guys just show up for this… I could get used to that." He moaned, closing his eyes.

 _'Everyone's gone when the fun starts… shame.'_ he thought, letting out a moan as he moved a hand down to grab Horsea's head, keeping it pressed right at his cock as it hardened up. "Aah… If we had an audience, this would be way hotter." Alvin mumbled in pleasure, gently stroking down the back of Horsea's head, careful to not knock either of the spikes on its head. "Mmn, not your first time I assume~?"

His answer was a particularly firm suckle from Horsea. It picked up its speed, lightly bobbing against Alvin while its tail tightened around his leg. Then a thought came to him. Alvin undid his backpack, setting it on the wood and opening it up, quickly fishing out his pokedex. _'Vid chat with the nerd… Good call Alvin~'_ he praised himself as the dex rang.

It took a while, but Simon soon answered, his image spread out along the screen. "Alvin? What is it?" He asked. Alvin noticed his brother was in a different outfit, at least as much as he could make out from the angle. It looked like it was an unzipped blue jacket with a black trim. It showed just a little bit of a darker shirt beneath.

Alvin hummed innocently. Horsea was really going at it now. "Aah… Nothing much, just wanted to check on my little brother~" He answered, slowly rocking his hips into Horsea's mouth. He felt a shot of pre work its way out of him, and Horsea swallowed it down eagerly. "Mmnh, j-just out on route 12, found somethin' interesting. But where are you?"

Simon just glared at him for a moment. Had he caught on? "Well, I just battled Erika myself, so I'll be going to Fuchsia next. Though this strange man in a mask offered me some items-" A moan escaped Alvin's mouth, interrupting Simon.

"Ah, s-sorry, just a lil' slip…" Alvin said. "Keep talkin'" He insisted, moving a hand down to grasp at Horsea's head again, helping the water type bob along his length.

"Alviiiiin… what are you doing?"

Alvin bit his lip, a little blush coming along his face. His movements were causing the water to slosh about. "S-Si, I'm gonna be honest for once. But I don't want you to hang up, okay? Please."

"...Alright."

"I'm getting some really good head from a Horsea. And I kinda miss you and I don't have anything else to do, so I kinda need you to egg me on." Alvin admitted.

Simon didn't hang up like he expected. Instead, he just let out a little sigh. "Hold on, give me a moment." He said.

That surprised Alvin, almost as much as the Horsea between his legs had. For a moment all Alvin could see on screen was the ground. But soon enough, Simon came back into view, a little blush on his face as he cleared his throat.

"Okay, what should I say?" He asked.

Alvin moaned out again, humping a little faster into Horsea's eager mouth as he grabbed the dex with both hands, hefting himself out the water some. "Mnh, j-just say stuff you like about me… I'm already close, Simooon…"

"Oh my gosh Alvin." Simon groaned, watching his older brother. On his end, all he could see was Alvin's upper half. The water had matted his fur down, making the muscles beneath more noticeable. As much as he griped about his older brother, there was a lot to praise.

Simon glanced around, making sure no one was around. He had to hide himself within the trees that were around the terminal leading to the Cycling Road.

Looking to the screen again, he could see Alvin was getting antsy. "I… like what you did with your hair?"

"...Si come on-"

"Oh hush, I'm trying!" Simon grumbled, a blush coming over his face. "You… well toned, er… hunk. I bet that Horsea feels good, doesn't it? It probably swam out of its territory just to latch onto you." He said, cursing himself inwardly. Each word put a strong blush on his face, but it seemed to be working. Alvin moaned again, bowing his head a little. "Aahh… oh yeah, it doessss…"

Simon bit down on his lip. "Well… even if it does, it probably doesn't compare to… Theodore." He said. Before he could stop himself, Simon was on a roll. "The warmth in his saliva, the wetness of his tongue, the way he always kept his teeth out the way, a pokemon just doesn't match, huh? I bet you wish he were there right now. Holding his breath as long as he can for the sole purpose of satisfying your needs. And you like it because he doesn't need to be forced into it. He'll do it before you could ask, and he wouldn't stop himself until you've finished."

It was Alvin's turn to blush again. "Damn Si, you don't play l-lightly." He moaned. Every word Simon spoke was true. Alvin loved seeing Theodore drop on all fours, grabbing his shirt and raising it just because the butterball had noticed the slightest bulge. It was the way he did it all with care. Even if he would forget to return the favor sometimes, Theodore still would crouch down with a smile and a wet tongue. "Aah… little m-more, I'm gonna…!"

He grit his teeth, panting out now as he pumped his hips a bit faster. That Horsea wasn't playing around. For whatever reason, it was doing everything it could to get Alvin off. The warm buildup was there, Alvin tried to grind it out to no avail. Just barely…

"Er… l-look at you." Simon continued. "That lightly sculpted form… the healthy sheen in your fur, the red on your cheeks contrasting the blue of your irises… you just know you look good, and you want someone to reiterate it to you… someone stroking that ego of yours is just as good as touching your penis, isn't it?"

"Nngh! S-Simon, Simon!" Alvin gasped. He closed his eyes, letting out a labored grunt as he slumped forward. Alvin dug his claws into the wooden path, scratching into the surface while he came, unloading himself right in Horsea's mouth.

"Aaahh… oh god… d-damn…~"

Simon watched the whole thing play out on the screen. Alvin's abrupt stop, followed by the sudden shakiness of his breath, the way his eyes opened up slowly, all signs of a particularly good climax.

"Alvin…? Are you okay?"

"Ehehe… you really think… a-all that stuff about me?"

"Oh please…" Simon sighed, rolling his eyes. "If you're done, you may as well catch that Horsea while you can. They aren't common at all in that area." He said.

Alvin lifted his head a little. "Hey Si…?" He waited for Simon to look at him again. "I… I love ya, little bro. Just felt like I had to say it. I'm gonna call Theodore or Dave so… thanks for all this."

Before Simon could respond, Alvin had hung up. He sighed softly, setting his dex aside. It wasn't the most outlandish thing Alvin had said to him. But aside from that, Simon found himself with a paw atop his crotch, an all too obvious bulge of arousal tenting at his pants. He sighed, biting his lip. "Well… as long as I'm alone…" he said, taking one more look around before he unzipped his pants.

* * *

"Vermilion… fiiiiinally!" Alvin groaned out, slumping down on top of Toro's body. He was dressed again, having gotten out the water a while ago. Unfortunately, the Horsea was gone by the time he fished out a pokeball. He should have listened to Simon…

He couldn't dwell on it. Vermilion was his next gym battle spot, and he wasn't gonna put that on the line. He would have gone to Pewter, but it turned out Theodore was already on his way there by train.

The sight of others was a welcome change to the watery route's uncommon seclusion. People coming and going, some going into the shops, others going elsewhere, and the buzz of conversation gave Alvin relief. But what caught his sights was the large boat that was docked in the water!

"So that's the St. Anne… oh wait! Duh, that's what the ticket was for!" Alvin said as he tugged on Toro's mane to get the bull moving. As Toro moved closer to the stone pathway, though, Alvin heard something. Two people walking by, it was quick but he picked up on it without a problem. The words "fan club" and "secret" were all he needed to hear.

He tugged at Toro again, making the Tauros grunt and snort in annoyance, shaking his head around. "Hey, c'mon! We'll go to the boat after we see what they were talking about!" He insisted, patting the bull pokemon's head a few times. "We follow then, we see what this little club is about, and that's that."

Alvin waited a few minutes, watching the pair as they went further into the city. Having Toro follow them as quietly as he could, he watched as they knocked on one of the building's door, then slipped inside. "Ha! See? That didn't take long~ You rest up, I'll see what's going on." Alvin said, producing Toro's ball from his bag and returning the bull, landing down on the ground.

Taking a deep breath, Alvin broke into a run, gunning it for the building as fast as he could. When he got there, he stopped to catch his breath. The door had a light pink heart on it, with a ribbon tied around it. "Not very secret..." Alvin muttered, shrugging as he went to peek in through the window. When he did, though, what he saw would have him wag his tail if he had one.

Inside, he saw the two people from before, a sorta heavyset guy in a blue tee and pants, and a lithe girl wearing a frilly pink skirt and a matching shirt with puffy sleeves. But there was another person. Alvin couldn't tell for sure from the angle, but it was someone wearing a suit. Judging by the gray hair, they may have been on the older side of age. But neither of those had his attention. What he did eye up was the Pokemon they were all crouched under.

A Rapidash! The horse's face told it all, if the people moving about didn't. That was pleasure on his face for sure. Alvin squirmed a little, scooting closer so he could grind himself against the wall some. He'd seen magazines and comics of people fawning over horse dicks, but seeing the real thing was much better~

"I gotta get some of that~" He says, breathing a little harder as he watched the show, grinding on the wall more. Unfortunately, his movements caused the bill of his cap to tap against the glass. When it did, everyone looked right at him, looks of horror stretching over their faces, save for the Rapidash of course.

Alvin could only offer a sheepish smile. 'Show's over.' He thought as he released the window, making a mad run for the docks, his gait a bit awkward as he tried to conceal his bulge for once.

…..

"Welcome to the S. S. Anne! Excuse me, but do you have a ticket?"

Alvin sighed a little as he reached into his bag. He had worn it strapped to his front now to hide his "excitement". Now he was being interrogated by a sailor guarding the entrance to the ship! Rummaging through, he found the ticket eventually, flicking it out and holding it out. "Here ya go."

"Great! Welcome to the S. S. Anne!" The sailor said, giving a little nod as he stepped aside.

Alvin huffed, rolling his eyes as he sauntered up to the ship's entrance. As he walked along the white stone path, he couldn't help but think. What's inside the ship? Who would he see? Why would that Bill guy be so quick to give off those tickets?

"Only one way to find out…" Alvin mumbled as he put a hand against the door, walking right inside.


	14. Confrontation Road

Simon groaned, biting down on his lip as he unloaded on himself, cum landing on his new jacket. He let out a sigh, setting the pokedex down as he started to go through his bag for tissues.

How many times had he gotten off to all the pictures those two sent?

"Nidorina would have this mess cleaned in an instant…" he mumbled as he patted the tissue on the spots again and again, hoping the stains couldn't settle.

His call with Alvin was one thing. But afterwards he just… found himself hard. Now that he was handled, though, and the mess was cleaned, Simon stumbled out of the trees. It seemed that no one had noticed him… that was good. Simon brushed down his front, reaching into his jacket pocket to fish out a pokeball, throwing it up to release Porygon.

 _'I should be walking with Bulbasaur… But he can't exactly respond in English'_ Simon thought as he observed Porygon's body. It was still a shock that he managed to obtain a shiny!

"Mmh… Interesting call history." Porygon commented. "Shall I save it all?"

"Oh hush. Just calculate how long it should take to get from here to Fuchsia." Simon said with a roll of his eyes. Porygon seemed to be enjoying taunting him about his… activities. Especially when it came down to his brothers.

Porygon was quiet for a while, beeping quietly through the pokedex as it did as asked. "You should be there well before evening. A trip to the Safari Zone is encouraged. Flying atop Aerodactyl will have you there much faster. And there are still trainers on the Cycling Road, if you wish for battle."

Simon, with a nod, just went straight to the terminal, walking on through until he was at the other side. The last thing he needed was another pokemon to plague his thoughts.

Now he was on route 17. The Cycling Road. The dirt and grass path ended ahead, starting immediately at the grand steel bridge that stretched clean through the entirety of the route. The downward slope it had meant one thing and one thing only. Going down was far easier than coming back up.

Right as Simon took a step on the metal, he heard a whisper from the trees.

"Hey, hey, nice new outfit. Guess the stuff worked out for ya in the Zone, eh?" The voice belonged to a… man? He was leaning against a tree trunk. Simon wasn't amused by all the dark clothing. Nor the cloak or mask. He seemed oddly... familiar...

"I... don't believe we've met." Simon said, adjusting his glasses.

The masked man slumped. "Oh c'mon, this song? I just saw ya in Fuchsia. Ya don't remember? Sheesh. And here I was about to give you-"

"Fuchsia City? Ahh. I see what's going on. That was my brother. He's halfway to Vermilion at this point. Surely we don't really look alike that much." Simon said, looking to Porygon. The duck-like pokemon just beeped, unsure.

"Brother? Oh, great. Well, change of plans." The shady man took a few steps closer, crouching down to Simon's height. "Here's a deal. If you don't tell him I'm coming, I'll make it worth your while!"

Simon furrowed his brow. "You… honestly expect me to stand idle while you stalk and surprise my brother? He may be annoying, but I'm not going to let you do that!" Simon said, taking a step back. "Porygon, attack with-"

"Hey, hey! Wait! I'm a good guy, honest! Just doin' my job here! Your brother's caught my boss' attention, and he really wants to meet him, see? Especially after we got that train footage." The masked man insisted, waving his hands defensively. Simon didn't budge at all. "Fine… I see. Not convinced. Alright then. Let's battle, fair and square. That ought to show I don't mean any harm, huh?"

"You'd better hope so." Simon growled through clenched teeth. _'Alvin, why must you get yourself in trouble? Don't you do that enough at home?'_

Simon watched the man dig in his cloak, producing a two great balls and throwing them up in the air. From within popped out a Houndour and a Murkrow, both glaring him down. He bit his lip. It was a dumb, reckless move but…

"Bulbasaur, Aerodactyl, let's go!" Simon called, tossing his own balls forward, releasing his pokemon. Bulbasaur just yawned as he stood up, whereas Aerodactyl let out a loud, proud growl.

"Well… you're really not gonna pull any punches? Sheesh, kids these days." Masked Guy groaned, shaking his head. "Houndour, use Smog! Murkrow, attack that Bulbasaur with Wing Attack!"

Houndour leapt backwards, mouth opened wide as a thick purple cloud burst from its gaping maw, sending the poisonous substances forward. Murkrow, with wings glowing with a pale blue energy, flapped away, diving right for Bulbasaur.

At Simon's command, Aerodactyl avoided the attack by flying upwards, eyes taking on their own blue glow. Bulbasaur, however, stood his ground, tanking the Smog attack without a single flinch as his seed opened up, releasing his Sleep Powder cloud that mingled with the cloud for a moment that billowed ahead.

"Aerodactyl, Rock Slide! Bulbasaur, Razor Leaf!"

"Get out the way you two!"

Murkrow abandoned the attack in order to dodge the falling stones, weaving around each one of them, squawking loudly. Aerodactyl growled at the bird, fangs on display as he gave a harsh flap of his wings, trying to knock a few of the rocks into Murkrow's path. One or two collided with the bird's body, sending it spiraling towards the ground.

Down on the ground, Houndour had to dodge through the Sleep Powder cloud, only to take the full force of the Razor Leaf, each leaf making contact with its body and making the dog stumble backwards.

"Houndour, stop it with a Flamethrower! Murkrow, you use Night Shade!" Masked Guy commanded.

With a snarl, Houndour released a stream of orange flames from its mouth, aiming straight for Bulbasaur. Murkrow, meanwhile, had its eyes begin to glow a sinister shade of red, then the rest of its body took the same glow before forcing it down into a ball, firing it straight at Aerodactyl.

Simon gave the order for his pokemon to dodge. Bulbasaur managed to avoid most of the flames, though both of his hinds were in the fire for a good second or two. Aerodactyl, however, couldn't out maneuver the attack, getting hit directly in the chest, letting out a pained screech as he tried to stay airborne.

"C'mon kid, you're killin' me here! I'll give ya something if you call off the battle!" Masked Guy offered.

"Explain yourself first. Aerodactyl, Rock Slide! Aim for them both! Bulbasaur, get out the way!" Simon ordered.

Aerodactyl flapped again, glaring down both of his targets, wings spread out wide as the glowing blue rings formed above once more, raining down the heavy boulders.

Bulbasaur, however, ignored the order, stomping his feet down and, with a kick, launched himself forward with a Take Down, barreling clean into Houndour's body and launching it towards Masked Guy's feet. Bulbasaur roared victoriously, stretching out his vines. When he did, though, his entire body was shrouded in bright white.

Simon gasped, covering up his eyes. It was finally happening… Bulbasaur was evolving!

"Great, just great." Masked Guy groaned, returning Houndour to its pokeball. "You wanna leave it at that?" He huffed as soon as the light dimmed away, leaving behind an Ivysaur in its wake.

Ivysaur snorted, looking up at the sky. But, all he saw was Aerodactyl coming in for a landing. Murkrow was nowhere to be seen.

Simon returned Aerodactyl to his ball, walking on over to Ivysaur. The grass type growled proudly, jumping up into Simon's arms, squirming about some. "Saur! Vy, ivy!"

"Wow… look at y-you." Simon grunted under the weight, getting down on a knee to set Ivysaur down. "Guess I can't call you Bulbasaur anymore, can I?"

"Hooray hooray, you won a battle that was thrown." Masked Guy said as he approached Simon. "Look, I've been out in the open long enough. If it'll make ya feel better, go ahead and just tell the one in red clothes that we'll meet in Celadon. There. Now it's not a surprise, right?" He insists, reaching into his cloak. "And here's something useful so you'll stop thinking I mean harm." He said. In his hand were two clear boxes, one yellow and the other purple. "Give those to your Porygon."

Simon stared at them. "Hmph… fine. But if I even think you're doing something-"

"Kid, please. It's a _job_." Masked Guy groaned, pointing another pokeball to the pile of stones, returning Murkrow. "Boss says he likes someone, I get sent to make a meeting happen. If I wanted to do harm, I would have already. You need to work on your trust."

"Excuse me? Who in their right mind would trust some… some cloak shrouded, mask wearing person who's claimed he's stalking their sibling?" Simon countered. "Just get out of here before you make me mad."

"Suit yourself." Masked Guy turned away, his cloak billowing a little as he made his way back to the terminal.

Simon watched until he couldn't see him again. "Ugh… what a creep." He mumbled, standing up straight. He should have taken money instead. Simon reached into his bag, fishing out his pokedex. He quickly dialed Alvin's number, waiting.

After a minute or so, Alvin answered. "Heeeello, Alvin Seville, Master Trainer and Chipmunk's Top Model squeaking, how can I hel-"

"Alvin why in the HELL did I just battle some guy looking for you? What on the entire _Earth_ possessed you to ever think that a grown man dressed in all black and a CLOAK AND MASK was a good idea to talk with?" Simon shouted, not caring who heard. "You are gonna explain exactly what's going on or so help me I will be there in seconds and make you talk!"

"Uhm, ow? Jeez, volume warning much?" Alvin replied. "You listen here, Si _mom_ , you aren't Dave. If you're looking out for me, little brother, thank you. But I've got this under control. That guy just gave me something useful in the Safari Zone, and I'll have you know that, for the record, I in fact DIDN'T know he was following me. Last time I saw him was in Fuchsia."

Simon huffed through his nose. "Alvin, I just… I didn't like the way he was talking. He said he had train footage of you and I thought he was blackmailing you into doing things for him."

Alvin was quiet for a moment. "Ehehe… hoo boy, train footage huh? Wonder what that could be, haven't heard anything like that in my whole life. So, uh, Simon, one other thing. If you, ya know… run into Theodore before I do… you mind hugging him for me?"

"Heh… I didn't take you one for sentimentality, Alvin." Simon said, smiling a little at that. "You miss him?"

"W-What? No! Well… yeah. A lot. There's a whole lot of Kanto and I have no idea where he's headed. And I could even be there for his first gym battle and-"

"Alvin, Alvin, you're spiraling." Simon interrupted. "I'll pass the message if I see him. Until then… you be careful, okay? I don't know if I trust this cloaked person all that much. Kick him in the testicles if you must."

"Pfffff- Yeah… I'll be fine, Si. I'll see ya when I see ya."

At that, Alvin hung up.

Simon sighed, looking over to his pokemon. Ivysaur was testing out his new vines, and Aerodactyl was looking over itself, letting out little growls of approval.

"Well… come on. Fuchsia's waiting." Simon said as he went to climb on Aerodactyl's back, Ivysaur settling down between his legs. The fossil pokemon flapped, lifting off the ground with ease as he took flight, soaring down the length of the bridge.

* * *

When Simon made it to Fuchsia, the first thing he did was head to the shore down south that lead to route 19. As soon as he made it, he kicked off his shoes and sat at the water's edge, letting his feet dip in the water.

He sighed, closing his eyes as he was joined by Ivysaur and Aerodactyl, both laying out in the sand. He peeked an eye open and couldn't help but smile at the sight.

Including today's happenings, he just had a fair amount on his mind for a while now. First was the masked man from earlier. What had he done once he left? Was he still trying to meet up with Alvin? What was that footage they had talked about? Should he question Professor Oak about it all?How were his brothers really doing if these sorts of things were going on?

But then, as he was thinking of his brothers, a different second thought worked its way into his mind. Alvin… Theodore… nearly every trainer that he had come across, they all had something in common.

They seemed to have an intense bond with their pokemon. Some he even had the "opportunity" to see being more than just trainer and trainee. Was there a benefit? Was it just for fun?

Before the journey started, pokemon were mostly something for him to study. To observe and move on to the next. But ever since that day he became a full fledged trainer… he had a different thought.

He never felt like he was studying anything. It just felt like… he was experiencing it all. With his pokemon at his side instead of at his beck and call. Of course, he'd never bring this up with anyone. He was the certain one of the family. The brains, the one who knew it all.

Even the sex was nice and all when it finally happened. Sure it wasn't in his plans to ever do so with a pokemon, but he just felt… closer to them than he expected to now. It was like a friendship, but more. Words couldn't even fully explain the feeling, no matter how much he thought on it.

Simon reached into his bag, producing the other four pokeballs had and tossed them up.

Porygon, Clefable, Sandshrew, Nidorina, they all stretched themselves out(save for Porygon who just… vibrated) before Simon pat the sand.

"Come on. Plenty room on the shore." He invited. "Lets just relax for a while before we get moving again."

Sure enough, everyone had taken their places. Aerodactyl was laying flat behind him, his head resting near Simon's thigh. Nidorina was leaning in with her head resting on his shoulder, with Clefable right at her side. Sandshrew had dug a nice hole in front of him, burying himself halfway into the sand. Porygon had just stopped levitating to rest in the warm sand. And Ivysaur… Ivysaur was in Simon's lap, curled up slightly. Simon didn't mind that the flower was in his face.

Taking in a deep breath, Simon let out a low sigh. If they were more than friends… he couldn't help thinking of all the other pokemon he caught. The ones resting in the pc system. Which had he caught just for the pokedex? Or his own research? The thought made him furrow his brow.

 _'We'll change that…'_ he thought to himself. He got out his pokedex, flipping it open to send off a message. One going to both of his brothers.

 _"I feel like this is up both of your alleys. Got any nickname ideas? I think I'll be here a while."_ It read. The message was sent off with a picture attached to it, one of Simon's whole team, as best as he could angle it for everyone to fit in it.


	15. Frisky Forest

So this was the Viridian Forest… sure was green. Green everywhere. In the trees, in the grass, and even in some of the pokemon. Theodore was happy to be there.

The pudgy munk had just left Pewter not too long ago after his gym battle with Brock. It was a tough one, but Shelly had really pulled through with her water type moves. He still had everyone else participate, though. Even Cookie did well now that she knew Dig, thanks to Simon telling him to buy that TM.

Speaking of… Simon encouraged him to get a few more things. Mainly new clothes, which he couldn't complain about. Instead of his usual heavy sweater, he was in a light green tee shirt, that was only a little too big for him. He got it because of the big heart shaped Pokeball on the lower left corner. He had on a pair of khaki shorts, a pair of sunglasses tucked into the tee's pocket, and was now wearing the Pokeflute as a necklace.

Simon even said he looked good!

It was a good thing he made the change too. The forest was muggy today, like someone ramped up the humidity like crazy. It got to the point where he had to let Jack Frost out of his ball, riding on top of the Rotom's body to keep cool.

Other than his Rotom, he also had Teddy out of his pokeball. The little bear had been getting clingier than usual, so he was letting him have more time out the ball.

The whole forest just seemed alive! Well, it was, but still. He mostly saw the little bug pokemon going around, Caterpies and Weedles crawling along the ground and on the tree trunks. Overhead, Metapod and Kakuna hanging from the branches by their strings. Flying around, there were Pidgey galore. He even saw a couple Pikachu leaping around in the grass!

Theodore let himself get lost in the scenery. It just looked so good… and there was a calming scent all around. But he was snapped out of his thoughts soon enough. Teddy was whining, pawing at Theo's side with one paw, while the other pointed at his mouth. All of his paws were licked clean of honey.

"Oh… right, right. Don't worry, I got some for ya!" Theodore says, giving Teddy a little pat on the head as he took off his bag, pulling out a honey jar. Right as he was twisting it open, Teddy's paws moved, now kneading at Theodore's crotch. "Hmm? What is i- ohhh... I see. Y-You wanna play, too."

That put a blush on his face. It'd been a little while since he last did anything naughty with any of his pokemon. Only two days, but that was because he was trying to focus on their training more, not to mention the two gyms recently. But he'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it a little.

"Uh… okay. Jack, let's see… set us down by those trees over there. That should be clear enough." Theodore instructed.

The Rotom grunted, letting off a few low buzzes as he floated over to the spot Theodore pointed out, letting its body crash down into the grass with a heavy thud.

Theodore took Teddy in his arm, leaping off of Jack's top and landing evenly on the grass below. Teddy crawled out of his hold, tail wagging in anxious excitement as he stared at the jar. "Ursa! Ursaaa!" He cooed, rubbing his belly.

"Hehe… You're too cute sometimes, you know?" Theodore said, sitting down against a tree as he started pulling off his shorts down to his ankles, his underwear following soon after. He wasn't hard, but that wouldn't be a problem for Teddy. "Oookay Teddy. Come and get it." Theodore popped open the honey jar, dipping his paw in and smearing the stuff right on his crotch. It sent a shiver up his spine, the sticky substance clinging to his fur as he worked it around. Then, he tugged his foreskin down, completely freeing the head before he gave it a honey coating, holding his paw out to Teddy once he was done. "You know what to do."

With a nod, the Teddiursa hopped right over, happily latching onto Theodore's fingers, fitting two in his mouth as he lapped away at the honey, hungrily gulping it down.

Unknown to them, Teddy wasn't the only one attracted to the sweet aroma of fresh honey. Among the pokemon fluttering above was a group of Butterfree, landing by the flowering trees to gather their nectar. One of them however stopped in her tracks, wings beating in place. Something that was better than the flowers was around…

Back around the trees, Teddy had finished cleaning Theodore's hand, and was now right at work rasping his tongue through Theo's sticky fur, that tail a blur as it wagged. Rotom had abandoned the fridge for now, floating nearby to watch the show.

Theodore bit his lip, letting out a little whine as he lifted up his hips. "Ohh gosh… that's it, Teddy… get as much as you want." He moaned, letting his eyes close. Teddy was slowly moving to the base of his dick, that soft tongue drawing ever so closer…

 _Flap flap flap._ The sound of softly beating wings. And it was getting closer. Theodore didn't pay it any mind, believing it to just be another Pidgey. When he felt a slight weight on his legs, however, he had to check it out. "Teddy, what're you… oh, uh… Hello there…" he greeted, seeing the Butterfree land on top of his knee.

The big butterfly seemed to be sniffing at him, blinking a few times. Its nose twitched about, guiding it right to Theodore's cock. Once it smelled the honey, Butterfree wasted no time in latching onto the head of Theo's dick, sucking away at it nonstop. This made Theodore gasp, moan, and tense up all at once.

"Aah! G-Gosh, not even a hi…" Theodore whined, arching up his back. Teddy whined as well, flailing his paws a little as he batted at the Butterfree, trying to get it to move. And it did! Only enough so its wings were blocking Teddy from that honey flavored meat.

"Teddi! Urs, ursaaaa!" The little bear pouted, trying to push away the newcomer by the wings. Butterfree didn't pay him any mind, slowly working its mouth further down Theodore's shaft, getting halfway before it had to stop, gagging lightly while it cleaned the honey off of that shaft.

All while it happened, Theodore was moaning away. Even still, he was more used to being on the giving end of the deal, rather than receiving. Teddy managed to muscle his way around the Butterfree, ducking down so he could lick away the honey from the other half of Theo's dick. "Ngh… you two are doing too much…"

Butterfree released his shaft slowly, completely clean save for the layer of drool that remained. It winked at him, pressing its body up against Theodore's shaft and grinding softly. It even managed to tug his foreskin back up into place in the process. "Freee, free~"

"A-Ah gosh… that's a nice girl…" Theodore mumbled, feeling a slit touching against his shaft. She continued to cling to him, those large wings batting softly as she stared at him.

Teddy pouted, having finished his honey treat. Noticing how Theodore was staring at the Butterfree, he acted quickly, plopping down in front of Theodore and hoisting his tail up, showing his soft opening to him. "Teddiursa!" He growled out, smacking his own rear a little to get his attention.

"Oh c'mon… don't make me pick, guys..." Theodore said with a pout, getting onto his knees. Both pokemon laid down in front of him, Butterfree out on her back and Teddy laying on his tummy.

Great…

Theodore mounted Teddy first, pulling those little hips up to meet his. The Teddiursa grinned proudly, sticking his tongue out at Butterfree and wiggling it around as he felt Theodore's tip pressing against his hole.

It sunk inside without a problem, leaving Teddy to let out a satisfied moan as his trainer burrowed inside of him, his rear bumping on Theo's hips in no time. Then, he let out a squeak as he was turned around, forced to look up at Theodore's face this time as he began to hump. He was moving slower than last one, drawing out each thrust just a few seconds longer. Teddy let out a whine and a moan, arching his back against Theodore's hands as he took it. It was enough to get aroused from, but that was it. Groaning, Teddy hooked his claws into Theodore's shirt, holding on to it firmly as he rocked himself on that shaft.

Butterfree, meanwhile, had a noticeable pout on her face. Her closest chance to mating, balls deep in a tiny bear. Flapping her wings against the ground, she let out a trilling "Free!", trying to draw attention to her needy opening.

Theodore glanced over at her, blushing. He didn't want her to be disappointed… but he also didn't want to upset Teddy. The little bear had been going above and beyond in the battles he was put in. Especially now that his cock was free from the sheath and dripping his pre.

"Aah… Teddy, you're squeezing a lot… ease up." Theodore groaned. He wrapped one arm around the Teddiursa firmly. With the other one free, he reached over to Butterfree, pressing a finger to her opening and prodding it inside. She was a little tough to get into, but once his finger was in, it was pulling it out that proved difficult. She was stickier than the honey! He kinda liked the feeling… It took some effort, but he managed to start pumping that finger in and out. It seemed to be enough for her, earning shaky little high pitched moans from the butterfly.

"Mmf. There. Now you both have something." Theo said proudly, continuing to ream at Teddy's rump. The pokemon seemed content for now, letting Theodore enjoy the sound of them moaning before his own began to ring out.

Aside from the sound of other pokemon going about their day, Theodore couldn't hear anything else nearby. They were secluded in their little hiding spot, granted as long as no one checked the five foot tall refrigerator in the middle of a forest. He closed his eyes, leaning into Teddy as he finally picked up the pace.

However, right as he was getting into it, Butterfree began to get antsy. Her legs clamped around his hand, holding it in place while she tried to scoot closer to him. She wiggled impatiently, pouting as she moved from his finger.

"Free!"

Theodore sighed, patting Teddy's side softly as he pulled out of him. "I won't be long… just enough to satisfy her." He said sheepishly, scooting over.

Butterfree stuck her tongue out at Teddy as Theodore aimed for her opening, his cockhead squishing against her slit as he ground himself on her. She closed her eyes tight, squealing softly when Theodore soon breached her slit, his hands at either side of her body as he pulled her down to the base.

She felt… oddly fuzzy. Like very short, fine fuzz. He had to adjust his hold on her so he wouldn't smush her wings, but still be holding her firmly. Butterfree was all the more eager to let him do so, letting her body go limp while Theodore plowed into her tight snatch.

Teddy watched with a little whine, his paws busy fapping himself off while he had to wait. Theodore seemed to be enjoying her too… with a pout, Teddy clung to Theodore's thigh then, humping his shaft against him, mimicking his trainer's movements.

"Ah… Teddy, you g-gotta wait." Theodore moaned out, gripping down on Butterfree's body again as he held her up. Going in was still far easier than pulling back out. He bit his lip, trying to ignore Teddy's needy whines while he was deep in his own.

But the bear persisted, his tail wagging about faster as his pre squirted into Theodore's fur, grinding on him harder. "Teddiiii…~" he moaned out, claws gripping lightly on Theodore for support as he kept on moving.

Butterfree, on the other hand, got louder with her moans, wings flapping again, faster this time. It was sending a light breeze through Theodore's fur. She couldn't help giving him a little nip on the chest, carefully as to not break through his shirt.

Right as she was at the cusp, however, Theodore pulled himself out of her, her juices stringy and glistening on his cock. She pouted when he put her down, taking that darn bear back into his lap and thrusting inside. Hearing them both moaning made Butterfree huff, leaning forward to rub at her slit as she had to watch.

"G-Good boy Teddy… nngh, you two are gonna make me burst soon…" he warned, holding Teddy's head against his chest as he humped upwards, feeling Teddy bounce each time their bodies met. He made himself keep to his faster pace. The sooner he came, the sooner those two would stop trying so hard. That is, until Butterfree flew off of the ground.

He thought she was leaving at first, but found it to be the opposite. Butterfree planted herself on his face, her pussy pressed right to his lips. Theodore grunted, shaking his head to escape the rather sweet fragrance, but she had already gripped his hair intently, refusing to move away. He let out a little sigh, then went to work, stuffing his tongue inside of her slit. To his surprise, she had a taste similar to honey!

"Mmnh…!" Theodore moved a hand up, holding Butterfree in place while his tongue explored her depths. He was getting close… normally he'd hold back for the pokemon to finish, but he was the one on top this time. So, he got rougher. He hammered away at Teddy's ass, not letting the Teddiursa move much within his grip while also savoring every little spot his tongue could reach inside of Butterfree.

He heard the rustle of footsteps, but he didn't care now. Theodore moaned, even if it was muffled by Butterfree. After plowing into Teddy a few more times, he pulled out of the bear's ass, letting both pokemon go as he stroked himself off rapidly, moaning out loud as he fired off his load right into the grass, letting out five or six good shots before the rest of it weakened, drip out of his tip in no time.

Pokemon always seemed to just get him off like crazy now...

Both Butterfree and Teddy whined, but Theodore just slumped down, panting as he sat back on his butt. "T-There… now neither of you gotta fight over getting it. Drink up~"

While he was recovering, he watched the two of them. Teddy moved first, lowering his head to start lapping up Theodore's cum from the grass. Butterfree came next, darting her tongue out over and over to gather the stuff. While they did, he leaned forward, stuffing his fingers into both of them. "Now you two are gonna cum and play nice…" he ordered, working his digits in and out of both Butterfree's pussy and Teddy's ass.

He relished in the sounds of their moans, watching the two of them squirm while he took care of them. Shame he couldn't get a picture… Alvin would love this sight.

But the rustling came again, this time followed by a voice. "Hey, what's going on over- Whoooa…"

Theodore's cheeks went dark. Some kid was peeking at him through the trees. Judging by the slight tan and outfit, he was looking for bugs. Butterfree immediately recovered, spreading out her wings and flying away.

"Nooo! Wait, I've been trying to find one all day!" The kid complained, stumbling through the trees and falling on his face. Theodore used the time to quickly wiggle his shorts back on properly, his cheeks still red as can be.

Groaning, the kid pushed himself up, wiping at his face. "Hey, weird kid! I dunno how you did it, but you gotta help me catch a Butterfree! Please, I'll make it worth your while!"

"W-Why not just evolve a Metapod? They're all over the place." Theodore pointed out. The kid just shook his head. "Have you seen their moves? It'd take _foreeever_! So please, weird kid, help me out!" He said as he got on his feet, rushing back out the tree.

"...Weird kid? Hasn't anybody seen a chipmunk before?" Theodore said out loud, pouting. "Wait up!" He called, returning his pokemon to their balls before he gave chase.

* * *

It wasn't too long of a hunt. Theodore couldn't understand how the kid(who he now knew as Dan) could have spent _so_ long trying to find another Butterfree to catch.

All it took was another jar of honey, and about ten minutes. Unfortunately, Dan managed to fail with all of his pokeballs when time to catch came. So, Theodore had to do it for him, making a successful capture of the Butterfree. But, since he was the one to catch it, they had to trade.

Now they were inside Viridian's pokemon center, specifically on the second floor. "Thanks a million, Theodore, you don't know how much this means to me!" Dan said once again as they approached the trading machine.

It was an odd, blocky looking device, but the function was simple enough. Two openings, one on either side, and a display screen. Theodore stood on one end, and Dan stood at the other. He never said what pokemon he'd be giving up… just something his brother had given him.

Theodore tried to deny it, but he wasn't budging. Apparently he couldn't just give a pokemon as a gift to this kid.

So, Theodore out the new Butterfree's ball into the opening, watching as it closed up. He heard the other side whir shut, and Dan flashed him a thumbs up.

The machine buzzed to life, a triumphant little tune playing from the speakers as the screen flickered to life. First, it displayed the Butterfree he was giving. Then, the image changed. Now on the screen was an… orange weasel? Theodore had to think on it. Had he seen it before? He hadn't seen a pokemon like it. Yellow collar-like thing on the neck, blue fins, two tails?

While he was in his thoughts, the machine spat out a pokeball, letting off a little beep as the openings slid up again. "Hehe, thanks! I hope you have fun with Buizel!" Dan said, taking the pokeball and waving before he made his way the escalator, going to the lower floor.

Theodore took up the new pokeball, looking it over before he opened it up. From the light came Buizel, shaking out its fur and flicking its twin tails around, looking around the room in confusion, then right at Theodore. "Bui…?"

"Hey there, guy. I'm Theodore and… I guess I'm your trainer now." Theodore said as he took out his dex, opening it up and scanning the new pokemon.

" _Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokemon._ _It inflates its flotation sac, keeping its face above water in order to watch for prey movement. It spins its two tails like a screw to propel itself through water. The tails also slice clinging seaweed."_ the dex read.

The Buizel reached up to scratch behind his ear, moving closer to Theodore to sniff at him. "Wow… Ya know, Alvin would really like you. Wanna take a picture?" he offered, holding up the dex. When he did, Buizel was quick to take a pose, arms flexed, back hunched, and tails spinning like mad. Right as he was about to send the picture, however, he got a message from Alvin.

It was a picture; him and Splash were standing at the edge of a large ship. Alvin's clothes looked soaked, and Splash seemed to be laughing.

The sight brought a little smile to his face. "Hey… Think you're up for a swim? I think I know where we're gonna go next." Theodore said, looking to Buizel's face.

All he had to do was mention swimming. The weasel pokemon had grabbed Theodore's paw, tugging at it as he lead the way to the lower floor.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Ooo, quickie update. :P I completely forgot I posted recently, but I don't like holding off on the chapters for too long anyway, so... I guess this time whoever's still reading gets to have another dose of Pokemunks. Hope ya liked it!_**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


	16. Nivis Strikes Back

Alvin let out a wide yawn as he rose up from his bed. Man… this ship was awesome~

And all he needed was a ticket to get on! All the food? Paid for. Room service? Covered. Battles? Plenty! Privacy? Ohhh yeah. And he was free to roam pretty much everywhere!

The first thing he did when he got to his room was, of course, let out all his pokemon and proceeded to bang each and every one of them. Even Helma didn't get passed over.

First was obviously Splash. The Wartortle's massive dick was a challenge, but Alvin managed to fit most of him inside. Then Nivis. The poor Sneasel was squealing all the while he had plowed her down into the blankets. After her, Chomper. He didn't dare try any mouth stuff with the Raticate, so he opted to just plow her up against the wall while he carried her. Next was Shura, his new Scyther. Shockingly, he was a lot more… submissive than expected. Alvin pounded him down doggy style. After him was Toro. Damn Tauros nearly broke the bed as he plowed Alvin against the foot. Last, and strangest, was Helma. He laid the Kabuto on the back of her shell so she could watch him ream her senseless.

Afterwards, well… he just roamed the ship until he was tired, carrying Helma and having Chomper follow him. A few battles here and there, picking up some dropped items(and not giving them to whoever claimed them) including some TMs, and definitely spent time stuffing himself. It felt weird… Normally Theo would do that, but he couldn't call him away from his journey. After that, he slept.

Now… he didn't know what he was going to do. He could always leave, but it just didn't feel right. And yet… he was growing kinda bored of the ship. Sitting up in bed, he rubbed at his eyes, let out a wide yawn, and scratched at his butt, flicking the tv on as he stripped from his newer outfit to wear his old oversized sweater. At least this way his junk would be free instead of confined in his shorts.

"Oooookay… Let's get going." Alvin mumbled, rubbing at his face some as he popped his back, going over to pick up his bag. He fished out two pokeballs, dropping them to release Nivis and Splash. The two pokemon yawned, with Nivis getting on all fours and shaking herself off. "Alright you guys! We're gonna hang around this trap a little longer, and then we're gonna go kick some gym leader ass! Probably. I dunno." He says, thinking.

That call he got from Simon the other day… it stuck to him. That guy was following him? He only saw him once, er… technically twice. But what was he keeping tabs on him for? And why would he want to meet in Celadon of all places? Simon sent a message after their call verifying it all. He sounded a lot less angry through words than he did with his voice.

He shook his head of those thoughts, huffing. "C'mon! Let's go get in trouble~"

* * *

Well… it was easier to want to cause trouble rather than FINDING it. What else could he do? Alvin roamed up and down the halls, anything to find something new. But nothing came. What, battle against the same people again? He already knew his pokemon would win!

At least, that's how it was until he overheard something from the other passengers. Apparently if you had a red ticket, you had access to a newly installed jacuzzi room down below! Awesome! So, Alvin made a trip back to his room, grabbed a towel, and immediately ran down towards the bottom floor of the ship.

They had lights set up above, keeping everything in the room in view, and shining through all the steam coming from the pools. There were four of them in the room, just big pools of heated water arranged in a square. When he got in, he had to lose the sweater and only wear the towel.

For the other people, the water must've only gone up to their waists. For Alvin, however…

Luckily he wasn't in a pool with _too_ many other people. Only his head was out of the water. Splash didn't seem to mind, swimming around the pool freely. Nivis, on the other hand, didn't seem ready for the heat. She only had her feet dipping in the water, her paw gripping at the scarf around her arm. .

"It isn't trouble making… but at least it's something different. Wish I knew about these pools yesterday!" Alvin said, hefting himself out of the water and leaning back against the edge, sighing in relief. Nivis scooted closer to him, her paw now gently patting his head. "Heh. I know what ya mean, girl. Nice to just wind down and… Nivis? You okay?" Alvin peeked up at her. She had started patting his head faster, and it took one glance at her face to know something was wrong.

Her eyes were wide open, staring down something Alvin hadn't spotted yet. She was letting out little whimpers, her ears flat against her head as she tried to sink in the water with him.

"Hey, hey, relax!" Alvin said, crawling out of the water, his tower dripping as he adjusted it, making sure it didn't fall as he scooped up Nivis in his arms. He turned to see what she was staring at, and… "What? Some guy?" He asked, looking at her confused.

It was just, well… SOME guy. Sorta tanned skin, an average build, sorta well kept brown hair, and he was in a towel like everyone else. Nothing real special. And yet, Nivis was freaking out.

"What's the matter? You look like you've seen… a…" He slowed down as he watched Nivis grab her wounded arm. "Oh. Ohhhh… is... is he... he's the one who did that?" Alvin asked, only to get a little nod from her.

Alvin got flashbacks to that day. He had just started on his journey, and what does he see? A strewn up Sneasel, chained to a tree with a burnt arm and a sign. He grit his teeth then, feeling his fur raising up a little as he held Nivis closer. "You're coming with me." He said firmly, holding his towel up with his free hand as he marched over to the guy.

He looked… maybe adult-ish age? No way past 22 for humans. Rough guess, but Alvin didn't care. He gave himself a shake, clearing his throat as he purposely got in the guy's path. "Hey!" He shouted, standing right in front of him now.

"...Do I know you? Did someone let their pokemon loose?" The man replied, looking down at Alvin.

"I'm no pokemon, punk. But someone definitely did. Like two weeks ago or so. By a tree." Alvin said through gritted teeth. "I dunno who you think you are, but you got some nerve showing up somewhere where you'd cause a problem! They ought to watch what sorta trash they let stay on a good ship!"

The man rolled his eyes. "You have me confused for someone else, kid. Outta my way." he said, moving around Alvin. As he did, Alvin reached out, grabbing him by the towel and yanking it. Not enough to undo it, but certainly to catch attention. He set Nivis down, gesturing to her wrapped arm.

"You did that, didn't you."

"Oh… the breeding failure. Look, kid, you're better off either bringing her back where you found her, or releasing her to the wild. Her nature's nothing good, she's not fit for breeding, she has an attitude to her, she attacks other pokemon on a whim, and she doesn't listen. Matter of fact, lashing out at other pokemon is exactly what got her arm like that in the first place."

Alvin couldn't stop himself. He tried to, but he just couldn't. Dave always said don't get physical over words but… He couldn't stand this guy, and all he was doing was talk. Before he could stop himself, Alvin had jumped up, his paw already formed into a fist as he gave a good, quick punch right to the man's cheek. It was at least enough to make him turn his head. He looked down at Alvin, more surprised than anything.

"Did you just…"

"Don't you _EVER_ say anything like that as long as I'm around! If I even think you're anywhere close to doing so, I swear I'm gonna-"

A loud whistle interrupted him, making both Alvin and the man look to the right. "Both of you out! If you have a problem with each other go and handle it like everyone else! Now get out!" A lifeguard was shouting at them, pointing to the exit. Alvin would've had a snarky remark, but the Feraligatr by the lifeguard's side made him think twice for once.

"Yeah. You think you're tough? We'll handle this the right way." The man threatened.

Letting out a huff, Alvin returned Splash to his pokeball. Then he glared at the man. "You. Me. We ain't done." Alvin growled at the man, unsheathing his claws. "If there weren't other people here now, you'd be ribbons, you hear me? Ribbons." He threatened right back.

"You're on, kid."

* * *

Alvin was back on the ship's main deck, standing close to the front of the ship still wrapped in his towel. The nerve of that guy! Talking down to Nivis like she was nothing! He huffed through his nose. The most anyone got from her outside of battle was a scratch, and they were all on him! She wasn't this out of control little… _thing_ the man made her out to be.

He didn't even bother asking his name. Not that he'd call him that anyway, of course.

"Great. He chickened out." Alvin grumbled, glancing down at Nivis. She had been holding on to him nonstop, her tail feathers low. "Snea…"

Alvin let out a sigh, crouching to pat her on the head. "It's not your fault… You're amazing. He's just blinder than Simon is, and way dumber than me! Look, he's not even brave enough to confront you like this! I'm out here in a towel, and he's gotta go get dressed!"

Nivis didn't respond. She just looked down at her feet, ears twitching slightly at his words. She grasped at her scarf again, tugging on it slightly. "Sel, sel." She grunted out, lightly wiggling from under Alvin's touch.

They had to wait a few minutes, but soon enough Alvin saw that guy coming up from the lower floor. He wrinkled up his nose. Never before had he had such a disdain for something so… simple. Khakis and a black shirt. Please.

"Took you long enough. What? Didn't have a shirt that had failure written on it?" Alvin taunted.

The man just scoffed. "You're all talk. Let's just get this over with." He said as he produced an ultra ball from his pocket.

"All talk? I _PUNCHED_ YOU!" Alvin shouted. "Nivis… I believe in you. Let's kick this guy's ass."

Nivis whined a bit. She felt uneasy about it all, but Alvin's words seemed to make it better. At least enough for her to take her spot in front of him and unsheathe her claws.

"You coulda just backed out when you had the chance." The man threw the ball forward, and from the light came a Houndoom, landing down on all fours and staring down Nivis.

She froze up on the spot, letting out louder whimpers as the Houndoom growled, smoke billowing out from its mouth. Nivis took a step back, eyes going wide once more as her breathing got heavy.

"Houndoom, finish this quick. Flamethrower."

"Nivis, you can do this! Use your Fake Out!"

Without hesitation, the dark dog opened up its maw, the inside taking on a bright orange color now. Nivis had frozen up initially. But Alvin's voice snapped her out of it. With a growl, she unsheathed her claws, her own orange glow covering them as she rushed forward as fast as she could manage, getting right in Houndoom's face before she clapped down on its muzzle, making its jaws clamp shut before the shock wave sent it barreling backwards.

"Don't let em rest! Show em what ya got with your Brick Break!" Alvin ordered.

Nivis obeyed. While Houndoom was recovering from the flinch, her right paw took on a white glow. Instead of giving it the chance to move, she leapt up, bringing her glowing paw down in a powerful chop right on Houndoom's back, causing it to buckle and fall down.

"Thatta girl, direct hit! Keep up the pressure, use Brick Break again!"

"Houndoom! Slow down that reject with a Thunder Fang!"

The orders given, the pokemon acted. Electricity crackled around Houndoom's mouth while Nivis kept her paw at the ready. Houndoom lunged off of the ground, jaws snapping at Nivis again and again, trying to make contact. Each time, Nivis narrowly avoided being struck, sparks dancing in her fur as she dodged each one before ducking down, delivering a strike directly to Houndoom's leg.

The dog howled in pain, almost immediately limping as it glared down at Nivis, taking the moment to bite down on her right arm then, finally delivering its attack.

"Sneaaaa!" Nivis cried out, trying her best to wrench her paw free. A fruitless effort until, on her own accord, she brought up her left paw, swinging it into Houndoom's cheek with an Ice Punch. The hit collided, just enough to force it to open up so she could get away.

"Nivis! You alright?" Alvin called.

"Stop worrying about her and fight! You want one so bad, you've got it! Houndoom, Iron Tail!"

Houndoom growled, it's pointed tail turning silver and shiny, and it swung itself around, slamming its tail onto the Sneasel's body, sending her flopping off to the side. She let out a whine of pain, trembling as she pushed herself up on her feet, wobbly.

"Iron Tail again!"

"Nivis, try and dodge it and use Feint Attack!"

Alvin glared at his opponent. He looked calm. Too calm. He didn't even care. It made him want to rage out and battle himself. But their battle had drawn a crowd, no doubt thinking it was just another show to watch. And, for once in his life, Alvin had to take the back seat.

Luckily, Nivis managed to dodge under that tail this time, vanishing from sight. Houndoom was looking around, sniffing the air loudly for any trace of the Sneasel, growling and looking all around. Nivis reappeared above it, dropping down from the sky with her right paw at the ready, covered in darkness.

"Houndoom, aim up with Flamethrower!"

It was too late. Nivis' attack faded away as she saw the flames approaching. Time seemed to slow down as she stared at it. She tried to move, but nothing was working. She fought against her own muscles, trying to force herself into dodging, anything.

"Niviiiis!"

Her gaze snapped over to her trainer. Alvin was looking concerned. She… didn't like that. Nivis grunted, finally managing to tuck into herself and roll out of the way of the flames, landing evenly on the ship's deck. Unfortunately, the attack didn't stop.

"Keep up the Flamethrower! Show 'em what a strong pokemon is really like!"

Houndoom continued to spew flames, aiming straight for Nivis. All she could do was force herself to run, screeching and hissing as she leapt, ducked, bobbed, and rolled out of the way of each spray. The man had an unnerving smile on his face now.

"Hey freak!" Alvin shouted, stomping his foot on the floor. "Nivis is strong, you dick! She just got stuck having a weak ass string bean tell her she isn't worth it!" Alvin's claws were out. "Just you watch!"

"Kid, you just don't know pokemon. Type weakness, nature, it's all a numbers game anyway. And you lost." The man spoke, shaking his head.

"Rrr…" Alvin clenched his paws into fists once more. Man did he want to deck him again. Really hard. "Nivis! C'mon girl, we'll show em real strength! Get in close and take him out with a Brick Break!" He ordered.

Nivis whimpered, but obeyed anyway. She forced herself to stare down Houndoom. It was breathing in, preparing yet another Flamethrower. As much as she wanted to keep running… she didn't. Her claws dug into the ground as she got down on all fours. Both of her paws were glowing white now, and she burst forward as fast as she could make herself go, barreling right for Houndoom.

And yet, when she was just about ready to strike, Houndoom twisted its head some, causing the stream of fire to follow where she had moved to. There wasn't enough time. She brought her hands up to guard her face, hoping to shield herself from the flames as she tried leaping to the right.

The fire hit her left arm, right where the scarf had been. Nivis stared at it with wide open eyes, panic taking over her as she clawed at the scarf nonstop, untying it from her arm and letting it fall to the deck. Apart from the burn she already had, she was unscathed. But staring at the fire as it consumed her scarf…

"Aww. Looks like you lost your little accessory. What? Can't battle without it?" The man taunted. "Exactly. Even when you've been trained, that's what you amount to. Houndoom, end this. Flamethrower."

However, when Houndoom went to attack, all that came out was billows of black smoke. It coughed, shaking its head and growling, trying to produce flames once more.

Nivis' ears twitched, perking upwards as she slowly turned to Houndoom. Her scarf… the thing Alvin gifted to her… gone. She let out a low hiss, slowly approaching the Houndoom now, both paws glowing.

"Hrr… No matter! Houndoom, Thunder Fang!" The man ordered.

Houndoom was able to get the electricity going, and it pounced forward, fangs bared and gleaming. All it managed to do was clamp its jaws down on air. Nivis ducked out the way and, after bunching up every muscle she had in her legs, she launched herself upwards, delivering two harsh punches right to Houndoom's chest. The force of it was enough to lift the dog off the ground and up into the air for a second or two, only to fall down in front of her, not moving.

The man stared at the sight in disbelief. "No… Impossible… There's no way it could have-"

"Hey dick face!" Alvin reached in his bag for a pokeball, tossing it down to let Toro out. "Keep your damn battle money! Toro, get him off the ship!"

The Tauros looked at Alvin warily, but snorted anyway, dragging its foot on the ground before breaking into a run, rushing right for the man. Before he even had the chance to move away, Toro's head made contact with his chest. One second, he was on the deck. Next second, the man made a nicely sized splash in the water below. Alvin ran over to the side, checking to make sure the guy at least surfaced, watching as he swam towards the dock. "Hmph. Serves him right… Thanks Toro." He said as he held up the ball, sending the bull pokemon back in.

Alvin sighed, making his way back towards Nivis. The Sneasel was down on her knees, staring at a pile of ashes that was being blown by the breeze. They couldn't salvage the scarf…

"Hey… It's alright. C'mon. We'll get you another one." Alvin said, crouching down to hug Nivis. "But look at you! Taking down a Houndoom! With nothing but your fists! I told you that guy didn't know anything!" Alvin praised, gently picking her up and setting her in his lap.

Nivis hadn't even noticed he was in just a towel. She just… leaned into the hug, her left arm held against her body while the right tried to return the gesture. "Snea…"

"You're amazing, Nivis. That guy wouldn't know strength if it hit him in the face. And I socked him real good." Alvin said, laughing softly. "How's about we try and get one more rest in? I'm pretty sure we're getting kicked off in no time."

The Sneasel just sighed, nodding her head as she looked back at the ashes once more while Alvin brought her back into the ship.

* * *

Well… he wasn't wrong about that.

Nivis fell asleep on Alvin's bed soon after he brought her back, only waking up a few hours later when the ship's captain came knocking at the door. Nivis heard the whole conversation. Alvin's arguments, the captain's responses, all of it. He commended her trainer for a good battle and standing up for her. But, considering how Alvin still assaulted someone twice, one of which with a rampaging bull, he had no choice but to kick him off. It was a miracle that guy hadn't been severely hurt, somehow.

Now they were just sitting outside of the Vermillion Gym. Splash was out in the water, watching them. Alvin leaned back with a sigh, flopping onto his back.

"Sneas… Snea. Sel, snea." Nivis laid with him, nuzzling up against his side.

"And I thought you'd always be scared of fire… You sure proved me wrong." Alvin said as he pat her head softly. "I think you've just about earned a break from battles for a bit. We'll let the others tackle this place tomorrow, mkay?"

Nivis didn't reply. She glanced at her arm once more. Alvin reapplied that balm, but without the scarf keeping it hidden, she let out a little sigh. He promised they'd get something else… She just put her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.


	17. A Storm to Come

"FINALLY! JEEZ, WHAT IS WITH THESE GYMS!" Alvin exclaimed, hopping into a silver trash can, his arm reached out as he flicked the switch that was at the bottom.

Vermillion gym was crazy! It was all one reeeeally big room. But what grabbed Alvin's attention first was the wall of electricity at the back! Then it was all the trash cans. What, there were 15 of them? After he had battled everyone, and got some hints from the guide, his search for all those switches began.

What they didn't tell him was that the switches were _randomized._ They could move about freely somehow, and checking the wrong can caused any progress he had made.

Now that he had finally finished the dumb thing, and had healed his pokemon up, Alvin marched his way up to the gym leader.

Damn was he tall…. Camo pants, combat boots, a green tank top. The man wore a pair of dog tags around his neck, dark shades on his face, and he had spiky yellow hair. And worse, he was smiling down at Alvin, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Heh. I was wondering if you'd give up, ya lil' punk." He grunted.

Alvin huffed, having to lean back a little to see the guy's face. "What's up with all these gyms having a weird puzzle, huh? Matter of fact, how's being random a fair puzzle! It's just chance!"

"And? That's how I run my gym." The man spoke. "Look, tyke. It may not be very smart to challenge me, but it takes guts!" I'm Lt. Surge, kid. When it comes to Electric type Pokémon, I'm number one! I've never lost on the battlefield. I'll zap you just like I do all my enemies in battle!"

"Gimme the whole story why not…" Alvin rolled his eyes, grinning. "You're gonna be a piece of cake, and I'm leavin' with my third badge today!"

That put a smile on Surge's face. "Ya got a spark. I like that. This'll be a 3 on 3, so ya better make your choices count!"

"What can I say? I've got a bright personality." Alvin said, walking to the far end of the field.

' _Electric huh… can't rely on Splash. Helma has Mud Shot but that's not gonna fly with her Water type…'_ Alvin bit his lip, reaching in his pocket and producing a safari ball. Throwing it forward, he released Toto from his ball, the Tauros letting out a loud bellow as he landed on the floor.

"Let's do this real quick Toro! You get that reward if you do!"

"Tauros eh? Well, let's get goin' Voltorb!"

From the pokeball came… another pokeball. Or so Alvin thought before he noticed the pair of angry eyes the ball had. "Alright Toro, go and give it your Horn Attack!"

Quick as he could, Toro ducked his head down, snorting as he stampeded right towards the ball pokemon.

"Voltorb, Double Team!"

Right before Toro could make any contact, the one Voltorb became two. Then four. Then eight. And then more and more, forming a full circle around Toro. The bull came to a skidding stop, snorting as he looked around at all the balls as they began to roll around him.

"Now zap em good! Shock Wave!" At Surge's command one of the Voltorb, the one right behind Toro, sparked up brightly, releasing a jagged beam of electricity from its body, striking Toro directly on the rear. The bull mooed in pain, stomping at the ground as he turned around, snorting as he began to run, trampling over the clones as he tried to attack them all.

"Hey! Toro, relax! Aim for the one that isn't disappearing and use Horn Attack!" Alvin shouted. Across the field, Surge was laughing, shaking his head. "Lookit that. Undisciplined. Ain't ya battled with it before?"

Alvin huffed through his nose, watching as Toro eventually calmed down. "No… but that doesn't matter! We're still gonna kick your butt… somehow! You can't dodge our hits forever! Toro, attack!"

"Tsk tsk. You'd never survive in war, kid. Gotta have command over your partners. Voltorb! Stop it with your Thunder Wave!"

The Voltorb rolled around and, pausing right in the charging bull's path. Electricity sparkled around its body and released a second later, rings surrounding Toro's body and sinking in.

Toro was slowed, but he snorted in defiance, trying to force himself to keep running, tails whipping against his flank. But even those were beginning to slow, offering only little whaps if anything. And yet, Voltorb wasn't able to roll away, taking the strike from Toro's horn directly, flying backwards a few feet.

Alvin bit his lip, groaning. ' _I knew I shoulda trained him more… all he's got to work with is Horn Attack!'_ He furrowed his brow in thought. ' _C'mon Seville, you're the battle guy. If you can't make one thing work…'_

"Toro use Rest!" The words were out before Alvin could check himself. In an instant, Toro tensed up all over. The bull groaned, swaying a bit before ultimately falling down to his belly. A wave of white energy washed over him, but he stayed asleep, snoring away. "Alright, now wake up!"

...no reaction.

"Rest puts your pokemon to sleep for two whole turns while it recovers. You just made that bull a sitting duck." Surge tainted. "Voltorb, hit it again with Shock Wave! Don't let up!"

Alvin's eyes widened in realization, but it was too late. As he was about to shout to the bull, he had taken another direct shot, and Voltorb was already charging up another.

"Toro c'mon man! I know ya only have one good move, but at least make it count!" No dice. Another Shock Wave hit Toro. His muscles clenched visibly from the strike, and yet he stayed asleep.

Alvin sighed, opting to let the bull sleep as he returned him to his ball. "Toro… just return."

"Switchin' already? Heh. No matter, we're gonna shock all of ya to your core!" Surge taunted. Alvin grit his teeth, taking up another ball and throwing it out. "Chomper! Give us some help!" He called out as the Raticate made herself visible, teeth gnashing as she stared down the Voltorb.

"Hmph. You got this girl! Show em your Crunch attack!" Alvin ordered.

Chomper whipped her tail, hissing as she charged after the Voltorb, her sharp teeth gleaming a little as they gave off a dark energy.

"Voltorb, make it stop movin'! Thunder Wave!" said Surge.

When the waves of energy came, Chomper didn't even try to avoid them. In fact, she leapt right into it, letting out another hiss as she tensed up slightly, but kept running. The energy coming off of her teeth grew stronger and, once she crashed into the ball pokemon, chomped down full force, sending a little dark haze around as sparks leapt off of Voltorb's body.

Needless to say, the Electric type was knocked out. Chomper hissed proudly, leaping away from it and landing at Alvin's side. "Heh. Funny thing about abilities. Always seem to pop up when you need em the most." boasted the munk, crouching down to pat Chomper's head.

Surge grimaced, but quietly returned Voltorb to its ball. "Yea yea, I get ya. Guts, right? Sneaky, but effective. Shame I'm gonna have to put a stop to ya soon." He spoke, cracking his knuckles as he retrieved another ball, tossing it out. "Electabuzz, your move!"

The electric monster rose from the flash, hands clenched to fists and raised up over its head as electricity crackled along its body. "Buuuuzz!"

"Hm. You got this, Chomper. Don't hold back, even if it'll slow you down!" Alvin encouraged, patting the rat on her head as she walked back to the battle field. "Alright, use your Hyper Fang!"

"Electabuzz, Quick Attack!"

Right as Chomper leapt forward, Electabuzz cleared the distance between them, delivering a firm punch to her side that sent her sprawling. Chomper let out a "Cate!" as she met the ground, groaning as she slowly pushed herself back to her feet, glaring down the Electabuzz. "C'mon, try it again!"

The Raticate shook her head, wincing as she fought through the paralysis enough to get herself running again.

"Don't let it touch ya! Quick Attack again!" Surge ordered. This time, however, Chomper got the first hit, managing to dodge the punch and twist herself around, giving a rather powerful bite down right on Electabuzz's hand, holding herself there.

Electabuzz growled, shaking its hand about in an attempt to remove her to no avail. Chomper got in another bite or two before she had to release it, dropping to the ground with electricity running through her fur.

"Finally can't move, eh? Electabuzz, use your Low Kick." Surge commanded.

"Gah! Dodge it!" Alvin called.

Chomper grunted, hefting herself off the ground just long enough to avoid the attack, but she just received a Quick Attack soon after, flopping out on the ground.

Alvin bit his lip as he watched. Chomper could put out a good deal of power, but that paralysis was slowing her too much. Toro was fast asleep, he wasn't going to bother Nivis, and everyone else were weak to Electric moves!

"Hnn...Hang in there Chomper! Use Hyper Fang again!"

With another low hiss, Chomper rose to her feet again, teeth gleaming as she made herself jump at the Electabuzz once more, managing to get a good bite right on its leg. Electabuzz roared in pain, dropping to one knee as Chomper latched on.

"Rrr, Electabuzz, get it off with a Shock Wave!" At the command, Electabuzz reached down, grabbing hold to Chomper's body as electricity danced around its fur, delivering a powerful shock right to the rat that caused her to release it, falling to the ground.

Alvin felt his heart sink as he watched her. "Damn… Chomper! You alright?" He called out. Electabuzz seemed to be staggering now... The Raticate groaned, flicking her tail as she forced herself to her legs, growling as she eyed down the Electabuzz. "Just a little more and we'll be good!"

"Don't you get cocky, kid, we ain't done! Electabuzz, Shock Wave again!" Surge ordered.

As Electabuzz built up its attack, Alvin's mind raced a mile a minute. Chomper couldn't withstand another one, not in her condition. And she was moving too slow to get the first hit. If only they could… Why'd he have her forget Quick Attack for-

"Wait a minute… Chomper! Use Sucker Punch, and fast!" Alvin blurted out. Chomper gripped at the ground, a slight dark aura surrounding her body as she leapt forward. Right before Electabuzz could deliver the blow, she slammed right into its stomach, knocking the Electabuzz backwards, watching it roll and land in front of Surge.

The gym leader had a noticeable scowl, but it also seemed to be a bit of a smile? Alvin couldn't make out the expression completely. "Chomper, you're awesome! C'mon, rest up for now. We got this." He said, holding up her ball and returning her.

"Alright kid. Ya got me there, but here's where we get serious." Surge growled. "It's not over yet! It's just the beginning!" He grabbed a pokeball, reared back, and tossed it forward. "Raichu, let's cook em up!" he said.

The Raichu burst out of the light with a loud "Chuuu!", that lengthy tail sticking up straight as electricity ran all over its body, just to be absorbed a few seconds later, sparking out from its cheeks.

Alvin gulped. Cute as it was, he knew full well that it wasn't anything to play around with. All the gym leaders he faced so far always kept their strongest pokemon for last. ' _Oh god damn… who do I use?'_ he thought, pouting as he reached into his pocket. He should have caught more pokemon. He should have been ready for this. Why couldn't he be like Simon? Simon had so many pokemon to use, it'd be a shock if he ever had this situation… ' _What to do…'_

Sighing, Alvin's hand tightened around a ball, taking it out as it grew. ' _Win or lose… We're going down fighting.'_ He threw the safari ball out. "Shura, your turn!" He called, watching his Scyther burst from the light, wings beating the air as he hovered in place.

"I know we're at a disadvantage, just do what you can!" Alvin told him. Shura turned around, raising up an arm and nodding. The gleam on that blade seemed determined.

"Get em outta our gym! Raichu, give em a Thunderbolt!"

"Shura, get out the way and use Focus Energy!"

The blast of lightning was faster than the Shock Waves had been, and yet Shura managed to fly around it with ease, his wings beating like mad as an orange aura surrounded his body, diving down towards Raichu.

"Follow up with Wing Attack!" Alvin ordered, his hands clenched to fists as he watched it go down. The glow around Shura's wings got stronger, giving off a strong light as the Scyther ducked down, shouting out as his wings collided with Raichu's body, knocking it back a few feet. Shura stayed up in the air, staring down at his target. "Way to go Shura! Keep up the pressure, use Quick Attack!"

"You do the same Raichu!" said Surge.

Both pokemon let out a growl, white light shining from their bodies as they ran right at each other, zipping around the battlefield and crashing into each other, passing again and again while trading blows.

Shura came out on top, however, swinging the dull side of a blade into Raichu's cheek, sending it reeling backwards. "Scyther!" He growled, dragging his glades together, causing a slight spark as he did.

"That's the stuff! Follow it up with Wing Attack!" Alvin commanded.

Hissing, Shura turned himself around, flying right back towards the Raichu. "That thing's too fast! Raichu, Thunder Wave now!"

"Dodge it!"

Raichu's cheeks sparked up, then it released the attack, the electricity crackling in the air as it aimed down for Shura. The Scyther swooped low, wings just barely missing the edge of the first ring as he stayed low, veering off to the side to strike Raichu right on its leg, making it fall forward.

"Heh. What's wrong? Can't win without slowing down your problems~?" Alvin teased, poking out his tongue. Surge wasn't amused.

"Think yer slick, huh? We've had tougher opponents in the war. Raichu! Thunderbolt again, make em cry!" He shouted, pointing a finger right at Shura.

"Let's take em out. Shura, use Fury Cutter, and don't stop!"

Growling, Shura's blades took on a soft green energy, mingling in with the orange from before as he landed on the ground, running straight at Raichu. The Thunderbolt launched sooner than expected, causing Shura to falter, crying out in pain and getting to a knee.

"Shock em again!" The order was quick, and Shura received another shock. The large mantis groaned, getting up on shaky legs.

"Rrr… You good, Shura? Let's go with Fury Cutter again!"

"Raichu, stop em! Quick Attack now!"

The pokemon clashed once more, with Shura just barely edging it out by knocking Raichu aside. The assault didn't end either, the glow on his blades getting brighter as he swung them again and again, each time taking a step towards Raichu.

Raichu had to keep an eye on Shura's movements, just barely able to dodge the blades as they almost made contact. But with each swing, it came faster. It was harder to avoid.

"Ya don't give up, do ya kid?" Surge asked, his arms crossed over his chest now as he watched the fight go on. Raichu continued to weave around the strikes, though the fatigue was noticeable. "Last one, never give up Raichu! Thunderbolt!"

"Chuuu… Rai!" This time, the electricity burst from all around Raichu's body, aiming in right at Shura. It stared, watching that green blade as it cleaved through the air, bearing down and coming in quick. Even when the electricity made contact, Shura just growled, forcing himself through the pain as that blade finally connected to Raichu's body, slamming it down into the ground.

The Thunderbolt was redirected for a moment, striking the battlefield and causing a blast to surround the two pokemon.

"Gah! Shura!" Alvin called out, taking a step forward. Surge didn't budge, staring into the dark cloud. "Raichu, Thunderbolt again!"

"Fury Attack again!"

This time… no response. A full minute passed, and the dust finally dissipated enough to see the pokemon. And…

"Both of em fainted?" exclaimed Alvin, looking over at the field. Sure enough, both Shura and Raichu were face first on the ground, knocked out cold. "Wait… but if they both are out… Toro's asleep and Chomper never fainted! That means-"

"Arrrgh! You are strong!" Surge shouted as he grabbed hold of his head. "Even my electric tricks lost…" He sighed, standing up straight. "Kid! Whatever your name is! You're excellent! Keep goin' like lightning! You get the Thunder Badge!" He returned Raichu to its pokeball then, hands in his pockets as he made his way over to Alvin.

Alvin returned Shura to his own ball, looking up at the man. He was way too tall still… Surge crouched down, taking his hand from his pocket, holding out the badge as well as a TM. "I was gonna give ya Shock Wave, but I think somethin' better would fit ya more. So… I'm givin' ya Thunderbolt. Use it sometime, will ya?"

The TM was yellow, with a bold 24 on each side. The badge was an orange octagon, surrounded on all sides by a yellow point that gave it a star like look. Alvin took them both, turning away.

"Hey, kid. Word of advice before ya dash off." Surge said. "Train those pokemon more, or find some new ones. Doesn't mean ya gotta ditch em, but ya definitely gotta get some more work in one way or another."

"Er... Thanks? I think my team's fine as is, though." Alvin said with a shrug of his shoulders. But Surge didn't seem convinced. "Two normal types and a bug that's weak to electricity. I wasn't born yesterday. Ya ain't got anyone on your team ready to handle an electric type reliably."

Alvin crossed his arms then. "Oh yeah? And how do you know that?"

"Vermilion is right next to Diglett's Cave. Everyone who challenges the gym always stops there to get a ground type. Either you're plenty bold to try it without one, or ya don't have one in the first place. Just think about it."

Alvin pouted, taking his earnings and, after receiving his prize money, dashed out of the gym.

* * *

"We hope to see you again!"

"Hmph. Euuuh, just think about it. Who does he think he is?" Alvin huffed as he took back his pokemon from Nurse Joy, pocketing all six of the balls. He had just healed everyone up, and he was about ready to leave Vermilion without looking back.

As he turned for the exit, though, he spotted the pc at the desk corner. No one was using it. He bit down on his lip, feeling the balls shift as he walked. Toro hadn't really performed well… but that wasn't his fault, right?

' _I caught him cuz he was gonna be good at battles, didn't I? Not just cuz that dick's huge…'_ Alvin thought, taking out the safari ball that held his Tauros.

" _ **Doesn't mean ya gotta ditch em, but ya definitely gotta get some more work in one way or another.**_ " Those words were still buzzing around in his head. Alvin bit down on his lip. He never considered benching anyone… Well, there was that Tangela, but it seemed more interested in tying him up than battling anyway. Alvin groaned and sat down by the pc, sighing as he looked over Tauros' ball.

Then, a thought clicked in his head. He pulled out his pokedex and, quickly opening his messages, sent a text to Simon.

" _Need help with my team. What do you think I should do?"_ it read. Once it sent, Alvin stood up, turning on the pc. It shouldn't be too tough… right?


	18. Research and Relaxation

Three days in Fuchsia City… Simon had plenty of time to kill.

Day one, after he left the beach, he challenged the gym. It wasn't too challenging to make it through the "invisible" maze, especially when he could sometimes catch the glare from the glass walls. The similarly dressed trainers proved to be tricky, but he figured the true Janine would be at the end of the maze anyway. No need to skip on good exp, right? His Sandshrew, now named Dusty, even managed to evolve from it all.

He expected an easy fight, but if it wasn't for luck he just might have lost terribly. Janine's pokemon all had some way to stifle his plans… that Weezing of her's could have won it all if he hadn't sent out Fang(his Aerodactyl) when he did.

Still, the experience made him stock up on Full Heals as soon as he reached the mart. Later that day, he got himself a room at the local hotel. Sure enough, most of it was… purple. The walls were a welcoming warm shade, whereas the actual furniture was darker. Simple, but effective and comfortable.

Day two, an early start. The first thing he did was finally evolve his Nidorina into a Nidoqueen, who he then simply named Queenie. After he left the hotel, he visited the Safari Zone. Knowing Alvin got some good catches spurred him on, wanting to find his own new pokemon to add to the fold. Admittedly, his target was one of the rare Dratini that lived in the lakes, but luck wasn't on his side with them. He did find a Slowpoke, though, as well as a Kangaskhan. And Slowpoke was the much easier catch of the two.

Later that day, however, he got a text from Alvin. He was asking about an easy way to get more pokemon, and he wasn't taking "Just catch some more." as an answer. So, he told him about Mr. Fuji's app. Back on the topic of more pokemon...

He couldn't think up a nickname for his new additions just yet, but that was for later. And it'd be a lie if he had said he wasn't thinking of how they would be in bed… Matter of fact, he wasn't above trying it out now. That day, he got one other pokemon that was in the pc out solely to see their performance. That pokemon was an Ekans he thought he'd use, but never did. Matter of fact, she hadn't seen any battle since before he went through Mt. Moon. But now, he got her on his team and trained her up enough to evolve.

However, he had yet to try anything with any of his pokemon outside of his Ivysaur as of late. But now that he didn't have much to do…

Day three. Simon slept in this time, waking up around noon with a wide yawn. He fumbled around as he reached for the nightstand, locating his glasses and putting them on. Today was the day. He had abstained from touching himself since arriving in Fuchsia, for the most part, and he planned out how the day ought to go. Though he did allow time to finger himself in preparation, hoping he'd be more used to anything going there.

If Alvin were to find out he was doing this, well… Simon banished that thought. The most his brother would do is tease anyway.

He sat up in bed, groaning as his back popped a little. "Alright… who first?" he mumbled to himself as he climbed out of bed. His heartbeat sped up as he picked up a pokeball from the nightstand, having it grow in hand "Well… Now's as good as ever. Let's go, Dusty." Simon said as he nudged the ball forward. The ball shook, and then opened up, releasing a flash of light that soon formed into the shape of a Sandslash, who blinked a few times at the sight of Simon. "Sand…?"

"Morning. I've got a little something for you guys today, so don't freak out." Simon instructed, taking up two more balls, one another regular pokeball and the other a safari ball. He tossed both of them behind, hoping he made enough room as he heard them burst open.

From the light came an Arbok and a Kangaskhan. While the large snake hissed eagerly at the sight of Simon, Kangaskhan looked away with a low grunt, hands moving down protectively over the baby in her pouch.

"Alright… you two can be on standby so… Just stay there and watch if you want, okay?" Simon turned his attention back to the Sandslash. "We're going to get a lot closer today."

Simon climbed back on the bed, raising a hand to gently pat Dusty's head. "Hey… Sorry I haven't been the best trainer. I should've had you out and about more often. So, I wanna make it up to you." He says, gently scratching under the ground type's chin.

Dusty let out a low sigh from the contact, groaning a little as he leaned into Simon's touch, nodding his head.

"Heh. Glad you agree. Now, do as I say and lay down for me." Simon ordered. "And lift your tail as much as you can." He moved his hand from Dusty's head, quickly moving down to his crotch instead, rubbing over the soft sheath that was there.

The Sandslash let out a moan, higher pitched than expected. His quills rattled quietly as he did as Simon said, rolling over onto his side instead and raising up his leg, tail wagging side to side as he exposed himself. Simon bit his lip at the sight, getting more than a good look at his pokemon. A soft, smooth rump that housed a beckoning pink anus at the base of his swishing tail. A slightly fuzzy scrotum hung down, leading up to a lengthy sheath that was opened up a little at the top, revealing a deep red colored tip.

"Aroused already? Good. Let's see what gets you going." Simon grabbed at Dusty's sheath, stroking it slowly as he would do to himself, staying up close to the top where the tip was growing out. While he was busy, he looped his arm around the Sandslash's raised leg, The view had him right there by Dusty's foot…

"Sa-aaaaah…" Dusty whimpered, humping into Simon's paw immediately, all claws curling up as the pleasure surged through his body. He hadn't felt something like this before, his body jerking and pressing his foot on Simon's face in response, moaning loudly as more of his cock pushed from the sheath, giving a hearty throb before releasing a glob of precum.

"Mmf! Dusty you can't-" Simon stopped himself. What if it was what got Dusty more horny? "I mean… Hold it there." He mumbled around that foot, lowering himself so he could start licking along the sole of it. Other than a little bit of dirt, there wasn't much to complain about. He licked again and again, his free hand now up and caressing Dusty's foot, keeping it against his face. Sure enough, he was getting louder, lightly clawing at the blanket as he whined and moaned, getting faster with humping into Simon's hand.

The foot licking seemed to do the trick. So, closing his eyes, Simon let himself get into it, lapping around right where Dusty's claws ended. As he did, he moved his hand so that he would be fondling those balls instead, feeling the weight of them as he rolled them around in his palm. Such nice… hefty weight they had… when was the last time Dusty unloaded? Or was that just the natural size?

The sex with his pokemon… it could be his own research. After all, nearly every book he read seemed to gloss over the subject, leaving it up to "daycare mysteries" at best.

"Mmm… I wonder, Dusty… are you top or bottom?" Simon pondered out loud, focusing on licking the area right where Dusty's claws ended. "I guess we'll find out soon…" Simon peeked down at Dusty's crotch. Almost fully out the sheath, that cock had a few noticeable veins pulsing at the surface. Simon bit his lip, huffing softly as he continued to caress it, gathering precum from the tip to smear along the rest.

Once it was lubed up nicely, Simon hopped off of the bed to undress. First went the shirt, undoing the buttons and tossing it aside. Then he stripped off his pants, standing in his boxer briefs as he stretched. "Alright, what do you like more?" He asked, yelping a little as he felt something prod him on the butt.

Arbok had reached her tail over, giving Simon a sly wink when he turned around. The chipmunk huffed, crossing his arms. "You'll have your turn. So just wait and- Ah!" Simon nearly fell as his underwear dropped between his ankles. Before he could question it, he felt Dusty moving closer, and the nose going between his cheeks said it all.

He tensed, blushing as Dusty's arms wrapped around his waist. "I-I see, you're a top…" He cleared his throat, sighing as he pried himself free. "Okay, okay, let me get in position." Simon said, nudging the Sandslash aside as he crawled back on the bed, laying out on his stomach, adjusting himself so his cock would be facing backwards..

He could feel Dusty moving about behind him, hearing little sniffs and grunts mingled in with utterances of his species name. Simon just bit his lip, his heart beating away in his chest like crazy. The only male to be on top of him was his Ivysaur… He gulped, feeling the Sandslash's weight above him now, the tip of that shaft now meeting his loosened asshole. Simon grasped at the blanket in preparation, bracing himself.

"Slash!" Dusty thrust forward unceremoniously. The entirety of his shaft disappeared inside of Simon's ass, causing the munk to groan out in a mix of both bliss and pain. The pre wasn't enough to completely lube up, it would seem. Nonetheless, Simon bit down into the blankets, breathing heavily through his nose as Dusty pounded away at him.

As he kept moving, the pain was fading… there it was. The pleasure he had come to expect from it all. Simon grunted, trying to lift himself up a little, only to be pushed right back down by Dusty. He definitely wanted his way. "A-Ah… relax, I'm just… ohhh god, I'm getting comfortable…" Simon moaned, his claws sliding out so he could grip into the blankets better. "Go a little d-deeper, you're right by my prostate." He ordered.

Dusty was eager to obey, it seemed. The Sandslash moaned louder, those large claws resting on Simon's shoulders as he pushed in just as his trainer requested, every last bit of his length burrowed inside of the warm tightness. The moment his tip touched that sensitive spot, the scream Simon let out nearly scared the ground type. "S-Sla, sand, saaan!" Dusty moaned, lowering himself so he was laying on top of his trainer.

"Fuck… hnn, don't w-worryyy…" Simon fought to form words, his glasses going askew as he tilted his head in the blanket. Now that he was letting himself bottom here and there, well… he knew why Theodore was a squealer. Just feeling his prostate being assaulted again and again was enough to drive him mad. He sighed, panting away now as he savored that pleasure, a constant surging throughout his body as Dusty had his way.

Of course, having not messed with himself in a while, Simon was also fighting to not lose his load already. Teasing was one thing, but now that he was in the midst of it, well…

Simon groaned, giving his rump a little shake now. He reached up and took hold of one of Dusty's paws, rubbing along the back of it as he gripped it for support. The constant rhythmic smacking of his butt and Dusty's hips was erotic, making Simon huff. He was usually the one causing that sound; not even his Ivysaur's vines could make it happen.

As his pre began to leak out on the bed, a new sensation nearly sent Simon over the edge. A flickering tongue at the covered tip of his cock. He couldn't see, but he knew it wasn't Kangaskhan making it happen.

"I told yo-ouuuuu… you'd get your turn…" Simon grunted out. He only heard Arbok hissing, and her tongue certainly didn't stop. If anything, the flickering became more and more frequent, now a persistent licking that was nudging down the foreskin. "S-Stop, before you make me- Hnng!" Another rough pound against his prostate. Simon couldn't form words anymore, as Dusty kept on hammering into him at that roughness. He tensed up and, as much as he tried to hold back, Simon ended up cumming on the bed. Or… moreso, right on Arbok's tongue. From the very first spurt, she coiled her tongue around his length, letting his cum fill her mouth.

She hissed happily, even as more and more cum flowed out. Her trainer must have been pent up… and she got to have it all~ Even if she had to watch Dusty's ass bounce while he plowed Simon silly. To think she had to wait…

Simon groaned and shivered as his cum continued spurting. Between Arbok nursing at him and Dusty still ramming his prostate, he wasn't going soft at all. He groaned out loud, shivering as he lifted up off the bed some, his hole now clamped down on Dusty's shaft, tugging at it whenever he tried to pull out.

"Sla-ash… saaand…" Dusty whined out, the tips of his claws almost digging into Simon's shoulders as he continued to rail his trainer. Hearing the way he moaned, feeling the way he clenched… He'd peak himself if it wasn't for the growing desire to stay inside of him.

The Sandslash picked up his pace again, plowing at Simon's soft ass as fast as he could manage, letting out more grunts while he arched up his back, quills rattling as he bit down on his lip, grinding down on Simon now. It was too much…

"Nnngh, i-it's okaaay…" Simon moaned, his claws tearing into the blanket now as he found himself being filled up by Dusty. He was letting out more of those high moans, his head tilted back as he squealed in bliss. All that cum was rushing into him, giving a slowly building warmth that Simon didn't get from whatever resided in Ivysaur's vines.

His climax didn't last for too long. Dusty huffed tiredly, eyes closing as he soon pulled out of Simon, panting as he rolled off of his trainer, curling up into a ball at the foot of the bed. With a groan, Simon rolled over onto his back, panting as he stared down Arbok. She was staring right back at him, her tongue flickering out every now and then as she held his gaze.

"Hrr… Lucky for you, I'm still ready to go." Simon huffed, looking behind her. Kangaskhan was watching him, though her hands were down covering the baby's face. Simon didn't know how to read her expression… was she upset? He didn't have time to ask. Right as he was about to, Arbok lunged forward with a loud hiss, tackling Simon to the bed.

He let out a scream, finding himself wrapped up in Arbok's lengthy body in no time, her coils holding him tightly from feet to shoulders. Though she did allow one spot to be free. Simon's shaft was poking out from between her coils, and she looked him right in the face.

"Hey! You're not going to get away acting like that, I'm gonna-" He went quiet. The way she glared at him just… made him go quiet, not moving at all. Her tongue flickered out, brushing over his nose a few times before she slithered around him, adjusting herself until the far end of her tail was curled up to his crotch, rubbing it along his protruding cock.

"Arrr~?" She cooed, looking into his eyes still as her tongue curled around his neck, leaving behind a trail of her drool while her slit brushed and stroked against his length.

Simon bit his lip, squirming against the bindings before he just gave up. "Yes… Yes you can. Go for it."

And yet, she didn't take it just yet. Instead, Arbok continued to caress his shaft with the edges of her cunt, holding her lustful stare while her tail coiled around his dick, smearing some of her juices on him.

"Haaah… don't you d-dare tease after that…" Simon grit his teeth, his toes curling against the blanket as he fought to escape Arbok's body. No dice. The more he wriggled around, the more Arbok squeezed on him and played around with his shaft.

"Bok. Bok~" the large snake teased, curling her tongue up Simon's neck, flickering the split tip right by his ear. The sensation made him laugh a little, but he closed his mouth just as fast, grunting as he tried to thrust forward.

He huffed as she maneuvered her dripping folds away, shaking her head. "Hrr… you expect me to beg?" Simon asked, only getting a nod in response.

Simon let out a sigh. At least no one would hear him. Other than his own pokemon of course…

He had to harden his nerves, but cleared his throat. _'Just sound like Theodore. If he were with a girl, admittedly, but just be him regardless.'_

"Arbok… can I please be inside of you? I'm hard enough as is, so some attention would be really, really nice. Please let me go in?" He was kicking himself mentally.

Arbok was more than happy to oblige. She bumped her face against his chest softly, dropping her tail down so his cock would sink inside of her with a wet slap. She let out a soft coo, wiggling that part of her tail side to side, stroking her cunny along Simon's shaft and nuzzling him as she did so.

"Aah… Mmf, f-for someone who's never do-oone this… you sure do seem like you know what to do…" Simon huffed. Just like when Nidoqueen was a Nidorina, the juices that were sloshing around his cock were thicker than the usual, and gripped at him more whenever she pulled off, causing him to moan out and squirm a bit in her coils. Arbok certainly wasn't giving him much room to work, and she seemed all too pleased to be wrapped around him.

She hissed once more, closing her eyes while her hood spread out. Arbok's coils loosened from his arms, letting them free as she leaned in closer. Simon got the message, shaky hands going up to rub on the smooth scales that decorated her hood, focusing mainly on their face-like pattern.

"Chaaaa~!" Arbok's moan was shaky, backed by yet another hiss as her head rested on top of Simon's. In response to the petting, she rode herself on his cock faster, giving her tail a little twist so he'd be entering at another newer angle.

Simon bit his lip as he added more pressure to his rubbing, one hand focusing over an eye pattern while the other wrapped around Arbok's body, gently pulling her closer as he took each of her thrusts. "T-That got you going… Are you- Hnngh! A-Always gonna wrap me up like this?"

In response, Arbok's mouth pressed against his. Her forked tongue wriggled its way into his mouth, flicking around some as she kissed him. Simon winced from the scaly texture at first, but found himself giving into it soon enough, shuddering all over as he let his tongue rub along her's.

Odd as it was, he found himself relaxing in those tight coils. The constant shifting of Arbok's body on his, and the occasional squeezes she gave him, made it feel like a full body massage. Just enough pressure for him to feel her weight kneading on him, and not enough to the point of pain or restricted breathing. She just held him in place, her moans and hisses mingling with the wet sounds of her pussy working him towards a second orgasm.

Simon tried to stave it off, but that wasn't lasting for long. Arbok's inner walls squeezed down around him once more, going down on his shaft once more and staying there while she broke the kiss, hissing at him while she nuzzled up to his neck. She bared her fangs and gently grazed them over his skin, her coils tightening around his body as another moan escaped her.

"T-Tight… too tight!" Simon gripped the edges of her hood, squeezing down on them as he ended up cumming again, his shaft throbbing hard against her clenching walls while he shot out his second load of the day, his breathing heavy and labored as the bliss filled him up once more, sending wild tingles from head to toe.

Arbok shuddered around him, letting out a drawn out "Chaaaah~" as she felt his spunk painting her walls. She didn't let up, however. Simon's groans soon turned to pleasure filled screams as she rode out his peak, trying to reach her own with each motion. The added pressure on her hood sure did help~

Meanwhile, Simon was fighting to catch his breath. Arbok wasn't letting up at all, and the look on her face said it all. She was enjoying his struggle.

"Hnn… h-hurry up and cum b-before this starts hurting..!" He grunted out, moving his hand down from her hood to grab her tail. He had to feel around for it, but as soon as he found her clit he pressed his thumb against it, rubbing on the bud nonstop as he tried to get the big snake off.

Longest thirty seconds of his life. But he had to do it. All while he attacked her clit, Arbok squealed and writhed about on the bed, noticeably drooling as she whipped her tail about in his hold. All up to the moment she finally came, twisting her head to chomp down on the blankets breathing heavily through her nose as she released her thick, syrupy cum right on Simon's crotch.

Arbok trembled as she unloaded, her tongue resting on Simon's cheek as she breathed heavily, gently rocking herself on his shaft now. Simon groaned, finally managing to push her off of his shaft, ignoring the slight stinging he felt on his cock as he wiggled around. Her coils were looser.

"Oh, you aren't done. If you milk me well after I finish, I'm doing the same." Simon said, both hands holding on to her tail now as tightly as he could muster, both of his thumbs pressing on her bud, rubbing up against it and pressing down again and again. Arbok writhed like a worm on a hook, and he wasn't giving her any respite. He stroked, bumped, and caressed that bud, making her squirt out her juice until it was nothing more than a weak little dribbling.

And even then, he wasn't giving her much of a rest. Not until he was free. Simon stuffed two fingers inside of her, letting them spread her out slightly as he stroked along her upper walls. "Gonna let me go now? Or do I have to make you cum again?" He asked.

Arbok let out a low whine, looking right at Simon, helplessly entrapped in her pleasureful haze. And yet, eventually, she released him from her hold, noticeably trembling as she coiled up on herself now, coming to rest near Dusty, who had uncurled himself by now.

Simon sighed and laid out on his back, looking up at the ceiling as he caught his breath. "Y-Yeah… I've been with Alvin, I can play that game too." He said, putting a hand over his face. Did he even have energy for Kangaskhan…? He peeked over at her then, letting out a little huff.

Well, Kangaskhan was still watching him. Though she had sat down and gave up on covering her kid's face, her hand instead being down between her legs, stroking at her slit. Judging by the little puddle she was making, she was into everything she saw. What Simon didn't expect, however, is that the younger Kangaskhan was doing the same thing as the mother. He would have questioned it, but their eyes met for a split second.

Baby Khan wiggled in her spot, then hopped into her mom's lap, tapping her belly and pointing over at Simon. Mama Khan, noticing this, just let out a grunt, scooping up the smaller one in her arms and sauntering over to Simon. She looked down at him and, after getting a good look at him, turned around, letting herself lay out on the bed right next to him. It creaked audibly, but didn't break luckily.

"I… Er, I'm not sure about this now, actually." Simon said. "See, it's already going soft and I- Hmrf!" He grunted as the wind was knocked out of him. Baby Khan had leapt off of Mama Khan's belly, landing right on his chest. She let out a little "Khan!" holding her arms up as her tail thumped against Simon's stomach.

He bit his lip, looking over at the mother. Knowing what the pokedex said, he didn't want to get anywhere near her bad side. But, she just gave a nod of acknowledgement, going back to rubbing up her folds as she watched. Then, Baby Khan scooted forward, her legs spread apart while she grabbed Simon's hair, tugging on it a little.

"Gah! Hey, I'm not gonna…" Then again, as long as he was being watched, the smarter thought was to go through with it. 'Well… I can get a bit of a break, at least.' he thought as he let out a sigh, moving his hands up to hold Baby Khan's hips, bringing her closer until her tiny slit was by his lips.

Simon sighed, resigning himself to the moment as he finally stuck out his tongue. With her chest against his forehead, Simon could feel just how fast Baby Khan was breathing. She was aroused for sure… but was he really about to do this?

Well.. yes. After a brief hesitation, he began to lick at those outer petals, earning a squeak from the little pokemon as her hold on his head got tighter, a shaky moan leaving her mouth while Simon's tongue trailed up and down her slit, careful to not overwhelm the little thing too soon.

However, as slow as Simon tried to take it, Baby Khan wasn't having it. Every time his tongue passed over her, she just bucked her hips closer, getting his tongue to poke inside just that little bit more. Her eyes closed tight, tightening her hold on his head as her moans turned into something closer to tender mewls. That tail of hers was thumping his stomach more and more, and she was already arching up her little back.

Simon let out his own grunt each time her tail fell upon him. He finally let his tongue wriggle into that tight snatch, only to find he couldn't get it very far. Maybe half of his tongue could be wiggled in before the tightness was too much to push past. That's where he focused the most of his licking, his drool keeping the area nice and wet.

Baby Khan didn't have much of a taste going on at all. Outside of a slight saltiness that had an even slighter sweetness behind it, the most he was getting was texture. A slight ribbed texture at that. While he ate her out, he couldn't help but think. Were all normal types this way? Or was it just this little pokemon?

Unfortunately, he didn't have much time to really think on it. He felt a weight shifting from the bed and, as soon as he was about to check, his cock was engulfed in an intense warmth, followed by a wetness that trailed up and down his length. Mama Khan was sucking him off. He groaned, grasping Baby Khan's tail and holding on to it firmly, How he managed to get hard a third time was a mystery.

He couldn't stop either pokemon, being left to just endure it all. Baby Khan was all too eager to hump against his tongue, wanting just as much to get it all the way in her as possible. He grunted, stuffing his tongue in more. Baby Khan's walls gave way a bit more, letting more of his tongue sink inside. She wasn't going to last for long, but neither was he.

Mama Khan was way too good at using her mouth. The way she bobbed her head, the way her tongue slathered against his shaft, it was far too good to ignore. Even more so when she grabbed his thighs, lifting his legs a little as she nursed at his length. He growled softly and arched himself a little. Being held by something leagues stronger than him… And having both crotch and butt exposed… the vulnerability sent shivers down his spine.

He didn't get the time to indulge in that feeling neither. Baby Khan suddenly squealed, loud enough to make his ears ring a little as her juices gushed on his tongue, splashing on it roughly while her walls clamped down, holding his tongue firmly in place while she bucked herself desperately on it, riding out what may have been her first orgasm from someone else.

The taste was the same as before, just with more liquid going in his mouth. Simon groaned, releasing his hold on her as he tried to pull his tongue back to no avail. Baby Khan's walls didn't let go until she was in afterglow, falling backwards on his belly, her little chest heaving away.

"Hrrrn… Khan." Mama Khan released his shaft then, leaving behind a mess of drool and precum all over it, reaching to take her child from Simon. He sat up, sighing. "Oookay… that's all of you. So let me just- A-Aaaahhh damn!"

He wasn't done yet. Baby Khan latched onto his cockhead, suckling on it hungrily while she was held there by her mother. Simon bit his lip, his toes and fingers curling against the bed as he tried his best to push another climax. Baby Khan's constant tongue work was a big help, constantly going beneath the foreskin to brush along the underside of his cock's tip. He grit his teeth, sucking in a breath as he tensed up, kicking the blanket a little. "F-Fuuuuuh… take it… take it!"

At that moment, Mama Khan released Baby Khan, letting the little one hold on to Simon's shaft as the cum began to flow once again. It filled her mouth in just a few spurts, muffling her own moans while she drank the stuff down, her tail swishing side to side happily.

Simon, however, was at his limit. He fell out on his back, having torn fresh holes into the blankets during his climax. The third one came with a burning heat that traveled from the base of his cock all the way to the tip, and that pleasure was lapped up eagerly by the little Kangaskhan. By the time she had finished drinking, all Simon could do was lay there while his cock softened.

He couldn't even think straight, lost in a daze as he turned his head to look out the window. He had other things planned for the day, but this? This was a major set back.

But, his pokemon seemed happy enough. When he managed to peek over, they were all laid out near one another, causing the bed to noticeably dip down from the combined weight. Dusty laid with Arboks' head in his lap, and he was leaning back against the two Kangaskhan.

"Gah… hah… alright… first I get feeling in my legs, then we train…" Simon panted, looking back up to the ceiling. _'Or… I just lay here for a couple of hours… yeah, that's a good plan.'_


	19. Light in the Dark

"Thanks for the ride again, Twist. I could never swim all the way there like you…" Theodore said, looking down at his new Buizel with a little smile. The water type was powering through the sea without a problem, propelled forward by his twin tails chopping the water up behind them.

The past few days were spent traveling from Viridian to Pallet to here. Though, Theodore did spent some extra time trying to find that Butterfree again… and yet, as much as he searched around, he never did find her. Sure there were others that looked like her, but not exactly. Eventually, he gave up, going through Viridian and Pallet rather quickly. The two places didn't have much to do there anyway.

And now, here he was. Theodore had ditched most of his clothes, having stored his shirt and accessories in his backpack while he kept his shorts on. Though he had to keep himself as steady as possible. Not only could he accidentally cause Twist to tip over, but he also had Cookie on top of his head. The Eevee was currently his go to pokemon for taking out any of the wild ones that showed up. They were mostly just Tentacool, so they were easily taken care of with a Return. The move had been a lot more effective as of late.

He always meant to train her up more, but never really found the time to do so. But now that they were on route 21, and the sea was as far as he could see, it helped pass the time. Of course, it was some time after noon when he set out on the sea… had they been stalling with the battles? The sun was almost down!

Cookie let out a wide yawn, clinging tighter to Theodore's head while she nuzzled into his fur. "Veeee." She cooed, stretching herself out a little.

"I know, I know, we can all use some rest. Once we get there we'll…" Theodore paused, looking ahead and squinting in the lowering sunlight. Was that…?

"Misty?" Theodore shielded his eyes from the sun, getting a better view of the swimmer up ahead. There was only one person he knew that wore a white swimsuit. "Hey, Twist! Double time please, we gotta catch up with her!"

"Bui!" Twist's tails spun around faster as the sac around his neck deflated. That let him dip under the water a little, facing forward as he chased after her. They closed the distance in no time. In fact, they ended up passing her completely, and Theodore fell in the water as he tried to get Twist to turn around. Cookie panicked, jumping off of his head at the last second, paddling away in the water towards Misty, who was quick to scoop up the normal type.

Theodore flailed about in the water, quickly making himself surface, taking in a deep breath as he shook his head dry, panting. "Gah! Hah, hah, Misty, hi…" He puffed as he tread the water, looking up at Misty.

"Oh, hey, you're one of those fuzzy little guys from back home. What was your name again…? Something starting with an A?" She spoke, watching his face as she tried to remember. "That was quite a wipe out."

"N-No, I'm Theodore. You're thinking of my brother Alvin." Theodore answered, wrinkling up his nose. "You know, if people don't think we look the same, they think we're pokemon instead…"

Misty snorted in amusement, stifling a laugh as she shook her head. "I mean, you three look funny, but I certainly wouldn't say pokemon. You need a hand? Plenty room up here." Misty invited, gesturing to the Dewgong she was riding upon.

"I-I'm fine, really. Twist will be back in a little. You can pass Cookie back though." Theodore said, looking around for his Buizel. "What're you doing all the way over here?"

"Cookie? Hehe, that's a cute name!" Misty smiled and shook her head, watching the Buizel swimming up to his trainer. "You know, I could ask you the same thing, but I think I have an idea. To answer your question, though, I always come out here now. Well… everywhere there's water, really. Off time is amazing."

Theodore looked at her with a raised brow, climbing up on Twist when the Buizel nudged him. "But what if someone wants to battle the gym…? Don't you have to be there for that?"

"If you're gonna keep asking questions, we can make a stop at one of those little islands, Theodore." Misty said, nudging her Dewgong off to the right. "And no, I don't have to. As long as I appoint someone to be in charge, I can go as I please. And I use that time to just unwind and not worry about battles. Gym leaders do still have a life, you know."

"Oh… right."

Silence enveloped them until they reached the landmass. Misty sighed as her bare feet met wet sand, sitting down and looking out at the water and letting the Eevee go. "What's on your mind?"

Theodore sat down at the edge of the water, letting his feet stay submerged as he breathed in, putting Cookie in his lap. "Well… I know when we met it sounded like we were all gonna end up having this big cool battle and all that, but lately… I haven't really wanted to do that, you know? Like, don't get me wrong! Battling is fun, and I know it's important to pokemon, but I just… don't really see it as something to want to be known for."

"Hmm. Well, what would you want to do? I have a friend who's a gym leader and a pokemon doctor at the same time. I'm sure you could do anything you put your mind to." She leaned back, resting on her elbows now. "You don't have to be a master trainer or anything."

"Wellllll…" Theodore looked down at Cookie, then over to Twist. "You know Mr. Fuji?"

"Old guy in Lavender? Yeah, he's running that little pokemon adoption service."

"That's what I wanna do." Theodore said with a smile. "Taking in pokemon, helping them get better, and getting them to good homes? That's awesome! A lot better than just having them fight all the time."

Misty gave a slight nod. "See? It sounds like you've got it all planned out. Don't feel bad for going after something you like, little guy. You're the one who makes your path. And hey, if you don't wanna battle, I won't hold it against you."

"Well… I dunno completely yet. I think I'd still wanna battle. At least until I get to the last gym." He looked up at the sky. Night was coming closer… "Speaking of, I really gotta get some training in with Cookie if you don't mind. I won't keep you here any longer."

"Hey, I don't mind a chat here and there." Misty said as she stood up to stretch. "But hey. If you're really gonna go through with your plan, then don't back out on it, okay?" She didn't give him time to respond, hopping onto her Dewgong and waving. "See ya around, I guess!"

And with that, she was gone, surfing away in the rocking waves.

"Hmm…" Theodore looked down at Cookie, letting out a little hum as he pat her on the head. "How about we get you stronger, huh? There's plenty Tentacool here!"

Cookie looked up at him, her tail waving slowly as she just nodded her head, hopping off of his lap and letting out an "Eve!" as she landed in the sand.

Theodore smiled, standing up as he looked at his Buizel. "Okay! Twist, I'm gonna need your help too. You're gonna scare them outta the water, and Cookie is gonna use Return when they come up!"

The Buizel nodded his head, doing a little stretch before he dove down into the water, disappearing from view in no time. Theo looked down at his Eevee. "Alright, make sure you're ready Cookie! Just give it the biggest hit you can so you can get stronger!" He encouraged. "When you're done, I'll give you some of my snacks."

The mention of food got Cookie's tail wagging faster than before, making the Eevee bounce around a little and bark eagerly, nodding her head as she stared out at the water's surface. She stood at the edge diligently, the gentle sea breeze making her fur sway here and there.

Minutes passed… and a Tentacool launched up in the air, arms flailing around as Twist held it up.

"Now Cookie!"

"Vee!" At his command, Cookie leapt off of the ground, her body surrounded in a pink aura as she slammed her head against the Tentacool's body, sending it flying back into the water with ease. Cookie turned in the air, dropping onto all fours gracefully as the pink glow stayed around her.

Theodore smiled. "That's the stuff! Let's keep it up!"

* * *

By the time Twist ran out of Tentacool to knock up, the sun was completely gone. Theodore even called Match from his pokeball to provide enough light for them to see, but now he was sitting down, rubbing at his throat. Barking out orders for so long was a strain…

"Buuuiiii…" Twist flopped out on the sand, rolling on his back with closed eyes, just about ready to fall asleep. Match looked somewhat uncomfortable around the water. But Cookie still had a spring in her step, letting out little growls as she bounded from one side of the landmass to the other in search of another target.

Theodore turned to watch her. "Cookie, that's enough… We haven't seen another one in a while now. Maybe it's time to just call it quits for today. The sun's gone anyway." He said as he sat down with a sigh.

The Eevee pouted as she laid down in the sand, letting out a little whine. She didn't want to… Something inside of her was driving her to just dive in the water herself. But, she obeyed, nuzzling closer to Theodore as she sighed.

"It's okay. Tomorrow's another day, and we'll have more ground covered." Theodore reassured her by petting her in between the ears, gently ruffling up her fur as he did. "This ought to be a good spot to rest anyway."

Cookie tuned him out, however, swaying her tail slowly as she kept her eye on the watery surface. Something just didn't feel quite right… She pawed at the sand nonstop, letting out low growls here and there. Her trainer didn't seem to catch on, though, but moved closer to Matchstick's flame instead. When he did, however, that's when she saw it. Something bobbed against the surface. Red orbs, blue body, another target.

The Tentacool rose up from the water, the orbs on top of its head starting to glow brightly, aiming down at Theodore. Her trainer. And he hadn't noticed it.

"Veee!" She bared her fangs, the glow on her body getting brighter and brighter as she pounced ahead, growling as the pink glow turned to white. Her body collided hard with the Tentacool, this time sending it straight down into the water rather than knocking it away. Easy. But her trainer was safe.

"What the- C-Cookie! You're evolving!" Theodore squeaked, averting his eyes as the bright light landed on the sandy shore. He heard of how Eevee had so many different forms to take, he couldn't even imagine which one it'd be! Even Match and Twist looked over to watch their friend's change.

Soon enough, the light faded away from Cookie, and she was laying out on the sand. Or… He assumed as much. Even with the light of Match's flame, it was a little tough to see. But then, he saw another light. Then another. And another and another, rings of yellow piercing through the darkness, giving Theodore a definite view of his pokemon.

"Umbree…?" Cookie huffed out as she got to her feet, shaking out her fur as she looked over at Theodore.

"Awwwwh! Look at you!" Theodore squealed, quickly taking off his bag so he could fish out his pokedex, holding it up as he activated the camera. "Cookie c'mere!"

The newly formed Umbreon bounced forward, sidling up to Theodore's side and taking a seat. "Bre?" She cooed, bumping her nose on him on the shoulder. She'd gotten used to only being able to reach his belly at best when seated.

"Hey… You've still got your spots too! But they're glowing now!" Theodore said with an amused smile, peeking down at her rump at the cluster of dots that gave off a weak yellow gleam. "Hold still, the guys gotta see this!" Theodore said, his dex scanning her while he quickly took a picture.

" _Umbreon, the Moonlight Pokemon, and the evolved form of Eevee._ _When agitated, this Pokémon protects itself by spraying poisonous sweat from its pores. When darkness falls, the rings on the body begin to glow, striking fear in the hearts of anyone nearby."_ the dex read.

"Poison…" Theodore echoed, lowering his head to sniff at Cookie a few times. "But this says you're a Dark type. And I don't smell anything poisonous on you. And your glow is nice, not scary!" He said, typing away on the screen to send off the picture of his new pokemon to his brothers. "Maybe the dex has wrong information... " He mumbled in thought.

He hadn't expected her to evolve… he just wanted to help her get stronger. But now that he had another pokemon evolved, well… "Hey, do you think we could try another gym tomorrow?" He asked, looking over his pokemon. They traded gazes, and Match was first to nod his head, that fiery tail swishing about eagerly as he made his flames burn brighter.

"Hehe, great! We'll see what we're up against tomorrow, and take it from there! For now, let's eat!" He said as he opened up his backpack, rummaging around inside. The bag always seemed to hold more than it needed to… But he wasn't about to complain about extra storage.

The marts had a lot of stuff to offer, and just earlier that day he picked up a bunch of berries to cook before he left. An online recipe let him turn the berries into poffins for his pokemon. How fortunate the hotel he stayed at had the equipment he needed! He kept everything he made in a bag, which luckily fit inside his own without issue.

"Spicy and sweet for Matchstick, sweet and sour for Cookie, and just plain sweet for Twist." He said as he produced the bag, handing over the treats as he listed them off. While his pokemon ate, Theodore went back into his bag for himself, producing a sandwich he made earlier. He kept it simple, some sliced up pecha berries, lettuce, and crushed up acorns. Nothing too fancy, but that was enough for him.

And right as he started to eat, he couldn't help but think about the next day. Would they be able to pull off another battle? What would the gym even be like, and where was it? He sighed a little through his nose, taking out another bite as he closed his eyes, letting the sound of the gently crashing waves soothe him for the night.


	20. A Bright Burning Battle

"I know the island had the volcano thing happen, but this is far from what I expected!" Theodore said out loud. He climbed off of Twist's back, returning the Buizel to his pokeball as he got to the shore.

He had heard that most the island was destroyed, and that they only had a pokemon center left. And yet, up on the deep red rock that covered over half the island he could see buildings. Some of them looked like houses, but there was a bigger one right next to the pokemon center too. But the one that had his attention was a rather lengthy one that was set higher up than the others. It had the gym symbol plastered on the side, as if it was put there in a hurry.

"That's the gym huh…?" Theodore mused to himself, taking a step forward.

"You there! Young… man, are you perhaps here for the gym challenge?" A voice from the side immediately grabbed Theodore's attention, making him turn and look up. An old man was looking down at him with a beaming smile. He carried a cane that was bent to look like a question mark. His shirt was white with long red sleeves, but it looked like it had some ashes clinging to it, and he wore a pair of reddish pants. He crouched down, just about to Theodore's level, staring at him intently through those round shades. "Don't tell me! I can tell you are by just looking at you! How many badges do you have so far?"

Theodore squeaked in surprise, taking a step back as he nodded his head. "U-Uh, two? And I-I just expected it to be more… abandoned, is all. After the v-volcano went off, I thought everyone left…"

"Ha! We did! But we came back as well! It'll take more than one eruption to keep Cinnabar off the map! The rebuild is slow, but that's the price for improvement!" The old man laughed, standing up again and leaning on his cane. "I hope to see you at the gym soon! You're going to be an interesting one I'm sure!"

"H-Huh?" Theodore blinked. "Wait, who are you? The gym leader?" He asked.

The man's grin seemed to get bigger then. "The one and only! You can call me Blaine!" And with that, he was on his merry way to the reddish stone, taking a stairway up to the higher points.

"That was… weird." Theodore said to himself. He shrugged his shoulders then, turning to go to the pokemon center. Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Whoa, wait, what? You're on Cinnabar?! Theodore that place went volcanic!"

"Well I thought you'd think it's cool!" Theodore said with a pout, staring down at the screen of his pokedex at Alvin. His big brother looked more surprised than anything, as if his travels didn't take him anywhere crazy!

Alvin scoffed. "Of course I think it's cool! I just, you know, thought you'd be somewhere… less cool. But anyway, how have you been? Been a while since we met up."

Theodore's pout softened as he settled down in his seat. "I'm fine… Just been doing a lot of thinking lately. I… don't know what I'm gonna do next, but I'll figure it out." He said, swaying his feet a little. "What about you? You haven't said anything since you were on that ship."

"Ehehe… let's not worry about that, huh? Let's just say I'm not gonna be on a boat for a good, loooong while." Alvin spoke. "But I'm glad you've made it this far, Theo. I dunno what you've got planned, but don't hesitate to call if you need some confidence you hear? I'll come wherever you are if you need me."

"Thanks Alvin… wish me luck. I'm gonna challenge the gym here." Theodore said with half a smile. "Think I can do it?"

Alvin went quiet for a bit. "I dunno Theo… If ya have an advantage, make sure you use it a lot okay? That's a Fire gym for sure. You remember what works against it right?"

"Yeah, I know! Don't worry, I've got some surprises I bet~" Theodore boasted with a happy smile now. "Maybe me and you ought to battle some time, huh? It'd be fun!"

To that, Alvin snorted. "Oh Theo, you know champions don't lose~ If you're gonna step to me, you'd better bring your A game, little bro. I'm not gonna go easy just cuz we're related."

"Good! If you go easy, i'll just win even faster! I trust my team a lot, so we're gonna win before you can even blink~" Theodore boasted with a smile.

"Ohhh it is ON! I'm gonna be training all day now, and I'm gonna hold you to that battle Theodore! You better watch that big butt of yours, cuz we'll be kicking it straight back home to Cerulean!" Alvin challenged, hanging up then and there.

"Sir? Your pokemon are all healed up." Nurse Joy's voice took him out of his thoughts, but Theodore still had that boost of confidence in him. He wasn't gonna let Alvin win so easy. But first, he had a badge to grab.

"Thanks Miss!" He said as soon as he had his pokemon back, tucking the balls into his pockets. "Fire gym huh…? We've got this."

* * *

As Theodore walked through the automatic doors, he found himself entranced by the building's inside. The walls were painted a fierce, fiery red, with images of pokemon and flames painted on top of it with bright, vibrant yellows and oranges. There were no windows, the entire inside of the place was kept alight by countless candles and torches throughout the whole building.

Alvin would LOVE it.

It was a straight path from beginning to end, with several trainers in lab coats lined up leading to the very back of the building. He would have gawked more, but a squeal of static from overhead shocked him enough to make him jump.

"Greetings challenger! Welcome to the new Cinnabar Gym! Step forward if you dare, because this gym functions differently than others!" Blaine's voice boomed. "You will be tested on your knowledge about Pokemon and everything about them! Answer correctly and you can move forward if you wish! Answer wrong, and prepare for battle! Do you accept?"

Theodore had covered his ears, groaning as he rubbed his ears in an attempt to get rid of the slight ringing.

' _If I knew there was gonna be a test, I would have studied!'_ He thought to himself while trying to prevent a headache from forming.

"Y-Yesss…" He said, walking forward on the tiled floor.

"Perfect! The Quiz Master awaits!" The voice was gone now, and Theodore made his way to the first trainer. He'd definitely have a headache after this…

"Sorry about the sound system, kid. It's supposed to be quieter than that." The man spoke, adjusting his coat some before putting his hands in his pockets. "First question!" He paused for a moment, looking Theodore up and down. "Does Caterpie evolve into Metapod?"

Theodore bit his lip. He knew the answer, but thinking about those two made him also think about Butterfree, and what he had done just a few days before-

He shook his head, hoping he didn't have a blush on his face. "Yes it does!" He blurted out.

The man seemed to be studying him, but soon enough he nodded his head and stepped aside. "That is correct! Yet you still have the option to battle, or preserve your pokemon's strength for Blaine."

"Hmm…" Theodore pondered, his brow furrowed a bit. "I… think I'll pass this time." He says with a little nod, waving to the man before walking ahead.

The next trainer looked down at Theodore as he approached. He greeted him with a nod of his head, pushing his glasses up to his face. "Next question. Does Poliwag evolve three times?"

"U-Uhh…" Theodore looked down at his feet in thought. "Poliwag, Poliwag, lemme think…" he closed his eyes. ' _First Poliwhirl… then Poliwrath right? And there's uh…'_ he furrowed his brow. ' _Oh, wait! Politoed too!"_ Theodore gasped, smiling proudly as he answered with a bold "Yes!"

The trainer didn't seem very convinced, however. He reached into his pocket, drawing out a pokeball. "Incorrect. Poliwag can evolve twice. You're counting the branched evolution, Politoed."

Theodore whined a little, pouting as he retrieved a pokeball. "Yeah…"

After making room, they both threw out a ball, the two nearly colliding before they burst open. The man had sent out a Ponyta, whereas Theodore send out his Teddiursa. Upon seeing the Fire type, Theo gasped as his eyes went wide.

"W-Whoa! That's so cool!" He squeaked out, quickly reaching into his bag and fishing out his dex. "Do you mind if I scan it?" He asked.

The man smiled, shrugged, and waved a hand. Theodore smiled as he held up the dex's camera towards the fiery horse. "Alvin said horse pokemon were big, but that's still more than I expected!"

" _Ponyta, the Fire Horse pokemon. It is a weak runner immediately after birth. It gradually becomes faster by chasing after its parents. Its hind legs, which have hooves that are harder than diamond, kick back at any presence it senses behind it."_

"Thanks! Oh, uh, sorry for interrupting the battle…" Theodore said sheepishly.

"No worries. Always good to see young researchers. Now, Ponyta, attack with Stomp!" The man ordered. The Ponyta whinnied, let out a snort of smoke through its nose before running straight at Teddy, closing the distance in no time.

However, Theodore reacted quickly. "Teddy, dodge it with Dig!" He said. Unfazed, the little bear let out his own growl, slamming his paws hard enough against the ground so a hole would form beneath it, disappearing inside right as Ponyta's foot swung down.

Ponyta stumbled, but took several steps back, regaining its composure. Ponyta was looking around the room with worry, huffing as it tried to locate Teddy.

Theodore smiled, proud that he thought ahead with teaching Teddy that move. "Now come up as fast ss you can!"

"Ponyta get ready with Fire Spin!"

As soon as the surface beneath Ponyta showed cracks, the horse had leapt up in the air, releasing a spiral of red flames straight down the hole. Teddy got caught in it, but groaned as he powered through, claws out at the ready as he managed to catch up to Ponyta, striking the fire type right in the gut and sending it higher while he fell to the ground.

Teddy landed on his back with a groan, still surrounded by the intense flames. Wherever he moved, they seemed to follow his movements.

"I-It's okay Teddy! They'll wear off eventually!" Theodore encouraged, watching Ponyta finally land on the ground. "I know you can do it, just stand up! You've got this!"

"Ursaaaa…" Teddy snorted as he shook his head, teeth grit into a snarl as he stared through the flames at his target. Ponyta was dragging its hoof along the floor, returning the stare.

"Flame Wheel, go!"

The flames that made up Ponyta's mane and tail grew larger, crackling with life and filling the room with heat as its entire body was engulfed within a swirling fire, then it launched forward, charging straight for Teddy.

"Alright, let it get close, and give it your Return!" Theodore squeaked out.

Teddy took in a deep breath, paws curled up into fists and glowing a bright pink as the Ponyta got closer and closer. Dodging was not an option now. He stomped the ground and, as soon as Ponyta's body made contact, delivered the best punch he could manage.

The moment the attacks collided, it was a power struggle between the two pokemon, with Ponyta surprisingly on the ropes trying to push against Teddy. But the little bear wasn't letting up. In fact, the glow seemed to become brighter, bursting into three large heart shapes as Ponyta was sent flying back, falling over at the feet of its trainer.

The man gawked in surprise, looking between Theodore and Teddy as the Fire Spin finally dissipated from the bear. "Well. That was faster than expected. But nonetheless, you've beaten me. You can proceed."

Theodore smiled, running over to Teddy, scooping up the little bear in his arms and hugging him tight. "Good job, little guy! I knew you could-" he stopped himself as a familiar bright light enveloped Teddy's entire body. At this point, Theodore knew full well what that meant. He set his pokemon down, shielding his eyes from the brightness.

He never thought it'd happen… And yet here it was, right in front of him.

"Ursaaaa… Ring!" The growl made Theodore's eyes open. The tiny bear that he could easily cradle in his arms was now towering over him. Shaggy brown fur everywhere, a stern look in the eye, and a distinct ring of lighter fur on his chest. Teddy, now an Ursaring, let out a growl as he crouched down, getting low enough so he could press his face up against Theodore's chest.

"Uhhm… D-Did I say little?" Theodore joked, smiling at his new pokemon as he pat him in between the ears.

The man cleared his throat to get their attention. "Pardon the intrusion, but… your challenge?" He spoke, gesturing to the next.

"Hehe, right. Let's go!" Theodore cheered, hopping up on Teddy's shoulders as they moved forward.

The next few questions were easy, or at least Theodore already knew the answer thanks to Simon insisting he study more. A question about Steel types against Fire types? Easy. Another about Electric moves on Ground types? Even easier. Knowing which pokemon was the Spitfire one? Between Growlithe and Magmar, he could have guessed and got it right. The only one he slipped up on was the final question, where he thought Tombstony was a real move…

The battle against a Torkoal was tougher than expected, but at least he now knew what the pokemon he saw back at the beginning of his journey was!

But now… he was standing at the very end of the building.

Blaine wasn't looking at him. The old man was staring at the wall, both hands on his cane.

"You know… Tombstony would be a great move. Shame it doesn't exist, huh?" He turned around, his shades gleaming a bit in the candlelight as he smiled. "Someone ought to find a way to make it happen! But that's for another day!" He reached into his shirt's pocket, producing a pokeball from inside. "Young one! I am Blaine, the red-hot Leader of Cinnabar Gym! My fiery Pokémon are all ready with intense heat! They incinerate all challengers! Hah! You better have Burn Heal!"

Theodore bit his lip, taking a few steps back as he reached into his bag, knowing full well who he would start with. "Teddy, let's go!" He called, releasing the Ursaring from his pokeball.

"Mmm. Not bad, but we aren't worried about that! Magcargo, go!" Blaine called, tossing out his own ball, the light bursting to reveal the fiery snail pokemon, flames puffing out of its shell as it moved about slowly.

"Wow…" Theodore looked over the new pokemon. "How are we gonna do this…" He says to himself.

"Hah. Gotta think fast in here, boy! Magcargo, Earth Power now!" Blaine ordered, tapping his cane on the floor. As soon as he did, Magcargo let out a grunt, taking on a golden glow as the ground below began to shake. Both Theodore and Teddy stumbled, only to stare in shock as the ground burst, cracks forming along it that glowed with the same energy seeping from Magcargo's body.

"D-Dodge it, fast!" Theodore ordered. Teddy growled, leaping off to the side to avoid the approaching cracks. But right as he did, the attack followed him, making the ground burst upwards as the energy struck from below, knocking the Ursaring up into the air.

"Faster than that. Magcargo, again!"

Right as Teddy landed on the ground, the cracks were chasing him down again. Theodore stared at the approaching attack, letting out a little huff through his nose. He had an idea… it was dangerous, but if it'd work it'd be effective. Especially when he noticed Magcargo wasn't moving around too much.

"Hnn… Teddy! Quick, get underground with Dig!" He called out. The Ursaring turned to stare at him, but obeyed anyway, crouching down before striking the ground in front of him, burrowing inside and going deep under the ground.

"Hiding from a ground type attack… in the ground?" Blaine questioned, leaning forward on his cane. "Strange tactic, but okay. Magcargo, don't hold back!"

"Caaaargoooo." The snail groaned, its golden glow becoming more intense as it chased down Teddy.

The bear growled, clawing away at the earth in front of him and tossing it behind, moving closer and closer to where he thought the Magcargo was standing. Once he had gone a far enough distance, he began to surface again, aiming straight for his target.

Back above the ground, Magcargo had started to move away from the spot, letting out low grunts as it felt the ground began shaking beneath it. Unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough. By the time it had moved a few inches, Teddy had burst from the ground, having to strike the snail right on the shell when he came up, knocking it over on the side.

The hit was so hard it made Magcargo retreat into its shell, rolling around a little before clattering on the ground. Theodore smiled at the result. "Way to go Teddy!" He praised, though his smile faded as he noticed the reddish tint that covered the Ursaring's paw now. "Oh, gosh, are you okay?" He squeaked.

Teddy grunted, but turned to Theodore, raising a thumbs up with a grin. He didn't seem phased by the burn at all…

"Well, if you can keep it up, then we'll keep the pressure! Hit it with Return!" Theodore commanded.

Magcargo came back out of its shell, shaking its head a little with a groan, just in time to see Teddy approaching. Unlike the usual pink glow the attack gave, his was noticeably tinged red, pulsating even. The snail like pokemon tried getting away to no avail as Teddy raised up his paw, swinging it down in a devastating blow that knocked it away, a large red heart shape forming from the strike.

The fire/rock type was send careening back to Blaine's feet, knocked out. "Well… no surprise from a pokemon with a ground type move. But we aren't fazed at all." Blaine spoke as he returned his pokemon to its ball.

Theodore smiled. "I just thought it'd be a useful one. Guess I was right~"

"I like the confidence. However, it isn't going to be that easy all the way! Growlithe, you're next!" Blaine said as he threw out another ball, releasing the Puppy pokemon right in front of Teddy. Despite the bear growling and showing off his fangs, Growlithe didn't back down. Instead, it growled right back, barking and flicking his tail side to side.

Teddy winced from the radiating pain from his paw, but otherwise held his stare. "Hey… there's nothing wrong with coming back for a bit." Theodore said, loud enough for Teddy to hear. "Don't push yourself too much!"

"I'm afraid he won't have much of a choice. Growlithe! Attack with your Flamethrower!" Blaine commanded.

"Teddy, use Slash!"

Growlithe was the first to move, leaping backwards to dodge the Ursaring's claws before releasing a large stream of flames right at the bear, striking him right on the chest.

"Ursaaa!" The bear groaned, taking several steps back as he gripped his chest. He growled, staring down the little dog as it bounded forward.

"Now use Take Down!" Blaine ordered, Growlithe's entire body giving off a bright white streak as he broke into a run, muscles bunching up before he jumped up towards Teddy.

"Slash again!" Teddy growled, flashing his claws as he swung them down at the approaching dog. He struck the Growlithe, but it wasn't enough to stop the attack. Growlithe did spiral out, but it still collided with him, sending both pokemon down to the ground.

Teddy groaned as another wave of pain ran up from his paw and through his body. He stood up, stomping the ground and letting out a roar, ready for the next command.

"Hnn… Teddy…come back." Theodore spoke. The big bear turned around to protest, but Theodore already had the ball raised, pointed at him. He let out a huff, staring Theodore down longer before resigning to his trainer's wish, not moving away when the ball's red beam hit him and brought him back inside.

"You like battling a lot more now that you aren't little… but you still need a break." Theore said as he tucked the ball away. "I'll bring you back out later." He said, looking up at Blaine and his Growlithe.

The little dog was barking, running around Blaine's legs as its tail wagged like crazy. Theodore almost cooed, until he remembered they were in the middle of a battle.

"Alright… Let's go Cookie!" He called, grabbing the ball and tossing it. The dark type burst out with a "Bree!", her rings giving off a proud glow as she landed evenly on her paws. "We're not gonna hold back, no matter how cute that Growlithe is! Cookie, use Swift!"

"Breeeon!" Cookie's spots kept their glow, only getting brighter as they produced countless golden stars around the Umbreon, all spinning around for a moment before firing straight at Growlithe.

Growlithe let out a bark and, with Blaine's command, released a Flame Wheel attack, curling up in the ball of flames and rolling head first into the oncoming stars. Most of them ended up disappearing in the fire, but the rest struck enough to throw off Growlithe's path. At least enough for Cookie to jump off to the side in time.

' _Why the heck would he do that…?'_ Theodore thought. He almost wanted to ask, but he forced himself to stay in the battle. ' _No Theo! If he wants to make weird calls, leave it at that! Focus!'_

"Keep it up! Use Swift again!"

"Growlithe, Overheat now!"

Cookie glared down Growlithe as it began to glow with a red aura. The air around the fire type heated up, radiating around it as it opened its mouth, releasing a blast of flames that were almost pure white, circled with deep red fire that spiraled straight for Cookie. The Umbreon's ears drooped down then, crouching down a bit.

"Cookie don't freeze up please! Dodge it with Dig!" Theodore called out to her. Cookie looked back at him and, noticing he was in the line of fire, she let out a growl, turning to face down the approaching flames.

Instead of following orders, she instead tilted her head back. For a brief moment, all of her rings stopped glowing, and a ball of darkness formed right in front of her maw. It crackled with a purple energy, and as soon as it was about as big as her head, Cookie fired off the attack straight into the fire.

The two attacks collided, and they eye mingled together for a moment, but inevitably the flames engulfed Cookie's Dark Pulse, roaring forward before an explosion from within caused the flames to burst out as well, filling the battleground with dark smoke.

Theodore coughed and covered his eyes, taking several steps back until he was out of it, taking deep breaths. "Cookie? Cookie! Turn on your lights!" He called, trying to locate the Umbreon.

From within the haze, the golden glow of rings and spots shone through. Cookie had survived the blast. "If you can, use Swift to find him!"

"Hahah! No need! Growlithe, Flame Wheel!" Blaine commanded. "Take her down!"

"Ah! Wait!" Theodore squeaked, reaching for Cookie's ball. But… he stopped himself at the last second. A Trainer trusts their pokemon no matter what… he gulped, watching the smoke clear away where Growlithe was barreling down towards Cookie.

The Umbreon looked scathed here and there, but still stood her ground even on shaky paws. Cookie summoned as many stars as she could manage, having them swirl around her body at high speeds, parting just long enough for her to take aim. Then, every last star she had was launched towards the approaching fireball. Some just hit the ground. Others merely glanced off of Growlithe's fiery form. But a few of them struck it dead on, hitting hard enough to make Growlithe stumble and lose its balance, veering off to the left before falling over.

"Breon!" the Umbreon huffed out, staring down at her opponent. Growlithe wasn't moving.

Theodore looked over at Blaine then. The old man had started to clap slowly. "Two in a row! And it's only your third gym battle? You certainly came prepared." He commented, returning Growlithe to its pokeball. "Either you're rather smart, or rather lucky."

"I-I dunno… my big brother just told me all about type match ups and all…" Theodore admitted, a blush coming to his cheeks from the compliment. "How are you holding up, Cookie?" Theodore asked.

The Umbreon turned around, her tail wagging a little as she smiled at him. "Bree!"

"Heh. Good… I want you to rest too." Theodore said as he held up Cookie's pokeball. She gave him a confused gaze, but the red bean had already struck her, bringing her back into the ball.

Theodore tucked it away, taking out a great ball. "Now's a good time if any…" he says as he threw it out. "Shelly, your turn!"

As he called her name, the Omanyte popped out of the pokeball, still tucked away inside of her shell. Slowly, Shelly's tentacles slid out, lifting herself off the ground a bit. "Oman…"

"Finally a Water type? I was wondering what was taking so long. Just not the one I expected." Blaine spoke. "We aren't finished yet though. I'll show you the spirit of my new Gym! Magmar, you're next!"

When the fire type came out, Theodore immediately had second thoughts about sending out Shelly. He couldn't quite out his finger on why, but he just felt unnerved.

"You can do it Shelly, don't worry!" Theo encouraged.

"Bold. But were you expecting this? Magmar, use Sunny Day now!" Blaine ordered.

Theodore remembered vividly what that move did. He watched as Magmar brought its hands together, a ball of intense light formin within seconds and being thrown up into the air. The candles that kept the gym lit weren't needed anymore, the ball had filled the whole building with warmth and light!

"Always have a backup plan, just in case!" Blaine spoke with a wide grin. "I've been around this island for years. Think I don't have a way to deal with Water types? Now Magmar, use Thunder Punch!"

"Shelly, Withdraw!" Theodore blurted out before he could think. Following orders, Shelly hid away inside of her shell completely, a soft, pale blue glow covering it for a moment.

Magmar still stomped along, one arm held back with a fist completely covered in electricity. "Maaagmar!" It grunted out, coming to Shelly's stationary form, swinging its crackling fist down right on it. The impact caused the Omanyte to start spinning out, teetering around the arena.

"Keep going Magmar! Don't let them recover!"

"Use Mud Shot, quickly!" At Theodore's call, Shelly peeked from within her shell, just long enough to spew out a hefty glob of mud straight at Magmar's eyes, causing the fire type to stagger, tripping over her shell. "Now you don't stop Shelly! Follow up with another Mud Shot!"

Shelly grunted, sliding backwards away from Magmar as she released another ball of mud from her mouth, colliding with Magmar's back enough to make it stumble.

Theodore smiled. Shelly was holding up better than expected!

"Impressive, bringing coverage moves. How helpful will they be if you keep missing?" Blaine asked. Theodore tilted his head a little, looking down at Shelly.

"Magmar, use Confuse Ray!" Turning around to face Shelly, the fire type glared down at her, its eyes giving off a bright gleam. One second, Shelly stood firmly in place, next second she was stumbling around a little.

"We'll just have to make sure we don't miss then!" Theodore countered. "Shelly, Rock Slide!"

"Maaanyte…" Shelly staggered some, but nonetheless her eyes took on a bluish tint, all tentacles raised up towards the ceiling.

Once the glowing rings had formed overhead, Magmar had little time to dodge the falling stones that came soon after. And now that it was moving slower, Magmar was hit more times than not, grunting and groaning from each impact it took.

With the attack done, Magmar was noticeably battered all over, barely managing to stay up.

Blaine looked… surprised, in some way. "Very impressive work for just the third gym… Magmar! Thunder Punch one more time!"

Theodore waited. Magmar was making slow steps towards the Omanyte, lightning crackling in hand as it formed a fist. Shelly blinked, her eyes coming into focus just in time to properly make out Magmar's approaching form. She grunted, tucking into her shell and tipping herself over.

"Shelly! Use Brine now!"

From within the Omanyte's shell came narrow, albeit powerful stream of water. It struck Magmar directly on the chest, making it stagger backwards at first. But then it got stronger, enough to knock Magmar right off its feet, launching the fire type backwards until it slammed into the adjacent wall with a grunt. Magmar stayed there for a moment, dropping down to the floor seconds later.

"Whoa… we won!" Theodore squeaked, going onto the field and scooping up Shelly in his arms, tightly hugging her shell to his chest. "I knew some of those moves had to be useful!" he praised.

"Amazing! Shame the battle couldn't go longer." Blaine said as he returned Magmar to its pokeball. He started to make his way over to Theodore. "Awesome. I have burned out... Take this Volcano Badge! _"_ With that, he reached into his pocket to produce the badge. Deep red in color, and styled like a flame, the badge gave off a little gleam as Theodore took it.

"Here, I will give you this, too. It's called Overheat! It has a slight drawback, but it's powerful and well worth it!" Blaine quickly added a red box to Theodore's earnings, taking the young munk's dex to hand over money.

While he did, Theodore looked over the box. It was a nice bright reddish orange color, and each side had a 50 on it. "Overheat huh... ? What's the drawback?" Theodore asked. "I think it'd be great for my Charmeleon."

"Mmm? Well, if you're considering it, you ought to know it's best when used once. Then I recommend you switch out." Blaine replied. "After the first use, it's considerably weaker."

"Oh… well, thank you for the battle!" Theodore said with a smile, taking his dex back and returning Shelly to her ball.

"And hey. Maybe some other day we can have a remake! My fire type pokemon will be much stronger!" Blaine spoke.

Theodore nodded, turning away and making his way for the exit. "We'll see!" He called, waving.

* * *

With the battle out of the way, of course Theodore was quick to tell his brothers about it. They were both impressed, though Alvin seemed more surprised than anything. Theodore didn't mind, though. Now he was sitting at the edge of the island, his feet dipped into the water.

"Okay so it goes in here and…" Theodore poked out his tongue as he placed Matchstick's shrunken ball into the side of the TM. It went in with a little click, and the box's surface gave off a little shine before it projected a screen upwards.

" _Matchstick is trying to learn Overheat. Please choose a move that will be replaced with Overheat."_ it read.

Theodore started to hum as he tapped through the screen's instructions, having Match forget Scary Face for the new move. When it was all done, the box stopped glowing, and the pokeball popped out from the side.

"Huh... neat." He said, blinking as his dex began ringing. Fishing it out, he raised it up to observe the screen. "Professor Oak…?" He hadn't heard from him since the first day! He answered the call, holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Young Theodore, it's me, Professor Oak! I don't have much time, so I need you to meet me in Lavender Town soon. Can you be here by tomorrow?"

"Wait, Lavender? I was there weeks ago! What do I need to go back for?"

"No need to spoil the surprise! Just come as soon as you can. Bye!"

And just like that, the call was over. Theodore pouted a little, looking out at the sea. "Well… Next stop Lavender, I guess."

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **...there's no real excuse for the wait. I'm sorry, but going at it the way I do now, while trying to do all the other stories and now drawing more, it just... gets tough. I'll keep trying, though.**_

 _ **KRS, Out.**_


	21. Mega Revelation

"I swear, Splash, he _knew_ I was on my way to Lavender!"

"War. Wartort."

Alvin and his Wartortle had just arrived in Lavender, having walked the way there instead of taking the train. The past few days were mostly uneventful, though he did try his best to train his other pokemon. After Toro's performance in the gym, he wasn't going to chance that happening again.

But now here he was, walking into Lavender from the southern entrance. Where was that Fuji guy's place? Hopefully the pokemon he had reserved was still there!

He wandered around town a little until he found the building. Pretty big house… He didn't bother knocking, walking right in. "Hey! Fuji! I'm here to pick up my pokemon!" He called, hearing his voice echo a little before being responded to by the sounds of Pokemon.

"I'll be with you in a moment! I'm a little held up here, I'm expecting company!" Came a voice from down the hall. Same place as all the pokemon cries…

"C'mon Splash." Alvin whispered, nudging his Wartortle forward before he followed closely behind him. Just in case.

They came closer and closer to the hallway, and Alvin could make out the voice more. Older… trying to satiate the pokemon? Alvin leaned forward to peek down the hall.

"Hey, you need a hand there?" Alvin asked as he spotted the old man.

"No, no, it's quite alright, I just…" Fuji turned around to face him, eyes widening a little as his gaze landed on Alvin, three boxes stacked in hand. "Oh. Wait a moment, you're one of the Sevilles, correct? Professor Oak told me you three would be arriving."

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "Three? He told me that it was just me showing up."

"Trust me. This is something for all of you." Fuji said, gently nudging a Cubone from his leg. "We'll just have to wait. While we're at it, how about you help me feed everyone?"

With a shrug of his shoulders, Alvin nudged Splash forward. "Alright!"

* * *

About another hour or so passed before Simon arrived, with Theodore close behind minutes later. Simon waved, whereas Theodore greeted Mr. Fuji with a hug.

"You should see Teddy now! He's all big!" Theodore had said.

Now they were all inside. At Mr. Fuji's suggestion, their starter pokemon were out with them. The old man was sitting in front of them, clearing his throat.

"As you know, the three of you boys have come quite a long way considering when you started your journey. And, well, Professor Oak had me order these from the Kalos region in advance, just in case you made it this far in your travels." He gestured to the boxes he had set in front of each munk. "Open it. I'm sure you'll like it."

"Me first!" Alvin blurted out, swiping up his box and quickly undoing its latches, the top seining open to reveal… "Marbles. And a bracelet. You really gave us… marbles and a bracelet." He said, raising an eyebrow as he looked up at Mr. Fuji. "This is a joke, right?"

The old man nearly laughed. "You've never seen those before?"

"Wait… I've read about these!" Simon interrupted, having opened up his own. "Alvin, these aren't marbles! They're-"

"Mega stones." Mr. Fuji quickly butted in. "I'll handle the explanations, because Alvin here is still antsy about getting his pokemon." He spoke. "The stones will allow you to connect your energies with your pokemon and let them take on a stronger form. As you should know, your starter pokemon are but three of the viable pokemon who can take on this transformation."

The boys traded glances with their pokemon. Alvin was grinning from ear to ear, Theodore looked a little confused, and Simon was… intrigued.

"So Splash can get stronger than he already is? Good! We're gonna use it now! Let's go!" Alvin hopped out of his spot, fitting the bracelet on his left arm.

"Please, sit. Your Wartortle isn't ready for it." Mr. Fuji said. "That's the important part. You may have a strong bond with it, but the Blastoisinite only works for a Blastoise."

Alvin whined, sitting back down and crossing his arms. "Then why give it to us noooow?"

"Because Professor Oak believes you're ready to work towards it. With three badges each, your starters ought to be ready to evolve at any moment."

Theodore raised up his hand. "Uhh… I have three stones in here. Why?" He asked. One was blue, with a black, blue, and gray-ish core. The other was a more cream like color with red, yellow, and orange making up the core.

Before Alvin could complain, Mr. Fuji answered. "Charizard is one of few pokemon who has two mega forms. It wouldn't be right to give you one and not the other."

"Right? What do you mean right?! What about me and Simon!? We could get some more too!"

"Alvin! Please. Compose yourself." Simon grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Neither of us can use them anyway. So… how do we use them? I've read papers, but they weren't all that specific."

Mr. Fuji looked over to him. "The stones will handle it all. By touching them directly, you'll release your own energy to mingle with your pokemon's, and that is what makes the change happen."

"I understand…" Simon said, looking down at his Ivysaur. "Is there anything else we're supposed to know?"

Mr. Fuji nodded. "Mega evolution is not a toy. While its power comes directly from your bond as trainer and pokemon, it isn't something instantly mastered. Your pokemon may lose control. Quickly get them back in their pokeball if that happens." He warned, grunting as he stood up to his feet. "If that is all your questions, then there's one more thing I have to tend to." He turned, looking down at Alvin. "Your pokemon is waiting for you."

…..

While Alvin was in the back, Simon and Theodore were sitting outside Mr. Fuji's house. They were wearing their bracelets now, Simon's on his right wrist and Theo's on his upper left arm. Matchstick and Ivysaur were playing around with each other.

"So… what do you think about all of this mega evolution stuff?" Simon asked, looking over at Theodore. "I know it sounds bizarre, but I'm sure it can be of use."

"Oh, well, uh, I dunno really. We can't even use it yet so… Maybe it's something cool? I wanna try it, but not if it'll hurt Match." Theodore answered. He shook his head. "So, Simon, what're you gonna do next? I had to leave Cinnabar and make it all the way here… so now I don't know what I'll do. Maybe battle more?"

Simon raised an eyebrow, clearing his throat and looking forward. "Well, I've uh… sorta started my own kind of research. See, a few days ago I-"

The front door was yanked open, and Alvin leapt out, landing in front of his brothers. Splash came out soon after, spinning around in his shell before popping out, striking the same pose as Alvin.

"Gentlemen! Let me introduce you to my new partner!" He says, holding his hands out to show off his pokemon. A Swinub. "This is… uh… Rooter! Yeah that. Doesn't he look cool?"

Theodore cooed, standing up so he could get a better look. "He looks like a little piggy thing! I like him~"

"Swiii~" Rooter greeted, his nose twitching some as he sniffed at Theodore. Alvin quickly pulled him back. "Let's not forget what I said, Theo. One on one, right now! Let's see what you've got!"

"W-Wha? Right now?"

Alvin nodded his head. "C'mooon, just a quick little brawl! We can use our starters so they get closer to evolving!"

Theodore then puffed out his chest some. "Alright! You're on! Me and Match aren't scared!"

That took Alvin by surprise, but it put a smile on his face. "Heh… That's the spirit. Hey Si! We need a ref."

Simon rolled his eyes, but nodded anyway, getting up from his spot. "Both of you do this the fair way, okay?"

"Psssh. I'll be fair. I'm just gonna kick his heavy butt while I do~" Alvin boasted.

* * *

The chipmunks were out on Route 8, standing in the fenced off area that separated the route. On the left side, Theodore and Matchstick. On the right, Alvin and Splash. Simon stood in the middle, clearing his throat. "One on one battle, guys. Don't get crazy." He warned them both. "Battle's over when the other's pokemon is knocked out! And… begin!"

"Splash! Aqua Tail now!" Alvin ordered. The Wartortle crouched down, running forward on all fours as water jetted from the back of his shell, surrounding his tail in rapid, rushing water.

"Match, use Smokescreen!" At Theodore's command, Match took in a deep breath, releasing a thick, dark cloud all over their "battlefield".

However, Splash kept coming, whipping himself around as soon as he was close to Match, slamming the Charmeleon directly with his tail, sending him flying to the side.

Theodore looked surprised, but Alvin didn't relent. "Water Pulse next!"

"Wartort!" Splash crawled around through the smoke, taking aim where he thought Match was, mouth open wide before releasing several rings of water towards his target.

This time, Match managed to jump out of the way, the attack splashing against the fence. The Charmeleon crouched down, swishing his tail around rapidly.

"Alright Match, use Dragon Rage!"

Staring down where the attack came from, Matchstick breathed out a spiral of blue flames, clearing away the smoke enough to expose Splash within, getting a direct hit on the Wartortle, making him stagger backwards.

"He's faster than I expected…" Alvin mumbled. "Splash! Get in close and use Brick Break!"

"Dragon Rage again!"

Splash managed to duck under the twister of flames, both arms taking on a white glow as he lunged forward, delivering a firm chop to Match's leg. The impact made Matchstick groan loudly, dropping to one knee and holding his leg.

"Mele-" Match grunted, gritting his teeth as he hissed in pain, tail flame blazing up a little. With a huff, he glared back at Splash, who was coming in with another Brick Break.

"Matchstick, use Fire Fang!" Theodore called out. The Charmeleon groaned, but forced himself to his feet again, flames and smoke billowing from his mouth as he met the attack head on, chomping down on Splash's arm.

"War?" The water type was shocked to have been brought to a stop. Match stomped his good foot down, twisting around in place and swinging his head forward, sending Splash across the field.

Splash landed with a pained grunt, shaking his head as he stood up, only to retreat inside of his shell as Match released another Dragon Rage. Most of the attack skated off his shell, but some of it got inside. "Tooortle…" he groaned, slowly climbing out of his shell.

"That's the stuff Match! He's almost done!" Theodore cheered. Alvin, however, laughed a little. "Oh Theo. Don't you know we're too cool to lose~? Check out Splash after that damage!"

Sure enough, another look at the Wartortle showed that he had stood up with a watery blue aura surrounding his entire body. He stared down Match with a growl, stomping his feet down into the grass, splashing water with each step.

Theodore's eyes widened. Match did the same thing whenever his health went low, and it made his fire moves stronger. "Wait… then that means-"

"Ohh yeah buddy! Splash, knock em out with a Water Pulse, Torrent style!" Alvin commanded, pointing forward.

Splash drew in a breath, the aura seeping into his body a little as he built up his attack. Match was about to dodge, but the stinging pain in his leg made him stop. "Tort!" With that, Splash released the attack. The multiple rings from before were all merged into one large ring that soared straight at Match, colliding with the Charmeleon's belly with enough force to knock him backwards, sending him sprawling through the grass until he stopped at Theodore's feet, knocked out.

"Match…" Theodore said, crouching down to cradle the Charmeleon's head. "You did good buddy. Real good." He praised, gently petting the crest atop his head. Theodore reached for his bag, rummaging through it as he pulled out a Revive. He turned it around carefully in his hand, nudging Match's mouth open as he crushed the Revive in his hand, easily turning it to dust that fell into Match's mouth. Within seconds, the Charmeleon's eyes opened, groaning as he pawed his face a little.

Simon came over, crouching down at Theodore's side. "Hey, it's alright. Don't feel bad about it, okay? You know how he can be." He said, looking over at Alvin. The munk was cheering and celebrating with Splash.

"No. He earned it, fair and square." Theodore insisted with a shake of his head. "I- er… We just haven't lost in a while, you know."

A minute or two passed, and Alvin walked over to Theodore, holding his paw out. "That was some battling, little bro. You know how bad someone's gotta pummel Splash to get Torrent going? And you did it with a fire type! You're gonna get better though, right? I wanna battle you with a full team next time!"

Theo smiled at that, reaching up to take Alvin's paw. Instead of letting himself be pulled up, though, Theodore gave a good yank until Alvin had fallen down at his side. While he was surprised, Theodore stole a quick kiss on the lips, only holding Alvin there for a few seconds before breaking it. "Full team huh? I mean… if you wanna lose that badly, yes~" he hummed. Then, he looked towards the exit to the route. "Hey guys? I was thinking about going… back to Cerulean."

"Huh? Why Theodore?" Simon asked, tilting his head as he watched his brothers kiss.

"Well, I haven't seen Dave in a while. And I can always come back out whenever I want! So, I thought… why not stop home for a little while? Do more than just have a phone call."

Alvin and Simon exchanged glances. Theodore was right… outside of the occasional phone call, they hadn't really thought about their dad. They didn't even give him a proper goodbye when they first left…

"Si? I think he's-"

"Yes, yes, I know. Theodore… we'll come with you. We can ride on Fang so we don't have to spend money on a train." Simon offered.

To that, Theodore waved a paw. "I can ride on Jack Frost. I'm sure he can float up high! Even though he's a fridge… Oh! You guys want snacks? He's really good at keeping everything from going bad!"

"Food? I'm game!" Alvin said quickly, hopping up from his spot.

While Theodore released his Rotom from the pokeball, Simon just watched them with a little smile. Looks like they had their days set up for now…

He got up, deciding to join his brothers around the floating fridge. "You happen to have any Pinap berry treats in there?"

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Mmm yeah... Megas are gonna be a thing Just feel free to assume Fairy types are a thing too I know this is mostly based on gen 4 Johto, but ya know what? I figured it'd be nice, so I'm going through with it. Hope ya don't mind!_**

 ** _KRS, Out!_**


	22. Early Morning Mischief

Theodore woke up to the sound of chirping Pidgeys by the window. That… and he could hear a constant rustling coming from somewhere on the floor. He groaned a little, rising up from his bed and rubbing his eyes. The fan above was spinning slowly, only enough to offer a little blow of air to the rest of his room. It'd been so long since he was in his own bedroom, let alone fall asleep in his pajamas.

"Okay… Who's doing what…?" He asked, letting out a wide yawn as he stretched himself out. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he looked to the floor and saw several glowing rings of yellow, and they all were by his backpack. "Cookie!" He called, hopping out of bed and going over to his Umbreon. He crouched down to scratch along her back.

"Bree-eee~" Cookie cooed, the light of her rings pulsing once as she crawled backwards towards Theodore's hand. Crumbs of poffin, berries, and acorns were stuck to her muzzle, only to be licked away within seconds.

Shaking his head, Theodore moved his hand up to her head, scritching lightly under her chin. "Hungry today, aren't you? Yeah… I don't blame you. I guess I am too."

Two days ago, they were called to Lavender. And yesterday, they made it back home to Cerulean. Dave was so happy to see them! His job managing the local Pokemart usually kept him busy on top of producing music, but he seemed to have much more energy than before they left… Theodore didn't give it too much thought. He was just glad to be home.

"C'mon girl, up up." Theodore ordered, patting his bed a few times.

As Cookie crouched down and leapt up, Theodore fished the rest of the poffins out of his bag, taking one out for himself and one for the Umbreon. "How'd you even get out your ball anyway?" He asked, sitting down at her side.

"Breeeon."

"Yeah, I guess you don't know either." Theodore hummed, placing the poffin right by Cookie's foot, quickly digging into the other one for himself. What a good morning so far.

He swayed his feet a little, humming to himself as he leaned back on the bed. They didn't do much yesterday after making it home… Simon was quick to go to his room, and Alvin watched tv most the time. "What're we gonna do?" Theodore asked around his mouthful. "Train? Take it easy?"

Cookie raised her head, licking her mouth clean of crumbs as her tail began wagging. Her trainer's voice was weird, but she liked it. He seemed to know what he was talking about. "Umbree." She said, sniffing at the air. He was dropping crumbs whenever he spoke…

"Well, I guess we could also- Mmf!" Theodore squeaked in surprise as Cookie suddenly climbed up, her paws on his chest while she started to lick around his lips. He blushed, squirming a little under her as her tongue passed over his mouth again and again.

Trying to talk would just get him a mouthful of tongue, so Theodore just sat still, gently holding on to one of her paws.

"Mnn… Cookie, wait…" Theodore gently pushed her back, blushing even more as he watched her face. All of her rings had taken on a slightly pink hue, and the Umbreon's tail was wagging away.

He bit his lip, taking a moment to think. "You know… I think I know what we're gonna do."

"Umb?" Cookie tilted her head.

Theodore's hand moved up, cupping around her cheek. His claws slid out a little, and he started to scratch right behind her right ear. The reaction was almost instant, Cookie had tilted her head closer to Theodore's paw. While he scratched that spot, Cookie's left foot began to kick at the bed, her tongue rolling out of her mouth as her eyelids drooped halfway. "B-Breee…" she whined softly, melting into the touch.

"Guess you like that huh?" Theodore asked, smiling a little at her as he scooted closer to her, his free hand reaching up to unzip his pajamas, slipping his arm out of it so he could tug his underwear down as well. "Here, you can help me out, too." He said as his soft length flopped out.

Cookie snapped out of her daze long enough to lower her head, rings still aglow as she gave her trainer's crotch a few curious sniffs. "Bre...on?"

"Oh. Well, you've gotta… lick it." He says, is cheeks darkening as he did. "I'll give you something special if you do."

That got Cookie's tail wagging faster. She let out a little bark, nodding her head as she immediately began to lap at the tip of Theodore's cock, her paws resting on top of his leg. It took no time for Theodore to start moaning, though he had to cover up his mouth. Dave could be home… And yet, he still found himself moaning through his palm. Cookie's tongue was warmer than expected to be, and she was quick to get into a steady pace.

Theodore gasped, his back arching forward some as he composed himself, fighting the urge to shiver all over as he grabbed hold of Cookie's right ear, giving it a gentle squeeze as he rocked his hips as well. "G-Good… gooood girl…" He praised, closing his eyes as he felt himself harden up against Cookie's tongue as it dragged on him. "I h-haven't done this with you before… how come you're doing so good?"

Cookie's ears wiggled about in response, the only answer she gave as she licked closer to the covered head. Of course she didn't answer. "Okay… hold up your tail." He ordered, sitting back a little as he reached his free hand over, feeling around beneath her tail. "I haven't really done this with girls that much so… I guess this'll be practice." He said, though Cookie didn't seem to mind. She raised up her hinds, giving herself a little shake as she lifted and curled her tail off to the side.

There… Theodore could feel it. Cookie's vagina was untouched before, as far as he knew, and now he was fondling it. His fingers traveled along the tender skin beneath her fur. That caused the Umbreon to let out a quiet, muffled mewl and take his cock into her mouth, tonguing around the head as she brought herself down towards the bottom. Soon, her nose met his crotch, rubbing through his short fur while she worked her tongue along his length.

"Aaah! Very good…" Theodore took a deep breath, softening his hold on Cookie's ear. ' _You've had this stuff happen before. Just relax.'_ He told himself, even as his breathing became shaky and uneven. ' _And yet, it still feels amazing enough to make me shoot fast…'_ For a pokemon that'd not done this before, Cookie didn't seem phased at all. If anything, the more surprised he was seemed to excite her.

The Umbreon bowed her head once more, poking her tongue out from around her trainer's shaft so she could lick across his balls. As she did, she scooted her rear closer to his hand, shaking herself until one of his fingers had slipped inside of her pussy, gaining a little moan from her as it sunk inside, covered in her slick juice.

"Cookiiie…" Theodore leaned forward some, panting softly as he turned his focus to pleasing her. His finger pushed in deeper, stirring in quick circles that pushed up against Cookie's inner walls, spreading her out. That did the trick. Cookie raised her head to moan, freeing his cock from the warmth of her maw. "Heh. My turn to make you feel good huh?" he asked, "Now turn around and stick up your butt for me."

With a little sway of her tail, Cookie obeyed the order, turning herself around to face the foot of the bed and raising her rump up. Peeking back at Theodore, she held her up as high as she could. "Bree?" She cooed, wagging her tail slowly before she hoisted it straight up.

"Yeah, you do look good." Theodore answered, gently petting the Umbreon's butt as he got a good look at her. Her whole build was slender with a slight curve around her belly, and her ass wasn't that bad of a sight neither. Theodore grabbed her by the hips, getting on his knees as he scooted closer to Cookie, rubbing from her hips to her thighs and back again.

Her rings pulsed with light, and she held her head back with a moan, ears laid against against her head as she began to paw at the blankets below. "Breon, umbree-eeee…" Cookie moaned, her claws gripping into the blanket and tugging on it.

Theodore sighed, patting down Cookie's butt as he lowered himself down. "Easy there. I've only done this with Nivis before, so I might be a little out of practice. Well, actually, there was the Butterftee too…" He said, staring down at Cookie's pussy. It looked so… soft. Darker in color than Nivis' was, and instead of a straight slit she had a more Y shape going on, with plump lips making it stand out against the dark fur.

He bit his lip, but quickly stomached the building anxiety. ' _I'm the trainer. I'm supposed to do this stuff.'_ He thought, bringing a hand up to rub along Cookie's puffy folds, squeezing down softly before he gave her a little tug, rubbing his fingers around where the folds of her cunt met. As he felt around there, he couldn't help but notice the bump his fingers kept passing over.

Whenever it was touched, Cookie let out a loud moan, shoving herself closer to his hand as she let out a loud howl. The volume surprised him, and Theodore had to cover her mouth quickly. "Okay, okay… too good? Just, uh, relax. I'll give you something more." Theodore hummed, letting Cookie go as he climbed on top of the Umbreon.

As soon as he was on her, he took hold of his dick and maneuvered it around, aiming until his tip had finally touched her opening, slipping inside without a problem. He gasped, tensing up as he nearly fell down on top of her. "O-Oh gosh!" Theodore moaned out loud, half of his dick sliding into the Umbreon's tunnel. She was tighter than he had expected her to be.

And Cookie, too, moaned, tossing her head back as her rings glowed brighter than ever, almost rivaling the sunlight that was coming in. Theodore had to hurry and cover up her mouth, leaving her only able to huff through her nose.

"I said we had to be quiet…" Theodore reminded her, panting by Cookie's ear as he moved his free hand around, stroking through the short fur on her chest. Theo wasted no time in getting to the humping, his hips rocking forward against her until he got halfway inside of her. He couldn't get any further for some reason, and yet the moans Cookie tried to let out stayed loud and clear.

He grunted softly, keeping his paw clamped over her mouth as he picked up speed, causing the bed below to squeak quietly as their bodies rocked against it. In no time, Theodore's hips were meeting Cookie's with a wet smack, sounding through his room as he continued to ream her. Theo grasped into her fur and tugged on it softly. Compared to both Nivis and the Butterfree, Cookie was by far the warmest and easiest to move with. Her walls didn't clamp too much, and she wasn't making it almost impossible to pull out. Theodore moaned a little louder, leaning into Cookie as he held on to her head, bowing his own while he hammered in further.

"I shoulda f-finished in your mouth, Cookie…" he groaned, "I'm gonna c-cum… I can feel it…!" He warned her, biting down on his lip as he gave another push forward, finally managing to slide his cock deeper into her snatch. Right as he did, though, there was a knock at the door that made his heart stop.

"Theodore? Can I come in?"

Damn. It was Dave. Theodore panicked, squealing a little as he pulled out of Cookie, much to her dismay. "J-Just a second, Dave!" He called out, looking around the room in thought. It took a few seconds, but an idea clicked in his head. Theodore wiggled out of his pajamas completely, kicking them off to the side before he scrambled back onto his bed, lifting up the blanket. "Cookie, hurry up girl!" He ordered, keeping his voice down and nudging the Umbreon back until only her head peeked from the blankets. After, he did the same, laying out on top of her again, though he scooted over so it'd look like they were laying side by side.

With the angle, though, he ended up buried inside of her folds again. Theodore bitback a moan, trading glances with Cookie before he raised his voice. "C-Come.. Come iiin.."

The door opened up a little, and Dave walked into the room, leaning against the doorframe. He was in his usual dark clothes, though he had his Pokemart apron on as well. "Good morning, Theodore. Just wanted to see if you've seen Alvin or Simon yet."

"M-Me? Oh, no, I just woke up… Are they g-gone?" Theodore asked, bringing his hands up so his head would rest on his arms. Cookie was getting restless, squirming against him a little so she'd be working herself along his cock. Theodore bit his lip for a second, forcing himself to not moan as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Well, no, I don't think so… Theodore, are you alright? You look warm." Dave said, taking a step into the room. "Are you sick? Do you need anything?"

Theodore squeaked, shaking his head. "N-No, everything's fine! Just, uh… you know, I think the fan in here is a little slow, so it's k-kinda hot under the blanket."

"Then… why not come out?" Dave leaned against the wall again, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the two. That Umbreon seemed to be… blushing?

"Well, you know… it's a lot more comfy under them…" Theodore answered with a little smile. Cookie was squeezing around him more and more, and she turned her head to start licking his face, letting out little whines as she pawed at the bed. She was getting anxious, and the more she moved had Theodore bump up against her clit.

"Theodore. I know it's been a while since you boys left, but…" Dave walked over to the side of the bed, crouching down. He put a hand on Theodore's head, gently rubbing through his hair. "You guys don't have to keep secrets from me, okay?"

That made Theodore hesitate, though it was mainly so he could take his mind off of Cookie for a few seconds. "Nngh… I-I know, Dave… Thaaanks…" he managed to say. "Y-You know what? Maybe, uh…! Cookie's feeling h-hot today… maybe a Rawst berry can make her feel better?" He said, looking up hopefully at Dave.

And Dave held the stare for a moment, but ultimately he nodded his head, standing up. "I'll be right back." He said, going over to the door. "You take care of her properly, okay?"

Theodore nodded his head quickly, fighting back the urge to moan as he hilted inside of Cookie, making short and quick thrusts into her so it wouldn't be too obvious.

With that, Dave exited the room, right after he locked the door. As soon as it was closed, Theodore rose up from his spot, holding Cookie down by her shoulders as he went all out on her. "You s-sneaky girl, you were gonna make me cum while he was right there!" He growled.

Cookie didn't seem to mind. She mewled, she yipped, and she whined as her claws dug into the blankets, tossing her head back against Theodore's chest. Her tail wagged against his stomach while she came without warning. Her juices splattered against Theodore's crotch, and her rings glowed brighter than ever before throughout her whole climax.

Theodore had to shield his eyes from the light, but otherwise didn't stop himself. Even when her moans had melted into little whimpers, and when the light had dimmed back down, Theodore didn't slow down at all. He grabbed hold of Cookie's scruff then, giving it a tug to make the Umbreon look up. Who knew when Dave would return?

"M-My turn… Be a good girl and take it, okay?" He growled by her ear. Despite his effort to be imposing, Cookie turned her head, licking him on the nose. "Bree~"

That was it. Theodore held on to her tightly, his teeth grit as he slammed himself all the way inside of Cookie, a shiver working its way down his spine before orgasm took its hold on his body. With a little grunt, Theo started to breathe heavily as he began to unload himself, letting off several shots of his spunk inside of Cookie's slit, his body flopping on top of hers as the afterglow struck soon after. He didn't even bother trying to pull out, just letting his cum flow into her as he hugged her from behind.

The only thing he heard was his heavy breathing mixing in with Cookie's. The Umbreon let out a satisfied little purr, letting her head rest down on the bed as she savored the full, warm sensation radiating from her core. "Bre… ooon…" she cooed, all of her rings losing their glow now.

"Yeah, yeah. You did really good." Theodore started to scratch in between her ears, making Cookie lean into his touch with a little smile. He couldn't help but think, though.

There was no way Dave hadn't caught on to him and Cookie. If that was the case, then wherever his brothers were, they'd have to be a lot more cautious.


	23. Secret Route Submission

"Alright… Rolling!"

Alvin grinned as he finished setting up his pokedex on a makeshift tripod. The device would be recording his every move. He hummed, taking several steps back to show himself off. "Damn, I look goood~"

The usually red clad munk was completely naked, save for his baseball cap of course. He strutted around the backyard first, giving the camera a good view of him from all sides before he went over to a chair he had brought out with him, having been put not too far away from the dex.

"Hellooo Secret Route! This is your RedHotDevil here and we're gonna start things off with some tight fitting fun~" He greeted, turning himself around.

Secret Route was a site he found while trying to find more people to challenge. As it turned out, all those videos weren't for battles, but for those bold trainers that _really_ loved their partners. And Alvin found himself jerking off in no time. Now he had himself a new favorite website. Though his next thought was, well, why just watch when he could get in on the action?

That guy in the mask had footage of him and Nivis anyway. He could probably get it when he went on to Celadon...

Alvin propped his foot up on the chair and leaned forward, his hands going back to spread his cheeks apart. His hole, while mostly keeping its soft and pinkish shade, was noticeably gaped, just enough to give the camera a slight view within.

"Hehe, yeah, get a good look at that~ This ain't my first or last ride." he cleared his throat, sauntering back to the camera to retrieve the pokeball from behind it. Throwing it up in the air, Alvin continued. "Today's lucky pokemon is…"

The ball burst into light, and from it fell Splash's shell. A second later, the Wartortle groaned, limbs poking out so he could stand, soon followed by his head.

"My number one guy, Splashmaster! Splash for short." Alvin whistled to get the Wartortle's attention. "Splash! To the chair, bud. Without your shell."

"Tort…?"

While the Wartortle got in position, Alvin glanced back to the camera. "This guy's dick almost reaches his chin~. You guys are gonna see the bulge in my gut." With that, Alvin went over to Splash. The Wartortle had just popped out of his shell with a little grunt, setting it down in the grass. As he sat down in the chair, Alvin then reached to the turtle's tail, gripping the base and stroking around the slit.

It didn't take long for Splash to start moaning, tilting his head back while Alvin's finger traced over his tender opening again and again. The feeling only increased when his trainer's finger pushed inside, making Splash grab at the arms of the chair tight as he moaned louder.

"Splash! Not too loud, or the neighbors will hear." Alvin huffed, reaching up with his free hand to cover Splash's mouth. "Then again… it could be hot to get caught, I guess…" He thought aloud. He'd have gotten lost in his thoughts had it not been for Splash's tip suddenly pushing against his finger. "Oooh, someone's ready to come out~" Alvin cooed, lowering his head. Without missing a beat, his tongue was pushing into Splash's slit, slobbering right into it while he wiggled his tongue around.

"Wa-aaaart…" Splash's claws dug into the chair's arms as the pleasure filled his body. All the things he had done with his trainer, and still the bliss of their playing made him feel like he was lost in a dream. Alvin's tongue was tracing around the head of his shaft, not missing a single spot as it grew larger and larger. When Alvin finally had to pull back, Splash was trembling as the head of his length escaped the slit, pulsing with life as it pushed out further and further.

And, as always, he looked pleased to see that spire of flesh rise. Alvin leaned in, kissing that dark blue cock right under the head, glancing over at the camera as he did. "Man… you ready Splash? Lotta people are gonna see this." Alvin spoke, going down to the base to give it the same treatment. Alvin puckered up, and then started to smooch all around the bottom of Splash's shaft, feeling it pulse against his lips every time he did. While he worked on the base, Alvin reached up to stroke Splash, pointing the turtle's shaft towards the camera as he milked it.

Splash was dripping in no time, his whole body quivering as his precum dribbled out. It was almost nonstop, splattering quietly in the grass below. "T-Tort, tortle…!" He moaned out, grabbing hold of Alvin's hand as it neared the head again.

"Hm? What? Sensitive, or as hard as can be~?" Alvin asked, squeezing down on that cock to test it. Splash let out a groan of protest, spitting a bit of water out at Alvin. Yelping, Alvin pawed at his chest, flicking the water off of himself. "Cold! You're gonna make my nips stand out." Alvin scolded. Regardless, he composed himself, going over to retrieve his dex. He aimed it right at Splash, a grin coming to his face as it focused on the turtle's throbbing meat. "Look at allll that… it'd bump up against his chin if he flexed it!"

Alvin placed the dex down in the grass, angling it upwards until he could see both himself and Splash. He climbed into Splash's lap, turning around so his ass would be on display again. Looking down a Splash's face, Alvin gave the turtle a wink. "Gonna have to move around a lot. Try and hold it in for a while, huh?"

Splash gulped, nodding his head slowly. Alvin stood up, cradling that hefty shaft with one hand before squatting over it. It took a few seconds, but Alvin managed to get the tip right up against his hole. He let out a grunt and, after smearing it around a few times, sat down right on it. The head went in with a wet squelch that made Splash moan out loud. Alvin gasped from the stretching, but forced himself to go further anyway. Last time he tried this, he only made it down halfway. Not this time.

"Ffff… A-As you can see, I'm gettin' c-close already…" Alvin moaned out, feeling a shiver run up his spine as he slowly turned around in the chair. Now facing the camera, Alvin put a paw on his stomach, the other going down to fap himself. As if he wasn't rock hard enough, pushing down further onto Splash's dick made him wince, biting on his lip as he stuffed more of that length into his hole. All the pre that was being milked out did wonders, coating all of Splash's cock that squeezed inside of him. "So f-fuuull…" He whined, rubbing around his stomach. He could feel it reaching that point, and there was still plenty of shaft to take.

Alvin tilted his head back. The task was easier said than done. No matter how he moved, some part of that cock was grinding on his prostate, and taking in any more was proving difficult. Nonetheless, he grit his teeth and, after goading himself on mentally, Alvin lurched down once more. He screamed out, surprising both himself and Splash as he hit an unexpected peak, cum squirting out of his dick and landing close to the dex's camera. He would have said something, but what he focused on was the rounded bulge that protruded from his belly. Cheeks darkening, Alvin raised a shaky hand to touch it.

Sure enough, that was undoubtedly Splash's throbbing dick. The Wartortle's moans grew louder when Alvin rubbed the bulge, and he couldn't help but grin. "Hehe…. S-See? I told ya I could do it…" He boasted. However… he couldn't move. The afterglow was already making him tingle all over, leaving him weak in the legs as it settled. "Fuck me, that's good… Guess t-that's all, guys. RedHotDevil signing ou- Aah!"

Alvin yelped as he found himself face down in the grass, right above the dex. Splash had pushed him forward, now standing on the backs of Alvin's legs. "Wartortle!" He proclaimed, hugging Alvin tight around the chest. Before he could say anything, Alvin was reduced to nothing more than moans as Splash began to thrust into him nonstop. "Haaah! Splash, fuck, pull out! Pull out you're… you're… hhhgnn…" Alvin shut up then, dropping his chest to the grass as Splash had his way. A little extra footage wouldn't be too bad… "Keep… gooiiiing…". He groaned, moving a hand up to cover the bulge.

Splash didn't need to be told twice. He tightened his hold on Alvin, grunting as he pounded into him again and again and again, making Alvin's body rock forward each time they met.

"T-That's… what a goood dick can do…" Alvin said to the camera, aiming it so it'd have a better view of his belly. When Splash pulled back, it got a sight of that soaked turtle cock. When Splash rammed in, the bulge became a little more defined. And through it all, Alvin's shaft bobbed and twitched, drooling with leftover cum and fresh pre. With his Tauros, the most he'd taken was half. Maybe even a little more back on the ship.

But this was a whole different experience. Not only was Splash almost completely buried in his ass, but he was thicker. There was leagues more pre, and that flare close to the tip kept him feeling spread out completely.

"Waaar…" Splash breathed heavily against Alvin's neck now. His trainer's hole was squeezing him from all sides, and the wetness made him all the more eager to keep going. That and hearing him demand more was hot, and Splash didn't hesitate to deliver. "Rrrh… tort…" With that, Splash had given his trainer a little bite on the shoulder. His fang pushed on in, through fur and pressing down on skin, more and more.

Alvin yelped out, but made himself power through it. Splash hadn't broken skin, but he was definitely gonna have a mark for a while. Still, he fought, shaky breath and all to tighten himself once more, milking Splash's length for its worth. "C'mon… cum already…"

For a turtle, Splash had far too much energy. He grunted and moaned, then tightened his hold on his trainer's chest. He wanted to cum too… Another loud moan from Alvin meant that he'd managed a second orgasm that soon. Splash let out a grunt, leaning up so he could start pushing down on Alvin's shoulders, getting just a little more leverage on his trainer.

Down below, Alvin was trembling all over beneath Splash, his dick still dribbling with his latest load. He fought through the numbness that was spreading through his legs, managing to crawl forward some as he pushed the dex down lower. It'd be closer to the mess, but it'd have a better view of him getting reamed.

"He c-cums so much… and I can take it all, I bet~" Alvin goaded, giving his hips a shake. As much as Splash was thrusting, he was starting to slow down already. So, he had to keep his pokemon going. Alvin clenched himself once more, then let out a grunt. He pushed against the ground with as much strength as his arms could muster, shoving himself backwards. It took some effort, but he managed to knock Splash back onto his ass, making the Wartortle grunt in confusion.

Sighing, Alvin stood up slowly, biting his lip hard as he felt Splash's cock sliding out, followed immediately by a little torrent of pre. It put a blush on his face to feel it all drooling out, but Alvin made himself stay unphased. He took up the dex again, holding it out now so both he and Splash would be in view, though his belly was the focus. "Alright Splash… Gimme a biiig creampie~" Alvin cooed.

And at that, he sat down on that turtle dick again, letting himself moan at the top of his voice as he found his stomach bulged out once more, holding his head back as he began to bounce on it nonstop. "W-Waart!" Splash whined out. He wrapped his arms around Alvin, squeezing him tightly up against his chest, making sure he wouldn't be moving away again.

As much as Alvin bounced, Splash tried to match it with an upward hump. This way, it felt as if he really was being milked out… Splash groaned again, pressing his head against Alvin's back as he endured the pleasure.

Alvin grabbed his cock, smiling inwardly. He was still hard after all this? His endurance was a lot better now. He started to jack off again, careful to not drop the pokedex from his other hand as he worked both his own and Splash's meat. "Hehe… Ey, Splash… extra snacks if you burst before I do~" Alvin encouraged, turning to look at his starter. In response, Splash gave Alvin's other shoulder a bite, a growl coming from him as he tried to pull Alvin just that little bit further onto his cock. Every time he slid back down, all that was left was an inch or two soaked in precum.

And he wanted to be in him. Completely. With another growl, Splash used all the strength he had left to yank Alvin straight down, giving one more thrust into his trainer before letting out a strained moan. Alvin barely had time to get the camera right again before Splash was making his mess.

And there was plenty to give, enough that it brought Alvin into a third, albeit weaker orgasm. The young munk's stomach seemed to round out a little as Splash came. Spurt after spurt, all of that warm and watery spunk gushed right into his belly, filling it up more with each shot.

"Oh fuck, ohhh fuck, there he goes… it's so muuuch…" Alvin moaned softly, his hand shaking some as he fought to just hold on to the dex. Where he would already be hitting an afterglow, Splash was still unloading, still grinding into him.

He didn't exactly like ranking his pokemon, but Splash was definitely a better fuck than Toro.

"S-See…? Told ya I'd take it…" Alvin groaned, raising the camera up to his face. "You wanna... see more? Follow me~. Until next time, RedHotDevil signing off~" he then stopped the recording, immediately falling over on his side. Splash grunted from the motion, but otherwise stayed seated in the grass, his climax finally starting to wane.

"Hoooly hell, Splash, look at what you did! I'm starting to l-look like Theodore!" Alvin exclaimed, rubbing on his widened stomach. He didn't dare move too much just yet. All that jizz was gonna rush out the moment he moved off of that shaft. "Looks like we're gonna be here a while… Wanna shoot another vid~?" Alvin asked, looking back up at Splash. He was kidding, but Splash's surprised face was priceless~. He couldn't help but burst into laughter.

Splash wasn't as amused, and yet another round didn't sound bad either. "T… Tortle…"


	24. Simon's Daring Development

"E.P.H., status report." Simon said.

"Flosimpar is closer to evolution after his recent release, Simon. More experience was gained." Porygon's voice came through the pokedex at its side. The artificial pokemon was set on Simon's computer desk, plugged into the hard drive. The computer was displaying several graphs, all labeled after his pokemon's nicknames. Though, one was larger, set in front of the others.

On the bed, his Ivysaur was laid out on his side, growling with receding pleasure as two of his four outstretched vines retracted beneath the bulb. His cock was out on display, the knot softening now while the top was still dribbling with leftover cum.

Admittedly, Simon had been avoiding his Ivysaur's advances ever since their last little encounter. It wasn't any fault of the pokemon, per se, as finding himself taking a bottom's role was… interesting. Especially after his own interaction with his Sandslash. But, that was then. Now, he wasn't going to shy away.

"Interesting indeed… take note of that." Simon instructed, climbing up on the bed to pat his Ivysaur on the head. "I understand battling to give experience, but sexual activity as well?" He spoke, more to himself than anything. The sound of E.P.H.'s idle beeps filled the silence as Simon sat back. "Okay. Let's roll with it. How much did he gain?"

"Not much. But definitely significant enough to notice."

Simon nodded slowly, looking away. "Thank you, E.P- Er, I mean… Effie. Next test…" he paused to take off his glasses. "We'll see what intercourse does." With that, Simon grabbed at the hem of his shirt, raising it up high and throwing it aside. "Now, Impar, we're going to see what happens when we do this together."

Hearing that, the Ivysaur's ears perked up high, letting out a playful growl as his tail started wagging. His cock immediately stood up at attention once more, throbbing again and again as he bounded over to Simon, licking at his trainer's chest. Simon huffed, closing his eyes as he let him play. Impar's tongue passed over his nipples mostly, leaving them soaked in drool as he continued the assault.

Gasping, Simon looked off to the side. Effie wasn't watching them, but the computer screen did show a steady increase in Impar's experience. "I-It's working… good…"

"Do you want me to cease scanning?" The Porygon asked, its tail swaying side to side.

"No… Aah, just keep going." Simon responded, reaching down to scratch behind Impar's ear. Getting his nipples licked like that… He squirmed a little, his free hand going down to start nudging his underwear off. "Alright… You know what to do." Simon pushed Impar back a little, blushing.

"Saur~" With a cheeky grin, Impar took a step back, aiming his flower towards Simon's face. It opened up at the top and, a second later, puffed out a little cloud of pink spores. Simon grunted, coughed, but made himself inhale some of it, feeling the tingles run up and down his spine as soon as he did. In that instant, his body relaxed, his cheeks turned dark, and his eyelids drooped. Simon felt the familiar sensation of arousal as his penis rose up in seconds, pulsing heartily with need.

It'd been a while since he last had him do that, and yet the effects were just as strong if not more potent. With a shiver, Simon moved forward until he was laid out next to Impar, their cocks pressing together.

They were just about the same length, though the Ivysaur was noticeably thicker. Simon paid it no mind, taking hold of both shafts and stroking them close to the heads. "Saaaur~" Impar tilted his head forward, lapping along Simon's nipples again as he moaned. He moved two of his vines, one going down to fap the two of them off while the other hugged Simon closer. Their bodies pressed together, and the two let out a shared moan as the pleasure ran through them.

"Here… you handle that, and I'll loosen you." Simon offered, letting a hand roam down Impar's body until it was right under his stumpy tail. The Ivysaur glared at him for a moment, but he moved his tail aside anyways, letting out a little huff as Simon's fingers met his hole.

Simon pushed them in, getting two inside and stirring them around. The Ivysaur grunted, his vine working up and down their dicks faster. Across from them, Effie beeped away, watching them both in amusement. "Maybe I should scan for your experience, Simon." It spoke.

He didn't respond. Simon rolled his eyes, looking down at Impar's face. Even though he was the one under the spores' effects, the Ivysaur seemed rather aroused as well judging from the blush. And his knot had already swollen back to its full size. "That was quick… Let's get to the foreplay." Simon spoke.

Impar grunted, moving his vines and rolling to his feet, only to flop down on his belly; shaft pointing back between his legs while he raised his tail. "Saur."

"And don't add any extra spores. We're seeing if one dose is still enough." Simon reminded him as he took hold of one of Impar's vines. He moved his hand close to the tip of it, giving it a few good squeezes. In seconds, the vine split open, oozing out a thick and clear fluid, and Simon caught it in his free hand.

And the stuff was slathered onto his cock soon after. Simon shivered from the cold, but he was quick to adjust. Once his entire shaft was slick with the substance, Simon used the rest on Impar's hole. The Ivysaur didn't even tremble as it was smeared onto his rim, much less as it was worked into his hole by Simon's fingers.

He liked egging Simon on, sure, but actually getting him to mount was more enjoyable. However, he couldn't help but notice only one hand had been fondling his hole, as the other never left his vine. "Ivy…?" He grunted, turning to look back at his trainer.

Simon had milked out another helping of Impar's lube, and from what he could he, his trainer was clearly loosening up himself as well. "D-Don't worry. I just figured you'd like to be on top as well. The spores make orgasm quicker, so I may not last too long."

"Saaaur…" Impar rolled his eyes, plopping down on his stomach again.

"Effie, begin recording." Simon ordered, waiting for the Porygon's confirming beeps before he mounted Impar, pulling the Ivysaur's hips closer.

He'd be a liar if he were to say this wasn't for his own pleasure as well… Could he be blamed? Adolescence did these sorts of things. And outside of his flings with his brothers, this was all he had for experimenting. There wasn't anything wrong with it… _'To think that I'd come around to thinking that.'_ Simon thought, laughing softly to himself.

An impatient growl from Impar brought him back to the moment. Simon stopped delaying, pressing the head of his cock against Impar's hole before he rammed his way inside, the lube slick enough to let him go in all the way. The two of them let out a shared moan, and Simon wrapped his arms around Impar's waist, careful to not push against the flower too much.

Luckily, Dave wasn't likely to check in on him, so he didn't worry about noise. He'd insisted that he needed complete seclusion for his latest project, after all. Simon started humping away, and each thrust forward was met with Impar scooting himself back some. Their bodies met with a wet smack each time, the extra lube leaking from the Ivysaur's ass. It clung to both skin and fur, forming sticky strands as more of it dribbled on out.

Simon huffed softly between his moans, his teeth grit firmly as he made himself continue humping. He hadn't been wrong about the spores. Every thrust forward felt like he was on the brink of cumming, that intense warmth radiating within his cock as it plunged into Impar's depths. And yet, for all the moving, he never fell over the edge. "E-Endurance enhancing as well as the increase in pleasure…"

On the desk, Effie let out a little huff as it copied what Simon said. Having to watch the action instead of being in it… "Noted, sir. Experience is on a steady rise." It said.

"S-Saur, Ivyyy…" Impar groaned, raising his hips a little higher. Simon's cock just kept passing over his prostate… He grumbled and released an extra vine, wrapping it around Simon's hips, pushing against him.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Simon asked, the feverish blush still on his face as he ended up pulling out some. As he did, Impar tossed his head back to moan louder, his tongue hanging out his mouth now. "Ah.. I see." Simon adjusted himself, angling his cock downwards before he started humping again. This time, his tip was constantly ramming into that tight bundle of nerves, each time drawing a resounding moan from his pokemon. He clenched down every time Simon burrowed in, almost refusing to let him pull out. "So… that's where your prostate is."

Regardless, Simon fought against the tight squeeze, trying to work out his own peak. He moved a hand down lower, grabbing Impar's cock right by the knot. He still had yet to find out why it was there, but he wasn't about to complain. It gave him something to do between humps, fondling the tight flesh in his palm. "Gah… getting t-tighter won't stop me…" Simon said through his clenched teeth. He worked that knot in his hold more, fondling the mass right where it met Impar's tip.

And he thought the spores made _him_ leak. Impar was an absolute mess! Precum was pooled on the blanket, and even more was still bubbling out from his opening. Simon, still pounding away, moved his grip from cock to thigh, getting a good hold of the Ivysaur. Before Impar could notice, Simon gave a firm push, managing to get him over on his side.

"I-Ivy!" Impar huffed, trying to roll himself over. However, Simon was quicker, his right hand now wrapped around the knot while the left had begun to fondle Impar's balls. That made him stifle his complaint, instead humping towards his trainer's palm. "Ivysaaaur…" He groaned, claws gently pressing at the blanket now.

"Haah, relax… I'm almost there." Simon insisted as he went back to plowing Impar. "Effie, I want d-details about his experience growth when I cum." He closed his eyes, taking a moment to readjust his glasses before sitting up. Simon straddled Impar's leg then, still fondling the grass type's cock and balls as he got right back into his humping pace. Whatever was keeping him from orgasm was fading away. The warmth continued to build, and it was so close to the very tip it was driving Simon mad.

"Yes, sir, Simon." Effie beeped, finally turning enough to take in the sight. Simon was doing his best to get himself off, and Impar was laying out and taking it without complaint. The artificial pokemon huffed, tail drooping down now. "It'd be nice to join in, somehow…"

That part was either not heard, or not responded to, as Simon thrust in again and stayed there, slowly grinding forward as he held his head back to moan. As his voice peaked, so did his body. Simon's moan was cut short as the first shot of cum escaped him, the force of it causing him to jerk a little before collapsing atop Impar.

"F-Fuuuu… oh daaamn…" Simon groaned as he climaxed. It took all of his control to not let his claws slide out. He hugged Impar tightly, relinquishing his hold on that hefty cock for now as he filled up the Ivysaur's ass. "Effie… s-status.." Simon groaned out. Every spurt that came after left his body feeling tingly all over, to the point where even trying to move might've set him off again. The good thing about being under the influence of Impar's spores is that his orgasms lasted longer. The sensitivity, however… "I-Impar, stop clenching… let me pull out before this gets wo- A-Aaahh! Fuck!" Simon gasped.

As soon as he made mention of pulling out, Impar forced himself away from his trainer. The sudden movement caused more cum to splatter out of Simon's length, now landing directly on the bed as it was freed. Poor Simon couldn't move quickly after that. His hand trembled and quaked as he raised it, trying to get himself to sit up.

"Vy… saur, vysaur…" Impar grunted, putting a foot down on top of Simon's thigh. He spread Simon's legs apart, glaring up at his trainer now. His cock pulsed harshly with need, the knot showing several pulsating veins.

Simon gulped. Good thing he lubed himself up. "I-Impar, I- Nnnghh!" Again, he was interrupted. While Impar mounted him, one of his vines opened up to engulf every inch of his dick, surrounding it in slick lube. To make matters worse, the vine "bounced" every now and then, milking at Simon's shaft within, making the chipmunk cry out in ecstasy.

While is trainer was losing his mind, Impar wasted no time in making his tip meet Simon's hole, getting it in without much work. The knot, however… Impar bared his fangs, growling softly as his claws hooked into Simon's thighs, tugging at the fur some as he started humping wildly. Each buck had the knot squeeze in a little bit more, and Simon found himself holding a pillow to his face to keep himself quiet.

Well… as quiet as he could be, given the sensitivity of afterglow was settling in. Impar slathering his shaft like that was going to drive him wild in no time. He bit the pillow, he clawed at the casing on it, he squirmed beneath Impar, everything just didn't help him recover. If anything, it would drive him straight into another before long.

And then, with a rough thrust, Impar's knot disappeared within Simon's rim, spreading him nice and wide before the rest of his shaft slid right in. Simon screamed into the pillow. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he didn't move. _'Adjust, Simon. You can take it.'_ he told himself, fighting through the pain as he forced himself back up on all fours.

It took a while, but Simon reached back and grabbed Impar's leg. "Go on… Get moving."

"Saur." Impar growled. The vine around Simon's cock tightened, making him squeal again. Hearing his trainer get like that made the Ivysaur smile. He grunted, wrapping another two vines around Simon's chest before he started to hump into him. No matter, what, Simon always seemed to be tight. Even with him lubing himself up, all he did was make it easier to move. Impar powered through the bliss, leaves rustling every time he pounded into Simon's hole.

Simon groaned now. The pain had all melted away, and he was able to enjoy the feeling of that bulbous knot gliding back and forth within him. Impar was leaking heavily, and his vine had yet to stop milking his shaft. If he wasn't careful, he'd be cumming against before the Ivysaur could. "Haah… ease up, Impar… I need you to finish, not me." Simon managed to say, loosening his hold on the Ivysaur's leg.

However, that didn't slow him at all. If anything, hearing that just made Impar thrust faster, climbing up on top of Simon. Now perched on his trainer, each thrust was directed downwards, sending him deep enough to hilt in Simon each time. "Vyyyy~" He moaned out, nuzzling in between Simon's shoulders.

"Ngh, fine… keep going." Simon closed his eyes, lowering his head to the pillow. _'May as well go along with it for now.'_ he thought as he took hold of the vine around his cock. Simon started humping into it himself, working himself back and forth on Impar's cock with the motion.

He had to make him cum. As close as Impar seemed, it was a total guess for Simon compared to his other pokemon. As he humped the vine's drooling opening, Simon clenched himself down once more, pushing himself back until he reached Impar's base. "C'mon… you know you want to, Impar~ Let it all out!" Simon teased, pushing himself closer to Impar.

Hearing his Ivysaur grunting more often put hope into Simon, though he had to deal with his own impending peak as well. Cumming so soon after an afterglow… Simon grit his teeth, telling himself to bear with it as he pulled the vine on his shaft further, hilting in it as his back arched up. "Hnngh… hurry!"

"Ivy!" Impar growled, wrapping his forelegs around Simon's middle. He hugged his trainer close, trembling all over as he thrust into him once more, making sure he was buried as deep into Simon as could be before he began to unload.

The sensation always made Simon's head spin. If the knot was lower, he'd have more time to adjust. But thanks to it being so close to the top, every last spurt of the stuff would be sealed in immediately, causing it to flow in all the more deeper. With a groan, Simon released the vine, his mouth hanging open as he began pumping out his second load of cum, shooting it straight into the vine's opening, humping forward throughout his entire orgasm.

"Ohhh m-man…" Simon, panting, trembling all over, grabbed hold of his pillow as he slumped forward. Impar groaned, shivering as he plopped down at Simon's side.

Off to the side, Effie beeped idly. "Total experience gain was worth two levels. Experiment is a success." It spoke, watching its trainer in amusement.

* * *

"Alright, Effie, I heard your little request earlier. I think I've managed to find a way to make that happen. I'm still surprised you're interested in this. Your species is genderless, after all."

Simon was sitting at his computer now, ejecting a yellow disc from the computer. "Though, the only things that were compatible with you were these two discs… If they really are what I believe, then I'd have to trade you for the effects to take place." He paused, looking over at the Porygon.

Effie looked away, a slight red tint coming to its face. "You didn't have to… I was just speaking in the moment, really."

To that, Simon reached over, gently petting the Porygon along its back. "Nonsense. It's my job to take care of you all, isn't it?" He paused, moving over to retrieve the disc. "Besides, I want to see what'll happen when it's all done. It should be… interesting."

He spun the chair around, glancing around his bedroom. "I'll have to share my findings with Alvin and Theodore… I'm sure I can trust them to not spread it around, right?" He asked, taking up his pokedex from the computer desk.

As he began typing away, Effie vibrated a little. "I suppose… Guess we'll have to wait and see."


	25. Power Plant Peril

"Sheesh, Theo, I know it's important and all but shouldn't you consider, y'know, taking a break?" Alvin asked as he trudged through the tall grass, pushing it aside before it could thwack him on the nose again. "Tortle, Waaar…" Splash added on, his arms crossed over his chest.

Ahead of them, Theodore continued on undeterred. "Alvin, I thought you of all people would be excited about this! That's why I asked you to come. Mr. Fuji said our partners could evolve even further than what we thought, so I want Matchstick to be more than ready for that." He said, looking down at the pokeball in his paw.

The two chipmunks were on their way to the old power plant on Route 10 for some extra training. Earlier that morning, Theodore practically dragged Alvin from their room, as he couldn't pry Simon from whatever his research was. "I completely passed it up on my way to Lavender! I wanna see it!" He had said.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "It's not that I'm not excited. I mean, I cooould have been busy in bed with my whole team. But, more importantly… it's just you've been hogging all the battles. Match has to be close to evolving by now, doesn't he?"

"Well, I don't know. He'll just… evolve when it's time." Theodore said, coming to a stop as he heard the grass begin to rustle. "Hold on… something's coming."

"Yeah, I noticed." Alvin said with a scoff. Regardless, Splash stood at the ready, crouched down on all fours as water started to leak from his shell.

Hopping out the grass was a little Spearow, pecking idly at the ground. Both Theodore and Alvin groaned at the sight. "First one we see in ten minutes… you know what? How about we actually go in the plant, huh? Then we'll definitely be able to find something stronger!"

Theodore tilted his head. "But Alvin… isn't it mostly Electric types in there?" He asked. "Splash wouldn't like it."

"Well Splash isn't my only pokemon, Theo." Alvin replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "And even if he was, Splash isn't afraid of any type match up! We'll just hit em as hard as we can and not get hit!"

"Well… I do want Match to evolve…" Theodore said. He nodded his head, tucking his free paw away in his sweater's pocket. "Okay Alvin. Into the power plant!"

"Great! Oh, and don't forget. Abandoned places are perfect for Ghost types to show up~" Alvin teased, laughing to himself as he broke out into a run, Splash running close after him as they bolted down the grassy path.

"Hmph! N-Nice try, Alvin! But my Jack's a Ghost type when he's out the fridge! They don't scare me!" Theodore called after his brother. With that, he tossed the pokeball up into the air. The bursting light quickly took the shape of his Charmeleon; the Fire type landing down at his side with a grunt as the light faded. "C'mon Match! Let's show him we aren't scared!"

"Meleon!" Match grinned, his flame blazing bright and crackling. The two of them took off after Alvin and Splash, embers flinging off of Match's tail the whole time.

* * *

"Whoa… so this is what it looks like…" Theodore said in awe, eyes wide as he looked around the power plant. The interior of the building was completely run down. The metallic gray walls were rusted slightly, the lights flickered between bright and dim almost constantly, emitting a steady electrical buzz that sounded through the whole place.

Alvin was behind him, still lingering around the entrance with Splash. The Water type, of course, was hesitant to move around somewhere with so many Electric types, and Alvin had to comfort him.

"Meh. I expected something a bit more, ya know, haunted looking." Alvin scoffed as he shrugged his shoulders. "If I knew this was all it'd be, I woulda stayed and- WHOA!" Alvin suddenly let out a scream as he dodged a bolt of lightning that was aimed at his feet. "Hey! Who's got the balls?!" Alvin growled, looking up to where the attack had come from.

Three Magnemite were floating midair, circling one another and glaring at the two chipmunks. Theodore acted first, looking back at Match. "We've got this! Use Overhe-"

"Theo wait!" Alvin interrupted, dusting his large sweater off. "Using that cuts his power a lot, remember? We might have to save it. Just in case." He pushed Theodore aside right as another blast of electricity nearly hit the both of them. "Now let's get rid of em the right way. The cool way! Splash, let's go! Water Pulse!"

The Wartortle came from his spot at the door, glaring at the Magnemite as he dropped to all fours, firing several rings of water out of his mouth. Each one crashed into a Magnemite, sending them sprawling backwards. Match jumped in right after, blasting off a Dragon Rage straight for the middlemost Magnemite, catching it off guard. The pokemon fell to the ground, already knocked out.

"I'll have the one on the right." Alvin said with a smile, looking over at his target. Theodore nodded, turning his attention to the Magnemite at the left.

The two magnet pokemon emitted a loud sound as they floated higher, glaring at the other two pokemon. The sound was like a mix between a constant ringing and metal grinding. Whatever it was, both Splash and Match had to cover their heads, reeling backwards.

Doing the same, Theodore took a step back to try and get away from it. "Match! Fire Fang, quick!" He ordered.

"We aren't scared of some noise! You use Brick Break, Splash!"

Splash was the first to recover, shaking his head as his right arm took on a solid white glow. With a grunt of effort, the Wartortle launched himself off of the ground, hurtling straight at the Magnemite. Before it could get away, Splash swung his arm down, striking it right on the top and sending it straight to the ground with the other.

After, Match ran up to the last remaining Magnemite, chomping down on it with burning fangs, the flames pouring out nonstop as he shook his head about, flinging the magnet pokemon off to the side.

"Huh… That was easy." Alvin pointed out. "Kinda expected to be dodging more lightning…" he shrugged his shoulders, giving Splash a few pats on the head. "Guess that means we're just too strong for em, huh~?"

Theodore, however, stared down the hallway. "I know wild pokemon attack randomly… but we barely stepped foot in here and they were after us! What's up with that?" He asked. Not getting an answer from his brother, Theodore started walking to the end of the hall. Match huffed through his nose, his tail flame burning bright as it swished side to side, staying close to Theodore's side.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Alvin asked as he hurried after Theodore, with Splash following close behind.

"I just wanna see the whole place, is all…" Theodore replied. "If Match is gonna evolve soon, then I-"

"Yeah yeah, I know." Alvin interrupted. "If it really, reeeeally means that much to you, then let's go in real deep, okay?"

Smiling, Theodore nodded his head, continuing to lead the way further in the power plant's hall.

* * *

As they traveled deeper into the power plant, more and more pokemon made their attack. Theodore and matched covered them for the most part, taking out more Magnemite and even a Magneton. Splash was the one attacking when the ambushing pokemon was a Grimer or Voltorb.

The end of the place was in sight, and Alvin took the lead instead, running ahead into the last room. He looked around, pouting. "What? No big prize or anything? I know it's abandoned, but they coulda left behind some cool stuff!"

"Well… we did find those TMs back in those detour rooms…" Theodore pointed out as he caught up to his brother.

"Yeah, and they BOTH were for a move I already have. Dunno why you'd want two." Alvin huffed, turning around to look at Splash. "Would be cool if you could learn it, though." He said, patting the Wartortle right between the ears.

Theodore rolled his eyes. "Well… if we're done here, I suppose we can head back now." As he said it, though, there was a loud growl from behind that made him tense up. Soon after, the sound of building electricity got Theodore to turn around, just in time to see an Electabuzz spinning its arms around. There was whitish blue electricity leaping off of its horns, and it was staring down Theodore.

"Buuuuuzzz!" It growled out, thrusting both arms forward, the electricity launching from its body and spreading out fast.

"What the- Theo get out the way!" Alvin shouted, making a dive for his little brother. Before he could get there, though, Match jumped in front of his trainer, standing with his arms crossed as the attack landed. The Charmeleon roared out in pain, his whole body stiffening up for a split second, jerking around for a few seconds.

"W-Wha… what the heck? What is that?" Theodore quickly fished out his dex, holding it up to scan the electric type.

"Theo, I dunno if we can take it out at this rate. Match took a big hit, and I only have Splash with me." Alvin said as he got back to his feet, staring down the Electabuzz as it started to swing its arms again.

Matchstick, however, just growled in defiance, fighting through the spasms to glare down the Electabuzz. His tail flame burned brightly, crackling loud enough to get an echo from the room. "Leon!" He roared, rushing forward without command, Fire Fang already built up in his maw. He latched onto the Electabuzz's right arm, flames spreading along it before forcefully flinging it back into the hall.

Seeing that snapped Theodore out of the shock. He turned to Alvin, giving him a determined stare. "If we don't take it out… we won't make it back home. The dex didn't say anything about them being violent, but this one's clearly got a problem with us being here."

"Well… I guess we just have to do what we can." Alvin then looked to Splash again. "And we don't care about a type advantage, right? All we gotta do is make sure we don't get hit. Let's go Splash!"

"War!" The water type nodded, rushing to Match's side and getting down on all fours. He and Match traded glances, then turned their attention to the Electabuzz.

"Smokescreen!"

"Water Pulse!"

As the dark smoke filled the corridor from Match's mouth, Splash jumped above it all, taking careful aim before launching the attack into it. The first ring missed, but the other two made a big enough impact to part the smoke enough to see Electabuzz rearing back.

It only staggered for a moment, slamming its arms down and releasing another Discharge attack. As the electricity surged forward, Splash landed right in front of Matchstick.

"Splash, use Protect!" Alvin ordered. At that, Splash tucked down into his shell, bouncing up enough so the bright blue barrier would cover up Match as well, the attack crashing into the shield harmlessly. Alvin grinned, pleased with the results. "Knew that'd work. Splash, go through the smoke and use Aqua Tail!"

"And you use Overheat!" Theodore commanded. "Aim right for its chest!"

"Theo what if-" Alvin was interrupted as Matchstick let out a loud roar. The flames on his tail burned hotter and hotter, the orange bits going a stark white as the heat built up in the room. "Oookay, we're doing this. Splash, get out the way, quick!"

"Tort?" The order made Splash stagger, only landing right in front of the Electabuzz. Before he could guard himself, he ended up taking a Thunder Punch right to the belly, getting knocked backwards and onto his back. Splash was flailing around, trying to get back to his feet.

The Electabuzz seemed to laugh, that is until it noticed the bright light coming from Match. The Charmeleon's body was even taking on a bit of the same glow as the flames built up inside. It turned away to run, but seeing it retreat made Match release the attack then and there. Once his maw opened, a bright white flame burst out of Matchstick's mouth, with deep orange fire spiraling around it. The attack crashed right into Electabuzz's back, surrounding the whole hall in an intense heat before it turned to an explosion, one strong enough to shake the floor.

Match was panting away, slumping forward as he steadily cooled down, smoke pouring constantly from his mouth.

Surprised, Alvin took a few steps into the hall, trying to wave away the smoke. "Jeez… that's what it does? I knew it was strong, but damn!"

Theodore rushed over to Match, throwing his arms around the Charmeleon in a tight hug. "Way to go Match! Are you okay? I know we never trained with that move but- Gah!" He squeaked, quickly covering his eyes as Match began to glow again. "Match, you're…"

Through squinted eyes, Theodore watched as Match evolved, his body getting bigger and bigger as a pair of broad wings jutted out from his back, flapping a few times. Right as the light faded, Theodore's dex began to beep incessantly. He checked it, watching a message display across the screen.

"Matchstick wants to learn the move Wing Attack. Delete a move?" it read. Theodore didn't pay it any attention, busy staring down his new pokemon in awe.

"Wow…" was all he could bring himself to say. No longer a Charmeleon, the pokemon standing before him was a proud Charizard. Match was testing out his new wings, looking in between them and stretching them out. Now towering over his trainer, Match turned to look down at Theodore, tail swishing side to side before he let out a happy roar.

Theodore ran right into his new Charizard, doing his best to hug around his neck enough so he wouldn't fall. "Match! You know what this means? We can put those stones to use!" He said happily. Matchstick returned the hug, huffing in agreement as he nodded.

"Hey Theo, didn't know if you wanted that Electabuzz so I just caught i- whoa… That's what all the noise was about?!" Alvin was standing with his jaw dropped, a Great Ball falling down to his feet.

"Hehe, cool right? I knew he was close to it, I knew it!" Theodore said, wiggling free from Match's hold. "Now I've gotta find a way for him to hold his stone and- and… Oh, I don't know, I'm just happy he evolved! I'll figure that out later!" He cheered, smiling wide as he looked up at Alvin. "So, uh, what was that about the Electabuzz?"

Alvin chuckled, patting Theodore's head and messing around with his hair. "I was just saying that I caught it while you weren't looking. Figured I could get it nice and tamed, y'know? Of course that doesn't compare to you getting that big monster! Now, let's get outta here, huh? I gotta get Splash healed up."

"Wellll… Match needs to test out his wings, so how about a ride?" Theodore offered. Alvin went to retrieve the great ball, though as he bent over he let out a squeak. Down the hall, he saw an Electrode roll into view.

"U-Uhhh Theodore? We gotta get out of here. We gotta get outta here RIGHT NOW!" Alvin blurted, scooping up the ball and running to Match, hopping onto his back.

"What's going on?" Theodore squeaked, only to hop up onto Match as well as he saw the Electrode enter the room. "Alright, hurry!"

Match growled in shock from everything happening so fast, wings flapping like mad as he lifted off the ground. The Electrode began to glow, and he flew out the room as fast as his new wings would carry him, zooming for the Power Plant's exit. It was when they got to the halfway point when the three of them heard the explosion, only making it out of the place at the last second, the blast nearly tearing off the front doors while they hid around the side.

Once the shaking had died down, everything was quiet. Match was breathing heavily, and neither Alvin or Theodore said a single word. Then, Alvin began to laugh. He hopped off of Match's back, still laughing as he watched the smoke billowing from the doors. "We're alive… we're alive! Let's never, _ever_ come back here again!"

While his brother laughed like a maniac, Theodore held on to Match tightly. There'd be a lot to do now, starting with those stones.


End file.
